Mind Games Make The Heart Grow Fonder
by somethingaboutbee
Summary: How exactly is one to seduce Rachel Berry? Finn can't leave high school a virgin. After a drunken dare game, he has one month to get Rachel to sleep with him. But he didn't anticipate Rachel's own scheming.  Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you like the story. I am actually British, but I'll be using the term 'mom' for the sake of Glee being American, but if anything doesn't sound legit, just remember we do things a little different at school here :) As for the story and characters, the songs mentioned won't all have been performed in Glee, and twists on the characters (though not dramatically so) will be included. The chapters will be split between Rachel and Finn's POV. **

**Please READ AND REVIEW.**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Rachel Berry. I may have reached the last year of high school with no friends, no boyfriend and two gay dads, but I'm not your ordinary outsider. I have talent. I generally have no time for people who don't appreciate me. That includes the cheerleaders who delude themselves that they are better than me. And the football players who throw slushy's in my face to hide the fact that they are secretly in to me. When I want something I usually get it. And not because I can make myself cry in a matter of seconds. But because I am Rachel Berry. And I am a star.

**...**

"Move it, Titch!" Guffawed a large, broad-shouldered, round boy as he shoved me back in to the lockers. I mean, what is 'Titch'? Some supposed derogatory word for a short person? Petite can still be sexy... Feeling the air squeeze out of my lungs with the impact, I closed my eyes and waited. Several seconds passed, I counted.

And then I gasped a sharp intake of breath. There it was, the ice-cold slushy thrown straight into my face, into my hair, soaking into my clothes, my top now see-through. Why hadn't I worn a plain t-shirt bra that morning? This was humiliating.

"Oh man. She's wearing white as well!" Was the unremorseful snicker of the one and only Noah Puckerman. Or, as his friends like to call him, Puck. "Nice bra Titch. A real turn on." I wouldn't call myself a violent girl by nature. But something about that voice had me reeling with frustration and irritance. My fists balled and I longed to put my online self-defense lessons to practice...

"Thats gotta sting." Muttered a female's voice as she stalked passed. My face turning only the slightest shade of rouge, I managed to squint my eyes open whilst wiping the cold, slushy ice off my face with my now-drenched sleeve. They will pay one day.

"Move along now, lessons started five minutes ago." I'd usually be panicking if I knew I was late to a lesson. But it was only Mr Schue. And hell knows I was in no rush to attend his lessons. Yes, I'll be the first to admit I had a minor crush on him last year. When I say minor, I mean like, learning to sing the whole of Kate Bush's song Wuthering Heights in Spanish because I knew that she was his favourite female singer, and as my Spanish teacher, I was pretty sure he'd be impressed. He hadn't been impressed at all. He'd left an official complaint at Mr Figgins, the Headteacher's office, only for me to learn that Mr Schue and his wife are expecting their first baby. That put a definite damper on my moods. However, I like to think that my singing influenced Mr Schue's decision to take over for Glee Club, which he promised he would do, this year.

"Four minutes actually." A soft, high-pitched voice corrected quietly as they passed. I was jolted back to reality from my daydreams of last year, by a small, skinny boy with a side-combed hairdo, and what I believed to be the new Marc Jacob's bag - though I can't be sure. I'm many things, but fashionable is not one of them. This was Kurt Hummel. I got to know him because we auditioned for the same part in the school's end of year play two years ago. Sadly, neither of us got the part as it went to someone who was apparently "far more experienced" than either of us. It was entirely unfair - Sally who got the part was typically pretty and would of course, attract all the wrong people. And Kurt... Well he was a guy therefore that part should have been forbidden to him. I should have been the star that year.

"You're late." I muttered back, realising the corridor had dispersed with people by now. Kurt turned his small, shiny face to look at me. After a moment or two, the corner of his mouth turned up and he smiled.

"As are you."

I grinned back. Whilst I may not have any actual friends, associates were still comforting. "Well, would you like to accompany me to Spanish, Mr Hummel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically and offered an arm to me. "Oh if you insist, Miss Berry. I'd suggest cleaning yourself up first though. You look like a cross between the genie from Aladdin, and a smurf." I took his arm lightly and we strolled together to the far east of the school, where we promptly stopped off at the school guidance councelor's office so that I could change my top with the spares she kept in a cupboad.

Kurt is a good guy. I've never been entirely convinced either way about his sexuality, but that isn't really my concern. I've seen the way he gazes after the guys from the football team during lunch times. I've never seen him stare so longingly after any of the Cheerleaders before. Aside from his sexuality, Kurt is different in other ways. I'd discovered during the school play rehearsal once, that his mother had passed away several years ago. I feel we have that in common as I have never known my mother. I was brought up by my two gay dads, and they love me equally. As I grew up, that was all that mattered. The fact that Kurt and I are both aspiring Broadway stars has me feeling a certain ambivalence towards him. Though we are competition in some respect, we also share similar dreams and so, I can't help but... like him.

We arrived for Mr Schue's class ten minutes late. Though as Kurt liked to correct me, eleven to be precise.

"Hurry up and sit down Rachel and Kurt. Class started ten minutes ago." My face burned as he scolded us softly. Memories of how attracted to him I'd felt last year, mixed with my hate of being scolded in any way left me momentarily flustered.

"I was just saying to the rest of the class that some of you may already be aware that I have decided to take over for Glee club this year. Now I know to many of you, this won't make the slightest bit of different to your- What Rachel?"

"So when do auditions take place?" I asked immediately, feeling my stomach fill with butterflies. But not of the nervous kind - the adrenaline kind. The huge ones that leave you feeling almost sick with excitement. Glee might just be a club, but it is my one chance to really make something of myself at this school. I may come across as obnoxious and ok, I admit, a little annoying and perhaps a little snobby to some. But all I've ever really wanted is a place where I can fit in. I have a big personality. One of my dads used to say it compensated for my big nose. But I need something like Glee to help me express myself. To most people, I'm basically a loser. In the world of arts, I have a voice that I can express myself with. It's a world where not being as pretty as I'd like, or as popular as I'd like doesn't matter. Because by acting, I can turn in to whoever I want to be, and no one can tell me I'm anything other.

"Right, as I was saying," Continued Mr Schue, looking annoyed, though I can't for the life of me see why. He was kind of cute when he wasn't being deliberately irritating... But no! I must force those feelings aside. No one wants a repeat of last year! "Whilst this won't make much difference to some of you, I'd just like to announce that this year will be different. We will be adding flavour to the club. More uptempo songs will be sung - Glee club members will have the opportunity to chose the numbers. We're branching out this year. If anyone is interested," He turned and nodded at me. "An audition board will be placed upon the door to the auditorium. Anyone can audition, just please, keep it appropriate."

**...**

**Finn POV**

I could see the way Rachel's hand had shot into the air immediately after Mr Schue announced that thing about Glee club or whatever. She was definitely interested. Now, I was not staring at her or anything because I'm in to her. Hell no. Although she does have kind of a hot body. But no. Ever since that house party at Puck's place last week, I've been trying to come up with ways I can seduce Rachel Berry. Now, let me get one thing straight - I'm not a dick. I don't go messing around with girls' hearts just to try and get in their pants. Well maybe a little. But seriously, it would be social suicide if I'd turned down a dare. Especially considering that dare was straight from Puck. He's my boy - we practically run the social order at this school. I could hardly back out...

Now a hot new plan had fully formed in my mind. Join Glee club. It's perfect! Rachel will finally notice me if she thinks I'm into all that theatre stuff she harps on about. And I can sing. Well sort of. My ex girlfriend Quinn, captain of the cheerleading squad had often said my voice was a turn on. Although, Quinn is also president of the Celibacy club. Everything must be a turn on when you're denying what your body really wants... Berry won't be able to resist.

As if thinking the same thing, Puck nudged me and grinned. He definitely didn't shave this morning... I wonder if I'd look more hardcore if I stopped shaving...

"You thinking of signing up? 'Cause it might be social suicide for a month, you'll be worshipped by the rest of the guys when you finally tap that... Bet she's still a virgin..." I suddenly felt the heat creep up my face.

I may look like your average quarterback football player/popular school jock. But behind all the bravado, I'm actually like, really shy. I make a big deal about making out with Quinn because, well, that's pretty much all we do. I've never slept with anyone before and this dare is as much to do with finally 'becoming a man', as it is with not letting Puck humiliate me for the rest of my high school life. I don't want to end up like the forty year old virgin.

"Yeah. Probably." I chuckled, though thankfully, the discomfort was well disguised. The fact of the matter is, sex is a big deal to me. Sure, I kind of cared about Quinn. She was my first girlfriend and I might try it on with other girls sometimes, but she was always the one I went back to before we officially broke up. And I definitely wasn't in love with her... Come to think of it, I don't even know what it feels like to be in love. Maybe I was in love... But if that's what love is like, it's not exactly what I expected considering all the chicks rave about it... And I always wanted to save sex until I found someone who really made me feel alive, like I was running off her energy... But no one's made me feel like that... And this is a dare we're talking about! Now, it doesn't make me oblivious to Rachel's feelings. I don't personally know the girl but we have a few lessons together. I've never thought much of her before the dare came along, but the more I think about it, the more guilty I feel. I'm basically using her...

Before I could continue with my regretful wonderings, the bell rang and Puck nudged me again.

"Dude, you better go sign up like now. Berry will be down there as soon as she's packed up her things, you want her to know you're auditioning too!" Aaah. So here it goes.

Puck abandonded me halfway to the auditorium. Something about how he couldn't afford to be seen near there, what with his reputation of being such a badass. So I trudged down there alone, to find Rachel already signing her name. Call me a typical guy and you'd be right but I could hardly fail to notice the tiny weird brown coloured skirt she had on. It was tight and when she tip-toed to reach the top line of the sheet, it rode up her thighs a few inches more...

"Finn!" I blinked and stepped back. She had turned to face me and stared in bewilderment.

"Uh... Hi!"

"Are you signing up?" She sounded disbelieving, almost patronising. Finding some of my inner-macho-confidence, I smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Why else would I be down here? Maybe you've got some competition this year." She looked taken aback and handed me the pen in silence. So there you have it. Our first ever conversation. Although, from the way she was looking at me, I would have sworn she's in to me already.

"Well. Good luck." She declared as I signed my name in an untidy scrawl. Ok, that was so patronising of her. I can sing...

"I should say the same." I replied, trying to pull the lid off the back of the pen before realising that it was a push up clicky thing. By the time I looked up again, she'd disappeared.

Next stop: Auditions tomorrow lunch time.

**...**

**Author's Note - PLEASE REVIEW - I'll be updating about once a week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: LOVED the reviews, it has to be said! Thank you all so much for reading, I'd send you cookies if I could but eh... How about we just get on with another chappy? :D**

**EXTRA NOTE: Rachel is a STRONGLY opinionated person so I hope no one is offended by anything she says in this story - it doesn't reflect any of my true feelings, it's just part of the character and I promise, she won't be too bias or judgemental :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Finn POV**

Wednesdays used to be my favourite day of the week. I mean, I guess most guys would say Saturday simply because it's like the day most of us go out, get trashed and see how far we can get with the first girl who looks in our direction. Well thats all true. But for us guys on the football team, Wednesdays are like sexual heaven. Well kind of. Because Wednesdays mean Celibacy Club. I guess the name would raise eyebrows to some but really, the girls on the cheerleading squad are hot stuff. They parade about in their short-SHORT-skirts and their exposed mid-riffs. It's like... guy-bliss or something. Or it was, until I broke up with Quinn and subsequently stopped attending. Somehow getting off with a balloon didn't seem as much fun as before.

"Finn! Wake up! I just asked you what time you think you'll be home today?" Oh crap. It's times like these I'm really thankful my mom doesn't have that tele- thing, you know, where you can read people's minds or hear their thoughts. Too freaky. I doubt she'd be particularly impressed if she knew what thoughts went through my mind sometimes...

"Er... What?" She rolled her eyes but she wasn't mad. She could never be mad at me. Not that I take advantage or anything, of her relaxed disciplinary skills.

Huffing a little, she repeated, "What time do you think you'll be home today?"

"Oh. Er... dunno. Why?"

"I could crown you sometimes Finn." Yeah, I know what it sounds like, but she's not mad, probably just annoyed. But they're two different things and besides, I'd know if I'd got on her bad side. Once, back when I was like nine or something, me and Puck were messing around in my room. We spent the day stripping the bedsheets and using elastic bands to make a den across the bed poles. When it was finished, one of us had the genius idea of making a hammock to hang above the top bunk. Triumphant at our creation we both jumped onto the hammock which came loose and sent the bed crashing to the floor. Not having a dad around growing up wasn't usually that bad but that was one of those times when... you just needed one. Puck was honking with laughter at the whole thing but when mom turned up... Yup. I'm shuddering just thinking about it.

"Finn!" Mom repeated once more. Oops.

"Oh right yeah. Sorry. Er well probably late." She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Er because. I've got that thing. Tutoring. Yeah late, sorry. Why?" Let's get one thing straight here shall we? I am not a mommy's boy. Really. I just hate lying to her, she sees, hears, knows everything. Hell, what she doesn't know, she thinks and it's only a matter of her looking at me in that disappointed way that I 'fess up. I can't 'fess up about tonight though. I feel bad enough about my plan to seduce Rachel anyway, without mom sticking her oar in.

"Tutoring. You?" She protested.

"Well yeah, why not?" She just stared at me in that "mom-ish" way for another couple of seconds before shrugging.

"Well ok. Maybe you're finally going to surprise me." Shit. I hate it when she says things like that. Usually because I never actually do get round to 'surprising' her. But this time, she was in for more of an unpleasant shock if she found out what I was up to. She would hardly be impressed if she knew I'd be round Puck's later to discuss tactics on the Rachel situation.

"Oh and Finn?" She paused and I felt my heart drop; she could read it in my face I bet. She knew I was lying. I was done for.

"Yeah?" I gulped.

"You stink." Just great. So I may of had a bit of a problem with the aftershave this morning. Who knew you had to spray the damn thing? Why bothering putting a removable top on it if you had to just spray it? They should warn you on the box about that kind of thing before any other poor guy goes and spills the whole lot on himself. Talk about an inconveniance.

The day went horrifically slowly. I picked out my song last night so that I'd know exactly what to do when I got in there. It took me a long time to choose between Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash, or Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon. Eventually, I decided on REO. I don't pretend to be an awesome singer but it doesn't take a genius to figure out which would show off vocals more. Had to be the ballad right? And saying that, I just love the song anyway. This will really lose me cool points and after today, there will be very few cool points to take from me, but there are just some songs I can't help but loving. It's that weird feeling inside where you just want to listen to it over and over and you feel this personal connection to it. Maybe that's what falling in love is like.

**...**

**Rachel POV**

I often wonder what it is about me, that allows people to think it is ok to drench me with ice cold slushies every day. Do they enjoy tormenting me for my entire school career? One thing is for certain: when I am older, successful and rich, my kids will not hear one thing about those blundering fools who get kicks out of humiliating me. I was thinking as such when someone poked me in the gut.

"Wake up Berry. Auditions start in half an hour. I'd have thought you'd be rehearsing already. I've been practicing all morning, and of course, I got my eight hours sleep so that my voice is refreshed. I've already been warming up however, so I don't really want to be talking too long. Just in case, of course." In case of what? You sound like you've swallowed some dust or end up choking on your own spit? Of course, I am far too polite and decorous to say such a thing so I merely smiled, though admittedly, it felt like a chore just to stretch my lips so far. No one is allowed to mess this up for me. Not even Kurt-butter-wouldn't-melt-Hummel.

"What are you talking about Kurt? I don't need to practice at all hours in the morning. My voice is just naturally brilliant." Meow. That may have been harsh. True of course, but still harsh. Kurt rolled his eyes and hummed under his breath lowly for a moment before returning the tight smile.

"Well we shall see whose efforts pay off most shan't we? I do believe motivation is one of the key ingrediants to success however. After talent of course..."

"Of which I have plenty. Of both actually. My motivation comes from knowing that my natural talents make me immediately superior to all the low lives in this school." I replied. So I was being bitchy! Who cares! I think I deserve to have the odd ranting moments in times like these, when I have been drenched, both shirt and bra, by various bold shades of ice-cold liquid that will stain my carefully put together outfits.

"I guess I should wish you luck then." Kurt replied snottily.

"Not that I'll need it." But I said this part more softly. As annoying as it is to be up against such a talented competitor when my goal is to become the lead singer of Glee club, I have a natural urge to just... like Kurt. I have absolutely no idea why. Now, off to the guidance councellors room for another shirt. I should really bring extra clothing with me.

I arrived at the auditorium ten minutes early, hoping to go first. However, I was actually surprised to find more than just myself and Kurt there. In total, six other people had turned up. One was a boy in a wheelchair, named Artie. I only knew him because I once forgot (I know, Rachel Berry never forgets. I'm like an elephant) my gym kit once and so, we spent an hour in the library together. It never left us much freedom to talk, so he was merely a 'face' that I was familiar with. But I knew who he was non-the-less.

Sat in seats next to him, were three nervous looking first years. Smiling inwardly, I relaxed, though I hadn't even been aware I was tense before. This would be as easy as taking candy from a baby. No pressure. Although... a couple of rows up sat Mercedes... Yes, I knew her alright. And we have not once had a pleasant word to say to one another. I have no idea why she took such a disliking to me. Just because I 'accidently' dropped a chair on her foot when she marked my math paper down simply because I got the working out wrong. The answer was still right. A few spaces to her left, sat another girl who I barely noticed. She looked nervous, with long, dark hair and dark eye makeup. Clearly a wannabe goth who turned to the darkside because she wants to stand out and be different. That's just causing unnecessary controversy really. I'd have to watch out for her. You know what they say about dark horses... And lastly, there was Kurt and Mr Shue, sat together in the centre. Not one sign of Finn.

I was feeling a little smug actually. Of course football guy would be a no-shower. All that bravado and he never followed through... When I got on stage for my own audition, I breathed in deeply. I had arranged to sing 'On My Own" from the amazing classic Les Mis, as it is a fabulous song to show off my voice to.

However, just as I motioned for the orchestra to begin playing, the auditorium doors banged open loudly, causing everyone to turn towards them. Finn was stood there awkwardly, looking a little like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Er... sorry, I got lost." He muttered apologetically. I was furious. How dare he waltz in here late, and interrupt what I had intended to be my most moving performance yet! I waited until he sat down before I motioned for the orchestra to begin again. As I sang, I followed some of my Kate Bush tactics, though not anywhere as gothically theatrical. I tried to incorporate Idina Menzel's understated class when she sings. Too much broth and all. As I was singing however, I couldn't fail to notice Finn staring at me. It was in a way no one has ever stared before and I couldn't help wishing I'd worn a longer skirt.

At finishing, I felt a little emotional. That's what the theatre does to you I guess. But I was niggled. They all clapped politely but where was the real applause? The whistling, the bravo? What a disappointment for my first, official performance! I sat down extremely miffed and watched sulkily as the rest performed. Not one matched my own heart-felt performance. I pretended to fall asleep during Mercedes' performance, and very almost actually did when the first year's performed a truly horrific version of Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. It has to be said however, Kurt's rendition of Mr Cellophane was genius. He downplayed his performance and almost made a deliberate satirical of himself but it just... worked! I even applauded him myself before hastily leaning back down in my seat and pretended to look bored. No need to give him the benefit of satisfaction.

I have no idea why, but I was actually eagerly anticipating Finn's performance. Probably as an ego boost, I mean, who could be worse than a stuck up football player? But when he tripped when getting on stage and stammered the title of his song, I began to feel a little empathy for him. That was before he opened his mouth. He made a little speech about love, and music, and love... and music... then back to love again. And his singing was good. I couldn't believe it! Finn Hudson can sing! He's not brilliant but with some intense singing lessons he could be. Damn him! When he finished, he got the biggest round of applause of all of us, and why? Because (excuse the french) he's a fucking football player! Why is it that they get everything they want in life? I'm being harsh of course... His performance was beautiful. He seemed much more vulnerable on stage than when he's with all his pratty football friends, generally being an ass.

And that is when I saw Kurt's face; his porcelain cheeks looked blemished and rosy. In that moment, I realised why I didn't care that his audition had gone better than mine, and yet still somehow worse than the arrogant, football player Finn's. It was because Kurt and I are essentially the same person trapped in different gendered bodies. Both aspiring Broadway stars who have a love and passion for the theatre. Finn clearly cared about the music, but who is he to turn up spontaneously and rain on our parade? We are the ones who have suffered abuse from our school peers, and worked the hardest for this opportunity. Here was a cocky jock destroying what we've worked so hard for. And when Kurt's gaze found my own, I knew that together, we would have to destroy Finn Hudson. Let the games begin.

**...**

**Author's Note: Hope it's not moving too slowly for anyone, but we have to set the scene and so on :)) REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews my darlings, all writers love and appreciate them :D I try and proof-read as much as possible but I don't always spot the typos - very sorry if there are any! Enjoy the chappy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel POV**

I need a way to destroy Finn Hudson. How dare he swan into Glee Club rehearsals and upstage not only my most fierce competitor Kurt, but myself included! But... how can I destroy his reputation and make his last year of high school worse than my entire high school life? I need a seriously good plan.

"Listen, Little Miss Perfect, I'm as affronted as you are," Chimed Kurt as we strolled, arms linked, out of the auditorium after what had been a truly humiliating audition process.

"Which is why you will be helping me to destroy him. How dare he turn up and think he can make some sort of mockery out of performing arts!"

"Yes, of course. And I agree but-"

"Footballers and developing Broadway hopefuls do not belong in clubs together-" I interrupted as calmly as I could manage. I can feel the tension building inside, an adrenaline rush developing. This may well be the perfect opportunity for me to put my superior acting skills to practice - I will use the art of manipulation, pull every string on the guitar in order to humiliate Finn. Not even the master of manipulation will be able to spot my ploy.

"If you're planning what you believe to be some fool-proof plan to get revenge, by using me as your little sidekick, think again Rachel Berry." Damn. He guessed it.

"Kurt, Kurt, what do you take me for? I'm thinking just a little embarrassment here, some humiliation there, nothing to get upset about..." And at the end of it, total reputation mutilation.

"Rachel! You are toying with the best here, you can't fool me. What we need, is to lure him out of his hard-core football shell. Get to know him and let him think we are on his side. Once he starts embracing his artistic soul, his friends will be on to him like a pack of wolves. There's no way he'll stay in Glee with a ruined reputation and a daily trip to the bins. His little blonde girlfriend might be saying bye-bye after that too." Kurt had a gleam in his eyes and that's why I knew he was the perfect plotting partner for this kind of game.

"You're bad, Mr Hummel." I grinned.

"I prefer the term, 'awesome' actually." Kurt winked. "He'll go crawling back to them, begging for another chance. He'd hate to leave with a reputation so bad."

Afternoon lessons were usually tedious. People staring in my direction when I walked into the room, giggling as I walked passed, throwing pencil sharpenings in my hair out of boredom, was usually something I could gladly miss. As it was, having auditioned for Glee Club made the sharpenings in the hair seem like a welcome gift. Today, I had my bag thrown in the sink in the science lab, and the tap switched on. At some point, someone (and I'd hazard a guess at Mercedes, she's always been jealous of me) stuck blu-tack in my hair. I only realised at the end of the day as I tried to drag a brush through it and realised the more I pulled, the more hair got stuck to it. It would have to be cut out.

"So does anyone have anything at all to say about the text? What about the character of Catherine? Excuse the french, but is she really a self-centred bitch, through and through, or is there a deeper side to her character?" Asked Miss Jones lazily, as we began an hour of Literature. She'd long given up hope of anyone really participating in class discussion. That was when my hand shot into the air.

"Well, of course we must remember that she was the only female growing up in a patriarchal society, under a male-dominated household, save for a maid. Therefore, with that influence, her masculine, uncouth behaviour was inevitable. However, she remained selfish until her death, I believe. Her only redeeming quality is the love she held for Heathcliff. No matter how twisted it was."

"That's not really love then, is it?" A strange, male voice interrupted. I turned in my seat, indignantly, to find none other than Finn Hudson with his arm half-raised. I hadn't even realised we took Literature together. How dare he question my opinion!

"It is love of the worst kind Finn. An obsession. An infatuation."

"Obsession isn't love though, it's... well kind of creepy." Finn argued. I rolled my eyes internally. Poor, poor boy. He'd have no idea about the values of literary love and the connotations of obsession and infatuation. Perhaps if he spent more time doing his work as opposed to 'binning' people, as they call it, it might serve him good.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know what infatuation means-"

"That's enough Rachel." Intervened Miss Jones. I cringed slightly before shaking it off and smiling.

"Of course Miss Jones. I was merely pointing out that though the love Heathcliff and Catherine share isn't conventional, and outwardly destroyed their relationship with any other person they were associated with, you can't say it wasn't still love. There is a saying that love is the most amazing and dreadful of all human emotions. Catherine and Heathcliff were conventionally unsuited - they were from separate social groups and forced to remain apart due to reputation. But somewhere between all of that, they found a bond that was stronger than what anyone else might of thought about them." I nodded at Finn to show that I didn't hold any hard feelings towards him after his little interruption. He just looked at me strangely. Maybe even admiringly, as I dared hope. Not that I cared either way.

"So you think people can still somehow be together even if the world or their friends expect them not to be or something then?" Finn asked finally. The whole class was staring at us. Noah Puckerman grinned. How weird.

"Well that remains to be seen." I replied before turning away.

Once the class had ended, I met back up with Kurt at our lockers.

"You will never guess what happened in Literature today!" I declared. I repeated the discussion Finn and I had to an eagely listening Kurt. "Maybe he's a little on the homosexual side. You know, asking whether I think people can fall in love even if the world is against them." I wondered aloud. Kurt gazed back at me, a strange look appearing in his eyes.

"You think Finn might be gay?" He asked. His voice was strange.

"Why not? He auditioned for Glee didn't he?"

"You may well be one of the most judgemental people I have ever had the misfortune to meet Rachel Berry." Kurt snapped sharply. I played it sweet however. No need for Mr Hummel to have a diva-sulk for no reason.

"Don't you think it might be possible?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Noah Puckerman with two cheerleaders hanging on his arms stroll by, an Asian boy tagging closely behind. As Puckerman passed, he caught my eye and winked, whilst lifting his hand up and pretending to squeeze my breast. Urgh! How crude and humiliating. The girls laughed in highpitched screeches.

Continuing ever so slightly louder, I ignored him and said "I mean, I'm just surprised he had the confidence to admit it, aren't you? That he's in to boys? Poor Finn, I doubt the guys from the football team will be pleased but why should he hide who he is from the world?" I caught sight of Puckerman's face once more. It had frozen as his glance darted to meet my own. Once they had disappeared, Kurt stamped on my foot.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Oh hush. You said we needed to be smart and I was. Now they will all think Finn is gay, his reputation will be destroyed and we will own Glee club, exactly as it is supposed to be!" I hissed back.

"You idiot. If the football team kick him off, Finn will have no other choice but to stay with Glee. He needs extra curricular activities for College applications." Ahh. Oops.

...

**Finn POV**

"Finn!" Puck demanded, shoving his shoulder into mine.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, rubbing the spot he'd hit with his own. He shoved into me again.

"What the hell, man? You're a fucking homosexual? Why didn't you say?" He was half mocking and I could see it in his eyes - it was the same look he got during lunch times, when he had some geek or loser to toss in the bins.

"A what? Since when? What the hell?" Puck just watched me, he didn't say anything, just waited for me to fight back. After a moment or two, he sighed deeply.

"I thought we were boys, Finn! Since when did you decide to go all Hummel on me? Why didn't you tell me?" What was he actually on about? All 'Hummel'? What does that mean? What's a 'Hummel'?

"What's a 'Hummel'?" I asked. Puck didn't say anything, but his jaw dropped slightly. It was kind of funny actually. He normally waltzed through school scowling and intimidating everyone but when you really get to know him, he's kind of... well a pussy really. He still does what his mommy tells him.

"Gay Finn! Are you gay?" Gay? Me? He clearly doesn't remember the magazines I gave him, second hand. I couldn't help it then. Blame it on the nerves but I burst out laughing. And once I'd started I couldn't stop. We were in the gym changing rooms alone as the rest of the guys had gone home already.

"So... you're not into dudes then...?" Puck asked, his voice different now. My laughing ceasing now, I pulled on a sock. My toe went through a worn hole but I shoved my shoe on over it.

"Hell no. Where the heck have you heard that?" I asked, affronted now. I don't give off vibes do I? How am I supposed to seduce even Rachel if people think I'm into dudes? I definitely need to stop shaving.

"Heard Berry and that Hummel kid talking earlier... I just assumed...?" He looked guilty now, with good reason. If my shoulder wasn't numb I'd have smacked him for even suggesting it. I'm a hardcore dude!

"Fucking hell man, you can't just go believing everything you hear. People will start thinking things."

"Finn! Berry was talking about it. Berry." Ahh shit.

"I see." But I don't really. What was Berry going round saying I'm gay for?

"Look man, I don't know what you've done to upset her but... Looks like you might as well give it up. Accept that you can't do it." He's talking about the dare.

"I will seduce Rachel. Just wait."

As I stormed past him, I almost knocked head first into some girl's chest. Stood several steps higher than me, was none other than Santana. Dark haired and tanned skinned, she has to be one of the hottest girls in school.

"Ooh careful Finn." She giggled slowly. Tearing my eyes away from her chest, that was exposed by a low-cut top, I apologised.

"Eh... sorry. Urm..." She laughed again, like tinkering laughs. Weird. If girls think that kind of thing is sexy, it's just not. It made her sound like a baby. Although saying that, it's always nice to see one of the Cheerios out of their cheerleader's outfits. Not that they don't all look hot in them, but I'm more of a boobs than butt guy.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She asked sweetly. Do I though? On the one hand, Santana has a reputation. A bad one, for sleeping around; if I went anywhere with her, I doubt I'd be able to resist if she tried it on with me. Then again, if I went with her and something happened... No one would think I was gay. I'd be an official dude. A man!

"Y-urm-yeah?" I stammered, red-faced now. She had one of her hands placed on her hip so that her body was tilted closer to me. The other hand was tracing across my shoulders and onto my chest lightly. I could smell her perfume or whatever and it was typically girly; all strong smelling and sickly. Why can't girls just embrace their natural smell? Or put less on?

"Of course you do." She actually winked at me. Do girls like, practice this kind of thing? Despite how obvious she was being, it's impossible not to find her really sexy. My gaze dropped back to her boobs again. I know for a fact the Cheerio's put makeup or something on their chests to create a cleavage because Quinn used to do it after we'd made out. Somehow, I doubt Santana has to work that hard to create cleavage though... Hell, if she's offering, who am I to turn her down?

We walked side by side down the school corridor and by chance, almost bumped into none other than Rachel who appeared to be heading down to the auditorium.

**Rachel POV**

I just saw Finn walking side by side with that awful cheerleader. She looked all smug, swaying her hips about and thrusting her chest out. However, just as I began making my way to the auditorium, Mr Shue came out of one of the nearby classrooms, a box of Spanish books in his arms.

"Ah Rachel, just the person I wanted to see." My heart skipped a beat. He's about to tell me I was the only one good enough to join Glee! I'll be the sole star of the show! "I was a little disappointed by your performance today. I've heard great things about you Rachel, but you try too hard. One of the key elements of being a successful Broadway star, is to really feel what you're singing, so that you don't have to act it out. You need to learn to be more subtle. As it is, all who auditioned today were good enough to join, you are all very talented in your own ways. This year, we will be entering Regionals. That means we need everyone in tip top shape voice-wise. I want to win this year!" So many thoughts were swarming around in my mind. Mr Shue didn't think I was good enough! But he said we were all good enough to join Glee! We'd be doing Regionals!

"Er, Mr Shue?" I jumped at hearing a deeper voice behind me. Turning, I saw Finn, holding hands with the dark haired girl. "I quit. Or whatever. I'm not joining Glee." What? What? I don't know how long I stood there. We need Finn if we are to enter Regionals. And now, he's quit! I can't help feeling that it's all my fault. If I hadn't made up that rumour about him being gay... And now...

And then it came to me. It's the only way to get him to join Glee club before my chances as a Broadway superstar are slashed. Finn has to fall in love with me.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed :D Rachel is a little bitch, but trust, she's all heart underneath :P REVIEWREVIEW! They are motivation :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Once again, LOVELY JUVLEY reviews! Also, thank you to all of you who have favourited my story etc, it means so much to know you're enjoying! I send HUGE hugs. And cookies. And another chappy :P**

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel POV**

"You're back late." One of my dads said as I closed the door behind me. My house smelt weird... "If you'd been any later, the Spag Bol would have gone cold." Spag bol? Shoot.

"I'm actually not hungry. I think I'll skip dinner if it's all the same. Feeling a little funny." I replied, feeling my stomach clench. It wasn't due to sickness though. How come the cheerleaders find it so easy to stay skinny all the time? I see the blonde one, Quinn, scoffing chocolate bars all the time. It's not fair. I don't know why it even bothers me, about being slim. I wasn't made to be a model or a cheerleader. But seeing Finn holding hands with that girl, knowing what they'd be getting up to now... Has made me feel a bit weird. If I want Finn to join Glee officially, he'd need some proper persuasion. Instead of seeing me as some immature, childlike kid, he needs to be attracted to me - only then will he forget about his reputation and join a club that's considered so uncool. So that's it. A new Rachel must be born. I will no longer be eating fatty meals full of high cholestoral sauces.

I dodged any awkward questions from logged into my computer as soon as I got upstairs. Myspace is a saviour for aspiring Queen B's and Broadway hopefuls. I resisted the urge to reply to any of the harsh comments the Cheerio's had left. They aren't worth my time or energy. However, I couldn't help noticing Finn in a picture with the blonde cheerleader. Rumours have it they are broken up, so why is her picture still of the both of them? Surely exes can't still be friends, right?

I clicked onto her page. A lot of people left comments on her page, particularly the dark-haired cheerleader. And that's when I found magic. A couple of comments down and I found an announcement from Noah Puckerman, although, his Myspace name is just 'Puck'.

_Fuck Wednesday nights, whose up for a party at my place? Spread the word, anyone's invited. Just send my message to everyone - Puck._

It was posted twenty six minutes ago. I clicked on his page - he's online. Right now! I clicked on more people's pages and it seems half the year are planning to go - free invitation. I wonder how his mother feels about her house being exploited by her radical teenage son and his gang of rebellious friends?

I wonder what people were to those kinds of parties... Looking in the mirror was definitely a mistake, after analysing the Cheerio's. My face can do with losing some puppy fat. And the hair... Maybe I should get bangs? And gosh. Do I even want to start on the bust area? I cupped them with my hands, over the sweater of course, to see how much they filled. Definitely too sma-

Just then, the door banged open. Why do dads have to pick the worst time for a 'chat'? They clearly need a wife. But wait - that would make my parents a... threesome. Urgh! On second thoughts, I'm more than happy with my two dads!

It was dad number two. The one who shares my horrific nose.

"Dad! Can't you see I'm busy, can't you learn to knock please!" I screech, dropping my hands instantly.

"Sweetie. Are you ok?" He asked, pulling out the second chair and sitting beside me. He placed a large hand on my back and patted it.

"Yes daddy, fine. Is there something you wanted?"

He is definitely a paradox personified. Wearing a ridiculous mickey mouse apron and chefs hat, yet sighing like a serious dad, he said: "How's your stomach?" Ah yes. The stomach bug issue.

"Actually, I was thinking about going to the library later. You know Wednesdays do twenty-four hour service for students. It'll be good to get some extra work done." I lied.

"You've only been back at school a couple of days. Surely you can't have that much work already?" Am I sensing suspicion?

"Well you see daddy, this is my final and most important year. If I want to achieve anything in life, I must be movitated. My work ethic must be up to scratch or else, I stand at exactly the same point as everyone else. And that, my dear father, is simply not good enough, is it?" I squeezed his hand sympathetically. It must be so hard to be a dad with a teenage daughter.

"Oh yes. Heaven forbid you end up like your dad and I... But anyway, I thought you were feeling ill!" Definitely sensing suspicion.

"Feeling too ill to eat is one thing, but doing work will only effect my mind, not my stomach." I explained patiently.

"Oops, the wrong dad has stepped into the land of teenage hormones." My dad only thinks he's funny. He's not in the slightest amusing. "What time do you think you'll be back?"

"About eleven, I think. Not too late." I smiled tightly. This lying was tiring me for some reason, and I had only a couple of hours to put Operation Rachel to practice.

"Ok. Well, so long as it's no later, I guess that's ok." He heaved himself out of the chair and strolled out.

"Close the door behind you, please." I called. He turned and looked at me, an odd expression appearing in his eyes.

"We haven't had a good ol' catch up for a while. You love chatting about your day. How are your friends? Did you fall out with anyone today?" He asked, hoping to start a full-on conversation. My dads are usually too busy to 'chat' these days. Or maybe they just don't know how to deal with a growing teenage daughter.

"What friends, dad?" I replied, a little coldly. I guess friendship is a bit of a touchy subject for me. I sometimes really wish I had a mom.

He paused. After a moment, he said, "Oh Rach, I'm sure you have friends... You know, maybe if you were a little nicer to people, they wouldn't find it so hard to be your friend." I hate it when my dads make me feel guilty. It's not my fault we live in such a boring, unaspiring town. People here just don't get what it means to achieve. "You should take leaf out of mine and your dad's book." Er, no thanks. Their social gatherings usually include inviting around Patricia the adult party planner. They even went so far as to 'model' for her lingerie items one time. That has left me mentally scarred. He finally left, remembering to close the door this time. I hesitated for a moment before shaking it off.

It's settled. I will be going to Noah Puckerman's party. Who said I can't? It's an open invitation! And so, to start with the preparation. Rachel Berry is to be born again.

**Finn POV**

God, I can't actually bare to look Santana in the face. She's across the other side of the room, helping herself to another drink, but every now and then I can see her glance in my direction through the corner of my eyes. She, it has to be said, looks royally pissed off. Shit.

"You gonna tell me what happened between you both then?" A voice muttered behind me. Puck. Damn, hadn't I literally just seen him getting his face practically eaten by that cheerleader who looks a bit like Quinn? Brittany I think her name is?

"Er, nothing. What?" He just eyed me like I'm slow or something. I resisted the urge to laugh as I noticed he has lip stick marks on the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not an idiot Finn. You and Santana. She's a babe, isn't she?"

"Dude, I'm not having this conversation with you, alright?" He stepped back and his brows drew together.

"Stop being such a pussy Finn. Bet she taught you a thing or two, eh? That's probably why you're late. You dirty player." He grinned and shoved my shoulder with his own, in his own 'friendly' way.

"She can't teach me what I already know, right?" Really not in the mood for this. Really.

Puck actually laughed, and it wasn't quite so friendly this time. "So Berry's still gonna be your first then. If you can get her that is." Right that's it. I'm gonna deck him. "Talk of the devil." I shot around instantly. It took me a moment or two to notice her. Standing right in the middle of the doorway, was Rachel Berry. But... this is not the Rachel Berry I've come to recognise over the past couple of days. She...

"What the hell happened to her?" I wondered aloud. Shit, it sounded breathless.

Puck wiggled his brows but I barely noticed. My eyes were fixed upon Rachel's legs, that were exposed by a skirt that could easily have been a belt. And it was leather! Rachel Berry in a leather skirt? Am I dreaming?

"Looks like your job just got easier." Puck taunted, slapping my back once. "If I hadn't already assigned you with that dare, I'd be wanting to fuck her myself." But I was barely listening. She did look hot. Majorly so. I took a few steps towards her, before stopping. Mike Chang had swooped in there first and shoved a drink in her hand. Smooth, boy. Very smooth. She almost dropped the big curtain thing in her arms as she took it off him. That's when I noticed her top, if you can call it that. She's not exactly big in the boob department but if anyone can make a decent cleavage using all those weird girl-tricks, that girl can. Woah.

"Alright." I heard him say. Shit. Even Berry looks set to be a harder task than I thought. What a crap night this is turning out to be! I guess it's fair to say my mood has been better. Turning round, I headed to the table at the back of the room. It's actually Puck's living room, but the brown sofas had been shoved to the side to create space, the tv covered by a table cloth. Lucky man, his mom works away often. My mom would flip if she thought I was potentially destroying the house on a regular occurance.

"Thirsty?" A sweet voice asked behind me. God, just listening to her turns me on. Badly.

"You've got no idea." I replied, turning to face the beautiful blonde. She has the most perfect sized boobs, and the dresses she wears really eccentuate them.

"I heard about what happened with Santana." She explained. My jaw tightened. I'd be tortured by this until my death. Quinn actually laughed! It wasn't a full-on 'har-dee-har' laugh but she was still amused.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I replied, downing a Malibu shot and pouring another.

"Oh Finn." Quinn giggled again, before clamping a hand over her mouth. She has really pretty hands. Small and pale, with really nice nail stuff on them that makes them shiny.

"Yeah, I get it. You gonna keep laughing all night?" My mood felt lighter now. Probably down to the shots.

"No, no I'm not, I promise." She was smiling. "Look, don't worry about it. It's just about as embarrassing for her as it is for you. She's not going to tell anyone, it's fine." I raised an eyebrow, or at least I think I did.

"I highly doubt she feels as humiliated as me right now. And she told you, didn't she? What's to stop her telling the rest of the school?" Quinn looked as if I'd offended her.

"Er, best friend." She pointed to herself. Oh yeah, of course Santana would tell her. Somehow, being pals with Quinn is so much easier than dating. Probably because this way, we don't have the trouble of me getting a little too excited during our makeouts and frustrated that she won't help me out about it.

Just then, we heard a crashing sound. Quinn and I flinched simultaneously as the music was continued blaring. We turned suddenly to the other side of the room, where Rachel was now on the floor, Mike Chang standing over her laughing his head off. She was laying across her curtain thing, with two large pieces of one of Puck's mom's massive vases from Africa in her hand. Her supposed skirt was practically around her waist and her bra was partially exposed by her lack of covering. She was spluttering, though I couldn't make out whether it was by tears or laughter.

"What the hell is she doing here? And what is she wearing?" Quinn snorted, glaring at Rachel. Mike Chang was clutching his stomach now, laughing loudly as the rest of the crowd began to join in.

"Shit." Puck pushed passed us, through the crowd and headed over to Rachel. He grabbed Mike's shirt and flung him out the way, into the wall before grabbing Rachel's wrists and pulling her to her feet. She looked dazed, still holding the broken vase in her hands. How much did Mike give her to drink? She looks wasted!

"Fuck off out of here Chang. Now!" Yelled Puck furiously. Not for Rachel's sake but his own. As much as he pretends otherwise, he would hate for his mom to discover the things he gets up to when she's not around. The horde of drunken onlookers were still roaring with laughter, wobbling about and downing more drinks. The music was way too loud and everywhere you look, people were making out. I gave Quinn my drink and headed over to Puck quickly.

"Let her go man, I'll take her outside." I picked up Rachel's curtain, which is actually a really weird looking coat thing, and guided her outside.

"No... What's going on? What?" Rachel clearly couldn't walk straight, so I just kind of... pulled her arm in the right direction. She was wearing ridiculous heels and her hair was wet in places from where she spilt her drink. It had spilt over her exposed chest, and was dripping down her top...

"I feel we-urd" Rachel moaned, clutching her head as she leaned forward on the chair I'd placed her on. We were outside now.

"I don't doubt. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I think I broke my head." She whined again. I sighed. We remained in silence for a while, as I waited for the effects of her drink to wear off a bit.

"I take it you're not much of a drinker then..." I chuckled quietly, once the colour filled back into her cheeks a little again.

"This is the first time..." Rachel replied. She really looks different tonight. I couldn't tell at first, whether it was down to her (lack of) clothes, her back-combed hair, or the makeup she had on. But... she looked kind of hot. In a drunken way.

"Come on, I'll take you home. Unless you're getting a lift?" She looked up. She still looked a little out of it, but she at least knew what we were talking about.

"I-I-do you mind walking?" Do I mind walking with her?

"No, course not." Once we were in the streets, she took her shoes off. She felt immediately more vulnerable, walking next to me, when she was a few inches shorter. I almost wanted to place an arm around her shoulders in case she felt dizzy or something.

"I have to say, nice coat Rachel." I laughed as we strolled along the dark street. My shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Urgh... it's one of my dads. I'd never be allowed out looking like this. Especially on a school night." She seemed embarrassed, which made me smile internally. Wait, ONE of her dads? How many does she have?

"Woah. How many dads do you have?" I asked, surprised. She groaned and I subconsciously grabbed her arm incase she was sick. After an awkward moment, she cleared her throat.

"My dads are gay. I pretty much had a surrogate mom." She explained. Wow. Looks like we're both from pretty unconventional families then. "What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, er, my dads aren't gay. I mean, my moms aren't. I mean, I only have one mom. I mean I had dads, one dad, but he, er, died." I think I'm a serious competitor for Mike Chang in the smooth department.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I think I just ruined the mood. Not that there was one really. After an awkward silence, Rachel muttered, "You can have one of mine if you want." I actually laughed at that. Who knew Rachel could be... kind of sweet? Maybe that's what alcohol does to you.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" This is sure to ruin the mood once more, but the chances are she'll be in a more forgiving mood now as opposed to the morning, when she's cowering around school with a headache.

"Yeah..." Her voice was wispy. She was definitely tired. At least she's talking sense though.

"Why did you tell everyone I'm gay?" She looked up at me, but it was too dark to notice her expression clearly.

"Why did you throw a slushie in my face?" That left me stumped.

"I didn't!" And I can't remember ever throwing a slushie in Rachel's face. I only started taking notice of her this week.

"You did. Last year."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I shouldn't have said you were gay." I guess it's not that big a deal though, really.

"Don't worry about it. It's ancient history." She guided us down another street, which was lit by bigger street lamps this time, making it much easier to see where we were going. "Please join Glee club. The first rehearsal is tomorrow. You might actually enjoy it. And as much as it pains me to say this, we need you." God, not Glee. Anything but Glee. Can't I seduce her without having to join that stupid club? Damn Puck.

"No more rumours that I'm gay?" I challenged. She groaned, but out of annoyance this time.

"You know, you set yourself up for that one really. We could smell your aftershave from the seating area. I thought straight guys liked to embrace their natural stink or whatever?" Man, a girl after my own heart. Maybe she has that tele-whatsit thing. "You have my word." She stopped us outside an attached house with a small garden and a gate. "Well, this is me." Awkward. What does an almost-stranger-who-needs-to-seduce-girl do during these times?

I held out a hand. She looked confused for a moment, before shaking it. "Er, well. Thanks, I guess. Tell anyone about tonight and I might have to kill you." She warned. It wasn't scary though. She looked a bit of a mess really, with her hair all sticking up and slightly damp in places, her makeup smudged and her huge coat hiding her lack of clothes.

"You're gonna feel kind of rough tomorrow. The effects of the drink have pretty much worn off now but if I were you, I'd get a huge glass of water and go straight to bed before you get interrogated by your folks." I offered as rather experienced advice.

"Er. Thanks." She shrugged, before unlocking the front door to her house.

"You know, I've heard things about you, Rachel. And you're actually not a bitch... No matter how hard you try to be. It's a shame. I think underneath, you might be a really great girl, if you just learn to be happy with yourself. A piece of friendly advice: the new look isn't really working for you. Your boobs aren't big enough to fill out the top, and despite what you think, guys do actually prefer a bit of class. And I know you've definitely got that." Way to go Finn! She looked kind of shocked, but well, honesty is the best policy, as my mom always says.

And I said all that, without even thinking about that dare.

**Author's Note: I've written next chapter already and it's slightly more 'intimate' than the previous ones have been :)) REVIEW PLEASE! You know I love them :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews - they really make me smile! ... Thank you for your opinion, constructive criticism is always welcome, otherwise I'll never know how to get better :D This story is just me having a bit of fun, so hopefully no one takes anything too seriously, again, with Rachel's opinions - I'm just exaggerating her character a little so I hope no one takes offence :) Also, I'm so impressed by how many people have read and favourated/subscribed to the story etc, it would be awesome if you could review as well :))**

**Hope you like the quick update :D**

**Chapter 5**

**Finn POV**

"Oi Finn!" Puck yelled. Hunching my shoulders, I wondered momentarily whether it would be worth making a run for it. However, Santana had just turned into the corridor. As she ignored my gaze, and linked arms with Brittany, I turned to Puck.

"Sup?" He started shoving a few screwed up books into his locker, not bothering to lock it up again, and persisted with last night's interrogation about the Santana fandango.

"You gonna tell me what happened between you and Santana? Because from where I'm standing, you didn't give her the night she was looking for." Why does he seem kind of... smug about that? I groaned and turned away. But Puck followed as the corridor began to desert of people.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, man." I began, spotting Quinn gazing sympathetically in our direction. She looks hot. Especially in her Cheerios uniform. Her legs are really long and smooth and I doubt she has that weird flabby butt like some girls do. Considering she wouldn't even let me see her in a bikini at Puck's 'beach party' last month, the chance to really check out her butt has never really come up.

"Knowing Santana, it'll probably be all over the school by the end of first period." He shrugged and turned the topic. "And what about you and Berry! Way to go Finn!" And he did a mocking triumphant-fist-in-the-air gesture before punching my arm. Not lightly either.

"Well, you know..."

Puck raised his brow comically. "No actually, I don't. Please explain, and don't worry about editing the details - I like the full-on x and y's." He persisted. Hell knows what he meant by that.

"Well, you know..." I repeated again. We were turning up the North Corridor now. This would lead us to Chemistry. Awesome!

"Dude I'm not a fucking mind reader! Just tell me already, the suspense is beginning to rob me of a few."

"Well, I kind of... shook her hand before she went." Puck nodded, as if expecting more. When it was clear he wouldn't get it, his jaw dropped. I almost had a laughing spaz.

"You... shook her hand?" He said it in an almost strangled voice. Sucker. I nodded, as we stood outside the Chem lab. "And that's it?" He sounded disappointed now. Really, it's not him who will be sleeping with her in the first place.

"I'm not forcing her to sleep with me! And I'm not gonna take advantage either, I don't want to rush her. And besides, I don't even know her. I'd rather understand her a bit better before-"

"Boys, as much as we all love a little chit-chat, a good ol' gossip here and there, if you don't get your butts in the classroom now, you'll be having a double detention. Understand?" Shit. The door had burst open and we found ourselves face to face with the five chins of Rudd, our chemistry teacher.

"Yes Miss Rudd." Puck bowed deeply, holding her eye as he did so. Her face, if not red enough already, seemed to deepen. Maybe she'll show us what a five chinned beetroot looks like this lesson. She wobbled back into the lab, just as Puck muttered out the side of his mouth, "And a Ruddy large arse you have too", in a posh English accent. I snorted with laughter as we shoved our bags into a corner and pulled out stools at one of the bunson burner units. Five seconds later, we were joined by Mike Chang.

"How's it going man?" Mike asked, as Puck cursed and headed over to his bag.

"Cool, you?" I replied. Still a bit miffed about last night actually, hell knows why.

"Cool." Mike nodded, hands in his pockets. Puck slumped down on his stool again, shoving his bag nearthe nearest sink. I frowned.

"What-?" Puck opened his bag and pulled out two things. One was a packet of marshmallows. Sweet! The other thing... I can't be sure, but looked a bit like a small bomb or something.

"Puck, man, what the hell is that?" Mike asked, saving me the trouble. Puck sniggered quietly.

"A firework." He replied, simply. A firework? A firework?

"Now, I expect you all to know what you are doing. Instructions were on the board last lesson, you should all have written them down." Puck, Mike and I all looked at each other. Any other lesson and we might have been a little ashamed at our lack of motivation or preparation. Chemistry though... "Let's try for no funny business this lesson shall we?" Rudd continued, eyeballing the three of us sternly. "I mean it."

"I think she still remembers the finger puppets... made from pig heart..." Mike snorted under his breath. She somehow lifted herself back onto her chair again as the class started.

"What the fuck have you got a firework for?" I hissed at Puck. He just chuckled lowly again.

"Thought a little experiment at lunch might be in order. The portable toilets have been looking for an excuse to go to the dumps for ages." I couldn't help it... We all laughed as Puck and Mike Chang high fived before ripping open the bag of marshmallows. None of us knew what the hell we were supposed to be doing. Puck switched on the bunson burner and put a marshmallow on a fork, before beginning to toast it.

"Wonder how much we'd get if we sold these..." Puck wondered aloud.

"Why, hoping to raise enough to take Brittany to Breadsticks?" Mike scoffed. Puck winked at him.

"Nah, she's last night's job. I'm going after Santana again this time." He laughed aloud. No wonder he was pleased she's pissed off with me.

"So, I saw you head off with Berry last night." Puck and Chang did the nod-nod-wink-wink thing as they elbowed each other and grinned. I sighed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." I eyed Chang pointedly. Sucking up to Rachel is supposed to be my job not his. Chang rolled his eyes.

"Finn finally got her to touch him..." Puck snorted loudly.

"Way to go Finn." Mike patted my back proudly.

"Yeah. He got her to shake his hand-oh shit," He cursed as he dropped a 'raw' marshmallow into a tube of vinegar we were supposed to be using for the experiment.

"What, that's all?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't want to 'rush' her." Puck mocked. "I wonder what this will taste like if I toast it now it's been in the vinegar. Might burn off the vinegar or something..." He began to toast it as Mike and I took a handful of marshmallows and shoved the lot in our mouths.

Looking around, most people were just sat chatting rather than doing the experiment. Rudd is definitely fighting a losing battle trying to get us to work in this class. Most people just find it a doss around. Rudd herself was sat on her huge chair thing at the top of the class. She occasionally glanced around, watching for any mischief. Must be blind as a bat though, because she never seems to notice how every practical lesson, we end up toasting marshmallows. One time, Puck managed to somehow set his sleeve on fire using the bunson burner. Another time, he put a dead frog in Rudd's bag. Wish we could of seen her face when she found it, but sadly, she never brought it up in class.

We had quite a pile full of toasted marshmallows now, when Miss Rudd suddenly thought it would be useful to lollop towards our group, now officially purple. Result! Puck just carried on toasting his marshmallow, before popping one in his mouth. When she stopped at our experiment unit, her hands on what I presume to be her hips, Puck's mouth widened as he smiled a huge, cheesy grin. The thing is, the marshmallow was stretched across his front teeth.

"Would you like a toasted marshmallow Miss Rudd?" Chang asked innocently, pushing the packet of marshmallows, all of which had been toasted by this point.

"Heaven sake boys, we are here to learn not to faff about toasting marshmallows or whatever you think you're playing at! Put them in the bin at once!" She ordered. Fat chance.

"Aw, come on Miss! These have taken hard work and patience to get just right. At least try one?" Puck sweet-talked her innocently. And that's when it happened. Miss Rudd sighed and grumbled, before giving in and picking up the fattest one. But when she began to chew, her face went a weird shade of purpley-grey. She'd eaten the vinegar one! Opening her mouth instantly, she spat the contents into her hand, dithering about like some sort of fat octopus. I hastily jumped out of the way to prevent any one of her many chins touching me, when I accidently elbowed the bunson burner, causing it to fall.

We all flew out the way. But what no one expected, was for it to catch light of Puck's firework. All of us jumped back. There was a sizzling sound before we heard a tremendously loud explosion in the sink. Some of the girls and weedy dudes were screeching and screaming as Miss Rudd flapped her arms about, shouting for all of America, "You stupid boys! Blowing up the school! You could have killed us! I could have died! I could have to face your parents! Get out, get OUT! Out of my classroom NOW!" We scrambled our stuff together and made a run for it, outside. We finally stopped short at one of the tree's in the picnic area and burst into laughter. I think Chang was quite literally having some sort of spaz attack, with his hand on his stomach, he sounded like he was fucking choking! Poor guy.

In between laughing hysterically, Puck managed to bark out, "It wasn't even a huge firework, it was one of those crappy small things. Don't see what all the fuss is about." But it was hilarious all the same.

"We're gonna be in huge shit after this." Chang spluttered, trying to sober up his hysterics. We all silenced for a moment, trying to compose ourselves, when Puck snorted and set us off again. This is why we love Chemistry.

When the intercom sounded, we almost jumped out of our skins, "Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Mike Chang. You are expected at the Principle's office. Immediately!" Why did that voice sound like... Miss Sylvester?

**...**

**Rachel POV**

"Oh no, Finn. What would I possibly have to be pissed off with you about? It's not like you left me stripped naked on my bed, waiting for over forty god-damn minutes, only to realise you'd ditched. Because that's not humiliating at all is it?" I was heading down to the auditorium when I turned, like everyone else in the corridor, to hear Santana yelling at Finn.

"Santana look, just calm down, I-" She cut him off again.

"Just save it, Finn. I don't want to hear it!" She stormed outside, slamming the door behind her. Something thrilled me a teeny bit. Seems she didn't get her way with Finn last night after all. Finn caught my eye, before turning and leaving the building too.

When I got to the auditorium, Finn wasn't there. Damn. I was nice to him last night, what has a girl got to do to make guys fall for them?

"So, where were you last night, Missy?" Kurt took a seat to my right, crossing his legs and turning to look at me.

"I happened to gate crash Noah Puckerman's house party." I exaggerated smugly. Kurt's eyes widened.

"And was Mr Lover-Boy there?" He teased. I poked him in the gut.

"Of course, why else would I be there? And get this: he walked me home!" I recalled excitedly.

"Oooh, nicely done Princess. Was there any lip on lip action or was it strictly out of politeness he walked you home?"

"We shook hands." I paused to allow him freedom to laugh, like I knew he would. "And then I asked him to join Glee. He said he would think about it, but-"

"Er, right." Mr Shue cleared his throat. "I'd just like to say-" The door burst open again, and there stood two of Finn's friends: Noah Puckerman and a boy I recognise from last night, but can't quite put a name to. Behind them, stood a shame-faced looking Finn. Result! I looked at Kurt, who looked at me, looking a little shocked.

"Sorry, Sir. We were told-" Mr Shue held up a hand and motioned for them to sit down. Unfortunately, Noah Puckerman sat in the seat right next to me. He caught my eye and grinned. Urgh. I shuffled my seat a couple of inches nearer to Mercedes, who looked at me in distain and shuffled her own seat nearer to Tina, the Asian goth girl. They immediately started whispering.

"Right, as I was saying, welcome all to our first ever Glee rehearsal. I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am to be taking over this year, although I kind of just did." He paused and everyone politely chuckled, even though it wasn't really that funny. "I thought we'd just start today getting to know each other, each other's likes and dislikes. Volunteers to sing would be great!" He clapped his hands together as he concluded. My hand shot into the air.

"Ah, Rachel." He sounded a little grim! "I'm sure you've been working on something all night." This provoked an onslaught of giggling from the rest of the students but I brushed it off, like the professional star I am aiming to be, and smiled. "Yes, Sir, of course. I was just wondering-", I shot a glance at Noah Puckerman and the other boy, "What they are doing here? They didn't audition? Surely Glee club members must be able to, well, sing." I emphasised the last word to illustrate my point. Puckerman just grinned more widely at me, whilst the other one yawned. How rude.

"Ah. Well I'm sure you all heard the intercom earlier. It seems all three boys, er, excuse me Kurt and Artie-" Mr Shue apologised hastily, "Have negotiated spending the semester in Glee club as opposed to a week's suspension and a semester's worth of joining the Cheerios." There was a hushed ripple of laughter. "I don't see why Glee club is seen as such a punishment however. We're here to have fun, guys!" Mr Shue concluded, clapping his hands together.

"Mercedes, would you like to start us off then?" Mr Shue motioned. She got up, looking like a smug cat, and headed over to the piano. I was supposed to go first! She sang (I gag just thinking this) a rather great version of Chaka Khan's Ain't Nobody. Almost everyone got up and began dancing around or joining in during the chorus. Even Noah Puckerman and the other boy did some weird robot dancing or something. It offered me the perfect opportunity to seat myself next to Finn. He looked a little surprised but I smiled.

"I'd just like to say thanks. You know, for last night. I don't know what came over me, I really wasn't myself." He nodded and smiled, but he looked exhausted.

"Really? I think I preferred you better last night." Cheeky sod, it's not like he even knows what the every-day Rachel Berry is at all like anyway.

"Well. Thanks. And..." Definitely time to bite the bullet. "I'm glad you came. I'm sorry about that er, Santana girl. I see she's given you a bit of a hard time..." Urgh, being this nice to someone so lame really doesn't suit me. I may be beginning to deflate, in the diva-terms.

"Yeah..." Finn sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "It'll be all over the school by now." He sounded regretful, but there was something else...

"If it's any consolation, I wouldn't worry about it. You're in Glee club. Your popularity can't really get much lower, to be honest." He gazed at me a little in disbelief.

"Gee, thanks Rachel." I shrugged. It's true though. It's not my fault the rest of the school doesn't appreciate the art and beauty of music and showbiz. "And just so you know... I'm not in for the whole ride. As soon as our punishment is over, I'm quitting this damn club." Crap.

Mercedes' song finally ended and she bowed deeply. And then she did something that made me want to launch myself across the room and pounce on her. She kissed Kurt's cheek! How dare she! Kurt looked a little bemused and his cheeks reddened slightly, but he sat himself down without even a glance in my direction. She sauntered back to her chair. When I say sauntered, I mean strutted. She really thinks she's something, that Mercedes.

"Wow. That was just, amazing, Mercedes." Mr Schue applauded along with everyone else. He even bowed and she laughed as got up to curtsy at him! She actually did!

"I know." She grinned, thrusting her humungous bust into the air, with her hand on her hip. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Well, now that we're all feeling a little more comfortable, why doesn't everyone introduce themselves?" The rest of the hour went by incredibly slowly. And I couldn't help noticing Noah Puckerman staring in my direction. A lot. Turns out, that Asian girl, Tina, has a stammer. She has joined Glee to help with her confidence. Artie just loves music apparently. And due to his wheelchair, he has decided to learn to sing properly as he can no longer dance. Which apparently, was his first love before his accident. When the bell finally went, I waited until most had left before attacking Mr Shue.

"Why didn't you let me sing today? I rehearsed and everything!" I demanded. I could spot Finn sort of lingering by the door but ignored him.

"Rachel, we are in Glee club, not Rachel Club. Here, we take it in turns to listen to each other, to share the spot light. You're not the only one with dreams and aspirations here."

"But I'm the best singer. It's only right that I should act as a leader or an example to the rest. If they don't learn from the best, how else can they push themselves further?" Finn was still standing there.

"Rachel, everyone in this club has enormous talent. Well, I haven't actually heard the new boys but that's another story altogether." Unbelievable. I turned and stalked off, almost bumping right into Finn who was still stood by the door. Weird... He seemed to be waiting for me!

"Er, hi." He murmured finally.

"What?" I asked, well and truly annoyed. He raised a brow as I took a deep breath. He's actually got quite a nice forehead. No weird hair line or premature lines like some people do.

"Well, we have Thursday afternoons off. Just wondered if you wanted someone to walk back with? Unless you're already waiting for someone, I mean?" He stuttered.

"Oh. Well, I guess, if you've got nothing better to do..." I wonder if boys like girls to seem keen or hard-to-get? After hearing he is going to quit before Regionals, I'm actually not in the mood to play silly games with him right now. Although, I reminded myself, if I make him fall for me before the semester ends, he might be in Regionals after all.

"I need to go to my locker."

"I'll meet you outside then." I turned to leave before he grabbed my bag.

"What, you're not coming with me?" Finn asked. I like to think he was half joking. Well half of me does. The other half likes to think the other half of him actually wanted me to go with him. Maybe he won't be so hard to woo after all.

"And why would I possibly want to do that? My reputation is just about better than yours by now, I'll bet. No need to make it any worse."

"Then you should know what it's like to be on the bottom of the heap then." I hesistated. He actually made sense, somehow. "Besides, whose hand am I gonna hold if I get scared by the slushies?" I stifled a laugh. How cheesy of him. It was kind of sweet in a weird and cringe worthy way. Again, half of me liked to think he was joking.

"As if you've never been slushied before!" But he just shook his head.

"I'm the quarterback. I don't get slushied." He hit his fist on his chest like I've seen the guys do when playing football. Weird. When we got to his locker, I spotted Kurt locking up his own. I drifted towards him, widening my eyes before tilting my head in Finn's direction.

"Excellent. And Rachel... Try and be nice. Being mean gets you nowhere. Flattery on the other hand-" I held up a palm to silence him.

"Of course, Kurt. I know what I'm doing." He stared at me.

"Er, of course you do." Kurt is a very sarcastic and mocking creature at times. He's a good frenemy though. And an excellent performer.

"Hey, Rachel? You coming or what?" Kurt and I turned, nudging each other. Someone's a little keen! Fabulous.

"You better get going. Lover boy is waiting." Kurt teased again. I kicked him softly and trotted over to Finn. Everyone was looking at us. Probably because Finn was actually waiting for me. Me!

"Ready?" He asked; I nodded. He glanced around at the corridor, everyone looking at us, laughing and whispering. Some even shouting things. He took my hand. I remembered what he said about feeling scared and smiled a little. I mean, it's not often one can say a big, popular football player was feeling scared of public humiliation, is it?

As we walked down the corridor, him still clinging to my fingers, Santana and Brittany appeared in front of us, arm in arm. And threw blueberry slushies across us both.

**Author's Note: The firework incident did actually happen to my boyfriend. But it was actually one of those joke-fireworks, not the real dealio. I feel like this chapter didn't really deal too much with the fact that both Rachel and Finn are using each other, but I've written next chapter already, and that one is a little more intense. Please review! So long as I keep getting them, I'll keep updating :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: All reviews are welcome, constructive criticism especially - if you have any issues please just tell me, I don't really 'get' one word reviews.. :)) I am strictly a Rachel/Finn fan - I really dislike the whole Finn/Quinn thing - I'm even starting to like Santana :D**

**Also, it was the last day before we broke up for hols today. As a 'treat' two of our chem teachers thought it would be hilarious to set their arms on fire with the meths. Was hilarious. We were warned to never try it ourselves though... Fat chance :D**

**ALERT: I wrote this chapter listening to 'This Woman's Work' by Kate Bush. You might want to listen to it when reading it, particularly the second half. **

**Chapter 6**

**Finn POV**

Sprawled out on my bed. Headphones in. Music blasting into my ears. I think there's a weird saying or something about if you can't fix the confusion, hide it. And that is exactly what I'm trying to do.

Tomorrow's Glee rehearsal. What am I gonna sing?

My headphones were suddenly ripped out my ears. I shot up, dazed, to find myself face to face with Quinn! She was wearing her Cheerio's uniform and was kneeling across my bed, facing me.

"Quinn! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked, sitting up properly and chucking my iPod on the floor. She smiled, but it looked kind of forced.

"Your mom let me in. I just- I needed to see you." And she practically launched herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck and attacking my mouth with her own. The bed creaked, but I was too shocked to do anything but kiss her back. Her breath has a sweet minty-chocolate taste. It's familiar and kind of comforting. I felt her tongue trace across my top lip and I gasped, opening my mouth a little. Her hands were crawling up and down my chest, slipping under my shirt as she pushed me back against the pillows. My own hands clutched her waist to support her. The pressure of her lips on mine increased before she slowly began to trail down my jawline, to my neck.

I froze. This wasn't usually something she allowed. Her motto is to tease, not please. She'd often let us open-mouth kiss, but this was different - it's like she actually wanted us to go somewhere with this.

"Quinn." I gasped. Oh cringe - I'm out of breath. I'm practically panting! That is so not cool. She ignored me and pressed herself more tightly against me. I could feel her heart beating fast.

"No, Quinn." I panted again, trying to sit up, with her still on my lap. She leaned back a few inches. Her skirt was bunched up her waist now, and she had that shiny lip stuff smudged a little on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" She panted too, licking her lips and looking bemused. I know. As a guy, I should be egging her on, not getting her to stop. But this wasn't right.

"I should ask you the same. We're broken up Quinn." I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and shifted a little on my lap. Not good in our current position. Her thighs were placed both sides of me and I gently traced circles with my thumb on one of them to take my mind off the fact that being in such close contact was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"That doesn't mean anything Finn. We always break up." I could almost hear the afterthought, "And we always get back together again." in her mind.

"But this time, it was for good, remember? You were the one who broke up with me."

"And now I'm saying we should get back together." She declared, close to having the hump. I don't get girls. They say one thing and mean another. How's a dude supposed to keep up? I pulled myself up so I wasn't laying down anymore, but she wouldn't budge off my lap.

"Quinn, what's all this about?" I asked. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Finn? Don't you want to do this? I thought you'd be well up for it!" I could tell she was thinking about Santana now.

"It's not about that. Sure I wanna do it. Just not here, like this. Fucks sake Quinn, my mom is in the house!" A naughty glint flickered in her eyes.

"I can be quiet..." Shit, my body definitely reacted to that. It took a few moments to compose myself.

"What is this really about, Quinn?" She just stared at me in disbelief before climbing off me and sitting on the edge on the bed, her legs swinging from side to side, not even reaching the floor.

"I'm- I just..." The door burst open and my mom stood there, an odd expression on her face. She so thought she would walk in on something.

"Oh, I was just- Er- Quinn, dear, would you like a drink?" Mom pointed me a very obvious look but I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nice try, mom." I scoffed. She ignored me. Charming.

"Oh, no thanks, Miss Hudson." Mom dithered by the door a moment longer before leaving us in peace.

"Quinn, what is all this about? I thought you wanted to wait?" I asked, flopping down beside her. I stretched an arm across her back and rubbed circles across it. I hope she doesn't cry. I'm useless with crying girls.

"Oh Finn... I just... I miss you and..." My phone beeped, breaking the moment prematurely. I grabbed it off the desk but didn't bother opening it.

"Who's it from?" Quinn asked with a shaky voice. I sighed.

"Rachel." Quinn frowned.

"You're not still in on this stupid dare with Puck are you? For God's sake Finn!" She snapped.

"What's it to you anyway? We're not even together Quinn!" I retorted just as sharply. She shook her head.

"You're both as pathetic as one another. Puck, I can belief but you! I can't even begin to wonder what you're thinking right now!"

"I'm thinking you should shut the hell up or get out!" Crap. We're back to this again. This is how we always break up. Ironically, it's how we make up as well.

"Finn, she's Rachel Berry! She's that obnoxious kid eveyone loves to take the piss out of! She's not someone you can just mess around, I don't get it at all. You're Finn! You don't go around taking advantage of girls! It's one of the reasons I went out with you in the first place." We were both stood up now, glaring at each other.

"I don't want to talk about this any more. Why did you come here in the first place, Quinn?" She'd made it pretty clear before, that we'd broken up for good.

"I'm..." She stopped and suddenly looked ten years younger. You know how kid girls look, with their hair all down and messy and their faces don't have any make up or whatever on them. She looked scared. I sighed and stepped closer to her. Her shoulders were slumped and I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. Her hair smells really good; really girly but not like that really strong perfumey stuff. Like fruit.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled against my chest. She's pretty petite. Taller and more slender than Rachel but petite.

"Look, don't worry about it." I replied, running my fingers through her hair to calm her down.

"I heard about what happened in Chem today." She suddenly giggled. I chuckled too.

"Classic, wasn't it? Couldn't have gone better, even if we'd planned it!" She laughed louder.

"I have to say, I'm a little shocked all three of you chose that lame Glee club as opposed to joining the Cheerios. I'd have thought any opportunity to see us girls flaunt our stuff would be right up your lot's street." Her face moving against my chest tickled.

"Yeah, can you imagine me, Puck and Mike strutting about in cheerleader's outfits? I don't think so, somehow." I laughed lightly.

"I guess... And it gives you more of an opportunity to get close to that Rachel girl..." She trailed off. I tightened.

"Let's not go there again, eh? She's alright, you know..." Quinn stepped back. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Finn, are you actually starting to like her?" She challenged with an odd expression flooding her face now.

"What? Don't be crazy." I poked her side. She screeched and dodged as I aimed another at her.

"Let's hope so..." I didn't bother to ask what she meant by that. When she left, I bumped into mom on the stairs.

"Finn-"

"We are so not having 'the talk' right now." I dodged passed her and ran the rest of the stairs three at a time.

...

"So, remind me again exactly what went down with you and Quinn last night then?" Puck asked, his mouth full of fries. We were sat with a couple of the football guys, by the tire shed at school. It's situated near the bins, which is probably why Puck likes it. Perfect if you spot an unaware victim.

"She was just all over me from the moment she arrived. She's never been like that with me, we've always been really careful, you know..." I shrugged. "The celibacy club thing." Puck nodded like a madman. "Well, I asked her what was up and we got into this huge argument, about us and about Rachel and she said we are unbelievable."

"And?" The rest of the guys were listening intently.

"And that's it. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, just that she missed me." Puck looked weird.

"Nothing else?" He urged. I shook my head as he got up and chucked his fries on Mike's lap.

"Cheers, man." He grumbled, cleaning up the ketchup with his fingers.

"Where are you going?" I asked Puck. "Glee starts in five." Puck cursed under his breath as a couple of the guys laughed mockingly.

"Yeah. I'll see you there. And you, Harris, you got a problem with my man, Finn?" He asked threateningly, as a couple of the laughing guys started mimicking me.

"No, man." Harris snorted, amused. "Just wondering what track we'll be seeing you in next, especially Finn. One hundred meters sprint, that's a nice, straight course. Though considering Finn here's experimenting, he might prefer cross country - we hear the track is practically ninty degrees bent. If you know what I mean." Actually, I didn't, until Puck lunged across the bench and smacked him straight in the face, knocking him off the tire he was resting on.

"Woah, calm down man, we're just having a laugh!" Said Dom, bending down to help Harris back on his feet.

"Well laugh elsewhere, yeah?" Puck warned. He smacked my shoulder and I nodded. He squared his shoulders. "You're not even worth it." And he stormed off towards the school. I really like how, he's, you know, like a brother to me. When we were at Kinders, this kid bit me and Puck let off a stink bomb, pretending it was the other kid. I'm not a weed or a softie or anything, but with Puck around, it doesn't give you much freedom to fight your own corner. He pretty much does it for you. Mom used to say it's because he's a thug who just likes to fight. But he's my best buddy, and I know that's why he looks out for me.

**...**

**Rachel POV**

"So, Miss perfect. Care to recall what happened between you and Mr Lover-boy last night?" A voice whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Of course, Mr Hummel." We had taken our places in the auditorium, ready for our second Glee rehearsal. Yet again, the new boys were late, therefore, Mr Shue had decided to wait to start until they arrived. I was about to tell Kurt everything about Finn walking me home again last night, before none other than Mercedes leaned over her chair and grinned widely.

"Great night, last night Kurt! We should so do it again some time. It was fun!" My jaw dropped. Kurt blushed lightly again as he had yesterday but smiled.

"It was indeed, my little cherub." What! He only uses pet names for me! Not that I care... It's only my partner-in-crime-aka-frenemy-Kurt after all.

"Oh Kurt, did I forget to tell you? You are invited to mine after school. We have, er, plans to discuss." I raised my brows at him and widened my eyes. Poor guy didn't need to be stuck with Mercedes again. He stared back blankly.

"Oh really? Gosh, I am in demand these days." He crossed his legs again and took my hand in one of his and Mercedes' in his other. I was sitting glumly, as Kurt and Mercedes relived their night beside me, when the door burst open. We all turned to find the three boys there. What's more, they had also brought along Finn's ex-girlfriend, Quinn! I couldn't believe it, it was practically unbelievable.

"Ah, yes I got the message. Hurry up and sit then please, guys." Mr Shue motioned towards the chairs. "Guys, in case any of you don't know her, this is Quinn Fabray. She will be joining us from here onwards." Everyone gave a polite round of applause as she took her seat as far away from everyone as she could. She was red around the eyes. Noah Puckerman kept shooting glances in her direction but she avoided his glare. I hope they aren't going to bring any drama to the club! That is strictly my job to manufacture.

"Quinn? Would you like to sing first? We're still starting out, so hearing anyone and everyone is what we're looking for right now. It will give us a chance to familiarize ourselves with everyone's vocals and style..."

"Hold up, just one second. Some of us-" Mercedes pointed to all of us original Glee members, "Have still not had the chance to sing yet. And you're telling me, we have to wait yet again, while these newbies-" She pointed to the new members, "Get to sing before us?" For once, I agreed with her. Kurt especially, looked impressed.

"Yes, I completely agree! Three of them haven't even auditioned yet!" I piped up. Mr Shue stood back as if unsure about what to say.

"Right, well as I have said befo-"

"What are they even doing here anyway? I thought Glee was for utter losers? Or that's what SOMEone has put on the sign up sheet." Mercedes glared at the 'Populars'.

"I think you should keep your opinions to yourself, Lady." A smaller voice sounded. We all turned to look at Quinn. She was standing now, looking furious, although her eyes were still red.

"Yeah, and you think we don't all know why you've joined." I muttered quietly. She seemed to hear however.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? You have no idea you little-"

"Right, break it up, we're not having-"

"No, let her carry on!" I cut across Mr Shue, equally as angry now. She was clearly only here because of Finn. Probably jealous that he had the chance to make new er, friends, and she didn't.

"Rachel, Mercedes. That's enough. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, Quinn has had to quit the Cheerio's. She will be joining Glee and that's the en-"

"I'm pregnant!" Quinn yelled, before covering her mouth with her hand. The auditorium went silent. No one knew what to say, what to think. We sat there in utter shock. Quinn Fabray. Pregnant! Captain of the Celibacy Club knocked up? Impossible!

"Wh-what?" A voice spluttered. Finn.

"Finn!" Quinn dropped her hand and stepped closer to Finn who had stood. "Finn, I was goin-"

"How?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"Oh don't be stupid, Finn." Puck stood too.

Finn shook his head, looking flabbergasted. "No, I know how. I mean- how though? Since when?" Uh-oh. Quinn looked as if she was going to cry, again.

"Finn. I meant to tell you last night. I-I-I'm about a month on..." She stammered, looking at her feet. The rest of us were still staring. Mr Shue was staring. No one knew what to say, what to do. Quinn lunged forward and tried to touch Finn's arm but he stepped back.

"That's impossible. We were together then. We never-" He seemed to be struggling to put two and two together. I looked at Kurt, who looked at me. He was mirroring my shock on his own face.

"We, I, we-"

"Did we?" Finn seemed unsure of anything right now.

"I'm so sorry Finn." Quinn was definitely crying now. Finn shook his head. He had gone pale and looked limp, as though he might faint.

"I don't-I don't..." He gulped and tried again. "I don't, understand?"

Quinn moaned quietly as though she were in agony. "I'm so sorry Finn. I never meant to- I'm so sorry." She apologised over and over but Finn was beginning to put two and two together.

"Whose is it? And when?" He asked, his voice was different now. I knew the sound. It was of fury. Quinn stepped back herself, looking a little scared. She looked distraught to be exact. Puck reached out to her but she dodged his advances.

"Please don't tell me... It's not?" Finn looked at Puck, back to Quinn, back to Puck again.

Quinn shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Finn."

Finn let out a sound that was a bit like a dry cry. "Puck?" His voice cracked. Puckerman himself looked more than ashamed and guilty, he looked devastated.

"Finn, I-" But Finn launched himself at Puckerman and smacked his fist into his face. Quinn screeched as Puckerman stumbled and fell back across one of the seats. Finn stormed out, slamming the door behind him. We were all frozen to our spot, not entirely sure what we'd just witnessed. Quinn was the next to run out, covering her face with her hands. Puckerman looked at Chang, who was gawking with his mouth wide open. He jerked strangely, as though shrugging but at the same time, trying to remain still.

"Er, sorry." Puckerman said eventually, and stormed out too. Everyone was still silent. Poor Finn.

"Erm, right." Mr Shue cleared his throat. "I think, I think we'll just have to, erm, end it here today. Wow. We will commense again tomorrow lunch, I'll be setting you a task. I don't think anyone is really in the right frame of mind right now." We all began to stand, murmurming to each other about what we'd just witnessed, when Mr Shue cleared his throat again.

"And guys, all of you," He eyed myself and Mercedes in particular. "This stays between us. Glee club is like a family, and Quinn is now part of it. I do not want to hear of any of you spreading gossip around. She's having a hard enough time as it is." He warned. We all nodded, some reluctantly, as we vacated the room.

Afternoon lessons were a drag, but eventually, the bell sounded. As I was heading towards the school gate, I spotted Finn sitting alone by the tire shed. Should I go to him? Or would he want to be alone? I swallowed my pride and-

"Princess?" I stopped, mid-step to find Kurt standing beside me. He looked across at Finn too.

"He looks a mess, doesn't he?" Kurt murmured in my ear. I bit my tongue.

"He does..." And we are on a mission to make it a whole ton worse for him... Because if he really fell for me, we'd only be breaking his heart again.

"Are you coming?" Kurt asked, reminding me of his invitation back to mine.

"Erm... I think I should, you know, see if he's ok. It's only fair after he helped me out last night. I'll meet you at mine in a bit?" Kurt sighed and nodded, before squeezing my arm gently.

"Be nice." I nodded before heading over to Finn. His head was in his hands as he rocked himself back and forth on top of a tire.

"Thinking of taking up Mechanics?" I asked, breaking the silence. He looked up at me. His own eyes looked suspiciously red.

"Might help build the muscles in my hands..." He flexed his fist. "Sure would help next time I see Puck." He muttered bitterly. I hesitated before sitting on a tire beside him.

"I'm so sorry Finn." What else could I say? What can people say in these situations? It's like something from a drama or a soap. Things like this don't happen to people like us.

"Why?"

"Erm... I don't know?"

Finn took a deep breath. "Puck's my best friend. He's been like a brother to me, forever. I can't believe he'd do that to me."

"Did you love her? Quinn I mean?" I don't know why I asked that. If he confirmed my fears that he did he'd be confirming that I'm officially done for. No way could I make him fall in love with me after he's already been in love with someone like Quinn.

"She's the first girl I ever went out with. She's the only person I've ever been out with really..." He sniffed a little and breathed in deeply again. "I cared about her... I just can't believe she would do that to me..."

"Finn, if you didn't actually love her, are you sure she's worth this? I get it, that Puck is your best friend. But Quinn? She's just a girl you happened to be dating, it's not like you were married or really in love." Finn stared at me in disbelief.

"Rachel, together they completely betrayed me. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

"I know it's hard Finn. But moping around isn't going to get you anywhere. It actually makes you seem like a really whiney, self-indulged person. It happened about a month ago, you're not even together anymore. So why are you so upset about this?" He had his face in his hands again.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"There you go again." I sighed, standing up. "No one understands me!" I mimicked a spoilt, bratty kid. "But you know what Finn? You should count yourself lucky. You're not the one whose now been condemned to a life of adulthood before you've even had the chance to really live. You're not the one who has to carry a baby around for the next nine months, or the one who will have to step up and be responsible enough to be a proper dad, or to at least pay decent money to bring the child up. You've got lucky this time." He didn't say anything when I walked off, and nor did I really expect him to.

...

"Don't you think it's strange..." Kurt wondered aloud. We were sat on my bedroom floor as I filed my nails and Kurt watched me, leaning against my bed.

"What?" I replied easily.

"You know... That we started off trying to destroy Finn so he'd leave Glee. Now, we're tricking him into falling in love with you, so that he stays. And yet, if our plan works, he'll most likely end up more hurt than he already is now." I rolled my eyes.

"And what is your point, Mr Hummel?" Kurt just shrugged.

"I'm just wondering whether you are ok with that. Of course, I want him out of the club as soon as possible. But in the mean time, helping us win Regionals means we'll just have to put up with him." I stared at Kurt.

"I want him out as soon as possible too. Unfortunately-" I pretended to gag, "We need him." We both just stared at each other for a couple of moments, before Kurt cleared his throat.

"And do you?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Do I what?"

"Want him gone?" The answer to that, is,

"Er, of course." But Kurt just looked at me like I was something to look at and I sighed. "Well, you can't deny he's a crucial member of the club. And he's... behaved..." Actually, losing him might be a sad day for all of Glee club.

"And that being the only reason?" Kurt raised one of his magnificent eyebrows at me. I hate how he seems to know what I'm feeling or thinking, before I've even registered it myself.

"Well... I thought this 'make Finn love me' thing was just a harmless bit of fun, but now..."

"You're not sure why you want him to fall in love with you in the first place?" Kurt offered.

"Er... not exactly. I'm just wondering, after today, whether he can take it. You know, he's already been hurt by that Quinn girl. I'm not sure I can do that to him." Kurt shot up. "Er, Kurt, where are you going?" I asked, surprised at his sudden haste.

"I must be going. Ciao."

"Wait a second- what?"

"I think you should stop with this childish game you're playing with Finn. You'll just end up getting hurt Rachel. He's the quarterback. You are, no offense, the biggest dork at school." Where has this all come from? What is he talking about?

"Kurt, I don't understand you! Where has this come from? You said you were in this with me? What's the matter?" I felt weird inside, in my stomach, almost like I was going to be sick, but not quite as dramatic.

"You and Finn... It's never going to happen Princess." He said it quite bitterly too. And then it suddenly clicked, or at least, I think it did. And I thought he was in to Mercedes!

"Kurt..." My voice sounded off. "Is your concern for me? Or are you thinking of someone else, right now?" His eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" I hate it when he calls me Rachel. It usually means he's not happy with me.

I swallowed and blurted it out: "I mean, do you have feelings for Finn?" His jaw dropped before he turned and stormed out the house.

A few silent, shocked moments later, the doorbell rang. I yanked the door open.

"I don't care if you've forgotten something, you'll-" I stopped short. Because standing before me, was Noah Puckerman.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter - especially how much longer they are getting! So should Rachel find out about the dare next chapter? Or do you want me to wait? I've written an alternate scenario for both next chapter - let me know what you think! I LOVE feedback so don't be shy - hit me with whatever you've got, good or bad, I can take it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews my beauties, and this chapter is kind of pivatol. The scheming is about to up it a notch ;) I'm very excited about writing this story so please remember to review and let me know what you think :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: LISTEN TO THIS SONG! /watch?v=GHwfTdWQPj0 (sorry, had to split the link, it wouldn't let me post it otherwise. Just type in youtube and put the extra bit at the end :) )**

**This is the song Finn will be singing this chapter, in this sort of sound. Love the original but somehow, I don't think the original really suits Finn's voice :) Listen to the whole song when you read, I actually think this is a pretty great version :D The singer is rather gorgeous too.**

**Chapter 7**

**Rachel POV**

"N-Noah Puckerman? What are you doing here?" I stammered, shocked. I looked around, behind him. No sign of Kurt whatsoever.

"Er, hi. Do you mind if I come in? I think we need to talk." Actually, I do mind this low-life piece of crap coming into my house, but I think the shock and interest in why he came in the first place won out. I stepped aside and allowed him to come indoors.

"What do you want, Puckerman? And how do you even know where I live?" I asked flatly. He raised one of his huge brows at me. He could definitely do with a shower. And a shave. He looks like he's growing a ferret on his face - not attractive.

"We need to talk. And I'd prefer it if you called me Puck to be honest. Puckerman's just... Way too formal." He said again, having a nosy at the photos across the walls in the livingroom, where I had led him. If I wasn't so uptight about what he was doing here in the first place, and about my argument with Kurt, not to mention, my confusion about Finn, I'd probably cringe at my appalling hairstyles on most of the pictures. But as it was...

"Yes, you already mentioned that once. What do you want? What could you possibly have to say to me, you don't even know me?" In times like these, it's definitely better to cut to the chase.

"Well excuse me." He rolled his eyes. "Might I remind you that you were the one who invaded my house party last night." Oh shucks.

"Right. How do you even know where I live?" I questioned again.

"I have my sources." What?

"Look, I'm busy, I have homework and vocal practice for Glee tomorrow to be getting on with. Can you just say what you came here to say and leave please? I hope you don't think I'm being rude but I don't take kindly to sarcastic, arrogant school bullies invading the privacy of my own home, uninvited."

"Look, it's about Finn." What? He's not done something stupid has he?

"What about him?" Puckerman stared at me as if I was stupid.

"He's a mess."

"I'm more than aware of that, no thanks to you." Puck's jaw tightened.

"You've got no idea what you're on about." Puck retorted coldly.

"After this afternoon, I'd hazard a guess that the whole school knows what I'm on about actually." Witty Rachel is one of my most endearing traits, I like to believe.

"Look, there's something you should know..."

...

"Oi, Rachel, wait up!" I paused in the East corridor and sighed, waiting. "Rachel! I've been trying to call you over the weekend? I just wanted to say sorry, you know, for Thursday. And I'm sorry about how I spoke to you, I was pretty cut up about what happened. I wasn't thinking straight." Finn apologised. Gritting my teeth, I smiled at him. This is going to test my superior acting skills to the limit I think. I mean, Friday was bad enough but after the weekend, I've had plenty of time to stew. It's only made me more affronted.

"It's fine, Finn. And yes, I'm sorry. I've been really busy all weekend, practicing for Glee and homework..." Just then, I spotted Kurt behind Finn's huge shoulder. "Excuse me, I'll see you later, ok?" I jogged a little to catch up with Kurt. We both had a free period now, so it would be the perfect opportunity to patch things up with him.

"Kurt! Kurt Hummel, wait up!" I called after him. I saw him hesitate but he carried on. I jogged on, trying to catch up with him, all the way to the back of the cafeteria outside, where the picnic benches are.

"What do you want, Rachel?" He asked coldly. He placed his bag gently on the table to ensure he didn't scratch it. It's probably one of those expensive ones that come with designer labels. I'm not exactly a fashion expert.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did." He sighed as we sat in silence. He took out his maths books and opened them.

"No, you shouldn't have." He agreed, eventually.

"I don't want us to fall out over this, Kurt. Thursday was a pretty intense day for all of us, we weren't thinking straight." He cringed when I said 'straight' and shifted on the bench to look at me. He had bags under his eyes and though his hair was perfectly combed to the side as usual, he looked as though he hadn't slept much during the weekend.

"You know what, though? I think you actually were thinking straight. It's just me who wasn't..." I wanted to reach out an arm to put around his shoulders as he sat next to me, his shoulders slumped, looking almost tearful. His cheeks had that familiar rouge stain that I had come to associate with his discomfort.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. He sniffed and I realised he actually was upset. Properly upset. My words must have hurt him more than I'd thought.

"I'm gay, Rachel." He mumbled quietly. "You were right... I just couldn't admit it." He sniffed again and I subconsciously lifted an arm around his shoulders gingerly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have been so insensitive." If I'm to keep him on my side so he can help me with the Finn business, we'd have to patch things up, soon!

"You are a pretty insensitive person." Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes with a sleeve and breathing in shakily.

"Who else knows?" I asked, ignoring his jibe.

"No one. You're the first person I've ever said it out loud to." Woah. Kurt trusts me! "Make no mistake though, if you hadn't said what you did on Thursday, I would definitely not have told you."

"Your dad doesn't know then?"

Kurt sat up, shocked. "No! I'm never telling him! He'd disown me. After mom died, he struggled so bad, trying to be a mom and a dad to me. It would break his heart, he wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"Kurt, I'm not going to say anything. But I think that you should. He's your dad, he loves you!"

Kurt snorted. "He loves his interpretation of me. There's a difference." And yet, I do understand him. Because my dad's love who they think I am to. Everyone does. Or in other words, they only care at all (be that love or hate, take your pick) about the Rachel they want to see. They don't know who I am inside. No one does.

"I still think he'd rather know. You shouldn't hide who you are from your own dad."

"Look, Miss Perfect," (YES!), "It's not the time to discuss this right now. How are things going with you and Lover-boy these days?"

"Kurt, it's only been a weekend." I rolled my eyes, obviously at him. "But if you must know..." And I told him everything about what Puck had told me. About how Finn was only being nice to me to get me to sleep with him, about how he had an dare obligation to seduce the infamous Rachel Berry in merely a month. Don't get me wrong, Puck wasn't just sticking his oar in, betraying his 'friend' again, he actually seemed to think he was helping. He did8 say that he didn't want me to tell Finn anything about knowing, that it would only hurt him more. Just to be aware so that, considering Finn hates him now, Finn is not allowed to fall in love with me, because it would only hurt him more than he already is. What a joke! Puck actually thinks Finn could fall in love with me! Erm, not that that isn't what I wanted...

"So you're telling me, that Finn is trying to seduce you, while you're trying to make him fall in love with you?" Kurt held up a hand, looking at me in entire disbelief.

"Pretty much, yes." I nodded.

"And Puck told you this because he wanted to warn you not to allow Finn to fall for you in case he ended up getting hurt?"

"Yes." I nodded again.

"Because he thought that way, he was still looking out for Finn, without Finn even realising?"

"Yes, Kurt! That's what I just said!" I replied, impatiently this time.

"Utter bollocks!" Kurt said finally.

"I know! I'm so confused. I don't understand how Puck knew what we're up to." I shook my head in frustration.

"Maybe he doesn't know, he's just saying that if Finn starts falling for you, he'll suffer because of his so-called reputation, not to mention, it being a 'rebound' thing. So he thinks that by making you hate Finn, there's no way he'll get his heart broken again, because you are basically a bitch." Kurt summed up.

"Er, excuse me!" I elbowed him sharply in the gut. "But that does seem to make sense."

"So what's your plan?" Kurt asked eventually as we both tried to absorb the turn of events.

"Well, I told Puck that I didn't believe him and to get out. I told him he's just a bully and a shameless excuse for a best friend."

"And the point of that was...?"

"The plan is about to get a whole lot dirtier." I smirked at Kurt.

"You sure you're ok with that? I mean, you were planning to hurt Finn as well, it's not just him whose in the wrong..." Kurt reminded me.

"The difference is, being a virgin sex-wise is very different to being a virgin love-wise. And he is about to reap the consequences of messing with Rachel Berry. Unless you are into him Kurt...?"

Kurt shook his head. "No one messes with Rachel Berry and her evil schemes." He coughed before spluttering with laughter.

**...**

**Finn POV**

So what's up with Rachel? She practically ran away from me earlier. I thought we were starting to get somewhere... That's when I saw her and Kurt sitting at one of the picnic benches. I didn't realise they were such good friends.

"Er, Rachel?" I coughed, as I approached them. She looked up at me, before glancing at Kurt.

"Yes?" She replied eventually.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk quickly?" Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?

"A walk? Around school? There's no where to go." She said, kind of patronisingly.

"Well yeah, I mean-"

"Oh, I see I'm not wanted. I'll see you two kids later." Kurt stood and gathered his things before leaving us alone.

"So, what's the matter?" Rachel asked.

"Er, nothing really. I was just wondering... Do you want to help me pick outfits for the guys' Glee performance at lunch? I was kind of assigned to do it over the weekend but I wasn't really feeling up to it, you know." She sighed.

"You realise that's cheating, don't you? A girl helping one of the boys." I smiled. She seems in a better mood now.

"Well, I won't tell if you don't."

"Hmm... well if you promise to hit a bum note, I'll help you." She wasn't kidding!

"Ugh. Fine." I shrugged and chuckled.

"Fabulous." She gathered her things together too and we headed to the auditorium, where there were a few cardboard boxes on one side of the stage, that held the costumes.

"Do you have lessons this morning?" She asked. I shook my head. I quite like Monday mornings.

"Awesome." She clapped her hands together and pulled me back stage.

"Woah, wait a sec-" She opened her bag and got out some weird makeup stuff. "What the hell, I'm not-"

"You asked me to help you!" She protested as I glared at the makeup stuff in her hands.

"I'm not wearing that! I'll be crucifed."

"Finn! Look at me. Would I make you look like an idiot, in public?" She challenged. I raised a brow at her. I seriously think she would, this is Rachel Berry we're talking about.

"Ugh." I groaned again. "I'm trusting you, Rachel." I warned her. She just forced my eyes closed with her fingers and began.

"What do I need makeup on for anyway? You don't even know what song we're doing!" I complained, feeling her prodding my eyes with something.

"I happen to be the one who suggested it actually." I sat back in surprise but she dug her finger nails into my wrist to keep me still.

"That's cheating!" I mimicked her. "You're not supposed to know what we're doing. Now you could have gone out and got something even better!"

"Well, that's funny. Because I also suggested the different sound. And choreographed it." I could almost feel her shrug, though my eyes were closed.

"And now you're making me hit a bum note as well." I grumbled as she put something on my cheeks.

"Well..." She paused. "You shouldn't be so trusting should you?" My eyes flickered. "All done." I sat back and opened my eyes. They feel all heavy.

"Can I look in a mirror?" She grinned and held a pocket mirror out to me.

"Go right ahead." I could have died.

"Shit Rachel! What have you done to me?" I had weird black eyeliner on and she'd put some white stuff on my face to make me look pale. The guys are gonna have a field day with this.

...

As it turns out, Rachel seemed to have found time to do all our makeup the same. The girl is an absolute witch. It's not like the song is that heavy, the makeup is going to make us look like a joke. Surprisingly, she wasn't here yet, so I couldn't tackle her about it.

"Right guys or girls, whose up first?" Mr Shue asked once everyone had arrived and sat down. I looked at that kid Artie who nodded and put his hand up.

"We'll go!" A couple of the girls whistled as we got up and Artie blushed through his makeup as that Asian girl smiled at him. He motioned to the band behind us. That Kurt kid was on the girl's side, because his voice is so high pitched or something. I wonder where Rachel is. It doesn't seem like her to miss a Glee rehearsal, especially when it's our first official group performance.

As we got our places, I ignored Puck, who picked up a guitar and stood to my left. He'd definitely found his spot in the club already. I'd been assigned with the drums, but because the rest of the guys had voted me to sing this one, one of the extra kids took the drums instead. I could feel Quinn's eyes on me, but I avoided her gaze.

"Well I hope you ladies are ready for this." Puck declared, straightening out his guitar.

_"We walked in the cold air..."_

We got a huge cheer at the end. Looks like our first group performance went as planned!

"Absolutely fantastic vocals Finn, I knew there was a reason we wanted you." Mr Shue applauded, along with the rest of the club. Puck appeared behind me and I almost smacked him on the back and congratulated him but instead, I shuffled away from him, probably looking like a prize dick.

The girls look worried though. Where's Ra- The door just opened. We all turned, as the girls got up, wearing identical flower dresses or whatever. Rachel was there, wearing the same dress, in a different colour. Probably to symbol her status as lead vocalist. But she wasn't alone. I frowned as she made her way forward, her arm entwined with some weird dude's.

"Guys, this is Jesse." She nodded towards the dude stood next to her. "He's just transfered here."

**Author's Note: Eep, I am so excited about writing the next few chapters. Rachel's scheming is about to hit new levels of bitchiness! Hope no one was disappointed that she found out about the dare so soon, trust me, it is definitely not the end of the scheming :D No one messes with Rachel Berry, after all :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys, and reviewing of course :) This chapter is based on events that happened with me and my friends to celebrate my birthday :D Hope the changing POV's don't confuse anyone, this is half a filler chapter but I really had to include a lot in this one, it's another pivatol chappy :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Finn POV**

Jog, jog, run, run, walk like a cool guy...

"Finn!" Result. I turned and smiled, looking like the easy-going, laid back dude I am.

"Sup, Rachel?" We both stopped at the lockers and she struggled to find her key in her huge bag.

"I was just wondering... What kind of thing you'll be working on for Glee? It's got to be something pretty special, what with it being Influential Artists week."

"Not sure really. I was thinking-"

"Oh damn." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What's up?" I asked, momentarily distracted.

"I think I've lost my key! That means I'm going to have to spent the rest of the day lugging all my books around." She groaned, trying to reach up to the top of the lockers where she'd somehow managed to rest some text books. I laughed and reached up to grab them when someone got in there first.

"Oh, thank you so much Jesse." Rachel smiled sweetly. I felt weird. I mean, it's Jesse. That preppy kid who wears his shirts buttoned up to the top and his hair a mess, yet still seems to land all the best looking girls. He was in that Glee club thats in constant competition with ours. There's something seriously not right with that.

"You're welcome, beautiful." He winked at her. What a pussy. Rachel continued smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before glancing at me for a moment. I stared back. As if he can intimidate me...

"I'll see you after school?" Rachel asked before he left.

"It's a date." He replied before stalking off.

"So, it's Influential Artists week." I reminded her of our previous conversation. Her face lit up.

"Oh Finn, I am so excited! Who were you thinking of doing again?"

"Well, I dunno. I was thinking probably the Beatles..." I shrugged.

"Woah, that's a brave choice. I'm not that keen on them though..." I gawked at her.

"They are the biggest and most influential band, ever!" I declared. She chuckled.

"Maybe so, but I think they are pretty boring, even a little cliche..."

"Rachel! Their Sgt. Pepper's album recorded each instrument individually to create the highest quality of sound possible. They slip from commercial pop to psychedelic rock in the same album. They were fucking awesome!"

She laughed again. "Woah, Finn. Continue like that and I'm going to start getting suspicious. Maybe you're smarter than you behave sometimes."

It was my turn to laugh. "So am I to take that as an insult or what?"

She pressed her lips together before replying. "It's all in the interpretation. Anyway, I'd better go. I'll see you around." As she began to walk off, I called her back.

"Hey, Rachel?" She stopped mid-step, and turned, kinking an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"You can use my locker if you want. I don't bother locking it, but I doubt anyone would want to steal school books to be honest."

...

"So, who are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Artie asked, swinging backwards and forwards on his wheelchair. I invited him over to mine so we could run through our Glee performances together. He's actually a pretty cool guy, which is weird. I think he's one of the first ones we binned...

"I was thinking the Beatles." Artie almost crashed his chair into the wall of my living room.

"Woah. That's brave." He replied, wheeling himself into the centre of the room by the coffee table again. I chuckled, heading to the kitchen.

"That's what Rachel said." I replied, opening the fridge and taking out the milk carton, downing some and then putting it back again.

"So erm, are you and Rachel friends?" Artie asked, as I threw myself down on the sofa. I picked up my laptop and opened up iTunes, as Artie rooted through some cds.

"I dunno, I guess." Why do I feel weird thinking of being friends with Rachel?

"So, kinda surprising she brought that Jesse kid to join Glee isn't it? He's competition..." Artie voiced my earlier concerns.

"Well yeah. I don't know if I trust him though, he seems like a pretty dumb guy." Artie coughed.

"Not getting jealous or anything then?" I kind of blushed a bit. I'm pretty lame when it comes to girls.

"What? No, of course not. It's not like I erm, like Rachel or anything." I hastily denied.

"Really? Because I was actually on about Jesse taking the lead male vocals." Shit. Not smooth, Finn. Not smooth. "You like Rachel, don't you?"

"No. She's just, you know, Rachel. Anyway, I've had too much going on to think about Rachel these days." I hoped he would get it, with the whole Quinn and Puck fiasco, but apparently not.

"Yeah, but I saw her go and talk to you after..."

"It's nothing! Anyway, need I mention that asian chick, what's her name? Tanya or something?"

It was Artie's turn to go red. "Er, Tina. Well, I mean she's hot, right? I mean, she's quite pretty." He began flicking through the cd's with greater interest suddenly.

"She looks like the living dead, literally. What's with the black clothes and blue hair and shit?"

Artie looked a bit annoyed. "It's only a couple of strips of blue. I think it's pretty cool actually." After a moment, he added, "I did see that Mike Chang guy talking to her yesterday... You don't think he's into her as well, right?"

After about a life time of procrastinating, we finally decided on our songs. Artie chose to do a cover of Lookin' Out My Back Door by that CCR band. And I chose Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by the Beatles. Both songs are kind of similar, in that they have psychedelic elements. We have a bet over whose will go down best.

...

"Woah, Rachel. You're wearing trousers!" I feigned shock, even though the 'feign' part didn't really take much effort, I'm so used to seeing her prancing about in those really short skirts she wears. Morning lessons had dragged but finally lunch had arrived. Can you believe it, I'm actually beginning to look forward to going to Glee!

"Well, yes. I thought a bit of change was in order." She shrugged and tip toed. Clearly looking for that Jesse dude among the crowd of people stood by the lockers.

"Less is always more, Rachel." Especially when it comes to her clothes. Or lack of, at the best of times.

"Yes, ok, stop checking me out Finn." Woah, Rachel flirting! I grinned at her as she put a hand on her hip. I stepped back.

"Why, does it turn you on?" We both just stared at each other as if we were having a staring competition or something. And then she cracked up.

"Finn you are such a typical boy." She choked eventually.

"Well, I think people would be worried if I was anything else." She shook her head and smiled a really wide smile at me. She's got really white teeth. I don't think I've ever noticed anyone's teeth before.

"Well, are you coming or what? Jesse seems to be running a little late." She exclaimed eventually. I nodded and we walked side by side to the auditorium for the lunch time Glee rehearsal, ignoring the stares of the rest of the students as we passed. Did I mention Puck, Mike and me got banned from football until our punishment is over? Our popularity is wavering the very bottom.

Just as I thought that, Brittany appeared before us. Almost dropping the cup in her hands she stumbled, before chucking the whole lot over us. Strawberry. My favourite.

...

**Rachel POV**

We made it to the auditorium, only five minutes late. But what's more, is there were two new members. Santana, and the girl who had just thrown a slushie at us.

"Welcome guys, sit down, come on." Mr Shue welcomed us with the usual speech. "Most of you probably know them, but in case you don't, this is Santana and Brittany. They are our newest members, so you know, make them feel welcome please." Mr Shue looked painfully excited that Glee seems to be getting more and more popular. The rest of us, with the exception of Puck and Mike Chang, looked less than impressed with the developments. Santana and Brittany sat in chairs next to Quinn, who looks so different in normal clothes, as opposed to her Cheerio's uniform. Especially next to the other two.

I spotted Jesse sat at the back. He'd saved a seat for me and patted it, motioning for me to sit with him. I internally rolled my eyes. He's so desperate and clingy, besides, Kurt too had saved me a spot. Though he is aware of the plan, he'd probably be disappointed if I blew him off for a guy I'm only using... But I faked a smile and sat next to Jesse, shooting an apologetic glance in Kurt's direction. He folded his arms and looked away from me. This is about to become a very interesting rehearsal.

"Right, now whose ready to perform for us today?" Mr Shue began, looking around and eyeing us all in anticipation. Finn, Artie and Jesse raised a hand. I noticed Santana, Brittany and Quinn lean into each other, clearly whispering.

"That's great, especially after such short notice! Artie, would you like to go first then?" I looked at the boy in the wheelchair. He was blushing a million shades of red and nodded, wheeling himself forward. I spotted Finn tapping his shoulder in a friendly manner.

Artie did a really unique song, I've never heard it before, but he seems to know his style alright. Everyone applauded him as he wheeled himself back next to Finn. That Tina girl was sat behind him. She leaned forward and I heard her mutter, "That was really good." in Artie's ear.

"Right, whose next?" Jesse shot out of his chair, just as Finn raised a hand. I suddenly felt an onslaught of butterflies.

"I'm doing a unique version of Hey Jude by the Beatles, who are arguably the most influential band in modern musical history. Despite what many may think, the vocals are more trying that some give credit for, so I hope you take that into account." Oh, how I cringe. Finn seemed to have frozen in his seat as Jesse spoke. When the song began, and Jesse sang a more upbeat and funky version of Hey Jude, he turned in his seat and glared at me, confused. I turned away in defiance and concentrated on Jesse's performance.

"Wow, give it up for Jesse, everyone." Mr Shue applauded, clearly impressed by Jesse's performance. Finn shrank down in his seat however.

"Finn, would you like to get up, then?" Mr Shue asked finally. He shook his head.

"Er, no. Don't think I'm ready yet." Instead, Mercedes got up, and sang an Aretha Franklin song. She really needs to broaden her musical ability if she wants to reach my level of superiority.

...

**Finn POV**

I can not believe Rachel did that to me. I thought we were... well, friends? That's just harsh. I refused to look at her for the rest of the hour, and stormed out of the auditorium alone, as she linked arms with that Jesse punk.

"Finn! Dude, wait up a sec." I stopped short half way to Chemistry, when I heard Puck yelling after me. Should I talk to him or what?

"What do you want Puck?" I replied eventually, and continued to head over to Chemistry, but slower so Puck could catch up.

"Look man, we need to talk." He's having a laugh right?

"I've got nothing to say to you." He cursed under his breath.

"Look, how long is this going to go on for? I can't apologise any more than I have!"

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you fucked my girlfriend."

"Look, it's about Berry..." He began cautiously. I froze.

"What about her? I don't think I need to really mention it, but I'm out. I shouldn't have agreed with that stupid dare in the first place."

"Look I'm sorry, Finn. I shouldn't have-" I turned to look at Puck, who really does pull of an impressive apologetic look. Perhaps Glee is where he belongs after all, with acting skills like that...

"Forget it." I cut him off bluntly. "She's into that Jesse dude, there's no way I could have done the damn thing anyway." A weird look crossed Puck's face. He looked even more like a thug than usual.

"Oh er, I see..." He might, but I sure as hell don't. We were suddenly bombarded and thrown face-forwards onto the floor, just outside the Chemistry lab door.

"Huurgh, mwaht the hell?" I heard Puck's muffled voice. Mike Chang had just ran straight into us, his arms outstretched, sending us crashing to the floor, him falling on top of us both. He sure isn't light either. Damn. He just went into hysterics though. I could feel him jiggling about on top of us as he tried to lift himself off us.

"Boys! Get inside. Immediately! And stop with this immature behaviour, really, it's getting ridiculous!" We all shot up, Mike crashing to the floor again as Puck and I threw him off our backs and tried to stand. Shit, it feels like I've been winded!

"Ooh. Time for another date with The Rudd." I heard Puck mutter as we followed her into the room. I almost smiled.

**...**

**Rachel POV**

"Oi, Rachel!" Finn suddenly appeared by my side. I was sat at the picnic benches, waiting for Kurt. It's kind of got into a mini-tradition for us to walk home together. I think he's still in a huff with me though.

"What Finn?"

"What the fuck? You told _Jessica_ I was doing the Beatles?" I almost laughed when he said that. If I'm really truly honest, Jesse does have a touch of the 'Kurt' about him.

"Don't call him Jessica, Finn! And don't be so dramatic, you hadn't even decided when I last spoke to you. Get off your high horse for a moment."

"You knew I was thinking about it though! Why would you do that?" He didn't only look mad though; he looked disappointed.

"He asked me for help, it's the first band I could think of. I specialize in Broadway Finn, not mainstream or commercial music."

"You could of at least warned me! Mr Shue said we had to all chose something different. I'd of looked like a right dick." I took a deep breath. This is going to hurt.

"Look... I'm sorry, ok? What can I possibly do to make it up to you?" I was half joking, but apparently, he took me seriously.

"Well..." He sighed. "I could think of a few things..." He had a cheeky look on his face. I felt weird in the pit of my stomach.

"Nothing rude, I hope."

"Well... come to a party with me tonight? It's at Puck's place again, I don't really wanna turn up alone after... I promise I'll walk you home."

"A party? Seriously after last time..."

"I promise to monitor your drinking!" He put a hand over his heart and pretended to swear an oath to me. It made me smile before I remembered I'm supposed to be using him.

"Ugh, fine. Providing you walk me there too." He just grinned.

This is bound to be interesting.

...

"Finn! You set started a fire in Chemistry?" I screeched as we strolled down the street, on the way to Puck's house.

"It totally wasn't my fault this time! It was merely a spot of spontaneous combustion... kind of gone wrong..." He laughed as I elbowed him in the side.

"You'll be banned from that class if you don't start being careful. Seriously what next!" He had just spent the last ten minutes telling me about all the chaos him and his friends cause during his Chemistry class. It surprises even me, but it's actually rather amusing. Even though I would die of embarrassment if I got into as many detentions as he has.

I decided against the leather skirt and revealing top this time, and even had Finn give me the 'Ok' on what I was wearing before we left. Luckily, my dads are dining out to celebrate their anniversary of when they first met. Meaning no one would tackle me about Finn, or offer to have 'the talk'.

We arrived at half ten, to find the party in full-swing. What's more, is that Kurt was there! I almost choked on my own spit, who invited him? He did look quite nice though, in a 'Kurtish' way; except for the shoes though. Who makes boots made of sequins? It's just not normal.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself..." Finn muttered in my ear as we both stared at Kurt. He was doing Jagerbombs with Mercedes, having the time of his life. When he swallowed one, he leaned forward on the sofa and looked like he was going to be sick.

"They seize up your throat." Finn chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the centre group. Brittany and Santana were both there, but surprisingly, they seemed alright with Finn. Hope that doesn't mean Santana and Finn will start up again... Mike Chang and some of the other guys from the football team were also sat on the floor, in a deformed circle shape, most of them holding drinks and looking pretty wasted.

"Whose playing spin the bottle? SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Santana yelled, waving an empty cider bottle in the air.

"Oh shoot. I'm not playing." I shook my head and tried to lift myself off the floor. But Santana grabbed my ankle, so I couldn't move.

"Oi, Berry, you have to play!" Santana screamed again, slapping my calf when I stood up. I ended up landing my face on Finn's lap. Oh the shame.

"I'm so sorry Finn!" I scrambled back, covering my head in embarrassment.

He smiled a crinkly smile back. Sometimes when he smiles he just looks confused, and well, ever so slightly dopey. But at other times, his eyes light up and get crinkly - he looks like he's seconds away from bursting into laughter. I like that sort of smile.

Satana took the first spin. She got dared to lick Mike Chang's stomach. She shrugged and lifted his top up, struggled a moment or two before he helped her remove it altogether and got down on her knees as he stood. She giggled before licking his stomach, around his belly button and then further down. She stopped at his belt and grinned.

"Oi, get a room if you want to go further." A voice sounded. Finn froze but he didn't get up. Puck sat himself down and grabbed Santana by the waist, pulling her onto his lap. Why does it seem like alcohol makes these people horny?

Then it was my turn. Puck grinned at me, in a very odd way.

"Berry... I dare you..." My stomach was supporting bats as he paused, giving me a knowing look. I could only hope it wouldn't have anything to do with Finn... He seems to see right through my act... "To make out with Brittany." He finished finally. I suddenly wanted to hurl. Make out? I've never even pecked a boy on the lips! She leaned forward as the guys started wolf-whistling. I hesitated before leaning forward too. Eventually, our faces were centimeters apart. And then she pressed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and tried not to move. Her mouth opened and I could almost taste her breath. I shuddered a little when I felt her tongue flick across my sealed lips and sat back immediately.

"Welcome to the bent side." I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Kurt mutter in my ear. I just rolled my eyes. Or at least I think I did.

"Yeah yeah, Mr Humpty." He passed me the cup in his hands.

"Er, what is it?" I asked, apprehensively.

"Home-made Jagerbomb, Missy." Kurt slurred. I turned to Finn, who looked half asleep.

"Er, should I?" He sat up a little more and nodded.

"Yeah, one won't hurt. Oh, let me warn you-" He remembered, as I put the cup to my lips. "Don't sip it. Better to just gulp it down in one." So that's what I did. And could have throw up on the spot, my throat seemed to have sealed as I tried to swallow it. My eyes watered and I spluttered, hearing Kurt laughing.

"How do you feel?" Finn chuckled, but tried to be sympathetic.

"I think I can still taste lip gloss on my lips." I moaned. He laughed and pulled me up.

"You wanna go?" Oh finally! Considering Puck's supposed to be uncool now, how on earth does he still manage to throw such big parties? I guess people will go anywhere for alcohol.

We walked in silence, but surprisingly, it wasn't at all awkward. Finally, we stopped by the end of my street. No need to have the 'boy talk' prematurely.

"I'm glad you got rid of the whiskers..." I sighed. He'd been supporting the 'badger on the face' look recently. Thank goodness he shaved it off!

He half rolled his eyes, and smiled. He seems to be smiling a lot tonight. I stepped back a little, afraid of where this may head. He's leaning in!

And then he kissed me. Ever so slightly. My lips didn't move and eventually, I stepped back and gasped.

"Not cool?" He asked lightly.

It took me a second to compose myself. "Quite the opposite. It was ice cold." I smiled slightly and I don't know why, but I leaned in again. He put his finger tips on the side of my face and very gently pressed his lips back against my own. My own hands ended up resting on his shoulders as I tiptoed to reach him. Thank goodness he wasn't all slobbery. Kurt has often warned me about the saliva-kissing he's seen people exchange on TV. I dread to know the type of shows he watches... After a couple of moments, he pulled away, but rested his forehead against my own.

"Thank you..." My breath caught. He frowned.

"For what?"

"Making sure my first proper kiss was with a guy, and not a drunken cheerleader who tried to stick her tongue down my throat..."

He laughed quietly. "You're welcome."

As he walked off, I had to take a deep breath and count to ten.

This was definitely not part of the plan.

**Author's Note: A LONG chapter I know, but there was so much I had to include! Don't worry, next chapter Rachel's 'plan' will become clear :) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I've just realised I've never left a disclaimer. I don't own anything but the plot and a couple of characters here and there. Thanks a bunch for the reviews, they are motivation! I'd love more though, so keep on posting! And I've planned this whole story out, right down to the very detailey parts, I'm just wondering how many chappys to do... **

**SO: Would you rather have long/possibly less chapters, or shorter/possibly more chapters? It's up to you :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Finn POV**

After trying all morning to find her, I finally cornered Rachel by the fountain, alone.

"Erm, hi." I mumbled, seating myself next to her. Awkward. "Look, about last night..." I began hesitantly. I don't know why I feel so nervous around her. Normal guys wouldn't care, it was just a kiss, nothing major. She was back to wearing her short skirts and I couldn't help my eyes drifting across her exposed thighs.

"Look Finn. Last night... That shouldn't have happened. Jesse... He's been really nice to me. He's asked me on a date and I said yes." I felt something similar to my insides drooping when she said that.

"Oh. Look I know you've made friends with him and everything, but-"

"Look, I'm sorry Finn. You seem like a nice enough guy but you need to stop with the flirting or whatever." She got up, leaving me to dwell on what had just passed. I don't know how many moments passed, but someone eventually took her place.

"Finn..." It was Puck.

"What do you want?" I asked shortly. He breathed out loudly.

"I heard you talking to Berry."

"Yeah... Bet you heard that she blew me off for that pussy Jesse." I snorted derisively. Stupid Jesse. He actually looks like a fucking girl.

"I don't trust her Finn, I think she's up to something." I shot around, and glared at him.

"Why? Why can't you just accept she might actually be a nice girl. Not everyone is a manipulative cow like Quinn." I stood up and Puck copied.

"Look man, I'm sorry ok? I don't know what more I can say to you now. You know, Quinn aborted the baby yesterday?" I wondered why I wasn't more shocked, or at least, more affected by the revelation. But something inside just wouldn't click, or switch on or whatever. I simply don't care about Quinn anymore, I guess.

"Is that supposed to make any difference? I'm sorry about the baby. But it's not my business. This is nothing to do with me anymore, got it?" Puck cursed under his breath.

"You know what, Finn? I've tried. But you're acting like a royal dick, you know?"

"You are one to talk, Puckerman." I stormed at him and he lost balance, dropping the bucket he had in his arms. It crashed into the fountain, drenching us both, as we both froze, staring. The water was turning red, the deepest shade by the bucket.

"Oh well done, you prize twat." Puck yelled, punching my arm aggressively.

"You know what, I'm done. Don't ever talk to me again." I roared in reply and stormed off.

I managed to finally recreate my Glee performance. Jesse looked at me oddly when I stood. I felt like saying "Watch out punk, you've got some serious competition." But I didn't. I don't know why, but I seemed to stare at Rachel the whole time. And she eyeballed me back just as defensively.

"Somebody told me, that you had a boyfriend, who looked like a girlfriend..."

Finally, school ended. As I headed to the locker to grab my stuff before leaving (thanking God Wednesdays are only half days), I spotted Rachel talking to the Jesse kid.

"Well, I'm actually going shopping." I heard her say. Jesse was leaning against my locker, looking at her, so I just lugged behind, waiting for them to clear out so I could grab my stuff.

"Well great. I'll come with you!" He replied eagerly. Did I spot a flicker of annoyance cross her face?

"Er, no. I'm going with Kurt. It won't be your sort of thing." She tried to put him off.

"With you there, it's definitely my thing." Is that what chicks think is smooth? I'm losing a hopeless battle.

"Jesse..." He paused. "I haven't really had time to really catch up with Kurt in a few days. I kind of promised an 'us' say, you know... Just me and Kurt."

"Ah, I get it. He's probably missing spending time with such an amazing girl." He kissed her cheek before heading out. Eventually, I got to the locker.

"Nice save there." She almost jumped out her skin and turned around, crossly.

"Finn! You shouldn't have been earwigging." She scolded before Kurt turned up, sunglasses on and clutching his head.

"I have had the worst headache all morning." He grumbled.

"Don't mix drinks next time." I smiled. He just looked at me. They linked arms and headed outdoors together.

The intercom sounded. "The school fountain area has been closed off for the rest of the day. He or she who spilt red dye into the fountain have until the end of the day to confess to the principle. I suggest you do it immediately, you little oafs. If I so much as catch a snippet of information regarding who did it, be warned. Miss Sylvester does not play by lax punishment."

...

**Rachel POV**

As we walked, arms linked, into town, Kurt took the bull by the horn and began the interrogation.

"So, Missy. I might be currently handicapped in the brain area due to the excessive alcohol I consumed last night, but I'm no idiot. Are you going to tell me about Finn or what?" I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's easier than I thought it would be. He kissed me last night!" I exclaimed. Kurt gasped dramatically.

"What, before or after you joined my side?" He teased as I poked him.

"After, when he walked me home. And he made fun of Jesse too. Something tells me he's not so keen on him."

"Well, I don't blame him. When Rachel Berry is on a mission, she usually gets what she wants." Kurt smirked. "So, how was it?" He asked, intrigued. I smiled secretively and tapped my nose. "Ooh, Princess don't make me beg!"

"Don't make me yell in your ear." I warned, laughing internally at how sore his head appeared.

"You're mean." He whined.

"It was... amazing." Kurt raised a brow. "I mean, for a first kiss. Not too slobbery, and he was really gentle. I need to find a guy like that, whose not really pushy but at the same time, not too clingy either..." Kurt poked my gut.

"Don't go all mushy and forget the plan, Missy!" He warned playfully. "But seriously though, what are you going to do about Jesse? Because he seems pretty keen on you, I must say."

"Ah. Now there's the only flaw. I mean, obviously we want him to be into me so that Finn really sees what he's missing out on. But Jesse seems REALLY into me, you know? And as much as he seems into me, so does Finn now. And..." I stopped short. The plan was to make Finn jealous by making him think I was desirable by someone whose dated a lot of girls, so that Finn could see what he's missing out on and realise that he cares about me and then BAM, break his heart when he realises there is no way in hell I would ever consider dating such a low life, who accepts dares to try and seduce a virgin.

"And that's a problem because?" Kurt frowned.

"Kurt, we only started this to make Finn stay in Glee. But now it's like we have double-motives. I'm thinking that if we break his heart again, he'll leave the club for good, because he won't be able to bear being around Jesse and me." I neglected to tell him it was also because despite what Puck said, Finn hasn't been pushy at all. And he talks to me, and asks me questions, and seems to want to, well, get to know me. That doesn't sound like such a heartless womanizer to me...

"Ah yes, that may cause a few problems." Kurt nodded as we entered the nearest makeup and pharmacy store.

"You do realise I don't really wear that much makeup, right?" I reminded Kurt, who headed straight over to the lipgloss aisle.

"I know. But you haven't tried the scented lipglosses. They are divine." I giggled.

"Well, you would know. Hey Kurt..." I began, picking up a tropical flavoured one. "Have you opened up at school...? You know about...?" Kurt cleared his throat.

"To a couple of the Glee club members... But not really publically to anyone else no." I took that as meaning his dad.

"I see." I tried on the tropical one and licked my lips. It tasted good. But there was also a strawberry one, which came in a much nicer looking tube. Wiping off the remainders of the first, I tried on the second. "Hey Kurt? Which do you think would taste the best?" I asked absent mindedly.

"Why, who are you trying to impress?" He teased. I blushed a little.

"Well, you know, Jesse might like one but not the other..." I'm hoping we don't actually get that far though. I looked up and my breath hitched. Finn, Artie and Mike Chang had just entered the store. Finn caught my gaze almost immediately as they drifted closer, so I immediately struck up conversation with Kurt again.

"Well, which would you pick? Jesse might like the tropical one, because it's tangy and unpredictable. Or the strawberry one because it's sweet, like a guilty pleasure..." The boys had disappeared now.

"Why do you care so much?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well... I-I've never made out with anyone before... I don't know what to do, or what he'll think and... Jesse's so experienced..." I felt strangely exposed as I revealed my fears to Kurt. The thing is, I'm not sure I really want my first ever proper make-out to be with a guy I'm just... well using.

"Oh hi Finn." Kurt ignored me. Finn was stood right behind me now. My heart dropped into my stomach. I hoped he hadn't heard that.

"Oh, Finn. What are you doing here?" I asked calmly, though inside I was going crazy. I have no idea why.

"Artie needs some oil or something for his legs." He explained.

"Ooh, Mercedes!" Kurt declared suddenly. What is this, Glee club reunion? I looked up and spotted Finn staring at me. I looked away and continued looking at the lip glosses as Kurt skipped over to the next aisle to talk to Mercedes. The other guys seemed to have disappeared but Finn edged closer to me.

"So Finn, I was just-" I couldn't finish however. Because he dragged me around the corner, near the plasters and pregnant women products (basically the area that's almost always empty) and pushed me against the shelf and kissed me. His lips felt as warm and soft as last night, and the perfect moisture. His hands were clutching my waist, his tongue once or twice grazing my own. I have no idea when I even opened my mouth. But then his lips were at my jaw and I clasped his hair tightly with my hands, almost gasping aloud. I felt him sucking a little on my neck.

I really did gasp once he'd pulled away and it took me several seconds to compose myself. He leaned forward and rested his foreheard against my own. With his mouth against my own, he breathed,

"Strawberry, definitely." He drawled in my ear before turning and catching up with the other guys.

"So..." Kurt smirked knowingly as we paid and headed out onto the street.

"What?" I replied a little jumpily, rubbing my hand across my lips and neck, almost feverishly.

"What did Finn want?" He asked casually, still grinning.

"Oh er, he was just, you know, helping me with something..."

Kurt nodded. "Oh, I bet he was."

...

"What's that?" Jesse asked, eyeing my neck. I cleared my throat. I should have known there'd be no way I'd be able to disguise it.

"Oh erm, birth mark." He seriously bought it though. How dim can you get...

"Cool. You know, I have one-"

"Look, I'm really tired, ok? I think I'm just going to go home and sleep. It's been a pretty intense few days for me." Jesse shrugged.

"Ok, sure. I'll catch you tomorrow though, yeah?" I kind of felt bad. I had promised to show him around town some more once my shopping 'date' with Kurt had ended. But after what happened with Finn... As I walked back from under the clock in the centre of town, I heard someone creeping up behind me. It gets dark fairly early-ish these days and I felt my stomach turn. A hand suddenly grabbed my arm and I squeaked.

"Fucking hell, woman, shut up. Anyone would think I'm about to rape you or something." Ugh. It was Puck.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" I asked coldly. He strolled along, my pace, his arm brushing mine. It made me feel weird, and not in a good way. How can Finn have ever been friends with him? He's such a creep.

He tutted at me. "I told you to call me Puck."

I snorted. "Whatever. Is there something you wanted, or do you make a habit of creeping around streets during the sunset and scaring girls?"

"Look, I know you're up to something with Finn. Whatever it is, I'm warning you now to stop. Finn's my best buddy and-"

"I'm sure you were thinking the same thing when you slept with his supposedly celibate girlfriend." Puck grabbed my arm, but not tightly enough to really scare me.

"Listen, I'm warning you Rachel."

"What? You really think after what you told me, I was just going to let it go that easily? What you both planned... That was almost rape. You don't trick someone into sleeping with you, especially when they are a virgin, as you both well know. It's sick." I protested, yanking my arm out of his grip. We were almost at the top of my street by this time.

"So you are up to something then."

"It's got nothing to do with you."

Puck let out a stream of dirty words before replying. "Rachel, he's falling for you, can't you see that? He can't stop looking at you when you're around, or thinking about your legs in those slutty skirts you wear. He already told me today before we made the fucking fountain look like the red sea that he couldn't go through with the dare anymore. What you're doing... It's just mean, leading him on or whatever you think you're doing." And boy does he not need to tell me that. After a moment, I muttered,

"You do care about him, don't you." My voice was quiet, soft.

"He's my boy, he always has been. I've let him down and I know that, but I sure as hell am not about to let him get hurt again. He's softer than you think, Berry. He can't take constant heartache."

"Woah. You're starting to sound like you actually own a shred of compassion, Puck." We were almost at my door.

"Please don't hurt him, Rachel."

...

"Kurt, I think I'm going crazy." I moaned, falling backwards on my bed. It's turning into a habit, Kurt dropping around in the evenings. My dad's had sent up a couple of trays of food (cookies and milk) and we munched through it as we discussed what seems to be an increasing flaw in the plan - that maybe we're going too far after all.

"Yes, Princess, I don't doubt. Now are you going to explain exactly what happened with Finn back there? Or am I just going to have to guess?" I felt like kicking him but I have far too much class for that. I kneed him instead.

"Nothing! Honestly, he was just helping me with something."

"So you're telling me there wasn't any lip-on-lip action then?" He raised a brow. I swallowed.

"Er, no..."

"Well he's left a mark on your neck so that clearly means there was..." Kurt whistled. Do I sense a little smugness about him? I groaned.

"Well boys like sex. He's clearly not going to fall in love with me for my big nose is he?" I replied sharply. "At least if he's busy with my neck, it takes away the focus from my nose. He'll be head over heels if I let him proceed to the chest..." Kurt raised his brows.

"A little forward don't you think? I mean... Before last night you hadn't even pecked a boy on the lips before and now..."

"He enticed me into it! He's so much more experienced, what could I do?" I tried to defend myself, hopelessly. Kurt patted my foot.

"I've been thinking about this Rachel. It was just a little game before, you know, to get him back for what he was trying to do. But didn't Puck say he wasn't going through with it anymore? I think you're going too far. And also, I think you're a little bit in love with him."

"Don't be so ridiculous, Kurt. I barely know the guy."

He laughed. "You're definitely attracted to him though..." I let that one pass because truthfully, I think he's kind of right.

...

**Finn POV**

Mike Chang's mom makes the best food ever. We scoffed through the Chow Main as we lay back on his sofa, feet propped on the coffee table, watching some crap on TV. When it got to ten, I sighed and got up.

"I better go, man. I'm practically grounded after the firework incident." I groaned. "Besides, my mom had a 'hot date' tonight, she'll be dying to talk to someone about it. At least if she thinks I'm interested it might make her rethink the grounding." Chang chuckled.

"Dude, we've gotta do it better next time. I'm thinking blowing up the whole lab. It'll be wack." I like to think he's not serious.

"Er, sure." Feel like I've eaten a whole cow but it's so worth it. My mom is brill but she's a dreadful cook. Can't even begin to recall all the times I've been poisoned by her cooking. There's a reason I no longer eat fish anymore.

Chang got off his lazy ass and showed me to the door. As he opened it, Puck stood before him, his arm half raised, clearly about to ring the bell.

"Sup, man?" Chang asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I was looking for Finn. His mom said he'd be here..." I frowned.

"Thought I made it pretty clear earlier that I've got nothing to say to you." There was something weird going on with Puck though. He was bouncing about on the balls of his feet, looking really uncomfortable.

"Look man, I really need to talk to you." He sounded really sincere, I couldn't refuse.

"I'll see you tomorrow, man." I knocked fists with Chang before nodding at Puck.

"Finn, I don't know how to tell you this..." Puck began nervously. It's a weird sound for Puck. He's never sounded nervous in his life, he's hard as steel most the time.

"Just get on with it, yeah?"

"It's about Berry."

I stopped him short. "If this is some crap thing you were on about earlier, save it. I'm confused enough already."

He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "Finn, she's playing you."

**Author's Note: If this is going too slow/fast for anyone let me know! I just feel like we need to get all the stuff out in the open before the plot can continue to develop :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks so much for the beautiful reviews guys! I really do try with my writing, it's not just sitting at the com and writing down whatever pops into my head at the time. I'm always after constructive criticism so thank you, and if I accidently slip into British slang, I apologise in advance! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: School starts again this week so updates will be less frequent for a little while - I've got major A Levels coming up which is a bummer. Don't worry though, the next few chapters are already half written, they just need finishing and editing, so I'll still be updating regularly. It'll be back to once a week I think, possibly twice a week, depending on my time :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Finn POV**

"Finn! Finn! I've been trying to ring you all night, are you avoiding me?" Rachel shouted after me. I headed straight to the tire shed, hoping she'd leave me alone. I guess my luck is out.

"Finn? I don't understand, we need to talk. Why are you ignoring me?" She was closer now, and panting a little. I flung myself down across some of the fallen tires on the floor and closed my eyes, waiting for her to continue, though not sure why I bothered to listen. "Finn, I'm sorry about yesterday. I-I don't know what that was. I know I told you to back off a bit, because of Jesse- but then you kissed me, and I thought that meant we were- but you're ignoring me, have I done something wrong? Was I-" She paused in her stammering or whatever and took a deep breath. "I know I'm not very experienced... Yesterday was a bit forward, I-I'm sorry."

I turned around to face her. Her face was all red and she looked a bit like she wanted to cry or something. I did notice the reddy-purple bruise on the side of her neck though. I momentarily forgot why I'm mad at her.

"Do you even know why you're sorry Rachel?" I challenged. She looked at me weirdly.

"I-I don't know?" Her voice went higher at the end as if she was asking me the question, not the other way around.

"Look, I know what you're up to, so save it. I'm not one to have huge girly tantrums or fights or whatever." I got up and she stepped in front of me, looking kind of confused and a bit guilty.

"Oh God. Finn..." I'm not even kidding. She burst out laughing. What the hell, man?

"Rachel, how is this at all funny?" I yelled, frustrated. She choked and tried to control herself before looking at me more seriously. She sank down onto one of the tires and I flopped back down with her, way too tired to even think straight.

"Oh Finn. I thought- I thought you were mad about yesterday... About my lack of erm, 'skills' or whatever..." She giggled but I just looked at her and she shut up.

"How could you do that Rachel? I thought we were pals? I thought-" How the hell is it fair that she gets mad now?

"You thought what? That I'd never find out your stupid plan? That I wouldn't be hurt by it? What did you think, huh Finn? Don't you dare turn this around on me and make out I'm the only bad guy in this situation, you know yourself that this whole thing is just twisted." Her voice was all high pitched and she stood now, facing me, looking furious.

"The difference is, I never meant to hurt you Rachel, I was just being a douche, not thinking. What you've been doing, it's just cruel." I shook my head in disgust before storming off and leaving her there alone. As I power-walked the carpark, I spotted Puck by the bins. What was surprising though, is that there didn't seem to be anyone in there. And the rest of the guys from the football team weren't with him. Which I guess is to be expected. When he saw me, he waved and motioned for me to join him. I 'ran' across to him - in other words - I flung my arms about and did slow-motion running. I thought it was pretty amusing myself.

"Sup." I nodded when I reached him, hands in my pockets. I like to think that I look cool when I do that, not just a dick who doesn't know where to put his hands so he just shoves them in his pockets like a complete moron.

"Fancy skipping Chemistry? I'd go but to be honest, I can't be fucked with a detention today. I've got a date with Santana tonight. She's bringing Brittany." He smirked.

"Awesome." I grinned and high fived him. He patted me on the back before squeezing my shoulder, the way he used to.

"You alright, man? You know..."

I nodded, my mouth feeling dry. "Yeah, course. Just a girl after all, not like it's any big deal, right?" I shrugged casually, though inside I kind of wanted to punch something. After Puck told me about Rachel, I might of tried to fight a tree, but ended up going home feeling unsuccessful, with a really sore fist. I'm pretty sure I know who won that one, and judging by the open cuts on my hand, it wasn't me. Before he left, Puck did ask if we were boys again. I didn't have the energy to hate him anyway. In his words, it's time I stopped acting like a pussy and got over myself.

"You ready for our Glee performance today then?" He grinned. I nodded, feeling my spirits lift a little. Everyone had finally peformed their song for the Influential Artists week so it's pretty much down to us to choose what we want to do for the rest of the week. I'm thinking Mr Shue's got some weird home-problems at the moment. He doesn't really seem 'with' it, if you know what I mean.

"Yeah pretty much. You wanna go practice though?" Puck raised a brow at me. His mo-hawk has grown really bushy now.

"You're kidding me, right? I'm not rehearsing for Glee." He snorted. "Can't wait to get out of it."

"Yeah right." I taunted him. He suddenly grabbed me in a headlock and tried to swing me around. I felt a hand clap me on my back and apparently so did Puck, because he let go of me suddenly and stood up straight. Mike Chang put his arms across our shoulders, pushing himself between us, in the middle and sighed.

"I see we've all made up then." He breathed happily. Puck and I shoved him off us and he kind of stumbled or whatever a few steps behind us.

"Back off you homo, I don't swing that way." Puck pretended to gag. He grinned anyway though. I'm thinking he's pretty geared up that we're boys again.

"So Finn, I heard about that Rachel chick. Too bad, man. She's hot as well. Maybe you can still do it though, I'm thinking make-up sex." He nodded like the perv that he is. I think that's his way of being sympathetic or whatever. Puck just stared at him.

"Unbelievable." He snorted under his breath. We all walked together to the auditorium. We spotted that Tina chick by the lockers. She waved at us, which reminded me of my earlier conversation with Artie.

"Hey Mike, you don't have a thing for that Tina girl, right?" I hissed as we walked passed her. He coughed.

"No way, man. I'm kind of digging that Mercedes though. She is fi-ine." He broke up the last word. Seriously, he's so lame. But to each their own. I kind of made a mental note (ie, I warned myself not to forget) to tell Artie the news when I saw him. As we crossed the corridor I don't think it escaped any of our notice that the rest of the people were staring at us. Honestly though, Glee isn't that uncool.

I think everyone was pretty shocked when Puck and I stood up together when Mr Shue asked who wanted to perform. I did spot Quinn trying to catch my gaze. But while I have kind of forgiven Puck, it's different with Quinn. Puck sleeps around with pretty much any chick who looks at him but Quinn made a huge deal about being a virgin. I wonder why she hasn't joined up with the Cheerios again though. I thought the only reason she joined Glee was because she got kicked off the Cheerios for being pregnant...

"Right boys, lets see what you've got." Mr Shue sat down whilst Puck grabbed his guitar. I sat at the drums and Mike Chang took the keyboard. We did a pretty rocking version of The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy, if I do say so myself. Everyone got up and joined halfway through and I kind of forgot about all the shit that's been happening lately. I think that's what Glee is about - having fun.

...

**Rachel POV**

Here goes nothing.

"Jesse... We need to talk." I began, leading him to my street so that it would be easy to get home before anyone could catch me crying. It would be dreadful for my reputation as a heartless show-girl if anyone saw that.

"What's up?" He grinned. Why can't guys take a hint? Surely my tone of voice showed that this is not a playful or happy matter?

"Look, I don't know what you think this is between us, but whatever you think it is, it isn't." Yes, that definitely makes sense. I think...

"What?" He replied, confused. I sighed.

"Jesse, are you in to me?" I blurted out impatiently. There was a moment of shocked silence as he digested my confrontation, before he chuckled.

"Oh, is that what this is about?" He hit his forehead with his palm dramatically and laughed again. "Well, yeah I am actually." He shrugged, looking a little more serious now. "Why?"

I feel ever so slightly nervous or guilty when I know I'm going to upset someone. But I pushed it aside. "Well you have no right to be into me. I've given you no reason to be and there is no way I could consider dating when my priorities lay elsewhere, in kick starting my career. I'm sorry that your feelings are not reciprocated."

"Woah, woah, woah. Speak again?"

"Jesse, look, I'm not into you ok? I don't have time for a boyfriend right now and the way you've been clinging to me the past few days is, well, a little annoying." That was nicer, right? I think so, definitely.

Jesse doesn't seem to, however. A sad look replaced the one of confusion across is face and he stepped back and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I see." He looked down.

"I'm sorry..." I added finally. He looked up and I could see his eyes flash to my neck where I had tried in vain to cover the stupid love bite from Finn.

"This doesn't have anything to do with-"

"No one, ok? I just don't have the time or energy right now." I replied firmly before he could jump to any conclusions - conclusions that would most likely be true, but no need to fill him in on the minor details.

"I get it... You're a really nice girl, Rachel. And I can wait for you, if you want?" May day, MAY DAY!

"Erm, no. No, Jesse, that erm, wouldn't be fair, on you." I hastily backtracked. "Just, forget about me, ok? I'm sure there are some lovely girls out there who would die at the chance of having a date."

He actually nodded! "I guess so. I'd of liked a chance with you though..." He shrugged.

"I'm really sorry." I repeated once more before we both stood, facing each other awkwardly a moment more.

"I'd better go. I'll see you around." Jesse mumbled finally.

Now, to find Finn. I better prepare my grovelling act.

...

I can't understand why I'm so nervous, stood outside Finn's front door. But I'd spent the whole night unable to sleep, unable to get hold of Finn, and unable to forget about what happened in the store. If it was true, what Puck said about Finn not going through with that stupid dare anymore, why did he kiss me? And it wasn't even a small one, it was full-on making out! In the middle of a shop, where anyone could have caught us! That has to stand for something right...? Maybe he really is beginning to fall for me...

"Yes dear?" Shoot. The door opened and a woman stood before me, probably middle-aged. She looks a lot like Finn, with his same eyes and hair colour and little button nose. I'd bet she even has those faint dimples Finn gets when he smiles sometimes. Her eyes are very smiley... "Are you here to see Finn?" I jolted awake from my daydream.

"Er, yes. Is he in?" I asked. Finn's mom nodded and smiled. She does have the dimples.

"He's up in his room, first door to the right." She pointed.

"Thank you." I smiled politely before heading up the stairs.

I knocked but there was no answer. I opened the door a couple of inches to make sure he was decent. He was laying, sprawled across his head, mouth open, hand on his chest, listening to his iPod. There was a laptop on a cluttered desk, with a ton of text books flung across the floor along with the curtains closed, half the bedspread across the floor too, and a couple of cups and plates on the bedside table.

"Finn?" I asked, stepping inside, closer to the bed. The music was clearly turned up too high for him to hear, unless he's just ignoring me. I creeped over to him and poked him. His eyes flashed open and he sat up like a bolt.

"Woah, what the hell?" He croaked before clearing his throat and rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"We need to talk, and you wouldn't listen to me earlier..." I shrugged, gingerly sitting on the corner of his bed. He didn't move any closer, which is clearly a bad sign in anyone's book.

"What do you want? Come to try and break my heart again?" He said it lightly, almost as a joke. His voice was cold, but not icey so maybe I still have a chance... To apologise, that is.

"No. I just, I think we should talk about what's happened. I know I've hurt you and what I did was really thoughtless... heartless..." I repeated his word. "But let's remember I'm not the only one in the wrong here, ok?" I declared maturely. Finn snorted.

"Rachel, I'm not gonna pretend to be shocked by what you've done. And you know what, it's a really lame thing to do." I braced myself for the argument. "But we're both as bad as each other, I think." He sighed eventually. I felt myself relax slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Finn."

"Forget it. No harm, no foul, right? None of us care enough for it to hurt anyway." He didn't look me in the eyes when he said that.

"I know, but Finn... I started off wanting to hurt you, but now... Ithinkit'sbackfiredonme." I finished in a quick mumble. This is so bad, I can't believe I just said that. What do I mean? Where are my superior composure skills when I need them?

"Shit." Finn cursed in a low, breathy voice. "Rach..." He jerked, as if he was about to move closer but managed to stop himself before so.

"I'm sorry." I apologised again, though not entirely sure why.

"No, don't be. It's just..." The door burst open, frightening the living daylights out of me. I almost landed on the floor but Finn grabbed my arm.

"Mom, we don't need food, ok? Go away." Finn ordered to his flustered mother. She dithered a moment before leaving. Just as I was about to speak, she knocked on the door.

"Are you sure?" We heard her hopeful voice ask. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, she's just nosy. Probably making sure we're not... Anyway." He looked at me, his eyes softer now. And I just burst into peals of laughter. He did the same and we were quite literally rolling across the bed in hysterics. I seriously think emotion does crazy things to people sometimes. Finn rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow, just watching me. It made me feel nervous. He has a greenish lining around his pupils...

"Rachel, let's just put this behind us, alright?" He suggested finally.

"That sounds like a plan. And Finn..." I wonder if there is an operation one can have to prevent blushing? I don't want to be on stage and be remembered as the one who looks like a squashed tomato. I should check online...

"Yeah?"

"Do you, er, want to, erm, like go out sometime?" I stammered. This is so unlike me, what am I doing?

His eyes went all soft again.

"Look, Rach, I don't know if that's such a good idea..." He shook his head, looking thoughtful.

"Why?" I demanded, feeling something harden inside me.

"Because I believe that you're sorry. But I can't believe that you won't mess up and play stupid games again, and this is gonna sound really girly but... You might hurt me if I let you in and trust you."

"Finn, I wouldn't-I'm not-"

"We've got to be careful how trusting we are of people, don't we?" Ooh. Deja Vu.

"I see." I replied coldly after another moment. "Well, I'll see you around, Finn." I turned and stalked off down his stairs, out the door and down the street, before I literally started running.

When I got back to my house however, there were open boxes of lingerie everywhere. I frowned, wiping my face of any stray tears.

"Dad? Daddy? Anyone home?" I called out hoarsely.

"Oh Rachie dear, so lovely to see you!" Patricia the party planner tittered, kissing me on both cheeks. I furiously pushed her away and stormed into the living room. And that is when I saw it. One of my dads was standing on the coffee table, wearing bothing but a female thong.

And so I ran, to the only house I knew would be normal. Kurts.

...

**Finn POV**

"So..." Mom smiled happily as she invaded my room again. "Whose the girl?" I hate talking girls with my mom. So unguy-ish.

"Oh no one. Er, she's from like, Glee club." Mom nodded, smiling.

"Pretty girl, isn't she?" She winked knowingly. I felt kind of hot around the collar.

"Mom! Can we not please?" Seriously.

"What Finn? I'm only interested!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess she's pretty. I mean, she could do with bigger boobs but the skirts pretty much make up for it and-"

"I see you think a lot of her personality." Mom interrupted, looking pretty embarrassed. I laughed silently. Result. She hates it when I do guy-talk with her about girls.

"Yeah, that's alright too..."

"I'm so pleased you've joined that nice singing club, Finn. I knew you'd knuckle down and become more responsible one day." She patted my back before getting up.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She still doesn't know about the chemistry thing... "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit." I called as she headed downstairs.

"Don't be too late." She warned. I pretty much legged it out the door.

...

I was practically laying on the park bench when I heard voices. I froze. It was Rachel and that Kurt kid.

"Kurt! Look I'm sorry, please listen to me!" Rachel was pleading. It reminded me of what she said earlier. Didn't take her long before she did something stupid again.

"Why? You are unbelievable! I told you I hadn't told him, how could you? The universe does not evolve around Rachel Berry and her tragedies!" Kurt yelled back just as loudly. Thank God it's dark and they can't see me. This is awkward.

"Kurt, I forgot, ok? And maybe I've done you a favour! At least now he knows!" Rachel again, defending herself.

"You promised me you wouldn't! He'll never talk to me again. He'll hate me! Why can't you just keep your enormous nose out of other people's business! There's no wonder Finn doesn't actually want a date with you, you're thoughtless, obnoxious and self-centered, no matter how much you pretend otherwise!" Ok, that's harsh. Her nose isn't that big. I think it adds character to her face anyway. And wait a sec- she told Kurt about what went down with us earlier?

"That's out of order Kurt!" Rachel pretty much screamed back. "You know what, if I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous!"

"Jealous of what, exactly?" Kurt demanded furiously.

"I knew you were into Finn! Just admit it already! That's why you're always so touchy when we come to the subject! And I am sorry about telling your dad, but it was an innocent mistake! If you weren't so cut up about your feelings for Finn you'd be more reasonable but as soon as we mention him you act all weird!" Hold up - Kurt is in to me? Kurt is gay? Wait... I kind of already figured that out. But Kurt is in to _me_?

I was about to get up but feared they'd catch me so I just sat there, hoping they'd leave. Unfortunately, Kurt stormed off, I could see his shadow in the dark. But Rachel stayed where she was. I sighed and got up. I kind of froze for a moment, not sure what to do. But then I strolled over to her and just stood next to her. I think she could tell I was there. Her breath was all shaky.

"It'll be ok." I whispered finally. "Come here."

Author's Note: The story is going to shift and develop from here on, for all the characters. And for anyone who wanted more aggers when it comes to Rachel and Finn finding out about each other, aggers is on the way. But for anyone wondering, this is not supposed to be a really intense, dramatic, agony story. It's just petty high school relationships etc, I don't do babies or death or hardcore violence etc. And there will be fluff on the way :) PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to reach 70!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Eeep, thanks for reviewing! And also, sorry in advance yet again, for any typos. I swear my mind just reads what I want it to - if I miss things I'm majorly sorry! I get annoyed myself when I ready stories with excessive typos so I get how annoying it can be :))**

**Also, you guys are truly awesome! About the British/American speech, MAJORLY SORRY! Honestly, you guys practically speak a different language over there! I'll try and be more consistant :))**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Ok, I've spent the whole morning watching Will and Kate's wedding. WOW, her dress was gorgeous and she looked stunning - I've always had a minor crush on Harry too :'D They won't read this but I'll say it anyway - CONGRATS to Prince William and Kate :D It has to be said, I am typically English :P**

**Chapter 11**

**Rachel POV**

I wonder where Kurt is. I waited for him as usual by our lockers, hoping to apologise to him before school officially started. But as it got closer to the bell, I gave up all hope. He's clearly avoiding me.

Heading to Math, I spotted Finn across the opposite side of the corridor a few meters ahead of me. I hesitated but eventually managed to smile and wave a little before turning the corner, away from him. He waved back though. That's a good sign, right? But then again, I wave to people, even if I'm unhappy with them. Maybe he was just being polite? Maybe I should do some research on people's psychological behaviour. Maybe their eyes dart a certain direction or their head twitches to the side if they are going against their better judgement or something?

"Erm, Rachel, are you going to Math or what? I kind of need you to hold the door for me." I blinked and looked down. I was stood outside the math room now, and must have been dithering for several seconds if Artie honestly had to speak to me. He hasn't spoken to me in the whole time we've been in Glee club together.

"Oh, yes sorry." I stepped aside and held the door as he twisted the wheels and rolled past me, through the door.

Kurt didn't turn up the whole morning. I started to panic. He'd never miss school, not unless he was seriously ill or something...

"Rachel!" I heard a familiar voice call as I banged my locker shut, not even bothering to lock it, too preoccupied thinking about Kurt.

"Finn?" I turned to greet him, but continued walking. He jogged a little, doing some weird side to side comical swaying as his bag swung from side to side on his back, until he caught up with me. I laughed, despite my worrying. Boys truly are the strangest beings.

"You feeling any better?" He asked casually, chucking his bag on top of the next row of lockers we passed and continuing to stroll out the school doors, next to me.

"Er Finn? Are you just going to leave you bag there? It could get lost or stolen or-"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll just get another one then." I raised my own brows up at him but he puffed his cheeks out, looking like a blown-up version of himself and I snorted with (what I like to think was) attractive laughter. Some of the girls from the Cheerio's turned to glare at us as we strolled past, but I lifted my chin in the air and edged an inch closer to Finn. They can glare on - Finn may have been a popular football player before but now he's... Well he's still popular (more so than me anyhow) but he's part of Glee now. He's one of 'us'.

"You didn't answer my question though." He reminded me. We were heading through the parking lot now. It wasn't even lunch yet.

"I don't know... Kurt hasn't shown up all morning. He never misses class, I'm worried about hi-erm, I'm worried he might have forgotten where school is or something." Out of the school grounds. I got a strange feeling in my stomach, almost as if we were bunking or something.

"Where are you headed then? Ditching school though, I like it." Finn shoved into me gently. He's actually really tall. No wonder he was quarterback. Or whatever that is.

"Well, I was just, you know, going to check up at his house, in case he got run over last night or something..." I neglected to mention I have a free period next. Maybe he's impressed by rebellious girls. Not that I'm still trying to 'woo' him though... As we turned left, onto Kurt's street, we almost bumped in to a familiar figure.

"Oi, Berry!" She actually barged into me, almost sending me toppling onto the ground, unprepared. "What the hell have you done to Kurt? He's in pieces over there!" Mercedes shrieked, her hands on her hips, an indignant and obnoxious look upon her face.

"Woah, hold on Mercedes-" Finn interrupted, on my behalf.

"Back off, pretty boy, no one asked for your opinion." What a little bitch.

"And no one asked for yours either, Mercedes. This has got nothing to do with you!" I retorted, furiously.

"When it comes to Kurt, it's got everything to do with me!" Since when?

"If Kurt thought so, he would of told you what's the matter. Clearly he hasn't." Finn defended me once again, before dragging me by the arm away from Mercedes. Once we were several meters out of earshot, I exploded.

"What an obnoxious, self-centered, whiney bitch! Her butt is big enough, but her ego is just stretching the limit-"

"You don't like her then?" Finn intervened lightly. I huffed under my breath before trying some inner meditation skills.

"Not quite." I replied finally, much more calmly. "Pretty quick on the defense comeback though, Finn." I smiled at him in a friendly manner. The corners of his mouth twitched and his eyes looked soft.

"Look, I'll leave you here, ok? I don't actually want another detention. I'll see you later." He squeezed my arm gently, as I turned to look at him.

"Ok..." I thought back to last night, the way he had held me as I tried to hold back the tears and the way I'd felt his lips on my hair as he told me everything would be ok. It was a nice... friendly thing to do.

He still hadn't moved. He was just gazing back at me, looking thoughtful (!). I didn't want to move, in case I woke him up from his daydream, but at the same time, he was standing really close...

He cleared his throat suddenly.

"Erm, I'll see you." And he all but ran off, turning briefly a few meters away to salute me. Strange boy. Not that boys are my speciality.

When I arrived at Kurt's front door, my jaw dropped when I saw Finn's mom there.

"I'll pop around later?" She asked Kurt's dad before smiling warmly at me. "Oh, hello Rachel! Gosh, your boy is popular today." She winked at Mr Hummel. He just grunted back.

"See you." He pecked her on the cheek before she crossed me down the steps leading to the door.

"I was just-"

"He's in his room." Mr Hummel replied dully.

Kurt's house is amazing. The walls are decorated, with a unique pattern on every one, the corridor a special silvery colour, but each room a different shade. It's like an optical illusion and is clearly the works of Kurt's mastermind.

His door was open.

"Kurt? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I thought I was doing you a favour. Please forgive me." He didn't say anything, he didn't even tell me to get out, so I hesitantly stepped towards him. I sat down next to him, on his bed and he lifted his head a few centimeters to look at me. His eyes were all red and mousey and he sniffed. "Oh Kurt." This is awkward. But I put an arm around him and he rested his head against me, crying.

"I kn-know i-i-it's not your f-fault. I-I should have s-said s-something. H-He h-hasn't spoken to m-me..." I just rocked him back and forth a little, letting him cry it out. It should be Agony week in Glee. Starting today, Friday. And that's when it hit me.

"Kurt... dry your eyes, wipe your face and comb your hair, we've got school. And... I have an amazing duet for us to sing in Glee today.

...

**Finn POV**

Gotta admit, I was pretty surprised to see Rachel in Glee at lunch. I should of known she wouldn't be able to resist coming though, she's hardly one to rebel. Not to mention, she loves the damn club. Whats more though, is that her and Kurt were holding hands when they walked into the auditorium together. Even though I know that Kurt's gay, it still made me feel weird to see her holding hands with a dude. Even though Kurt's kind of a girl, with his high voice and girly face and stuff. Oh yeah, and he's in to boys. I saw that Mercedes chick eyeing them together.

"Mr Shue? Kurt and I have a little something planned for today." Rachel announced sweetly. Mr Shue rubbed his eyes and nodded, looking pretty tired. I don't think he's even set a proper theme thing for Glee now, after everyone finished the last one.

"Great you guys, go for it."

They sang this weird song called Defying Gravity or something. I think it must be off one of those Broadway shows Rachel loves. She can really sing as well. She's really 'into' it, if you know what I mean. Her and Kurt kept looking at each other and smiling when they sang.

At the end, Rachel linked her arm with Kurts and he cleared his throat, looking at us all. Oh God. He's gonna make a speech.

"Most of you have probably guessed, and this is Glee club - it's supposed to be about embracing ourselves and learning to accept. So I hope you will accept this: I am gay. But don't be scared boys-" He looked specifically at me, Puck and Mike. "I'm setting myself a little higher than ex-football players." I don't know how Rachel copes with him. Then again, she's pretty up herself too so I guess they are a good match or whatever.

Jesse sat at the back with his arms crossed the whole time. He didn't speak to anyone.

...

I managed to catch up with Rachel at the end of lunch. She said I could go round hers after school to discuss something important about Glee.

When I got to hers, she opened the door, wearing sweatpants and a really small top thing, as if she'd just got ready for bed or something. It was really weird - no girl I've ever been with (officially or not) would of dared dress like that in public. Her hair was tied up too.

"Oh Finn!" She smiled and let me passed. The walls in her house are covered in pictures of Rachel when she was a kid. A few of them are when she was with her dads. There are some where she is wearing ballet outfits or whatever, or holding trophies as a kid. It made me feel weird, like, she's really heading somewhere in life. I don't even have a clue what I want to do really. I'm just enjoying the now.

She brought up food and drinks on a tray and led me to her room.

"So what's up?" I asked, throwing myself across her bed, laying on my stomach.

"Finn! Do not get crumbs on the sheets!" She scolded. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. "Anyway. I wonder what's going on with Mr Shue lately..."

I swallowed. "Yeah, he's been a bit odd recently..." Rachel propped herself on the side of the bed with me.

"Whatever's going on with him doesn't seem good. He's not been as focused on Glee the whole week as he should be. Regionals are going to take a lot of practice and experience if we want to succeed and right now, we still haven't had the chance to all perform together or to get confident in our vocal styles."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Wait - do I even want to stay in Glee that long?

She got that really weird expression on her face, she even looks a bit demented when she does that.

"We need to take action, Finn! You and I need to come up with a group performance and encourage everyone to perform alone - set up a theme! I'm thinking we need to make it personal, or maybe lighthearted and fun, just to help everyone with their confidence a bit more. And we still haven't performed in a school assembly, we really should you know-"

"Do you ever take time off?" I interrupted finally. Her mouth is like a running motor sometimes. Seriously.

"What do you mean?" She frowned, looking confused.

"Like, you're so uptight and you always have to push things forward and have a goal and plan and whatever. Why not just, I dunno, go with the flow and see what happens?"

She sat up straighter. "That's a disaster and mistake waiting to happen, to just 'go with the flow'. No one gets anywhere if they just wait for things to fall into their laps. If you want something you have to make it happen." I can see where the drive for her stupid 'falling in love' plan came from now. When she wants something...

"If you say so." I shrugged, stuffing another cookie in my mouth.

"You should take a leaf out of my book sometime."

"Oh really? Well... I'll help you sort some plan thing for Glee, get all motivated or whatever, if you chill out and..." I thought for a moment. "If you land yourself a detention in Chemistry." Her jaw dropped.

"A detention?" She replied, shocked.

"Yup." I made a popping sound with my mouth when I said it, smirking at her. There's no way she'd do it.

"You're on. And by the way, you're little firework incident will be nothing compared to what I can do if I set my mind to it."

...

**Rachel POV**

It got to nine and my dad's were still not back. Thank God. They often go with Patricia the party planner to this club in the town on Friday evenings. I dread to think what they get up to there. There is really no wonder Rachel Berry is such an erratic and often eccentric person, with dad's like that.

"Is this what you do at night then...?" Finn's voice sounded absent mindedly. We were laying on the grass in the garden by this time, just looking at the sky.

"Sometimes... When it's not too cold." I replied softly. I could see Finn with his arms crossed behind his neck just gazing up at the stars.

"You know, I really wanna go travelling one day." He murmured randomly.

"Seriously? I didn't put you down as the type..." I replied teasingly. He snorted.

"You clearly have no faith in me."

"Maybe people would have more faith in you, if you had more in yourself, Finn." Until recently, I'd never have guessed how deep and even thoughtful Finn can be sometimes. If I think about it too long, I even begin to feel guilty at trying to hurt him. But then I remember his own plan and the guilt sort of drifts away. Maybe he is right - we are both as bad as each other.

"Whatever. You're not so different yourself, Rachel." Huh? A touch of the Mystic Meg or what?

"What do you mean?"

"All that shit about checking up on Hummel to see if he'd got lost or whatever. It's pretty obvious you actually care about him. Yet you're always trying to hide the fact that you actually care or whatever by being a bitch. Maybe if you stopped pretending to be a bad person people wouldn't be so surprised."

It was my turn to snort. "I think you've been hiding your brains from everyone at school Finn. You can come out with some quite deep, emotional stuff when you want to."

We lay in silence for a few moments before I cleared my throat.

"So... If you got to travel, where would you go?" I don't know what I was expecting... Prague, or Vienna - Venice or Rome, even London in England, or somewhere really extraordinary, exciting and adventurous. I was a little shocked when he replied:

"Puzzling World."

"What?" I sat up and looked at him.

"You know? That weird place in that place near Australia with the really cool buildings that are like upside down or balancing on the corner or whatever. It'd be really awesome to go there. Like being in a cartoon or something." He looked at me as if to say 'What?' when I stared at him, speechless.

"It's in New Zealand, Finn." I spluttered eventually, finding his innocent and awe-struck tone quite hilarious. "And you do realise it's all an optical illusion, don't you? Kurt has a huge painting of it in his livingroom. The buildings aren't actually balanced on the corners, or upside down!"

Finn's expression drooped, looking disappointed. "Wait, really?"

I nodded. "Sorry Finn. It's not really a human-sized toy town." I giggled a little as he really did look disappointed. I glanced at my watch and sighed.

"It's getting late..." In other words, his cue to leave.

"Oh right, yeah." He sat up as I stood.

"We will discuss the action to be taken in Glee on Monday." I reminded him as he reached out an arm, expecting me to pull him to his feet. "And don't be so lazy, you're way to big for me to lift, I'll end up on the floor if I even attempt it." I snorted, ignoring his hand.

"I'm not forgetting your little challenge either. Have fun in your detention on Monday." He smirked, lifting himself to his feet.

"See you..." I put my hands behind my back, feeling awkward as he just stood there.

"Expecting your dad's?" He guessed.

"Kind of..."

"You didn't get in to trouble for being back late last night, right?"

I scoffed, "I think they were too busy prancing around in women's thongs to think about me being back late." Shoot. Did I really just say that out loud? To Finn? Shoot!

"Oh really?" He grinned widely, even tauntingly.

"Forget I said that." I warned. He laughed.

"I'll see you on Monday." He stepped closer and tilted his head, as if he was about to kiss me. I lifted my own head, feeling his warm, fresh breath on my face. It made me shiver a bit but then again, I was outside in nothing but a small top so I was most likely cold.

His face was inches from mine. He has a really boy-ish smell. Not that I'd really know, but it's a really masculine smell. It's... nice. "Bye Rachel." He blew into my face as I closed my eyes. A moment later he was gone.

...

**Author's Note: Hope the chapter wasn't too boring for you, but I wanted to develop Rachel and Finn's relationship a little more. It WILL feature romance between them but I don't want them just 'falling in love' without really knowing each other :D I'm really excited about next chapter! And about the long-drawn-out Rachel and Finn relationship, I might have mixed opinions about this, but it will be drawn out a couple of chapters more, but don't worry, there is definitely tension and attraction between the two - I've loved writing the next couple of chapters actually, so I really hope you enjoy them!**

**So guys, thanks again for reading! About any mistakes via the American/British slang lingo, MAJORLY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. But the thing is:**

**Awesome - Sick**

**Dude/Man/Friend - Mate**

**Make out/Kiss - Snog**

**Get Lost/Piss off - Bugger off/ Sod off**

**Eavesdropping - Earwigging**

**HAWT - Fit/Peng**

**Dude/Man/Guy - Bloke/Lad**

**Trashcan - Bin**

**Douche - Prat**

**Cell phone - Mobile**

**Need I go on... Haha. So ya know... Takes a bit of getting used to :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews, they are amazing and never fail to put a smile on my face! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one I've been saving for a little while until the plot developed, but here it is :D Please read, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 12**

**Finn POV**

I wonder if it's normal to go for a walk at six in the morning on a saturday. Because that's what I've been doing for the past hour. Walking. From six in the morning on a saturday.

Rachel was right - we need to do something about Mr Shue whose clearly losing it. But I'm not Rachel. Everyone will think I'm a pussy or trying to take over if I go around telling them what to sing for Glee, so why I'm taking Rachel's advice, I have no idea.

As I lay down on the grass in the park, I got a weird feeling. Like someone was watching me. I squinted my eyes open and practically jumped out my skin in surprise. Because someone was watching me, smiling. And fucking hell, she's hot.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"If you were that taken with my good looks you might of at least waited till I was awake. Then you could of enjoyed my charming personality too." I rubbed the back of my neck, got up and smiled at her. Sometimes, I'm really thankful to know Puck. There's no way I'd have a clue about flirting with girls without him. She didn't look away, she just smiled more widely.

"You looked so peaceful." She giggled. "I'm Katie."

"Oh, hi. I'm Finn. You new around here or what?" She's hot. With really long, crazy blonde hair and big boobs and everything. There's no way she could of lived around here without Puck mentioning her.

"Yeah, for a bit. My dad got a job here, so we've come to stay for a little while."

...

**Rachel POV**

It took me all weekend, many hours of online research and two sleepless nights trying to wrack up the courage, but I've finally planned my Mission: Get Detention in Chemistry. There was always the chance I could fake whatever I do and just pretend to Finn... It's not like we have the lesson together anyway. But at the same time, if I want him to help me with Glee, it's only fair I play by the rules - stick to our 'agreement'. Right?

I can not believe I am about to do this.

I spotted Finn by the tire shed before the bell signolled morning lessons. He grinned at me and I smiled nervously back. When he smiles, does that mean he likes me? More than a friend, I mean? Or is he just being friendly... I subconsciously fingered the lovebite on my neck as he continued to stare. It's started to fade slightly, but concealer is the only way to hide the evidence from my inquisitive dads.

As I headed up to the Chemistry block, there was a sudden enchore of wolf-whistling. I turned, my eyes darting to the source of the sudden excitement. My jaw dropped. A blonde girl had entered the corridor. But she's not just any blonde girl - she may even be a contendor for Quinn in the looks department. Her hair is blonde and huge - excessively curly and wild. She wore what I presume to be a skirt, but similar to the 'skirt' I wore to Puck's house party that time, it was barely more than a belt. And her top had a plunging neckline, revealing a very impressive cleavage. She was smiling as she walked the corridor. She could be a model, she's just... perfect. Before I could analyse her any further, one of the huge football players appeared in front of me. Opening his mouth to reveal yellowing teeth, he leered at me before chucking his slushie over me.

I screeched in shock at the same moment a tinkering laugh sounded close to me. The new girl stalked passed, laughing at me. She eyed me, amused as she drifted passed and turned the corner. The whole corridor was laughing too. And pointing.

Hastily, I composed myself, setting a cold, detatched look on my face and glared at everyone who dared look in my direction. I'll be the one laughing when they all end up working for me. Finally, I arrived at the school councillors office.

...

Finally cleaned and dried, with a substitute shirt, I arrived at Chemistry.

And there she was. That nasty little bitch, ie, the new girl. Officially having no friends, not even any fellow Glee club members to support me in this class, I sat at my usual table, alone, waiting for the day's instructions. I'd done plenty of research last night and finally decided what I could do to gain detention, and prove Finn wrong. It seemed simple enough.

"Set up your flasks now everyone. You are to do this in pairs-" I stuck my palm in the air. Miss Rudd glanced at me. "Unless you really insist upon doing the experiment independantly, of course. No messing about." She warned, concludingly.

The blonde girl set about beginning the experiment without even a word of welcome or greeting from the teacher. Instructions were on the board. It involved the Meths.

The plan was to create different coloured flames on the logs we were experimenting on, causing enough of a distraction or excitement in the class to halt everyone elses experiment or at least, get a reprimand for being irresponsible in a practical subject.

I began to set up. As I placed the log in the sturdy metal clasp, to hold it in place, I began with the meths.

"So, are there any clubs at this school?" The new girl was asking a nearby student.

"Yeah tons. Cheerleading, Football-"

"What about performing arts?"

The other student laughed harshly. "You don't wanna get involved in that shit. You'll be a laughing stock."

"You've clearly never introduced sex appeal to performing arts at this school, if that's your reaction." Sex appeal? The last time I checked, sex appeal is not always essential in performing arts at all.

Too busy concentrating on the conversation, I spilt the meths across my arms. If I had any less class I may have cursed at that minor mistake.

"Having trouble?" The new girl asked patronisingly.

"Not at all." I replied coldly. I lit a match as she smirked and shook her enormous hair out of her face. Stupid girl, everyone knows it's the general policy to tie hair back when doing a practical. Just as I leaned forward to apply the match to the log, feeling the bats of anticipation fight in my stomach, the new girl barged into me, harshly.

Within barely a moment, I screamed, the match coming into contact with my arms, my skin automatically catching light. It spread up my arms as I jumped about, screaming. The whole class was staring at me, some people shrieking as they noticed my arms. I flapped them about and ran over to the nearest sink.

"Rachel Berry! You stupid girl!" Miss Rudd screeched, as I doused my arms with the tap water, tears stinging in my eyes. "You stupid, irresponsible girl! Playing around with the meths! Could have set yourself on fire! Could have severe burns!" She continued to scold as I ran the cold water over my arms pointlessly. It hadn't hurt, I didn't even feel it. Because it was that stupid, typical trickery with the meths that Finn had told me about once. The flames didn't even catch hold of my skin. But it had frightened me.

The new girl was casually leaning across her own experiment, smirking at me. I wiped my eyes and turned away as Miss Rudd continued grumbling to herself about the lack of responsibility of today's youth. I gave up with the experiment, hastily, packing away the equipment, before storming out the room before I broke down in tears.

So much for impressing Finn with my inner-rebellious streak. I guess I'm a born and bred 'pussy' as Finn would say. The whole thing had shocked me, seeing my skin in flames. In all honesty, science has never been a strong point of mine.

As I sat by the fountain, waiting for the rest of the class to finish, none other than Puck interrupted my private thinking time.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" I asked scratchily, not in the mood for his games. He shrugged, not moving.

"Saw you coming out the Chemistry bit. You look a bit traumatised. Rudd didn't sit on you did she?" It was such a ridiculous thing to say that I laughed despite of myself.

"No." I sniffed a little shakily, "Just a bad reaction to the Meths." Puck surprised me by laughing.

"Been there, Berry."

After a moment of awkward silence, he cleared his throat. "See you at lunch then, I guess." As he wandered off, Finn appeared by the tire shed that is situated directly across from the fountain. He and Puck did this silly slow-motion running towards each other, as I'd seen them do several other times before, before charging in to one another in greeting. How very strange. After slapping each other on the back and doing whatever boys do, he made his way across to me.

"Sup?" He asked, planting himself down right next to me.

"Not much."

"How did Chemistry go?" He looked at me, just as I looked at him. He had a bit of a cheeky expression about him, his eyes lighting up, his dimple slightly on display. I shook my head.

"Horrendously." I launched in to the whole horrific ordeal, as he laughed aloud during the arms-on-fire part. Finally, he put his arm around me carelessly and squeezed me slightly.

"Great job, I'm impressed."

"I'd like to pretend that it was actually all on purpose but unfortunately, the whole thing took me completely off guard. I was convinced at one point I'd end up on the floor, writhering in pain from being set on fire!" That set him off laughing again as the bell sounded.

"Oh, man. I wish I'd been there." He chuckled. I began to see the funny side, but only just, when he suddenly turned my face towards him with his hand and kissed me, right on the mouth. His lips are really soft, not all chapped or slobbery like Kurt often warns me about. It only lasted long enough for me to close my eyes and attempt to kiss him back, before he pulled away looking flustered.

"Erm..."

I licked my lips automatically, without thinking. It gave me a strange, jelly feeling all over, tasting him. I shivered unvoluntarily.

"It's-" I began.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry- you, I, starting to fall- I don't know what that was." He stammered worse than Tina, before fleeing into the parking lot without a second glance.

Does Finn mean what I think he does? Is he starting to fall for me?

...

**Finn POV**

Shit. Can't believe I just did that. Again. But when she told me about what happened in Chem, she just looked so adorable. And she's wearing her hair back today... The lovebite I accidently gave her is on full display. Well, if you squint enough at the spot where she's tried to hide it that is. It's weird. I didn't even think about making out with her when I was round there last night. We just talked. Who knew Rachel would be the one I seem to spill my guts to?

Between wanting to be around her to talk to, and wanting to get off with her, I can't seem to forget about her. I'm officially going crazy.

"Crazy in luuurve." A voice sounded in my ear. I swung my arm around and whacked the person who'd just frightened the living day lights out of me. "Fuck, easy going there Finn." Puck cursed, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at me.

"Oh soz." Yeah. I'm too lazy to say 'sorry'. Whatever.

"She's pretty fine, isn't she?" She always looks pretty fine, especially last night where she didn't really bother to try to look nice. Sometimes all the face paint or whatever girls put on makes them look like those creepy pot dolls my nan keeps. Puck grinned. I looked to where he pointed. He was staring at Katie, who waved back at us. I couldn't get the taste of Rachel's lip stuff off my mouth though.

"Er, yeah." I nodded.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Puck asked, looking at me weirdly.

"Nothing." I coughed. Why does Rachel always do this to me?

"Good, then snap out of it." He led us across to the auditorium. Halfway there however, Katie joined us.

"I hear there's a Glee club happening now." Woah, she really doesn't seem the type to like that kind of thing.

"Yeah, our school's well up for performing arts. Or performing of any kind to be honest, we're not really fussed." If anyone else said something like that, it would be a seriously bad case of the smoothness. Chicks really dig it when Puck talks like that though. Apparently not Katie.

"I like to save my throat skills for singing and not for entertaining any part of the male anatomy. Got it?" She walked ahead of us and I pulled Puck back, smirking.

"You just got owned, man." He shoved me into the wall and ignored me.

**...**

**Rachel POV**

Unbelievable. Finn brought that awful new girl to Glee! Her name is Katie apparently. As soon as she arrived, she headed straight over to Mr Shue.

I nudged Kurt as he was talking to Mercedes. Mercedes shot me evils when I interrupted their conversation.

"How do you think Finn met the new girl? He's never mentioned her before..." I hissed.

"I doubt he tells you every minor detail about his private life, Princess. For all you know, they could be long-lost make-out buddies." I literally had to swallow bile. Well, metaphorically, anyway. If Finn seriously liked such a low-life bitch, we are no longer friends. Not that I'm jealous. I just can't have a vocal partner for Regionals, who is so shallow and unobserving. Anyone with eyes and a brain can see she's clearly a nasty piece of work.

At her first official 'audition', she sang 'If It Makes You Happy' by Sheryl Crow.

"Woah. She's amazing." Mercedes whispered loudly to Kurt. "She may even be the best one here."

Mercedes has clearly gone deaf, right?

...

**Finn POV**

"Boys, I think we should make bets." Typical. Mike Chang.

"On what?" Puck asked looking pretty bored as we took it in turns to kick one of the swinging tires at the end of the day. Usually, we'd have football practice, but considering we're still banned, we've taken to hanging out here to stop our mom's getting suspicious. What a bunch of pussy's, I know.

Quinn appeared suddenly. Alone of course, considering her friends are probably still at Cheerio's practice.

"Oh, look who it is." Chang stated the obvious as she sat down on a random tire.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to-" She looked at me and I shrugged.

"What do you want?" My eyes found Puck's, who shrugged back at me looking weird.

"I was just wondering who the new girl is? She's a really good singer, but I heard her talking to Kurt and that Mercedes about introducing sex to Glee and-"

"Well you'd know all about that. Maybe you should get together and discuss ideas." I replied shortly, still sore about everything that happened.

"Right." She stood up, glaring at us.

That was when Chang thought it was alright to start on about making bets or whatever.

"Lets put on bets - who can get with the new girl before the end of the week-"

"Unbelievable!" Quinn yelled, before storming off. For once, I think I agree. I'm still pretty confused about the Rachel thing.

"Not sure about this, man." I shook my head, looking at Chang. "I'm supposed to be meeting her in a minute. Apparently she wants me to show her around town or something..." Chang looked like his eyes were about to pop out his head. Puck just cheered, grinning.

As we got to the locker corridor, where I'm supposed to meet Katie, Kurt and Rachel strolled around the corner. They stopped short in their conversation when they saw us.

"Finn!" Rachel said, looking at me. Here come the butterflies. "Can I talk to you for a minute." I'm not sure, but I think I heard Chang whisper 'gang bang'.

"Er, sure." She led us to the West corridor, that was empty and dark.

"I-I think we need to talk. About what happened earlier." She began.

"Look, I'm so sorry. It shouldn't of happened, I-" She stepped back, looking really hurt.

"Why?"

I frowned. Actually... I don't know why...

"Rachel... I really like you... I like spending time with you and stuff, it's just... I really like you. A lot. I just don't know whether I'm ready to get close to someone again, after..." She was just watching me. Her eyes are pretty big actually, and really brown. I stepped closer to her and I have no idea why - it would just make me want to make out with her, especially when she looks at me like that... I closed my eyes.

"Finn, I don't understand... I-I think, I like you too. I'm not Quinn." Something felt weird below my chest but I ignored it. If she can so easily 'like' or pretend to like that Jesse guy, and use me the way she did, or even pretend she doesn't like that Kurt kid when she clearly thinks a lot of him, what's to say she won't just mess me around? Man. I'm such a douche. Puck would crucify me if he could hear my thoughts. It's a good job he doesn't have that tele-whatsit. "Finn?" She asked again.

"Rach..." Oh fuck it. I lifted her chin up and leaned down. I stopped a couple of inches away from her face; I could smell her breath, it's always really fruity or something. It's weirdly really nice... She sighed, closing her eyes, before I grinned, pressing my lips onto hers.

**...**

**Rachel POV**

"Rach..." He replied desperately. His fingertips drifted over my lips and cupped my chin. He gazed at me for a moment, I could almost see his resolve breaking, as he leaned down, stopping a couple of inches away from my face. I sighed and closed my eyes. If he was about to turn me down after this, I'd be humiliated. I'd be mortified. So I closed my eyes, and tried to enjoy the moment. And that's when I felt his lips on mine with only the slightest of pressures. He was about to pull away, when I tip-toed, frustrated, holding on to his jacket to pull him closer. With his lips still moving with mine, varying the pressure, he pushed me back so that I was leaning against the wall in the middle of the corridor.

I was still clutching his jacket, when I felt his tongue do that thing where he traced the outline of my lips. Kurt said he'd read about that kind of thing and that it sounded disgusting, swapping spit. But like last time, I found myself parting my lips so his tongue could caress my own; his hands had been at my waist before, but somehow, his fingers were now gently running through my hair. He was smiling against my lips now; I tried to pull him closer again as he continued smiling, leaving gentle butterfly kisses on the corner of my mouth.

He leaned his forehead against my own, once or twice nuzzling my nose with his own. His breathing was more erratic but he held me close, his eyes closed.

"I am so done for." He chuckled eventually. I'd been resting my face against his chest. I could hear his heart. I suddenly looked up and frowned, but he just looked happy. I've never seen him smile like this, his dimple on full display and his eyes soft.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've got no idea what you do to me, Rach-" His voice was heavy, even a little drowsy sounding. It gave me the jelly feeling again.

I didn't have time to say anything in return however, as Katie suddenly appeared.

"Finn? You ready to go?"

She looks les than impressed and I smirked, despite how romantic the moment should have been. She so wants him. But he wants me, not her.

"Er, yeah, sure." I let go of him when he said that, but he reached out for my hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll see you later, ok?" He leaned down and I felt my lips puckering up unvoluntarily. He grinned, before kissing my cheek.

What a little tease. I nodded at him, as he and Katie left. Together.

...

"Oh, Rachel!" Breathe in, breathe out... I can't believe what has just happened. I should have played it cooler and tried to be less desperate-sounding. Finn must think I'm afraid of spinsterhood or something, the way I was so forward and clingy. I must learn to be more casual around him. Besides... what am I doing? I can't believe I even feel like this. It's just Finn - one of the many arrogant jocks who think they are something really special because they go around sleeping with loads of girls and going to parties and have tons of friends... But then again... Finn isn't one of the arrogant jocks anymore, and I don't think he was ever 'arrogant'. And from what I gather, he didn't sleep with Quinn, so there's still the chance he's not slept with anyone yet. And he did invite me to a party, so it's not like they are off limits... And he might be popular and that suits him, but who needs 'friends' anyway? I won't just be popular, I'll be worshipped when I'm a world-class Broadway star.

"Yes Katie?" I stalled, waiting for her to catch up. Katie was walking several paces behind me as I trekked home from school. She seemed to be heading to the park.

"I was just saying to Finn, you guys are good. But you really need to start thinking about what you want to do for Regionals." Girl, you do not need to lecture Rachel Berry about the importance of Regionals preparation.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you." I replied, glancing towards the park. I could just about make out Finn by the swings. He looked at me a little apologetically, but didn't come over. Why is he hanging out with such a slut?

"Rachel? I've heard things about you. Apparently you are Glee's lead vocalist." I nodded. "Well, as you clearly heard from before, I'm also extremely talented."

"Do you have a point or are you here to brag?" It's definitely better to cut to the chase in these situations.

"Well, there can't be two lead female vocalists in one Glee club." She handed me a leaflet. "I was offered it earlier but it may suit you better. It's for an independant entry. You're extremely talented, I've heard. I'm new to town so I'm joining Glee to make friends more than anything else. But it's different for you, so I'm offering you a solution. Take the independant entry for Regionals, be the sole star, and let me take over for you in Glee club."

She left me to think about it, as she headed back to Finn.

**...**

**Author's Note: I am so excited about the next couple of chapters. This is a Rachel and Finn story, it is not going to be all plain-sailing from here on, and there is still some scheming and a little drama on the way. And Katie is going to be one of those you just... hate with a fierce passion. I'm really looking forward to next chapter :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews. Some of you may be worried about where I plan on taking the plot, but bear in mind, Katie is a temporary character, as mentioned in last chapter, she's only here to stay for a while. I love all the Glee characters and couldn't find it in my heart to make one of them an actual bitch, hence the reason for Katie. Please read, and more importantly, enjoy the chapter :) Fluff, as requested :))**

**Chapter 13**

**Rachel POV**

"I wonder if it's possible to get toned lips from kissing..." I wondered aloud, laying my head on one of Finn's pillows, breathing heavily. He was laying beside me, on his back, smiling.

"Maybe if you keep at it long enough you'll be the first to find out." Finn laughed, rolling on to his side, watching me.

"I should ask my boyfriend to help..." I teased, feeling a thrill as I said the word 'boyfriend'. Who'd have thought Rachel Berry would be saying that? After spending every single one of her high school years a loner... Yet, it feels good.

"Lucky guy. Do I know him?" Finn asked, smiling as he played along.

"Hmm, I think so. Big guy, kind of tall, you know..." I giggled as he continued to gaze at me, his finger tracing across my collarbone absent-mindedly.

"Really... But can he do this?" He grinned at me cheekily, before rolling so that he balanced on top of me, but by propping himself up on his elbows, barely touching me, and leaned down. He began to trace small butterfly kisses from my forehead, to my cheek, across my jaw, just below my ear... I closed my eyes and played with the bottom of his hair by his neck. It made me feel all jelly-like when he ever so gently sucked below my ear. His lips traced back up, stopping at the corner of my mouth.

I could feel him smiling against me.

"I don't know... Maybe you should show me again..." My breath hitched when he relaxed his arms a little and pressed closer to me this time. Something at the back of my mind sent me warning signols... What if this is like a rehearsed routine, one that he's done plenty of times... With Quinn, and all the other girl's he's been with... I pushed it aside however, because clearly, he's not with them now. He's with me.

"We shouldn't be doing this... Your mom is downstairs..." I murmured against his lips. My head was buried in one of his huge pillows and his sheets were half wrapped around my legs.

"Too bad." And he ran his tongue across my top lip. I sighed and opened my mouth, placing a hand at the back of his neck, playing with his hair again. His own hand was playing with the bottom of my shirt, his fingers going only slightly underneath to trace across my stomach. I suddenly felt the urge to laugh.

"Murmph." Sounded Finn's muffled voice as I sat up suddenly, laughing uncontrollably. His face was buried into my stomach as I continued, unable to stop.

"S-sorry." I spluttered, trying to calm down. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it." Luckily, he didn't sound all that annoyed.

I felt something strange in my stomach. "I'm just new to this, is all."

Finn leaned back against the pillows and smiled at me, his thumb running small circles across my cheek.

"I know... I love you for it." His eyes were all soft as he gazed at me. I felt myself freeze though. I don't think he quite understood what he just said but it was clear as daylight to me. He just said he loves me.

**...**

**Finn POV**

This is the week I was supposed to be getting Rachel into bed.

It's pretty weird how quick things can change.

To make a new change or start or whatever, I know just what I want to end the week with. And no, it's not sleeping with Rachel. Although, the little, breathy moans she makes when we make out do turn me on - I have to be pretty careful what I think about when she does that.

I want Friday to be our first official date.

"Finn, my man." I heard Puck call as I made my way to Literature.

"Sup?"

"You've been pretty quiet, you wanna tell me what you've been up to? Heard you took the new chick round town last night." He gave me the nudge-nudge-wink-wink thing.

I rolled my eyes. "Been busy, people to see and all that jazz." I smiled despite of myself as Rachel caught up, her arm linked with that Kurt kid's. She caught my eye and looked away, smiling too. Puck looked at her, then at me and practically howled with laughter.

"And a whole lot of making out too by the looks of it. Finn, how could you not tell me!" He shoved me into the wall.

I just laughed though, not even bothering to shove him back. "It's only just official." I shrugged, trying to down play it. Honestly there wasn't really time to do much else. Other than sleep. And eat obviously.

"How did this happen? I thought you'd be pissed off after she tried to play you? And what about the new chick?" Rachel caught my eye again as she muttered goodbye to Kurt.

"Morning, Puck." She called from across the corridor. Puck just smirked. "I can hear you, by the way."

"So you heard how I was telling Finn his girlfriend is hot, then." I punched his arm.

"I gotta go to class, I'll see you by the tires in a bit." I patted his shoulder, still looking at Rachel. She smirked and I followed her inside, leaving Puck to spend the hour alone. He really shouldn't skip class.

We were put in groups this lesson, to talk about the book again. Luckily for me, I got to be with Rachel. And I got to stay in my seat whilst the others had to rearrange their chairs to sit with me. Bonus!

"Well, I think we should start by discussing the differences between Heathcliff's relationship with his wife, and with Catherine, and the foundations which made both, though entirely opposite in nature, unhealthy and destructive." I have no idea what she's talking about, she's not exactly one to talk idiot-proof. But it kind of turns me on when she uses big words. "Finn, what do you think?" Rachel asked. If I was anything like Puck I'd come out with a really witty comment about how she's only looking for an excuse to check me out. Instead, I just shrugged.

"Well, I'd say good on him. Two chicks who both want him. Excellent. He could have one for weekdays and keep his favourite for the long weekends." The rest of the group snorted with laughter, but Rachel rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Anyone else have something more intelligent to say?"

Oops. I think I annoyed her.

"Aren't you the chick who memorised that Wuthering Heights song in Spanish and sang it to Mr Shue?" Ah, Jacob. Gotta love that kid. I was particularly fond of him when we tossed him in the trash.

"Wait, you did what?" Rachel turned about one hundred different shades of red.

"Er, shall we get back to the topic of discussion?" Aww. Her nose twitches a bit when she's embarrassed.

I decided to help her out a bit, considering our whole group was staring at her now. "Well, how about this. Both of them are 'infatuated' with him-" I used her word. "But infatuation is an unhealthy kind of love, cos it's like, you don't know the person or something..." I struggled to find the meaning.

"Because you're blinded by what you wish or hope for, clouding what is actually reality." Rachel offered.

"Yeah that. And so, his wife is infatuated with him because of that. But Catherine is more obsessed, like he is with her. So it's not just like infatuation, it's like, they both are really into each other-"

"Attracted." Rachel muttered again.

"Yeah. And because there's all the tension from that, and-" I lost what I was trying to say then. Thankfully, Rachel stepped in quick enough that I didn't look stupid. The rest of the group were pretty much just slumped back in their chairs looking bored. Jacob was actually popping his bottle top off and putting it back on repeatedly. Poor guy. He does keep staring at Rachel though... He may need a meeting with the trash. Or even the portable toilet.

"And the pressures not only from that, but from the social patriarchy, and the conflict between Healthcliff and her brother made what should have been an epic romance that defied all odds something that was obsessive, desperate..." She smiled at me.

"And because of that, it was nasty and abusive and unhealthy." She nodded.

"Exactly."

We were suddenly interrupted by she who we call the teacher.

"And when you work together, as opposed to having a class argument that you pretend is an intellectual debate, you actually come up with some very valuable points. Well done."

She probably eats a dictionary for dinner.

**...**

**Rachel POV**

I wonder why Mr Shue isn't here today. It's extremely unhelpful, considering I appealed to the Principle this morning to ask him if Glee could open up an assembly next week. Thankfully, he agreed. This should be excellent in broadening the morale of the Glee members. Mr Shue's been absolutely useless for the passed week.

"Alright, Rach?" My stomach flipped. Not from nerves though, it's never nerves when it comes to Finn. It's excitement.

I grinned widely, though hopefully still attractively. "Fabulous." I hopped up from the fountain and he took my hand, despite a couple of his ex-football friends and the Cheerio's who stared at us in shock.

"Woah, why are you grinning at me like that? It's creepy."

I poked him in the gut. "Charming. It's no wonder you're such a hit with the girls." He laughed, taking both my hands in his own as he walked behind me. I felt his chin on my head as we somehow managed to stumble towards the auditorium.

"Of course, you are always beautiful... Like a beautiful, gorgeous cheshire cat." He laughed, kicking the door of the auditorium open.

"Finn, do not inject cheese into my system please." But inside, I felt my stomach go again. And the jelly-feeling.

"So I heard on the intercom that someone requested Glee do an assembly next week." A somewhat familiar and irritating voice sounded.

"Catherine." I groaned. I heard Finn chuckle in my ear.

"It's Katie." But who really cares. How dare she begin a speech about Glee. That is my job. Besides, she's new, she has no right to start dictating or lecturing us.

"Whoever requested that, is an idiot." She glared at me before continuing. "However-"

"Why? This is exactly what Glee needs. I'm still getting slushie's thrown in my face practically every morning. If people can see us for what we really are, this will be good for us." Good ol' Kurt. I kind of love him.

"May I remind you, that exposure so soon into the year, after we are all still unprepared is a huge mistake." Katie continued, ignoring him.

"I completely agree." Jesse stood up, catching my eye for a moment. He stared at me coldly, before turning to face Katie.

"Who said we're unprepared? I can belt out an awesome solo at the drop of a hat." Mercedes interrupted too. Almost everyone seemed on edge now.

"And where would that lead the rest of us?" Katie argued, silencing everyone. "What we need, is a jaw-dropping performance that will convince the school that Glee is something new, exciting and cool."

"Fuck. She's worse than Berry." I heard Puck mutter to Mike Chang. Finn, still stood behind me with his arms around my waist, squeezed me a little. I spotted Quinn watching us. At catching my gaze, she turned away, embarrassed.

"Well, Barbie. What is it you are suggesting?" No, Kurt. The nicknames are strictly for me.

"Sex." At this, everyone stood up and began to mutter.

I heard Puck mutter "Yes!" amongst the noise.

"Sit down and shut up all of you." I accidently dug my nails into Finn's hand as Katie continued giving orders.

"Teenagers love sex, it's natural and the school will love it. Who here loves sex?" Puck, Mike Chang, Jesse, Santana and Brittany raised their hands immediately. Quinn half raised her hand, blushing a little and staring the opposite direction to Finn and I. Finn squeezed me tightly but didn't raise his own hand.

"The rest of you are liars." Katie continued. "I have a little mission for you all. As homework-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Now just you wait there, sister. Who said you were allowed to set us homework? I'm pretty sure you don't shave your face and I'm almost positive you don't have a trousersnake going on down there-" Mercedes again. I may start to like her if she continues like this. Finn snorted in my ear and I could feel his stomach clench against me as he clearly tried to fight the laughter.

"Do you want to humiliate yourselves in front of the whole school or not? I'd listen and co-operate if the answer is no." I hate her, I hate her!

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Finn murmured in my ear. He is absolutely right.

"Now just one second... _Katie_." I stepped forward. I saw Puck grin as I caught his eye. "Glee is about us being a team."

"Every team must have a leader, _Rachel_." She emphasised my own name.

"And clearly our leader isn't here. Therefore, we work as a team to come up with something together. What the hell gives you the right to swan in here and tell us what to do? I suppose you've already chosen the song you want us to do. And I'd hazard a guess you've arranged yourself as the lead vocalist." I declared before she could interrupt.

"A-Actually... R-R-R-Rachel is our lead vocalist... or erm... something... er, isn't, like isn't she?" I think that is the first time I have ever heard Tina talk, in front of a group of people, loudly. I may begin to like her too. Artie nodded and quietly added, "Yeah."

"Finn and Rachel, apparently." Mercedes scoffed. But my dislike for Katie far outweighs my dislike for her right now.

"Well, maybe it's time for a change. And I haven't decided who will be the lead vocalist-"

"Excuse me, but you will not be deciding anything. Mr Shue will. Just because he isn't here today doesn't mean he won't be here at all." Have I mentioned how fond I am of Kurt? Because I am. He is a good fellow student.

"Well, Jesse has a fabulous voice, I've heard." Katie nodded at Jesse, who smiled smugly. "As does Finn. I haven't heard Finn's voice with mine yet-"

"Actually, I like singing with Rachel." Finn stepped behind me again and wrapped his arms around me. I ran a hand up his arm, to his elbow and smirked at Katie.

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere." That was Quinn. "Why don't we all just wrap it up for today and wait for Mr Shue to come back." Katie looked less than impressed but eventually, had to give in to the majority pressure.

"Sex is still on the cards." She warned us all as everyone stood and grabbed their bags. Puck and Mike Chang high fived and cheered childishly.

"So, when do you want to practice?" Puck asked, as Katie jumped off the stage and headed to the door. Finn threw an arm over my shoulders as we followed them out.

"Never, with you." We heard Katie retort.

...

As Finn went off to meet Puck, I headed to the fountain and picnic tables to wait for Kurt. Eventually, he arrived. Unfortunately, he was with Mercedes.

"Now my little cherubs, you are going to put aside your differences because we have some planning to do. There is no way this new girl is going to be taking over Glee."

Mercedes and I glared at each other for a moment, before she sighed. "I agree."

Kurt made us shake hands as he grinned happily at us both. "There, much better."

"Now, what are we going to do about Katie?" Mercedes began.

"She's good, I'll give her that." Kurt replied. "But I think she's too much for Glee. She's only been to two rehearsals and already thinks she can take over. Drastic action must be taken."

"I agree. I thought it had already been decided that Finn and I would take the lead vocals."

Mercedes kicked my foot under the table. "You mean, we take it in turns."

I glared at her before replying, "What I meant was, I thought that for Regionals I would be taking the lead vocals, for the first song."

"Unfortunately, we did." Mercedes agreed finally.

"But we don't want her to leave. Because as horrible as she seems, she does have a very good voice. We need decent singers if we want to succeed." Kurt reminded us.

"Why her, though?" I complained, knowing he's right though.

"Well, there's no way we can incorporate sex in the assembly. Glee would be banned if we did that."

Have I ever mentioned how merciless and cunning Kurt is?

...

The plan is to allow Katie to think we're going to do a raunchy routine for the assembly, but secretly, the rest of us will rehearse something a little more appropriate. By the time she finds out, we'll already be beginning, and it will be too late for her to do anything about it.

Eventually, Mercedes left us in peace.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on with you and Finn? Don't think it escaped my notice that you were both canoodling in the auditorium." He teased as we tossed leaves in the fountain.

"Oh Kurt, it was so sudden, and..." He laughed as I tried to compose myself. "We had a small, heated discussion yesterday afternoon because he almost admitted that he's falling for me. And then he kissed me, but left before we could talk about it. And then he kissed me again at the end of the day - it was full-on making out too..." I sighed, remembering how his lips felt as he pressed them against my own, and how his tongue parted my mouth, and his breath... and his hands...

"And?" Kurt interrupted.

I blushed slightly. "And then he went off with Katie. I saw Finn at the park when I walked back, but Katie caught up with me and..." I paused. I don't think I should tell Kurt about the leaflet. "And then Finn came round mine after my dad's went out with Patricia-"

"The wonderful party planner." Kurt nodded.

"Indeed. And he told me he couldn't keep away from me and that I don't know what I do to him..." Kurt raised a brow but said nothing. "And... I spent the evening at his. He said that he will get crucified for it by the guys, because they'll know he's pretty much whipped or something. But he doesn't care, and do I want to go out with him... officially..."

I smiled ridiculously when finishing. "Awwww." Kurt cooed but I ignored him.

"By the way, I've been meaning to mention it. Is your dad, er, friends with Finn's mom by any chance?"

Kurt suddenly seemed to have a choking fit. "Er, no. I mean, how do you know about that?"

I frowned suspiciously. "Because I saw her leave yours last week when I went around. What's going on?" Kurt's ears went red.

"They've sort of been seeing each other, for a while now. But do not, under any circumstances, mention this to Finn! His mom wants to tell him when the time is right!" It suddenly hit me. That is why he acts so odd around Finn! I suddenly burst out laughing. And I'd thought it was because he fancied him!

"No, of course I won't." I continued to splutter with laughter.

"I mean it Rachel, don't say a word." Kurt added seriously.

"I promise."

**...**

**Finn POV**

"Finn! Leave that poor boy alone or you'll be set a week's worth of after school detentions!" Shit. I struggled to stop myself roaring with laughter as some random teacher I think I had last year caught me sprinting down the corridor, pushing Artie in his wheelchair with me, dodging everyone. Artie practically fell about laughing though.

"Sorry, Miss." I sniggered, trying to control the hysterical laughing spaz I was close to having.

"Let it not happen again." She warned. When she was out of ear shot, Artie sighed, clearing his throat.

"That was hilarious. Now, what am I going to do about Tina?"

"What about her?" I asked, shoving Artie's books in his bag from his locker. I'm surprised her weird suttering thing doesn't piss him off from time to time.

"Well, I want to ask her out. But I'm afraid she'll turn me down. She's so pretty..." Poor guy. Definitely whipped.

"Just ask her, man. She seems really in to you too, there's no way she'll turn you down."

"Do you think?"

"Sure. That's what I did with Rach."

"I knew you liked her. It was all over your face."

"Shut up, now Artie." No need for the 'I told you so' speech.

"Do you think she'll like Star Trek? Or Star Wars? Maybe Lord of the Rings would be a better choice?" I stopped in the middle of the corridor and let go of his wheel chair.

"You're not gonna make her watch one of them, right?"

"Er?"

"No Artie. You're not. Chicks like those romantic movies, you know, the guy and the girl who fall out then make up and live happily ever after..." Actually, Quinn preferred to make-out rather than watch movies. But Mike told me chicks like that sort of thing. I have a sneaky feeling he enjoys watching them too, but you can never be too sure...

"Ew, really? That's so boring!" Artie complained.

"Not when you're making out at the same time..." I chuckled. My hands suddenly went all clammy. Rachel was sat by the fountain, on her own.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Artie said as Rachel stood up and starting walking towards us.

"Yeah..." She stood in front of me, smiling widely like earlier. I grinned back, probably looking just as creepy as she did before. But I don't care, to be honest.

After a moment or two of just grinning like idiots at each other, Artie cleared his throat.

"Er, see you." I laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. She placed her own around my waist and sort of hugged herself in to me. Quinn never did that. She was strictly about holding hands and walking through the school as if we owned the place. And she never kissed me in front of anyone either. Despite the fact that apparently, she had no problems with sleeping with Puck at his party.

We did this weird thing where we pretended to do a three-legged-race but without actually tying up our feet as we walked down the street next to hers but after she tripped and almost landed face-first on the ground, we stopped.

"I wonder what song Katie will pick for the assembly..."

"Finn, she isn't. Kurt and I have been talking about that, and we have a plan..."

"Oh God, not another plan." She dug her elbow in to my side and I laughed. So long as her plan wasn't something stupid that might cause more trouble than it's worth I guess I don't really care. I dropped my arm from her shoulders and rested it around her waist. She's really quite short actually. It's pretty cute.

"Did you see Katie's face when we arrived at Glee together?" Rachel snorted.

"She's just sad you got me and she didn't. She'll get over it."

"Arrogant, much?" But she said it in a nice way and I felt her fingers brush across my hand.

When we got to her street, she gently tried to prise my arm away from her. I held on though.

"Finn! Get off, we're almost at my house!" She moaned.

"Maybe I don't want to." I challenged her. Her lips went in to a weird pout thing.

"Finn! My dads are probably at home."

I groaned under my breath. "So? You've met my mom. They'll have to meet me one day..." She didn't look entirely happy but she let me pull her in to me, holding my jacket and resting her head against my chest. I walked two fingers up her back like a spider and felt the muscles clench a bit. "You're ticklish." I breathed in her ear.

"I should go." She squeezed me tightly for a moment, before I let go. Just as she was about to walk the next two houses back to hers, I grabbed her hand and pulled her in to me.

"I like to kiss my girlfriend goodbye, if you don't mind." She sighed against my lips and kissed me back. It made me feel really weird, but in a good way, when I felt her fingertips at the corner of my mouth, without her breaking the kiss. I let out a really quiet groan sort of sound and she grinned, pulling back a little bit. She left two small kisses at both corners of my mouth before I suddenly remembered.

"Will you go on a date with me... on Friday...?" I breathed against her ear. I felt her fingers tighten on my jacket.

"I'd love to... Oh and Finn...?" She tiptoed.

"I hope you're free tomorrow afternoon..." Her voice was really thick when she said that. I felt something weird going on down south.

"Er-"

But she turned and ran the next two houses, before disappearing into her own.

...

**Author's Note: Finn and Rachel fluff for anyone whose been missing it :D It was a pleasure to write so I hope you enjoyed it! Looking forward to the next couple of chapters, so I hope you are too! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**Just in case: **

**Trousersnake - quite literally a man's male anatome. The one he uses to please a woman. You get my gist.**

**Canoodling - a bit of rendevoux, lovey-dovey kissing/cuddling/whispering sweet nothings - basically it's a whole lot of fluff.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks once again for reviews - I don't know how many times I've said it now - you know I love them :D Hope everyone enjoyed the fluff from last chapter and again, about the English/American slang thing, I'm really trying so please bear with me. **

**Ooh and the drama of the story - I don't personally think there's too much, I mean, drama to me would be the leading protagonist getting pregnant, or someone dying or being seriously hurt, or there being full-on shouting matches between the main characters. The only drama I think I've written is the hurt of not knowing where you stand with someone, which as a lot of high schoolers know, happens fairly regularly. This story's plot is based largely on how my own high school life has been.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all you readers who put a smile on my face with every review! (I love you for it!) and to my best friend, who without, I'd have major trouble writing Finn's POV - a lot of the comments and remarks Finn comes out with have been said by him xDD**

**Chapter 14**

**Finn POV**

"Late again, Finn? What's your excuse this time?" Mr Brookes asked when I finally got to Math. What could I say this time? I'm late every fucking lesson! It's kind of a tradition or whatever.

"Can I just consider myself shouted at? At your age, you really shouldn't over-work the voice-box." Hahaha. I remember my first few weeks of high school, I was shit at come-backs and being cheeky to the teachers. I think I've just about got the hang of it now.

"Enough! Why are you so-"

"Gorgeous? Hot? Handsome?" Mike Chang and a couple of the other guys from football were sat at the back, grinning like idiots at me. Brookes looked like his head was about to blow up though.

"I was going to say rude. Now if you're not going to sit down and work sensibly you can leave." The guys at the back started the 'humming' game. Basically, they all hummed really quietly, all different pitches. It's something that kind of caught on in fresher's year.

The rest of the lesson carried on the same as always - boring, uneventful and, well, boring. When we were finally free, I followed the rest of the guys to the tire shed. On the way though, I spotted Rachel and that Kurt kid by the fountain, as usual. When she saw me, she grinned and looked kind of red in the face. I waved at her and motioned for her to come over but she just shrugged and stayed where she was. Weird.

"I'll see you over there." I muttered to the guys as I tried to catch Rachel's eye again. She seemed to deliberately be looking away, talking to Hummel.

The guys made this enchore of "Ooooh" when I ran across to Rachel.

"Hey..." I panted eventually. She looked up and smiled, wider than before. "Why didn't you come over?" I asked as Hummel just stared at us. It was pretty funny really, his mouth was half open.

"Oh... I er... I didn't know if I should?" She said it like a question. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She turned to face me.

"Well, you were with your friends, I didn't want to, you know, spoil your image or something..." Oh, so that's what it was about. I laughed, squeezing her into me a bit more. It's weird but the more time I spend with her, the more thoughtful and nice she seems. I won't mention it though. She'd probably hate to think she's going soft.

"That's crazy. You're my girlfriend, you can be around me whenever, whether I'm with people or not... I'm not like, ashamed of you or anything..." How can she even think that? Girls are so weird sometimes. Hummel made a sound as if he thought I was lying or something. He's clueless.

"Oh..." She looked at Hummel for a moment, before turning to face me altogether. He was looking at some book or something, pretending not to be paying attention. I did notice him edging away from us a bit. Rachel leaned forwards and quietly breathed into my ear, "So am I allowed to kiss you whenever too? Or do I still have to ask permission?" Man, that does it for the innocent thoughts. She used the same sort of husky voice as last night when she practically demanded that I keep the afternoon free... for her... I leaned in to her and whispered in her own ear:

"Totally whenever." I didn't bother waiting for her to reply. I found her lips with my own but almost had to pull away as I grinned - she was pulling me closer this time. Just as I was about to make my way down her throat, we sprung apart at hearing someone coughing. I forgot he was still here...

"Oops. Sorry Kurt." Rachel cleared her throat and shifted a bit away from me.

"You should be Princess. Save it for the indoors. In private, I might add. It's not a sight I like to see." Why does he call her 'Princess' and all that crap?

"I better go anyway. I'll catch you in a bit." I said, getting up. I felt her hand at the back of my knee and looked down. "Still up for later?" She nodded and I kind of felt a bit smug when I walked away, leaving her with Hummel.

"Well my boy, since you've been off getting all hot and dirty with Berry I've officially managed to beat your detention score so far this year - at least two a week! Whose the daddy?" Mike bowed stupidly when I reached the guys by the tires. He put his arms in the air and was turning in circles. "Really, no need for applause, I know I'm the man!" I rolled my eyes as I sat down on a huge pile of tires.

"Still got plenty of time to catch up before the end of the semester." I yawned, leaning back.

"I can feel the anticipation already." Seriously, he's such a dork.

"So, what's this I've heard about that Berry chick?" Dom, one of the guys from football asked as I kicked the hanging tire. Just hearing her name makes me smile like a complete moron but this was not the time or place (or company) to get all mushy or whatever.

"Oh, you know..." I replied, as casually as I could.

"So, think you'll bang her by the end of the week?"

Fuck, I forgot how many people were in on that stupid dare.

"Well, you know..." They all eyed me seriously. If I tried to back out of it and tell them it's all over, I'd be right back to square one and my popularity would be completely ruined. But... "We've got something planned for Friday." I said finally. I think I'm going through that thing that women do, where they got hot flushes or whatever. Because the back of my neck feels uncomfortably damp right now. The rest of the guys were high fiving the news when I got up. I saw Artie wheeling himself out the doors of the school, struggling with the door.

"Gotta meet Puck. See ya." I headed straight over to Artie, but Mike Chang soon joined.

"Man, they are dicks." He grumbled, as we sprinted over to help Artie with the doors. No one else seemed to even notice him. Poor guy.

"I know." I answered shortly.

Artie looked up at us relieved as we helped him through the door. "Thanks, man."

I nodded, "No problem." We all headed across the grounds, taking a short cut across to the auditorium.

"That reminds me, we must be over the punishment shit by now? What is stopping us joining the team again?" Mike asked.

"Er, I dunno..." I shrugged.

"What's this? Football?" Artie asked, probably feeling lost in the conversation.

"Yeah... It's about time the guys are expecting us to join the team again..."

"Wait, you're not going to though, right?" Artie pretty much demanded. I looked at Mike who just shrugged.

"I dunno... Why?"

"No offense Finn, but you were kind of a dick when you were with the team..." Artie said. I laughed, knowing he's kind of right.

"I know, man. There's no way the coach will let us do both..."

"You know we need you for Regionals, right?" Artie said as we headed straight passed the Cheerio's who were warming up. Mike Chang whistled at them but they ignored him.

"Yeah, not to mention there's no way you'll win Regionals without Mike Chang busting a move or ten..."

I snorted. "Come again?" Artie and I looked at each other - his lips were together as he tried not to laugh.

"Just wait - no one moves as smoothly as me on stage. I'm like a Mexican wave." I had to turn away from Artie all together.

"Er, if you say so." Mike looked pretty offended but not enough to shut him up.

"So Artie, my man. How's it going with Tanya? She's hot, if I do say so myself." Artie went red before answering.

"It's Tina. And er, it's going ok I think. I asked her on a date... for Friday."

"Nice one." I grinned, patting him on the back. "That's when I'm going on my first proper date thing with Rachel."

"Er, Mike, you're not like, in to Tina are you? Because-" Artie pressed on looking pretty nervous.

Chang burst out laughing. "No, you're safe man. I'm digging that Mercedes chick."

"In you're dreams, pretty boy." Mike practically jumped through the wall when Mercedes and Kurt overtook us on the way to the auditorium.

It took a moment for him to recover, before he cleared his throat. "I like them feisty."

...

**Rachel POV**

Thankfully, Mr Shue was here today! When I arrived in the auditorium, I noticed Katie and Jesse sat together at the back, several seats away from the rest of the group.

"Alright, Berry?" Puck asked, sitting down on one of the chairs near me.

"Fine." Finn wasn't here yet, and surprisingly neither were Kurt and Mercedes. "You're a bit of a dark horse, aren't you?" I frowned, but ignored whatever Puck was going on about. Kurt and Mercedes eventually turned up together - arm in arm. I composed myself like the professional I am, and smiled casually at them both.

"Well, hello fellow Glee members." I declared as they sat down in the seats next to me. They both looked at each other pointedly before turning back to me.

"Erm, what's up Princess?" Kurt smiled back, but his voice was a little off.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked, cutting to the chase. All this formality was making me ever so slightly nervous.

"Oh no, not at all. But if there was something on your mind, you know you can talk to us, don't you?" Kurt was looking at me, seriously now. I was about to reply when Mercedes piped up, leaning across Kurt's lap as she glared at me:

"I think what Kurt here is trying to say, is that if you happened to get a 'better offer' regarding how you think you'll be performing at Regionals, we'd prefer it if you told us now. You know, considering you are supposed to be our so-called 'leading star'... Just so we know in advance that you're planning to let us all down." What? I looked back at Kurt, utterly bemused. He failed to meet my eye and cleared his throat.

"We heard... About you applying to do Regionals as an independant artist." He said in a quiet voice.

"What? I've done no such thing, where have you heard this from?" I cried, sitting up in my seat feeling appalled. The only person who could possibly know about the leaflet is... "Katie, you nasty, lying little witch with a capital 'B', what the hell have you been telling people about Regionals?" I yelled, storming over to her as she sat back, looking innocently shocked. Her eyes swivelled to the door and I noticed Finn stood there with Mike Chang looking confused as he took in the situation.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean Rachel?" Katie denied smoothly.

I could have slapped her, but of course, passion must be saved for the Oscar-winning performance and not dished out on amateur productions. In other words, I would save the bitch-slapping until absolutely necessary, otherwise my hand may ache before I have the chance to really give it some.

"Don't play dumb, you know full well what I'm talking about!" Mr Shue stood up then.

"Rachel, we should discuss this after rehearsal, not now." I ignored him however.

"I didn't realise you hadn't told anyone... You know, about going to Regionals on your own?" Oh she is fooling with the best here, there is no way she is getting away with this.

I looked over at Kurt for support. Surely he, of all people, would know I could never do that? He continued to keep his eyes fixed on his hands though. Finn was suddenly by my side in front of Katie.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking from me to Katie questioningly.

"Wait a second - Rachel's no longer going to be our leading star?" Santana interrupted before I could reply. Brittany stood up then.

"I thought it was called a shooting star?" The rest of us groaned.

"That is clearly not the case, or I would be in the music block rehearsing something on my own. Instead, I'm still here!" I replied, frustrated. Finn took my hand and squeezed it gently. It reminded me of the first time he held my hand - when he said he was too scared to face the judgement and humiliation thrown at him by the hands of the other students. I squeezed his own hand back.

"Oh stop pretending Rachel, you took the leaflet." Katie continued.

"What is this leaflet? Is it true Rachel, that you are going to Regionals alone?" Mr Shue asked, quietening the rest of the group.

"No, this is absurd! Yes, I did take a leaflet that Katie here practically forced into my hands. She's the one who was telling me to go it alone, I said nothing either way!" Mr Shue nodded and glanced at Katie.

"Katie, we will discuss this after lunch. May I remind you, all of you in fact, that Glee club is a team effort. Anyone who believes it is otherwise, should leave now. We don't have 'leading stars' and I will do my best to make sure everyone's voice is heard here. Understand?"

"Wait, so if Rachel isn't our 'lead singer' now, does that mean I might get a chance to perform a solo? Because so far, I've quit the Cheerio's, suffering a huge popularity drop, not to mention had slushies thrown in my face. And for what? Because I can totally give J-Lo a run for her money." Santana declared looking ever so slightly diva-ish. Maybe I underestimated her... She may be up there with Mercedes, who is just underneath myself. And Kurt. And Finn. And possibly Mr Shue.

"If you're talking about your ass, I'd say it definitely rivals J-Lo's." We heard Mike Chang perv in his seat.

After several more minutes of moaning and groaning, the rehearsal continued as normal. I shot daggers at Katie for the rest of the hour however, hoping she got a serious reprimand afterwards.

"Mr Shue seems pretty tempermental today, doesn't he?" Puck hissed to Finn once the hour was up.

"Heard him and his wife are divorcing." Finn hissed back as we headed out the door, leaving Mr Shue and Katie alone. Puck whistled quietly.

"No wonder, then." Kurt and Mercedes were heading towards the lockers. I squeezed Finn's hand and he looked at me, lifting the corner of his mouth to smile.

"I'll be right back... Actually, meet me at mine in half an hour?" He grinned, almost naughtily.

"Can't wait." He kissed me lightly on the cheek before I left but it still made me blush like a typical high school girl.

"What are you both up to later, then?" Puck asked as Finn pulled me back and kissed me gently on the corner of the mouth, leaving me wishing we were somewhere private...

"Stuff." Finn grinned without looking at him. He brushed my hair out of my face.

"Making out then, no doubt." Puck replied. He even sounded slightly annoyed. It's not my fault if Finn would prefer to spend some quality time with his new girlfriend than hanging around terrorising innocent by-passers in the streets or whatever it is they do.

"That's not all we do, Puck." I retorted, irritated for reasons I can't imagine why.

"Sure you don't." He didn't sound convinced though.

"See you later, Finn." I ignored Puck.

"Rachel..." Kurt mumbled once I arrived at the lockers. Mercedes just stared at me.

"Kurt! How could you think I would do that?" I demanded. His cheeks went that strange colour as he looked at me apologetically.

"Well, Katie seemed pretty serious when she told us..."

"Kurt! There is no way I would abandon Glee like that! Besides, it's the perfect opportunity to showcase my superior talents, alongside those who, well, just don't match up-"

"Woah, who said anything about superior? I'll have you know, I'm the best there is in our local gospel-"

"That's all well and good Mercedes, but-"

"Now Princesses," Kurt interrupted before any more bickering could continue. "All three of us are as good as they get." He nudged me with his elbow. "And you're right - I'm sorry?"

I glared at him for a moment before giving in. "Forgiven. If it happens again however, don't think I'll let you off so easily. We still have this assembly to prepare for yet." I reminded him.

"Of course. Oh and Rachel, I need to speak with you. Urgently actually." I had just noticed the time. Finn would be around mine very soon...

"Oh... Can it wait? I'm expecting Finn around mine, like-"

"Rachel, it's about F-"

"I'll call you later, ok?" I dashed off, full speed ahead and practically ran the whole way home. My stomach was full of butteflies now. My room would need a quick dusting over, and I'd have to quickly scan the house for any embarrassing Patricia objects that may be left behind... Just as I was brushing the ends of my hair, the doorbell rang.

I rushed towards the door and flung it open, to find Finn leaning against the wall of the house casually with his arms crossed. It made me feel strange in my lower stomach and I barely had time to welcome him in before he grabbed my waist with his hands and kissed me. When it became absolutely necessary that we both breathe, he pulled away, grinning.

"I've been needing to do that all morning." His breathing was heavy and I pulled him by the hand into the kitchen.

"I meant to thank you earlier, you know, for believing me when Katie said that stuff..." Finn heaved himself up on to the work top, watching as I flicked on the TV and made us drinks.

"As if I wouldn't." He chuckled, swinging his legs backwards and forwards.

"So, what have you been up to all morning? I take it you did go to your lessons?" I teased, passing him a drink. He took the drink in one hand and my wrist in his other. Placing the cup down, he pulled me closer to him so I was practically stood between his legs. He leaned down and kissed my temple gently.

"Sure... and it was complete agony trying to concentrate on numbers that come out of trees or whatever when all I could think about was you..." It made me shiver slightly, feeling his breath on my face and his hands on my waist.

"They're not really trees, they're-" I tried to say, but he cut me off by tilting my head up and kissing me again. I suddenly forgot what I was trying to say as I focused on trying to remember to breathe, and not do something stupid and end up clashing teeth or something. But just as I was about to pull away, he did something new. My bottom lip was suddenly between his teeth as his nibbled gently on it before running his tongue across it. It surprised me so much I even made a small sound, to the result of feeling extremely embarrassed. He smiled against my mouth and put his hand at the back of my neck, beneathe my hair to push me closer to him.

Eventually, we made it up to my room. Finn threw himself down on my bed, with his arms crossed behind his head.

"If you were that desperate to get me up here, you should of said. I'm not complaining." He laughed as I closed the door behind us.

"You're extremely full of yourself, Finn." But the way he'd said it gave me that strange feeling again. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him up here, especially when we have the house to ourselves... "Anyway, I wanted to show you something." I got on my knees and searched under the bed. Eventually, I found a fat photo album. He helped me up on the bed and I sat next to him and opened it.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"A collection of photos... You know, like memories that I've put together over the years..." I flicked through the pages, featuring me as a baby with dad number one holding me, dad number two behind us both grinning ecstatically. There were others, of me between my two dads after I'd won the Spelling Bee for the third year in a row, and photos of me alone, professional ones, where I'm wearing some of the most ridiculous and expensive outfits. There were none of me with a female figure, not even Patricia. And definitely none of me with friends.

"You were definitely a cute kid." Finn laughed as we flicked through photo after photo.

"Really... And what about now?" I asked, holding back a giggle as he cocked his head at one photo where I was being held upside down by dad number one. He took the album out of my hands and dropped it on the floor before leaning in to me.

"Totally-" He breathed in to my ear before pressing his lips in the sensitive spot just underneath the lobe. "Gorgeous-" He did it again. "And totally sexy..." That did it. He sucked really gently on that same spot before he nibbled my ear lobe. Kurt would say that was gross, but he doesn't have a clue. I sighed and my chin sort of fell on his shoulder as I closed my eyes. His fingertips were half massaging the back of my neck, half playing with my hair as he pushed me back against the pillows and rolled over so he was leaning over me. The jelly feeling was spreading further south now, as my fingers crawled beneath his shirt, running circles across his abs. They sort of rippled beneathe my touch and he sucked harder on my lips when I did that. We really should stop but...

Just as I thought that, Finn groaned into my mouth before pulling away, and heaving himself off me. I tried to pull him back down but he just laughed.

"I would but it's not the best idea right now." He laughed. I almost pouted in disappointment but I thought I'd save the diva-outburst for the stage.

I settled for moaning, "Why?" before sitting up too. His hand was around my ankle now, as he turned to look at me, still grinning cheekily.

"Because you have no idea what you do to me." If he keeps talking like that, I might seriously combust internally. He suddenly shot off the bed and ran down the stairs, leaving me flustered. It took a moment or two to compose myself before I sprinted down the stairs after him. He was drinking the drink I'd made for him earlier, watching me as I walked over to him.

"Thirsty, I see?" I raised a brow at him. He winked.

"That's one way to put it."

I checked the clock but it would be at least two hours before my dads were home.

"Rach... Thanks for showing that stuff..." I blushed. Those pictures were strictly private, not even my dad's have seen the collection I put together.

"I thought it was time I officially learned to share... You're the only person I've ever shown them to, you know?" His eyes went more serious when I said that. He stepped closer to me and placed his arms around my waist.

"You're really smart, you know... I've never met someone that I just know is gonna go somewhere..." Why did he sound almost wary when he said that, like he was nervous or... disappointed?

...

**Finn POV**

"You're really smart, you know... I've never met someone that I just know is gonna go somewhere..." I never properly felt it before now, but after she showed me her pictures, it kind of... well made me feel weird. She'll throw a horn at the bull or whatever and will do whatever she wants because she knows she can. I know she's had it hard at school and everything but she's probably the one who'll have it best after. She's different to the rest of us...

"But sometimes, it feels like that's all I've been taught to do or want - success and fame, to be worshipped..." She sighed looking down. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" She can't be upset about that, surely?

"When other kids were at the park or going to parties, I was practising my spellings or going to singing lessons. When other kids were going to the zoo with their mom and dad, I was trying to explain to my teachers that they can't speak to my mom, because I only have two dads... Sometimes I feel like my dads have wanted so much for me that the smaller stuff has been neglected or something..." I pulled her more tightly in to me.

"My mom never really set any expectations for me or whatever. It's like, she wants stuff for me but doesn't really think it'll happen. She tries hard but without a dad, I just kind of get away with stuff. I don't have anyone pushing me on, you know, like encouraging me or whatever." She looked up at me. Wow... so maybe she's more normal and down to earth than she behaves sometimes.

"I believe in you Finn. You know, you let people walk all over you, and sometimes you act pretty dopey-"

"Hey!" I tapped her ass gently. It wasn't the brightest thing to do considering it only made her press herself in to me more. I still wasn't totally down from the high I was feeling in her room. Damn.

"Do you feel bad about not having a dad around?" She asked, looking at me right in the eyes.

"I dunno... But it was one of the sweetest things anyone has said to me when you said I could have one of yours that time..." I laughed and she blushed. "I guess I didn't realise what you meant until just now, I thought you were being generous." I leaned down and we sort of nuzzled noses or something.

"Finn..." She paused looking weird. Her voice was weird too.

"Yeah?"

She breathed in really deeply. "What if your mom was with someone? You know, and she really cared about them and one day got married or something? Would you see him as a dad? Or at least, a substitute?"

I frowned. "What's a substi-whatsit? And what are you on about? My mom seeing someone?" She froze then and stepped out of my arms looking weird still.

"Finn, I-your mom is seeing Kurt's dad... I wasn't supposed to say anything but you just- and I-?"

I stepped back. "What?"

"Your mom-"

"Yeah, I heard... She would of told me if something like that was going on, how do you know this?" I was suspicious then - mom tells me everything, there's no way she would keep something so big from me.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I should of told you. I saw her coming out of Kurt's house after I went to apologise to him and he told me-"

"Look, I've gotta go." She stepped forwards but I turned and headed over to the door.

"Finn I'm sorry." She repeated as I jumped the steps to her house.

"I need to go." She followed me down the steps looking really sad. She reached out again. I sighed and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"I wish you'd told me."

...

**Author's Note: I was a little unsure of the ending to this one, but don't worry - Rachel and Finn are destined to be together in this story! Hope you enjoyed the fluff once again, please review! I'd luuurve to get to 100 :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: So I've just realised I have 5 WEEKS LEFT OF SCHOOL! EVER! Just thought I'd mention it :D Then of course, Uni :'D Off to the lurvely Wales to study Creative Writing, that is, if I get the grades of course :P**

**Also, thank you to all my lovely readers, esp for the reviews, I love them! And I'm trying very hard with my writing, it's almost a shame I can't rewrite the whole thing using all your lovely constructive criticism.. I might do once the story has finished.**

**And it's great to hear I have fellow British readers! Bangin' reviews! So, without further ado - lets go onwards with the next chappy :D **

**Chapter 15**

**Rachel POV**

"Kurt, I am so sorry." I whispered as we sat in the library searching through book after book trying to find a song that is both classic and inspirational - one that would suit the whole club for the assembly on Monday.

"Why?" He frowned. I blinked.

"Er, have you not heard?" I asked, confused. Surely Finn would have had it out with his mom as soon as he got back yesterday? And unless Finn's mom is Superwoman, I'm pretty sure there would have been some sort of bust up about the whole thing.

"What? About the fact that you told Finn about his mom and my dad, even though I specifically told you not to?" He asked lightly. I nodded.

"Well, yes?"

"Don't be. It's exactly what I wanted you to do. Besides, after Finn's mom got off the phone to my dad, he finally spoke to me, after ages of being a mute."

"What the hell, Kurt? I thought I wasn't supposed to tell Finn? You realise I spent the whole night by the phone, hoping he'd call, and he hasn't spoken to me all morning!" I hissed angrily. How could he be so manipulative?

"Yeah, about that. I was waiting for you to stop being such a loyal friend and tell him already. I was told not to tell Finn, so by telling you, I knew it would get round to him at some point. Dad would of had to talk to me about him and Finn's mom eventually, so you've done me a favour. Otherwise the only silence-breaker I'd be facing would be a very angry daddy."

"I'm angry at you. And don't you forget it." I hissed back at him before slamming the book on the table and storming out. Where to now? Considering I have an hour's free period, the best bet would be to head to the music block.

When I got there however, my jaw dropped. Puck was there! What's more, he was sat with his guitar and seemed to be singing to himself. I hesitated, wanting to listen, but decided I may as well interrupt - I do have a lot of practise to get doing if I want to sound my best for the assembly next monday.

"Puck! What a surprise to see you here!" I declared, bursting through the door. He almost yelped as he shot up and dropped his guitar.

"Fuck." He cursed, picking it up, shaking it and quickly strumming it to ensure he hadn't damaged the sound or something. "What's up, Berry?" He asked hastily throwing the guitar across his back, attached to the straps.

"I was just here to do some rehearsing. You can never practise too much. And yourself?" I replied formally.

He ran his hand across his mohawk looking slightly unnerved.

"Yeah, same." After several awkward moments of me sitting down by the piano, and Puck packing up his stuff, I decided to break the silence.

"What were you working on?" He looked up, a little surprised.

"Er, you know, stuff for the assembly. Mercedes told us about the song thing. Katie's going to be furious when she finds out."

"Katie is not in control of what the rest of us do, and she never will be." I replied coldly. "Found a song yet?" I asked, genuinely interested.

He shrugged. "Er, not sure."

"I can listen, if you want." I replied. His eyes caught mine and he nodded, still staring at me.

"Alright, sure."

He got out his guitar again and did an acoustic version of The Scientist by Coldplay. I was shocked - sure I've heard him sing and he's been alright, nothing special. But now I saw him on his own, without any of the stupid crap that he usually parades around with. I shuffled on the piano stool and played along with him. He grinned and continued with a really soft voice, singing...

"Wow." He smiled once we'd finished.

"Not bad." I smiled back. "You're better than I gave you credit for." He snorted.

"Meaning you didn't give me any credit before then."

"No honestly, I think you're actually really good." He stared at me a moment before clearing his throat.

"So er, I heard something about Finn's mom last night..." My heart seemed to drop into my stomach. Maybe Finn ignored the dozen calls I left last night, if he still managed to speak to Puck...

"Oh." My mouth was dry.

"He was pretty upset..." Puck continued. I bit my lip and turned away from him. "It's not really you he's upset with, it's the whole thing..." Puck began again.

"I don't understand..."

Puck sighed and sat down on the stool next to me. "I'm only telling you this because us Jews need to stick together." He said in a jokey voice before turning serious. "You know his mom has only one had serious relationship since his dad died, right?" I didn't know that actually. Finn never said...

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"The guy was really rock'n'roll, you know. He'd get his guitar out, stick on some music in his truck, turning it up full blast and just play. Finn and me used to do air guitar to it and everything. It was awesome. But then after about three years, he just got up and left, you know. Not even a word to say goodbye. He just went. Finn's been ultra-sensitive about his mom seeing anyone since."

It took me a moment to absorb it. There seems to be so much I've guessed about Finn, yet so much I still don't know.

"He's not had very good experience relationship-wise has he?" I said finally. I suddenly felt a huge urge to see him.

"No." I knew his mind was on Quinn then, and what they did to Finn.

"Do you love her... Quinn I mean?" I asked eventually. Puck looked at me and jerked his head a bit, frowning.

"I don't really do love..."

"Cut the crap, Puck."

"Well... She's hot, isn't she? I'm hardly the committed type to be honest, I get bored easily." His voice went all gruff and he cleared his throat. I hope Finn doesn't get bored easily. I know he's been with Quinn, and had flings or whatever boys call it, whereby all he does is make out with some girls. But will he get bored of me...?

"If Finn wasn't mad at me, then why didn't he pick up my calls? He managed to talk to you, didn't he?" I felt something inside, the same thing I feel when people slushie me, or laugh at my singing. Puck looked at me as if I was stupid.

"I didn't talk to Finn on the phone." He said it in a strange voice. "Dudes don't spend hours on the phone, he came round mine."

"Ah. That would explain it then."

Puck clapped his hands together. "You know, I really don't think Finn is mad at you but maybe you should talk to him..." Just then, the door burst open, and there stood Finn himself.

"Er-"

I stood up immediately and Puck followed. Finn was looking pointedly at Puck, who just shook his head and strolled passed him, patting Finn's shoulder as he went.

"Finn! I-"

"I-" We said at the same time.

"I'm sorry." I apologised quickly, holding a hand up to halt him. He just frowned at me and bit his lip.

"What's up with Puck? Broken a guitar string?" His voice was off and I stared at him.

"Nothing, I don't think. He was just playing some music when I accidently interrupted. I didn't think anyone would be in here..." Finally, Finn nodded.

I raised a brow at him suddenly. "Not jealous, I hope." It seems absurd that Finn could possibly be jealous, but then, why was he acting so strange about Puck and I? As much as I hate to admit it, I hoped he was jealous.

Finn rolled his eyes at me and stepped closer, snaking his arms around my waist, pushing me against him. My breath hitched as I looked up at him, playing with the bottom of his shirt as he leaned down and whispered, "Maybe a little" in my ear before kissing my temple softly.

"Don't be. I'm not Quinn. And as much as this may come as a surprise, mohawks and whiskers aren't really my thing." I mumbled against his chest.

"Rach... I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't of gone off like that. I was just shocked is all... I-" I put a finger on his mouth to silence him and shook my head.

"Forget it. I should of told you sooner. And I understand." Our eyes met when I said that and I hoped he understood...

"You wanna get out of here?" Finn asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something I kind of wanna show you..."

**...**

**Finn POV**

"There's something I kind of wanna show you..." I said, watching Rachel as she did that frowning thing that makes her look adorable.

"Now?" I laughed in my mind - am I really asking her to bunk with me? There's no way she'll- "Er, ok." Woah. I stepped back and stared at her.

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised. Her eyes got that naughty sort of sparkle that does wonders for the hormones.

"Yes." I leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth gently.

"Awesome. But we'll go to Literature and head back at lunch."

"Finn!" I heard a voice shout when we got into the main corridor.

"Artie! My man!" I yelled back. He motioned for me to join him over by the lockers and I ran the corridor to catch up with him. Putting a hand on my chest, I bowed:

"Good Burger, Home of the Good Burger, may I take your order?" I declared, whacking my chest in what I like to think is a manly way.

"Strawberry Jecuzzi!" Artie replied in a crappy high pitched 'girl' voice, wheeling himself full circle before turning to face me.

"Sup, man?" I laughed, leaning against the lockers.

"Dude, we have got to start discussing the assembly! It's on Monday and we've not had a chance with Katie being around." Artie reminded me.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I kind of have something in mind." Artie looked relieved when I said that and was just about to reply, when I felt a hand grab my own. I turned to find Rachel stood next to me.

"Hey." She said, squeezing my hand.

"Finn was just telling me he's got something in mind for the assembly." Artie nodded at Rachel. I don't know how well they get on to be honest. Weird. Maybe they should hang out more or something. But wait, would that mean I'd have to spend time when Tina when Artie's with Rachel? I don't know whether I could cope with all the goth stuff...

"Oh really?" I looked at Rachel who was gazing back surprised.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to show you actually." I replied, turning back to Artie. "We'll make sure we have a song picked for tomorrow - we can start rehearsing then, yeah? Just don't tell Katie." I warned him but he raised his eyebrows as if it was s stupid thing to say.

"You ready?" Rachel asked.

"We're ditching the rest of the day. See you tomorrow, yeah?" I shot at Artie.

Artie just snorted. "I'm sure whatever you will be doing will be really productive." I just kicked his chair and led Rachel to class.

...

"Finn Hudson! What is that in your hand? Are you defacing school property?" Damn teacher. I was practically sleeping then.

"Er... I might be."

"Yes or no, Mr Hudson."

"Well, I don't actually know what de-something is. Hence the reason I might be."

Result. I got 'the look'. It didn't stop there though. She gave a full on lecture about the expenses of good tables and how the youth of today behaves in such a disrespectful way or something. Why did I decide to go to Literature again?

"Mr Hudson, are you listening?"

"Er, no, sorry Miss, I wasn't. Can you repeat the question please?" I heard the familiar sound of Puck snorting to himself at the back but didn't bother turning round to flip the bird at him. Hopefully I'll still of landed a detention as it is. No way is Chang gonna beat my end of year score.

The rest of the lesson went on for a lifetime. Finally, the bell went and I practically dragged Rachel out of school with me.

...

**Rachel POV**

"So, are you going to tell me why you were so jealous earlier?" I teased as we walked hand in hand back to Finn's house.

"Jealous? Me?" He feigned shock but I just rolled my eyes. "Well, if you must know, Puck said something about you last night..."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

Finn looked really uncomfortable now and his cheeks had a soft rouge tint about them. Finn pulled me to a stop outside his door and turned to face me. His eyes were serious.

"Rach... I think he's in to you." My jaw dropped.

"What?"

Finn breathed out heavily. "He said he finds you hot. And that if I hadn't got in there first, he would so be after you right now." He shrugged and turned away, his hand in his pocket to find the keys to his house.

"Wow. I've sensed him being a bit weird around us. I thought it was because you're spending so much time with me as opposed to doing whatever you do with your friends. I had no idea that-" Finn surely couldn't be serious, could he? Puck has never liked me - in fact, he's the one who lead the 'Let's Slushie Rachel' brigade since the first year. I need to talk to Kurt...

I grabbed Finn's hand and stepped closer to him, guiding him by the chin to look at me.

"You do realise that I think you're being paranoid, for starters." I tip toed and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "And that no matter what him or anyone else thinks of me, I'm with you... for a reason." I kissed him lightly on the mouth again, but this time, I felt a hand on my lower back, pushing me in to him.

"What reason is that, then?" His voice was really low and husky. It made me clutch him more tightly. I leaned in to him, eyes closed and lips puckered, when he stepped back, grinning.

"I've got something to show you, remember." A huge wave of disappointment swept through me when he unlocked the door and strolled straight passed me as I remained leaning against the wall, trying to compose myself before I joined him. He will so pay for his teasing.

He led me straight to his room which surprisingly, is fairly tidy. Well at least it's clean. I headed straight to the bed.

"Bit keen, aren't you?" Finn laughed as I took off my jacket. I gave him my coldest look before replying.

"A little arrogant, aren't you? I was merely making sure I don't over heat up here."

"Good thinking, I'm a pretty hot guy." I couldn't help but laugh. I can't deny he does strange things to me inside. I would have grabbed him and pulled him down with me, however, he wanted to show me something, and I had to punish him for his cruel teasing outside.

In the corner of his room, is a keyboard. He rolled it towards the bed and sat down, switching it on.

"I didn't realise you could play."

Finn just looked at me and smiled. "I can't, really. I taught myself a while back." He was just being modest because he could play - really well in fact. It was an old song, from the eighties that I recognised. He started humming along to it until I realised what it was and joined in, singing the words. I crawled across his huge double(!) bed to sit crossed-legged next to him. He often closed his eyes when he sang, and his cheeks lifted as he sang - he looked like he was smiling.

"Africa." Finn chuckled once we'd finished. He turned around and looked at me. "What do you think?"

"Wow." He laughed again but a little nervously now.

"Wow as in...?" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back with me as I lay down on his pillows.

"Wow as in it's perfect! It's not typical eighties cheese like Mr Shue seems to have a fetish for, and it's got so many different styles of music incorporated in it... It's classy and also timeless. It's perfect."

Finn was resting on his elbows as he lay on top of me. He suddenly brushed some hair out of my face and leaned closer.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"You have a knack for picking out great songs, you know." He rolled his eyes at that.

"I listen to good music is all." I was not about to debate with Finn over music. He still refuses to listen to Broadway.

"Mmhmm." Is all I could come up with. He laughed. Not a good thing to do considering he's practically laying on me.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Well, you can't possibly pretend to know what good music is until you've listened to Broadway. It's where all the greatest singers came from."

"Oh really?" He smirked, enjoying the banter. "Good music is about the music not just the voice you know." One of his fingers was tracing across my collarbone. It made me shudder a little; I'm ticklish.

"Yet you can't deny Broadway produces some of the most memorable and touching lyrics."

"You've clearly never heard Elvis Costello's Oliver's Army song then." We both snorted with laughter.

We gazed back at each other for what seemed like a life-time. It was making me uncomfortable, him being so close, but not doing anything about it. I could feel his body pressed against mine and his fingers running gently through my hair. He grinned before leaning down. At the last moment, I turned my head to the side and he kissed my cheek. He leaned back looking confused.

"Nice try. After that little stunt you pulled earlier though, it's time you suffered a little yourself." No no no! But I stood firm and pushed him back as his mouth went in to a little pout.

"There's no way you'll be able to keep this up, you know." He said finally. I raised a brow at him.

"What makes you so sure? I'm full of will-power you know."

"You've never had to use it against me though." He replied confidently. Fair enough, but I was hardly about to cave in now. He smirked, a naughty glint flickering in his eyes. He leaned down again slowly. I forced my eyes to remain open. He began at my neck, leaving small kisses, before sucking on a sensitive spot. I almost let out a small sound when I felt his teeth gently nibble at the same spot. Damn it, Finn. I'd end up with another love bite if he carried on. I refused to give in though, and lay there almost zombie-like. When his mouth reached my own, I gripped his shirt a little tighter but kept my lips sealed shut.

"You're playing dirty now, Rach." He whispered, his breath blowing into my face. I closed my eyes and grinned, before feeling his tongue trace my lips. I could feel my whole body flush and let out an involuntary sigh. As soon as my lips parted, he leaned in closer and nibbled my lower lip before I could resist. This time, I did moan, and it only made him more urgent as he relaxed his arms and pressed closer in to me.

I didn't want him to stop now. So when he began to slow down, leaving butterfly kisses on my lips, I plucked up the courage and pulled him closer, before pushing him to the side. I was now leaning over him instead. I felt a strange sense of victory now that I was in control. I don't think he was prepared for when he felt my own tongue parting his mouth because then it was his turn to moan quietly. He recovered quickly and I suddenly felt his tongue graze across my own. It's not at all gross like Kurt often says it would be, and he rolled us over again so that he was on top of me.

"I like to be in control of our makeouts." He explained huskily against my mouth.

"Hurghhh..." Was all I could come up with. He laughed and finally got up, pulling me with him.

"Told you you couldn't resist."

"Neither could you. It was pretty pathetic to be honest." I taunted fondly. He turned to face me, his hand under my chin.

"I never tried to." I had to turn away because I couldn't keep the smile away. "So, you know what you were saying earlier, about Puck being annoyed because I'm not hanging out with him so much these days... Is that what Kurt is like?" His voice went strange and it reminded me of how little he really knows Kurt, and how aloof Kurt is around him... Considering they may be brothers soon, that's not exactly the best way to start up a friendship.

"Not really... I mean, Kurt and I have never exactly been 'friends'-" I began but at seeing Finn's mouth open as he was about to protest, I sighed. "Fine, well Kurt and I don't have a 'conventional' friendship then. I love him and he loves me, but as frenemies."

"Is any sane person supposed to understand that?" Finn questioned teasingly.

"I wouldn't expect anyone to, to be honest. His actual friend is Mercedes-" I said her name sharply and had to force myself to hold back on the spite. It's not Kurt's fault she's such a... diva. "I'm more like..."

"His best friend." Finn finished for me. I didn't reply for a moment. Is Kurt my best friend?

"I think so..." I mumbled eventually.

"Do you reckon I will get on well with him? You know..." I leaned close to him and rested my arm around his lower back.

"He's amazing, Finn. You just need to get to know him. He's like, the male version of me." I laughed. Finn looked horrified.

"You realise the diva-ness and attitude are the things that turn me on about you." Finn choked. I felt a thrill when he said that. "That's not exactly the kind of thing I want to hear about my gay-best-friend-of-my-girlfriend-almost-brother type person."

It took a lifetime for me to control the laughing fit I had at that.

"I should get back soon." I announced disappointedly as I rolled over to face him.

"Hope you haven't forgotten about our date tomorrow night." He reminded me softly. My stomach did flips.

"As if I would." I suddenly felt very shy. "Erm, Finn..."

"Mmhmm..." He replied absent-mindedly, playing with a few strands of hair.

"I-I've never actually, you know, been on a date before... What do we, like, do? And er... What should I wear?" Gawd this is so embarrassing. Finn didn't seem to think so, because he kissed my forehead and tapped my nose gently.

"I have a few things in mind for what we could do..." He grinned cheekily. " And wear what you want, just don't try and 'impress' me like before, ok?" He laughed. "I think you look beautiful in whatever, so long as you're happy in it."

"Even if it was a really low-cut top? You know my chest isn't exactly big enough to make them look attractive..." I smirked, watching his eyes flicker down to my chest.

"Hmm... They are a bit on the small side, I must admit..." I slapped his arm lightly.

"Hey!"

"Kidding! They are you." I didn't even bother questioning him there.

I bit my lip, still tasting him there. Gawd. I think I felt withdrawal symptoms from us not making out already. Finn seemed to notice, because he put his arm around me, his hand at the back of my head, and pushed me back down again.

"I thought you were leaving." He murmured into my ear.

"I can afford a few minutes..."

He grinned and did that nose-nuzzling thing. I'm hoping that means he doesn't think anything about my generously-sized nose. He had a hand on my waist but it was crawling up higher. I didn't stop him when he finally rested his hand on my chest. He smiled against my lips and I knew exactly where his mind was now. Before he could proceed further however, the door burst open. I pushed him off me instantly and flushed red when I saw his mom standing there with her mouth open.

"I was just-" She began. Finn didn't even look embarrassed.

"I was just leaving." I muttered, getting up.

"Oh, no, don't worry. You can stay if you want, I didn't mean to interrupt." Finn's mom hurried out the room as fast as possible. Finn was struggling to contain his laughter but I was utterly mortified. There was a knock at the door as I gathered my bag and shoes and we heard his mom shout:

"Er, no funny business though please." Finn actually did laugh then. I shot him an irritated look - how can he behave so casually about that?

"Aww, look don't worry about it." He tried as he forced his laughter to cease. "She's not gonna say anything."

"I should go... Finn?" I hesitated. "Will you walk me back?" He nodded, looking confused. Usually, I like to walk back alone to prevent any of my dads seeing him. "There's a couple of people I'd like you to meet."

...

**Author's Note: SO, is Rachel and Finn's relationship based mainly on physical attraction like Puck thinks, or is there something more? I hope you enjoyed the fluff once more, and I hope no one is getting bored of it already! I know not much happened in this chapter but beware, next chapter is ridiculously long, so I hope you're looking forward to it! And don't worry, Finn and Rachel will always belong together in this story, but there is still a little more progression they need to go through before they 'live happily ever after'. And I LOVE Puck in the show so I'm not about to make anyone hate him for anything that may or may not happen in Finn and Rachel's relationship!**

**Also, sorry about the Good Burger reference, I had to include it though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So glad everyone enjoyed last chapter, I really wasn't sure about it but it was necessary to get the plot where it needed to be :)**

**Annie: Your comment was hilarious! Welcome to London! Hope your move wasn't too traumatic but our gorgeous London boys will take your mind off it if it was :P If you haven't already, I'd really check out the London underground scene, take your pick there's some bangin' tunes down there, lots of talent and all that :D I don't know if you can still get tickets for Glastonbury (I had no idea America knew about it?) but I'd look for any remaining Leeds tickets, I heard there were still people selling them.**

**For everyone else, I hope the Finn in this story isn't too 'British', he is based on my best friend after all, but I'm trying to American-ise him for yours truly :))**

**Chapter 16**

**Finn POV**

"Actually, I don't know about this Finn... Maybe it's too soon..." Rachel muttered as we got closer to her house. I squeezed her hand gently.

"Don't be stupid, they're going to have to meet me eventually. I am your boyfriend after all." I don't get what's so awful about her letting me meet her dads. I mean sure, there might be two of them which is pretty weird, but it's not like they could make me stop liking Rachel...

"I love hearing you say that, you know." Rachel replied, sounding less worried.

"I love saying it." I smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"You know, it's pretty strange how your mom didn't say anything about us being back so early." Rachel commented.

"My mom doesn't know my timetable. If I tell her I have a free period, she believes me." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't go around telling her you have a free period everytime you skip class do you?" She sounded really surprised.

"Yeah, pretty much. There was a time when I was going out with Quinn where we practically skipped the whole week and just went back to mine. I told mom we had a project to do and were allowed to do home study. She totally believed me." I explained, remembering at the worst possible time, the amount of making out me and Quinn did during that week. I really thought it would be the end of her celibacy...

"Oh." Rachel sounded pretty hacked off. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulders instead.

"It was nothing compared to how I feel with you, Rach." I said honestly. She perked up a bit after that. When we arrived outside her house, she stopped and looked at me seriously.

"Sure you want to do this?" I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Totally."

Both her dads were home. When she called them, they came out of the kitchen, one of them wearing a weird Mickey Mouse apron and the other linking arms with some woman. I saw Rachel blush slightly and let go of my hand.

"Er, dad, daddy, Patricia, this is-"

"He doesn't look like Kurt." One of her dads said. But he said it with a laugh and I felt myself relax, though I didn't even realise I was worried. They walked closer to us, grinning.

"Quick, get the apron off! You don't want to embarrass my daughter in front of a male-" One of her dads said dramatically.

"Your daughter? I thought we'd established that she is mine!" The other other one said with mock irritation or something.

"We know she's not yours! Look, she even has that little-"

"Right, er, this is Finn, he's-" Rachel interrupted the jokey fight her dads were having loudly.

The woman stepped forward. She had some weird perm thing going on with her hair. She walked right up to me and frowned, looking me up and down.

"He would be a perfect model for my male underwear, great for the business, what do you think boys? We need a boy with spunk." She winked at me before turning to look at Rachel's dads.

"Oh my gawd." I heard Rachel groan, embarrassed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Finn?" One of her dads asked, ignoring Rachel. I turned to her and she looked kind of horrified.

"Er-"

"It's settled! We're having alphabet spaghetti - it's kind of our thing. We like to see who can get the naughtiest words out of the letters they have on their plate."

Rachel seriously looked like she wanted to die.

...

"It wasn't that bad." I tried to stifle a laugh as she saw me out. She glared at me.

"How was that anything but bad? It was dreadful! I am so embarrassed." She put her face in her hands. I opened the door before turning to face her.

"At least I can see where you get you're er- 'spunk' from now. Not to mention your dirty mind..." That set me off. Rachel just glared at me more as I tried to calm down.

"Note to Finn: shut up." She muttered, shoving me out the house.

I decided to go through the park to get home. As I passed the swings, I heard Mike Chang yelling after someone hidden by the shadows across the opposite side of the fence.

"You can't resist me for ever!" A girl's voice shouted back:

"Watch me. And if you try and feel me up like that again, I'll squash you." Poor Mercedes.

"So long as I suffocate with my face in your chest, I look forward to it!"

He practically jumped out his skin when I reached him, whacking his shoulder hard.

"What the hell, man? Not cool!" I told him. He turned to look at me.

"Oh, hey Finn, how's it going man?" He asked cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. He's so typical.

"Not bad, my boy, not bad."

"So, what's your plan for your date tomorrow? I'm thinking fifteen minutes in McDonalds and the rest of the night in bed." I hit him again. "Hey! Seriously, that hurts! You really need to watch where you put your fists next time." He whined, rubbing his shoulder annoyed.

"Not everything is about banging some chick, Chang." I replied, irritated. "And no way in hell will I be taking her to Maccy D's, this is Rachel we're talking about." I said as if stating the obvious. Which I was.

"Yeah, and?" Clearly not obvious enough.

"And there's no way she'll be happy with going to Maccy D's."

"What are you planning then?" He asked. We were walking through the park now, almost reaching my street. It was pretty dark already.

"I'm hardly telling you am I? Chances are you'll plan the exact same thing for that Mercedes and make the whole thing seem shit."

"Whatever, man. Where were you and Berry earlier anyway?"

"At home." I grinned casually, waiting.

Wink-wink-nudge-nudge: "Mm saucy." Chang perved.

"Seriously, mind out of the gutter. Anyway, we've come up with a tune for monday."

That at least, caught his attention. "Oh really? Hope it's got a beat I can break, you know I'm a shit singer."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it all out tomorrow. Be there in the period just before lunch."

When I finally got home, I tip-toed upstairs, hoping to avoid the lecture from mom about Rachel. That's when I heard the most awful thing. Mom was in the livingroom, with Kurt's dad. And they seemed to be getting cosy.

**...**

**Rachel POV**

I'd just got off the phone with Kurt, after I'd recalled everything that happened with Finn earlier. I told him about Finn having chosen the song for the assembly, and he told me something in return. About Finn. There was a knock on my door.

"Rachie, some boy is here to see you." Dad number one called through the gap in the door.

"Dad, he's called Finn and invite him in already!"

"Er no, it's not that Finn boy, it's another one."

"Kurt?" I challenged, bored.

"Er no. It's a boy with a mohawk."

What?

I raced down the stairs, landing at the doorway having jumped the last four. Puck stood back, looking a little surprised.

"Er, hey." He said quietly. I turned around and motioned for dad number one to leave. He did so grudgingly.

"What do you want?" Seeing him here made me remember what Finn had told me earlier. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I need to talk to you." He answered, looking kind of nervous. How strange - he's usually one of the loud, arrogant ones.

"What about?" I stepped outside with him, closing the door behind me to prevent any unwanted listeners eavesdropping on what may be a very private and embarrassing conversation.

"Er... the assembly?" That caught me off guard.

"Oh." I stood there feeling extremely stupid before gathering my wits. Rachel Berry doesn't feel stupid for anyone, least of all Noah Puckerman.

"Finn and I have already found a song. It's pretty great actually, we're rehearsing it without Katie and Jesse in the period before lunch tomorrow." I explained. Puck frowned.

"Oh."

I sighed. "Do you want to come in? I can run it by you now, if you want?" I don't know why I said that. I don't actually want him coming in my house, but I'm nothing if not generous.

As he sat on my bed, I opened up my laptop and played the song on Youtube. He nodded along with it, laying back across my pillows. They would definitely have to be washed.

"It's good." He said finally. "Finn choose it, huh?"

"Yes." I replied shortly, feeling awkward sat so close to him on my bed. He leaned over and took the laptop off my knee, placing it on the cabinet by the bed.

"Look, I didn't just come to talk songs with you... I-" I held up a hand.

"I know, ok? Finn told me. I think you should know that-" But he cut me off by placing a finger on my mouth. He was leaning in now. Why wasn't I stopping him? I sat there, frozen, as he hesitated an inch from my face. When he closed the gap, my mind went blank. I could feel the roughness of his cheek against mine, and the hardness of his lips which was so different from the gentle way Finn always begins a kiss. There was no smiling against my mouth, or fingertips by my lips as we kissed. When it got to the point where I needed air, I pulled back sharply.

"What the hell?" I hissed at him. He sat back, his brows practically together. He didn't look angry, or happy. He looked... determined.

"That's why I needed to talk to you." He replied defensively. I stood up.

"You call that talking? What are you playing at, Puck? I'm dating your best friend!" A guilty look passed his face but he stood firm.

"I get that, alright? I know. But think about this for a minute will you?"

"Think about what?" I hissed back, barely containing my anger. How dare he?

"Us!" He hissed back just as angrily.

I threw my hands up in the air. "What us? There is no us! I'm with Finn! You can't just come into my house and behave like this! Have you forgotten what you put him through last time? I don't even know you, Puck!"

He growled beneath his breath, glaring at me. "But you could! What the hell is this with Finn anyway! Can't you see he's on the rebound from Quinn? One look at a hot girl like you and he's hooked, it's not love he's after Rachel, it's sympathy, and hot makeouts." I suddenly felt like I had brick in my chest. Because Puck had just voiced exactly the same fears I'd had about Finn and I being together.

"Get out." I stormed, pointing towards the door.

"Rachel..."

"I don't want to hear it, just get out!" He shook his head and stepped closer to me, his face softening. Quite a contrast to the stony-faced thug I'd come to recognise over the years.

"Look, just listen a second, ok? I'm sorry. This came out all wrong, it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"It wasn't supposed to be, at all!" I fired back. A hurt look passed his face but he clamped his lips together and nodded.

"I'll go. But think about this Rachel. I'm a Jew, you're a Jew, Finn's a prick." I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a hand. "He's my best friend, I know that. And I feel like a dick about what happened with Quinn but I feel something for you, Rachel. I'm committing social suicide saying that, but I do!"

**...**

**Finn POV**

It's all arranged. Mom's out at Kurt's place with his dad tonight, so I'll have the place to myself for my first date with Rachel. It might seem like crap, just bringing her back to mine, where she's been tons of times before, but it's all figured out. Finn Hudson is cooking. No need to alert 911, I've read a cooking manual.

...

Fucking Literature. I swear the Gawd-damn teacher has it in for me.

"Finn! Are you masticating?" My eyes shot to my lap as I heard Rachel let out a small laugh beside me.

"Er?"

"Chewing, boy? Spit it out." I turned to Rachel, who was pointing at her mouth with her eyes really wide. Oh. Gum.

"Oh er, yeah." I coughed, on the verge of hysterical laughter. Chang would love that.

"Spit it out. Now." Miss Jones ordered me frustratedly. I shrugged and got up. Not before Rachel winked at me naughtily on the way though.

As soon as we got out, I burst out laughing. "Finn, you do realise masticating means chewing, don't you? Not-"

"My hands were on the table, Rach." I chuckled. "You might be looking very sexy today but even I can control myself." I breathed into her ear. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to go home for the rest of the day... Nothing wrong with an early start to a date, right?

"Come on, we have our secret Glee rehearsal to go to." She pulled me by the hand to the music block.

When we got there, the rest of the club was already there. All except Katie and Jesse, of course. I bet they are secretly dating.

"Welcome, guys." Rachel began confidently. I was stood behind her, my arms around her waist as she spoke.

"Cut to the chase, would you? We're missing valuable shopping time being here during our free period." Santana said, her arms around Quinn and Brittany who were stood next to her. Quinn glared at me, as I kissed Rachel's temple absent-mindedly.

"Er, right." Rachel said. "Well, Finn and I think we're found the perfect song for Monday."

"No need, Princess. I phoned round everyone last night, they all know the deal. In fact, hopefully most have already started practising." Kurt interrupted, looking really pleased with himself. Rachel grinned.

"Awesome, Kurt, you are a dime."

"I know." He replied, winking at her in his Kurt-ish way.

After running through it about three times, the hour was up.

"Great job, everyone." Rachel clapped as everyone filed out together. As we headed to the auditorium however, we bumped into Katie who suddenly looked at us as if we'd done something wrong, which we kind of had.

"What have all you lot been up to?" She asked suspiciously.

"Stuff." Rachel replied for all of us who looked away kind of guiltily.

"Well, considering Mr Shue isn't here today, I think it's the perfect opportunity to begin rehearsing for the assembly on Monday." We all looked at each other as we walked into the auditorium. Jesse was already up on stage. Katie joined him and we all fell into seats.

"Katie and I have found the perfect song." Jesse said. They looked at each other and grinned. They make the perfect slimy couple. At least Katie is keeping him away from Rachel though.

"We're doing..." They paused probably thinking it made it dramatic or something. "The Thong Song."

I looked at Rachel, who looked at me horrified before grinning.

We are doing Africa, by Toto.

**...**

**Rachel POV**

As we all filed out of the auditorium, I noticed Quinn staring at me. She wasn't smiling. I squeezed Finn's hand.

"I'll see you later." I smiled at him before walking over to Quinn, who was motioning for me to join her back in the auditorium.

"What's going on with you and Puck, Berry?" She demanded as soon as the door was closed. My jaw dropped. Surely he wouldn't tell her? What if Finn found out!

"Er... What do you mean?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Cut the bullshit Berry, I may be blonde but I'm no idiot. I saw him watching you and Finn earlier, and I saw how you both kept out of each others way during the rehearsal. What's going on?"

"It's got nothing to do with you, Quinn. But now you mention it, nothing is going on, ok? You don't even know me so you have no right sticking your nose in other people's business, especially mine." She shook her head and continued to glare at me.

"I might not know you, but I know Puck and Finn, better than you do. They've been through too much to just be messed about again."

"Well you would know. Besides, that's not what I'm doing. I care about Finn. Puck just..." I couldn't voice it. Quinn stared at me more sympathetically now.

"Oh Gawd. Not again." But I nodded, confirming her fears. Seriously does Puck have a thing for trying to steal his best friends girlfriends?

"Berry, what happened with me and Puck was a dreadful mistake. For Finn, and for you, I don't want you making the same one." For the first time, I looked at Quinn in a completely different light. She might be a two-faced bitch and a slut, but I'm not the one who got pregnant by my boyfriends best friend and then aborted the baby... That kind of thing is bound to effect a girl, right?

"Look, I'll bare what you've said in mind. But I do care about Finn, ok? I'm not setting out to hurt him."

...

I felt ridiclously excited as I walked up to Finn's for our date. Not only was it going to be my first official date, but he'd told me his mom would be out all night... I didn't know what I thought that meant, or even whether I wanted it to mean anything, after all, Kurt was having a slumber party tonight and Mercedes and I had both been invited. But I took extra time making sure I'd waxed my legs, plucked the brows and washed my hair, before choosing the nicest lingerie set I could (ok, Patricia gave it to me for my birthday last year - it was locked in a draw ever since), and an outfit that didn't make it look like I was trying too hard, but still suggested this was a special occasion. And so I settled on a casual but sweet dress.

Something was playing on my mind though. Something Kurt had told me over the phone last night after I'd told him about my almost-date with Finn when we skipped school. He said he'd overheard Finn saying tonight would be the night we'd... well... do it. Kurt made it sound like this is all that is to Finn. Like Puck said.

So why hadn't I questioned Finn about this? When Kurt told me, I felt something horrible inside. But when Finn told me we'd be alone, I kind of forgot about it... Rachel Berry is officially going crazy.

When I got to Finn's, he opened the door wearing jeans and a shirt, covered by a strange, spotted apron. I smiled fondly as he pulled me by the hand inside and kissed my cheek.

"You took your time." He whispered in my ear, taking my hands in his. I entwined our fingers.

"I wanted to look nice." I whispered back.

"You always do." I laughed and turned away. He took off the apron and pulled me in to the kitchen. I gasped, literally. He'd set up the table, with a flower placed by the seat I'd be occupying. And he'd cooked!

"Finn! Mac and Cheese is my favourite, how did you know?" I asked, astonished. He grinned, and pulled out a chair for me like you see gentlemen do in old, classic movies.

"Your dad told me yesterday." Damn it, I knew I should never have left them alone. There was music on in the background but I was unfamiliar with it. It was sweet though, turned really low so we could still talk.

"This is amazing, Finn." I sighed happily. He just grinned at me. He was smiling so much recently. It made me feel dreadful about last night... Should I tell him, or shouldn't I? But he'd gone to so much effort... It would be a shame to ruin it now...

"Cooked it myself." He patted his chest proudly. I raised a brow at him. "Ok fine, I brought it ready made. I still heated it myself though." I laughed. It didn't make any difference to me whether he'd made it from scratch or not. "I thought we'd keep the drinks soft though... after last time, you know..." He chuckled and I blushed.

"Shut up."

Once we'd finished, he pulled me in to the living room. The music was still playing - I'd hazard a guess he put it on repeat. Finn and his music...

"Wait, do you want some help clearing up?" I stopped him, and turned back to the kitchen which looked kind of messy now we'd finished. He just looked at me.

"Seriously, Rach, there are times when it's ok to relax and just have fun. This is one of those times. I'll do the washing up later."

"If you're sure..."

He pulled me into the centre of the room and we just stood there, looking at each other. He bit his lip and opened his mouth, looking uncertain.

"Er, Rach... do you, er, like, wanna dance... with me?" He stammered, blushing a little.

"I'd love to." I whispered, tightening my arms around his neck. "I didn't have you down as much of a dancer, mind..." I giggled. He stepped back.

"Hey, I can dance!" He replied, feigning upset at my comment. I stood back.

"Show us what you're made of then, baby." I laughed. He shrugged and turned the music up. He starting do the most outrageous dance moves, at one point practically grinding the air with no one in front of him, another moment, he seemed to be doing the hand jive like I've seen on Grease. In the end, I joined in, it was too funny to watch.

He grabbed hold of me, his hands placed under my arms and swung me around before placing me roughly back on the floor. I wobbled a little once he put me down and he pulled me in to him so that my head was resting on his chest. I've never slow danced with anyone before... It was sweeter than they make out in movies. I could smell Finn's boy-ish scent and tightened my arms around his waist as he played with my hair.

"I love you... Rachel..." I froze. Did he really just say that? His arms loosened around me and I stood back to look at him. He looked nervous again and bit his lip. I took a deep breath and tip-toed to kiss him. He kissed me back, gently, but seemed to be thinking at the same time. What should I do? Tell him I love him back? But I'm not so sure I do. I care about him. I'm more than a little attracted to him. When I see him around, it makes me feel like jelly. But love? I don't know.

The gentle kissing was just frustrating me though, and I leaned against him, prising his lips open with my tongue. He gripped me tighter now and I grinned. This is what I'm talking about!

"It's pretty light outside still... and I don't think this is a very pretty sight for the neighbours." He breathed, running a tongue across my bottom lip as he said it. He pulled me by the hand up to his room. I've been here so many times before, but it felt different now. He all but pushed me back on his bed, as he fell on top of me and I rested my head against his pillows.

"Wait a sec." I turned my face to the side so I could breathe. He leaned back and frowned.

"Is this ok?" He asked, sounding a little hurt like I'd just rejected him.

"Oh gawd. Yes, more than." I panted, trying to compose myself. "It's just... I wriggled underneathe him so that he would allow me to sit up. "It's just... you don't think Puck's right, do you..."

Finn raised a brow and looked a little annoyed. Which is fair enough - I am the one who just mentioned his best friend who seems to be in to me and may have tried to make out with me last night, although Finn doesn't know that yet, on our first date, in the middle of a make-out session. Perfectly understandable that he'd be annoyed.

"About what? That's you're smokin' and beyond hot right now?" I laughed and he fell, resting his head on my stomach as he lay and I sat.

"No... Just that... we don't just make out do we? We are about more than just..." I breathed in deeply. "We're more serious than just a rebound thing for you after Quinn, right?" The words tasted bitter when I said them and I saw Finn's jaw clench when I said it. I wouldn't have taken them back though. It's better to know before you get in too deep, right?

"What are you talking about?" He said, sitting up and turning to look at me. "I just tell you I love you and you think you're some sort of rebound thing to me? What the hell?" I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall by which his bed is against.

"I know what it sounds like, ok? But this worries me Finn. All we've been doing lately is making out... I just... I don't want to be some object to take your mind off Quinn, if that's what this is." I'm saying everything I needed but didn't want to say, and seeing looks on his face I wanted but wished he didn't have to make. I'm losing my mind.

"Rach..." He sat in front of me and put his finger under my chin, making me look at him. "What's this about?"

I took a deep breath. "It's just... After what Puck said... and... Kurt told me something too..."

"What did Kurt tell you exactly?" Finn seemed to stiffen. I cleared my throat.

"He said he overheard you the other day, in the tire shed... Talking to, you know, your friends from football... And telling them tonight would be the night we'd... Why would you say that if you really care about me, Finn? I thought, or hoped, we were something more than that."

He sighed and surprised me by laughing. "Oh Gawd, Rachel... Is that was this is about? I'm a guy, ok? Guy's don't talk 'feelings' with other guys, or with anyone to be honest. What exactly did you expect me to say? I could hardly go spilling my guts telling them I'm falling head over heels for you, could I? They already think I'm whipped." I sniffed a little, watching him.

"This is not a rebound thing for me, ok? And you and me are not just make out buddies. Quinn and me were make out buddies, and not much more to be honest. You know..." He paused as I bit my tongue. Why did I suddenly want to cry? "No one but you and Puck know I can play the keyboard. Besides my mom, you're the only two people I give more than two shits about..." I flinched a little when he swore, but ignored it. Poor Finn... how could I tell him about Puck now?

"Finn..."

"No, just hear me out a sec, yeah? You're the only person I've ever discussed lessons with, and had discussions about the actual work in class with. And you're the only girl I've been able to do a three-legged race down the street with. You're the only girl I know who has two dads, and got drunk on about two drinks. You're confidence in yourself makes me feel more confident, you know, like I can actually be someone or do something some day... And I can have a laugh with you like a friend, but wanna make out with you like you're the hottest thing next to a chillie the next moment..."

"But Finn, there's still so much we don't know about each other, and-"

"And that's a good thing, Rach. If we knew everything about each other already, it wouldn't make our relationship very interesting would it? And I'm kind of looking forward to getting to the getting to know you more part... And never running out of new things to love about you..." He was being unbelievably sweet, and deep. So why couldn't the words 'I love you too' voice themselves aloud back to him?

"I'm so sorry..." I mumbled eventually, still sat upright by the wall. "I didn't mean to, you know, ruin our date..." He just laughed, less tense now.

"You didn't... This was a good thing, alright?" I sighed and felt myself relax a little more.

"I-" I paused. He looked at me and tilted his head, waiting. "Come here." I pulled him closer and he kissed me again, as I leaned against his wall. It made his lips feel harder against mine as he had me right against the wall with no where to escape. Not that I would have wanted to. But the lack of room for him to get closer to me seemed to irritate him because he somehow managed to pull me back down so I was laying on the bed again.

He kissed my forehead, then my eyes as they were closed, before kissing both cheeks, my nose and eventually, my mouth. I used his trick, and took his lower lip into my mouth, sort of massaging it with my teeth a little before licking over it. He moaned a little and sucked a little harder on my own lip before turning to my neck. I felt his fingers drawing small circles on the back of my knee before he hitched it up a little so that I wrapped it around his waist, loosely.

It felt easy. There would be no interruptions... I pushed him a little but instead of catching on, he pulled away.

"You wanna go for a walk?" He asked suddenly. No! Why does he always seem to have such a knack of stopping us, just as I was needing more? I couldn't refuse however, and he pulled me up by the hand. "Come on, let's go to the park." I felt some slight irritation but it soon passed as we strolled hand in hand to the park. It was dark now, and he sat us down under a tree, a little way away from anyone who might join us at the park too. He rested his head on my lap and closed his eyes. I took to stroking across his forehead, running my fingers through his hair, watching him.

"I think I might invite Kurt round for food or something..." Finn breathed quietly.

"I think he'd like that."

I don't know how long passed, but his breathing began to get heavier. When I stopped however, he sighed.

"Don't stop.. It feels amazing..." And so I carried on. Another endless stretch of time passed before I checked my watch. I had told Kurt I'd ring him to confirm whether I'd be staying at his or not. If I didn't phone soon, he'd give up all hope and him and Mercedes would start the night without me.

I tried as hard as I could to shift the sleeper off my knees but he wouldn't budge and his eyes remained closed. I attempted poking him, tapping his cheeks, even pulling his hair a little but he still wouldn't wake up. Eventually, I managed to wriggle free, as he continued sleeping on the grass. I sighed and kneeled down on top of him, practically straddling him by this time.

"Finn..." I whispered in his ear. "Wake up..." Nothing. "Babe... Come on..." Still nothing. I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his lightly, before tracing around them with my tongue. I felt his mouth twitch and I grinned, pressing my lips against him harder. His hands crawled up my waist. Little sneak! He'd been awake the whole time! He kissed me back now, but his eyes remained closed. His hands were crawling lower, until they reached my butt. He was sort of massaging it, over my dress as I moaned a little, pressing down on him when I probably shouldn't. He groaned louder than me this time and his mouth froze on mine as his hands sort of squeezed my butt to stop me.

"Come on, babe..." He grinned, licking his lips subconsciously.

"You were supposed to be asleep!" I demanded, allowing him to pull me up.

"Well it's a good job I wasn't, who knows how far you'd of tried to go with me if I hadn't stopped you." He teased and I blushed red, feeling my whole body heat up. "If we'd been somewhere more private, warmer, and indoors, I might of let you..." He whispered cheekily as he led me on to my street.

"Why don't you then..." I asked before I could stop myself. He pulled us to a halt.

"Oh no, Missy." He shook his head, using Kurt's nickname for me. "Not until you tell me you love me." And with that, he kissed me lightly on the corner of the mouth and tapped my butt gently, before leaving me to walk the next two houses alone.

...

**Author's Note: I'm far happier with this chapter than last and I hope everyone enjoyed the romance, and the little bit of drama at the start. Don't worry - I will lure you into loving Puck again, despite his betrayal to his best friend. We can't help who we fall for, but Puck's not a bad guy, and he will find his one and only in the end :D This will of course, always be a Finchel story :)) Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews! I see some were a little worried about what I'm planning for the whole Finn/Rachel/Puck scenario but fear not - there is no way I would ever (permanently) break them up! But forget that, because here we have another long chapter that I hope you enjoy :D**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a very important chapter and Finn and Rachel's physical relationship developes yet again and will continue to do so throughout the next few chapters so please be warned, it is rated 'M' for a reason.**

**Chapter 17**

**Finn POV**

I gulped. Mouth dry. Muscles seizing up. Shit.

"It'll be fine right? Sure. It'll be fine. Nothing to worry about though, right? Of course there's nothing to worry about."

I bit my tongue. "Chang. If you don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna have to deck you one." I warned shortly, kind of bouncing on my feet a bit as we stood behind the curtains to the main hall stage where we'd be performing in about two minutes.

"Sure, I'll shut up. I'll just er, I'll shut up. It's cool. It's just a performance, right? Sure. It's our first ever performance in front of a crowd of people. But it's cool. Nothing to worry about? There's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Seriously." I turned to him sharply and raised my fist. He backed away hastily.

"Finn, stop being a dick, he's just nervous." Puck interrupted. Chang nodded as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah don't be a dick Finn." I just stared at him.

"And man up a bit, won't you?" Puck nodded at Mike, whose mouth kind of went down like cartoon pictures of moody kids or whatever. I grinned at Puck but he just shrugged and headed over to Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Alright, Finn?" Rachel asked, her hand suddenly holding mine. I nodded, my head feeling heavy.

"Sure."

She laughed. "It's alright to be nervous but you'll be great up there, it's not in you to be anything but."

I smiled a little but the nerves didn't exactly just preciportate or whatever.

"I think you mean evaporate, Finn." Rachel giggled.

"Oh." I nodded, squeezing her hand.

"What are you all still doing?" We all flinched as a pretty angry looking Katie and Jesse turned up.

"Er, waiting for the intro?" I replied as if it was obvious.

"What are you all wearing? I gave you all costumes! This is not what I gave you! Go and get changed now! All of you!" She ordered angrily, looking at us all wearing a similar colour of orangy red and brown to go with the song.

"No can do." Puck said. "No time." Just as he said that, we heard Mr Shue on stage. My stomach felt tight again. Katie looked like she was gonna shit herself. Pretty funny really.

"Oh my God. Someone start the music!" She hissed across at us all.

"As you insist, Blondie." Kurt saluted her and then winked really obviously at Mercedes, who began the track. We filed on stage one by one, as Katie stood frozen, staring at Jesse with her mouth open.

...

"Guys, that was just - I'm so proud! That was awesome!" Mr Shue yelled as we all sprinted into the auditorium after the assembly.

"Barely any abusive comments! They seemed to really dig us!" Chang whistled as everyone cheered, really keyed up after the assembly.

"How could you all do that?" Katie shrieked, waving her hands all over the place. I looked at Rachel who rolled her eyes, but looked totally smug.

"You didn't actually expect us to go out there singing the Thong Song and-"

"What?" Mr Shue yelled as everyone started defending the performance against Katie and Jesse.

"Mr Shue, they-" Mercedes pointed at Jesse and Katie. "Wanted us to go out there and sing a totally inappropriate song in front of everyone! We had no choice!"

"No choice to do what? And what's all this about an inappropriate song?" Mr Shue asked looking pretty confused. I guess it's not really his fault, I mean, he is divorcing his wife, no wonder he's missed so much.

"Mr Shue, let me explain." Rachel stepped in. She told him all about Katie and Jesse trying to take over and the stupid song choice they picked. Mr Shue looked kind of horrified.

"You guys!" He looked at all of us. "Glee is about being a team. Whilst you were right to decide against the song Katie and Jesse picked, you were wrong to pick a new song and not tell them."

"Exactly! We couldn't even perform in the assemly Mr Shue!" Katie interrupted loudly again.

"Er, excuse me, you faked-boobed, fake-blonde, fake nosed-"

"Faker?" Brittany cut in Santana's rant. Santana looked at her. We all did.

"Yeah, you fake-boobed, fake-blonde, fake nosed Faker, I'm the whore round this place. If anyone wanted to go up there and look sexy, singing a sexy song with a sexy voice, with real hair, real boobs and a real nose, it would be me." Santana said. "But even I can tell when it goes too far. If you want to get your kit off and dance around in front of a crowd being sexy, go join the Cheerio's. I'm sure Miss Sylvester will love you."

Everyone cheered at that. Even Rachel. Mr Shue didn't look happy though.

"That's quite enough, Santana. You guys, all of you!" Mr Shue looked angry. "Glee club is supposed to be a place we can all work together, having fun and being accepted for who and what we are. It's not supposed to be full of bitching and competition, at least not between each other. So you know what? I've set this weeks assignment. You will each, individually, come up with a song about love. It will be even better if it actually explains why you love Glee, or one another, ok? Interpret the assignment as you want but I want each and every one of you to perform a song, on your own, this week."

With that, he left us all to go to first lesson. Katie and Jesse soon followed. The rest of us stayed in the auditorium and kind of did a weird victory dance sort of thing. Mike was totally showing off.

"Finn! Rachel! You guys are the best!" Brittany practically bounced up next to us. "I don't know where a Frica is, but we should totally do a road trip, it'll be fun! I'll bring cotton candy!" With that, she wrapped her arms around both of us, our heads nearly smashing together. The rest of the club joined in until we were doing this weird group hug sort of thing. Weird. I think everyone's taken an overdose of happy pills or something this morning.

When they let go of us, I managed to give Rachel a huge hug of my own. She's so small I actually lifted her off the floor but she had her arms around my neck and squeezed me back so she clearly didn't care.

"Come on, class." I groaned eventually. Even Rachel seemed to pull a face at that.

...

**Rachel POV**

"Change first." Kurt reminded us. We wandered off in different directions, each trying to find a suitable place to change. Finn followed me as I grabbed the key from the music block staff room, and unlocked a deserted music room to change in.

"Finn. Out." I ordered. He shrugged.

"I need to change too, remember."

"Go somewhere else then! I'm changing in here!"

"We can both change in here, I promise not to look. If I catch you checking me out though, I'll have no choice but to watch you. Just to make sure you don't keep perving on me."

I rolled my eyes but laughed. "Surely to catch me staring at you, you'd have to be staring at me..."

He looked stumped a moment, before replying, "Let's make a deal then: we can look but not touch."

Once we'd changed, which was extremely difficult as Finn did indeed try and catch a glimpse or two whilst I was changing, we headed off to our first class separately.

...

By the time lunch arrived, I had my song for Mr Shue's Glee assignment chosen. I'd be singing You're So Vain by Carly Simon, to show Kurt why I love him. I'd arranged to meet Finn by the fountain so that we could walk together. When I got there, I was surprised to see him there already. Talking to Kurt! Mercedes was of course, with them.

"Hey." I said, slipping a hand into Finn's. He pulled me closer and let go of my hand, placing his in the back pocket of my mini skirt. I'd chosen a nice mustard cotton shirt to go with it.

"Hey beautiful." He replied and sort of squeezed by butt a little. I went bright red, even though I knew Kurt and Mercedes wouldn't have noticed. I elbowed him in the side - he is so going to pay for that later. Not to mention... Why must he tease?

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, and the four of us walked to the auditorium together.

"Once again, guys, congratulations for this morning. Despite everyone's er... worries, it was awesome. Keep up the good work. Now, whose got a song ready after the assignment I gave you all this morning?" My hand shot in the air. So did Katie's.

"Rachel, would you like to go first?" I nodded eagerly and possibly a little smugly, before getting up.

"This song is dedicated to... My very best friend, Kurt Hummel." I winked at him and he grinned widely, his whole face lighting up. "I've picked it because it's one of the reasons I've always felt so intimidated by you, and why you are the male version of me, and also, it's the reason I love you, and why I think you'll make the best brother Finn could ever want." I bit my lip, suddenly nervous though I have never felt nervous when performing in my life.

When I finished, he, Finn, Mercedes and Puck all stood up and applauded me. I chose to ignore Puck but I saw Finn glance at him momentarily. Once I sat down between Finn and Kurt, Finn took my hand, and Kurt whispered in my ear.

"Charming song choice, Missy. Just charming." But he sounded flattered all the same.

Katie stood then.

"This is a reason why I love Glee club. It's a reason why, despite everything, I love you. Because you are all losers." We all glared at her when she said that.

She sang I'm A Loser, by the Beatles. When she finished, she grinned.

"But I guess I'm a loser too. We're all losers." She sat down next to Jesse whilst everyone politely applauded her.

"Woah." Finn whistled, still applauding. He turned around and faced her, as she sat behind us.

"I didn't know you were a fan of the Beatles, Finn?" She hissed at him. He nodded excitedly, as Mr Shue was droning on about why the assignment was such a great idea or something.

"Love them." Finn nodded, grinning.

"Same here. Favourite album?" I heard Katie reply conversationly. She needs a serious slap. I'll set Kurt on it. Kurt nudged me and raised both eyebrows at the conversation Finn and Katie were having. I pursed my lips.

"White Album." Finn replied instantly.

"Same! It's the one that shows how talented each was as a solo star, I mean, they were all almost ready to go solo but not quite by that album!" She buzzed back excitedly.

"Totally. It's not the most 'Beatle-ish' album-" Katie giggled girlishly at that. "But the music is just awesome. Shows just how talented they all were and why they had to split."

Eventually, Mr Shue dismissed us, and I pulled Finn away from Katie as soon as I possibly could. As soon as we got into the corridor, I turned to him and reached up to kiss him. He seemed taken aback for a moment, before he gathered his senses, and pushed me against the wall, kissing me back just as if not more eagerly. His whole body was pressed against me. He was just building up to the open-mouthed part, when we heard a voice yell:

"Pile!" Before I knew it, every single one of the Glee club members were sprinting towards me and Finn. Well, all except Katie and Jesse. And Puck, who was stood a little way off, to the side, just watching. I pulled Finn hastily, further down the corridor but it was no use.

Everyone barged straight into Finn as I yelped and jumped out the way avoiding the collision. Finn landed with a thump on the floor, with everyone else piled awkwardly on top of him. I heard him groaning under the weight of the other bodies as they laughed hysterically when he tried but failed to push them off.

"Sorry, man, but it had to be done. You and Berry have been acting like a pair of love sick puppies for at least the passed week. To be quite honest, it's enough to make me barf." Roared a hysterical Mike Chang as Finn struggled to his feet.

He gave me a look as I kindly stood by his side and wrapped both arms around his waist, my shoulder just under his arm.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'll remember not to go to you for help next time my life's in danger."

...

I told Finn he could come round mine later tonight. Kurt and Mercedes are going to see a musical and I had been invited along. But I politely turned them down. Finn said he was alone tonight because his mom is going on a date with Kurt's dad. I felt excited when he said he'd be alone. We could be alone together.

He kissed me lightly on the cheek before leaving school alone. He said he had some things to sort out before he came around mine. Thankfully, my dads are also out tonight.

It's typical that as soon as he walked off, another walked up to me. Katie.

"You really don't have the legs, or the butt for that matter, to carry off mini skirts, Berry. Just a little girl-to-girl warning. You want to work out more." Kurt and Mercedes may both want to avenge that remark for me.

As I emptied my locker, Puck showed up behind me.

"Rachel, can we talk please?" He asked gruffly. My stomach sank. I noticed Quinn a little way off, supposedly talking to Santana, but in reality, staring at us. She glared at me.

"Make it quick." I muttered shortly, before guiding him to a deserted corridor.

"The assembly was great this morning." He began awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

"Finn did an amazing job at choosing a song." I agreed as he bounced back and forth on his feet as he always seems to do when he's nervous. His face dropped when I mentioned Finn and I cleared my throat.

"I meant you, though. You're voice was amazing." He replied eventually.

"Thank you."

There was the dreaded silence again.

He suddenly breathed out and I stepped back automatically. He stepped in. He was suddenly leaning close. But he didn't hesitate this time, and before I knew what was happening, he'd pressed his mouth against mine. He didn't work up to it either, with gentle kisses or face-to-face smiling like Finn does, but he was already sucking on my lower lip. Oh Gawd. What do I do? Where do I put my hands? When do I close my eyes? I suddenly dreaded the awful teeth-clashing moment (which thankfully never happened). It felt like my first kiss all over - but this time, it was everything I didn't want it to be. And it was with Puck. Noah Puckerman!

I managed to push him away and gasped.

"Oh my Gawd." I shook my head. He threw his head back and groaned.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Keep? KEEP? I shouldn't have had to do it once, let alone KEEP doing it!

"I'm sorry." He muttered, but he didn't sound it.

"You can't keep doing this!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it, I need to, Rachel. I-" He paused. "I-"

My heart dropped. "Don't say it." I warned. He bit his lip.

"Rachel, I have to."

"No, you don't. Because I don't feel the same way, Puck. I never have, I never will and I would never do that to Finn."

Puck cursed under his breath. "Look, Finn's my boy. But there is something between us Rachel."

"There is nothing between us Puck. What do you know about me? Nothing! I can't believe I'm saying this but... If you are... like... in to me or something, it's a physical attraction and acting upon that is just selfish, Puck, particularly when I'm dating your best friend!" I cried, releasing the emotion inside. Yet it barely even left a pinprick in all the emotion I was feeling.

"Look, just hear me out?"

"That's all I seem to be doing lately, Puck, what do you want me to do? I can't keep doing this. You can't keep doing this. It's not fair on Finn."

He cursed again. "Look, just shut the hell up about Finn, will you? Listen to me. I'm sorry, ok? About what this is doing to Finn. But you don't understand what it's doing to me. Yeah, I thought it was a physical thing. You're hot. But the way Finn talks about you, and when you played that song with me... And the way you listened and kind of just... understood... about me and Finn after the Quinn shit. And the way you just cut to the chase and don't accept my bullshit - it's like you know me Rachel, it's like you're..."

"Seeing who you are beneath the steel exterior you show to the world." I suggested. He stared at me a long moment before nodding.

"Exactly."

"That's just who I am, Puck." I replied in a small voice.

"It's what I need, Rachel. No one has ever been like this with me before. Even now, you're listening to me, you're arguing with me. No girl has ever done that before - it's always a quick fuck and then we forget about each other."

"The thing is, Puck..." I sighed, my throat feeling dry. "That's just who I am. It's not just with you, it's with everyone. Including Finn." He closed his eyes when I said Finn's name. "And don't you think he might feel the same way you feel? I mean, providing he cares for me, like he says he does."

"He loves you." Puck muttered quietly.

"I know."

"But you don't love him." Puck replied, confidently.

"I-" Do I love Finn? I care about him... I'm attracted to him... I-

"See? You don't love him Rachel. All you do is make out."

"And you're saying being with you would be anything different?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yes."

"What's going on?" A voice interrupted.

"Quinn!" Puck and I replied at the same time.

"What's going on?" She repeated, looking from me to Puck shrewdly.

"Nothing." I answered once it became clear Puck wasn't going to. She raised a brow.

"Come on, Rachel. I'll walk you home." She all but demanded, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the now deserted school.

"What the hell, Rachel?" She stormed as soon as we were in the parking lot.

"What?" I replied defensively.

"I thought you were going to stay away from Puck? He's bad news! What about Finn?"

"I'm trying to, ok? Stop lecturing me, I know!"

"Allowing him some of your spare time is going to lead him on, Berry, don't you realise that? Puck isn't one to back off when he wants something!" She warned harshly.

"I think I get it, ok. What can I do? He... He seems..."

"Like he needs someone to talk to." Quinn finished for me. I nodded and turned to look at her.

"I know." I guided her to my street.

"He's had it tough at times, you know. He practically fends for himself. He doesn't have his parents around and he's not had anyone keeping an eye on him. He's lonely, Rachel. But he's also experienced and far more rebellious than you realise. If you let him mess you around you might think you're helping him but you're not. What he needs is stability. If you get in between him and Finn, you'll only be hurting them both." With that, she left me alone to walk my street, and to consider all she'd told me.

What the hell am I supposed to do?

...

I decided to push the afternoon drama to one side when Finn finally showed up at my doorstep. However, he'd come earlier than I'd anticipated and I still had a face mask on by the time the doorbell rang.

What do I do?

I had to brave it, otherwise, he may have decided to go home if I didn't answer the door. I hung my head when I let him in and coughed something about needing to powder my nose. He didn't get it though, because he walked straight in and put a finger under my chin to lift my head up. He laughed hysterically when he saw my face.

"You're looking a bit stoney faced." He choked comically, at seeing my grey facemask. At least it hid the beetroot flush as a result.

"I'll be right back." Before I could sprint upstairs to wash it off, he pulled me back and grinned.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled, and pressed his lips very lightly on mine. I almost forgot the facemask as he pulled away and winked. "At least it smells nice."

Boys are crazy. How can he still find me attractive after that? I bet he never caught Quinn in a facemask. Although... He did say she put makeup on her chest to create a bigger cleavage...

"Finally." He whined when I finally joined him in the kitchen. I laughed.

"I am so embarrassed." My face fell in to his chest when I said that and I felt his arms around me, his hands crawling under my shirt, tracing circles on my lower back. It tickled and I let him continue for several moments, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on my bare skin.

"Don't be."

I stepped back and stared at him. "You're kidding me right?"

He shrugged. "I don't get why girls feel the need to put on all the crap and do all that stuff to make themselves look hot."

"You wouldn't be saying that if we just let everything go - no shaving, no face masks, no plucking, no nail filing... You'd find us repulsive." I argued playfully. Surprisingly, there wasn't the look of horror on his face I was waiting for.

"No seriously. But I think you always look beautiful, of course." It's comments like that which make me wonder where the old Rachel Berry has disappeared to. She'd barf at that. Now, I just feel like mush. I wonder if that's a good thing...

"Stop it." I replied bashfully.

"No..." He argued playfully. My stomach tightened.

"Finn... Am I a good..." My face felt like it was on fire. "Er... am I a good, you know, kisser, or er... something..."

I could feel his face in my hair. I love it when he just holds me, even when there's no making out. Once or twice his hands sort of dropped to my butt but I didn't bother protesting. Even though I was supposed to punish him for earlier.

"I don't know... Want me to check?" He teased.

"You should be a comedian." He just laughed.

"I can't be near you without at least once, feeling the need to make out. So yeah, totally." He chuckled absent mindedly. It wasn't exactly helpful though, especially when he slipped his hands in the back pockets on my skirt again.

"Is my butt too big? And er... Don't go and stare at them, ok? But do I have, you know, cellulite on my legs or something? Do you think I should work out more?"

His hands dropped to my thighs, beneath the skirt and just sort of massaged them slightly.

"What the hell is cellu-whatsit? And I kind of like your legs actually. And your ass..." He added almost as an after thought. He squeezed it gently before resting his hands on my waist.

"Ok..." I said finally. I'm not really upset about what Katie said, am I? Finn is with me not her, after all. Besides, he never makes me feel anything but attractive, it's one of the reasons I love being around him.

"What's all that about anyway?" He asked, brushing some hair out my face. I pouted and screwed up my nose.

"Just making sure." Finn laughed then.

"You're crazy."

"You're the crazy one." I laughed, watching him smirk.

"Crazily in love with you, I know." He said it with humour but it still made my stomach flip. Just say it Rachel!

"Finn, do you want to watch a movie?" I yawned into his chest.

"Sure."

I put on Chicago. He whined and complained before realising he thinks Catherine Zeta Jones is 'hot'. That soon shut him up. I was laying down on my pillows, and he was sat upright, his back against the wall. Once or twice I spotted his eyes drop to my face. I was watching him, watching me, watching him... It felt surreal. He grinned once or twice when he caught my eye and I blushed.

"Don't lay like that, Rach..." He murmured at one point.

"Why?" I replied softly.

"Because."

"Because why?" I grinned.

"Just because." He grinned wider. I'd end up doing the creepy grin if he carried on. I don't know quite when or how, but he was suddenly laying down with me. He rolled on to his side and propped himself up by his elbow, grinning at me. "I love you, Rachel." He said seriously. I felt something inside. I wanted to say it back, but I couldn't. How many times is he going to have to repeat it before I can say it back? I closed my eyes and he sighed, crawling on top of me. He wasn't even attempting to hover over me, he just lay on me, and kissed me gently on the corner of the mouth.

"Because your top doesn't do much to hide your boobs and it's kind of turning me on." He whispered. But then he got up suddenly again, leaving me frustrated.

"Finn! I hate it when you do that, you know."

He laughed then. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were after more. You should of said."

He licked his lips and kissed me again. My hand sort of fell on to his crotch area without thinking, and he froze, smirking.

"Don't think you can tease me out of our deal, Rach." He murmured huskily in my ear.

"Your deal. I don't remember agreeing to it." I moaned weakily. Don't all guys want sex anyway? What's the big deal with saying 'I Love You' first? I think Finn just likes to tease - he's playing havoc with my hormones these days.

I removed my hand and placed it behind my back as he kissed below my ear gently. He sighed and reached out for my hand again, and pulled my arm around him. He rested his head on my shoulder and I squeezed him closer to me, my other hand playing with his hair. He was breathing heavily, it tickled my neck.

"I want to try something..." He breathed hoarsely into my ear. My stomach flipped.

"Ok..." I sounded breathless too, as he pushed me back into the pillows. I could feel the heat rising in my face, slightly from nerves, mostly from eager anticipation. He was laying over me again but my eyes were closed. I didn't even feel that surprised when I felt his lips against my collarbone as his fingers began to undo the buttons on my shirt. He didn't remove it, and couldn't anyway because I was still laying down. But I heard his breath hitch slightly and suddenly the nerves weren't there. Because he felt apprehensive too.

My cheeks were burning, I felt like my whole body was. But I refused to open my eyes when I felt his warm fingers tracing circles across my stomach. I had to giggle once or twice as it tickled. But when he reached to unhook the bra, the giggling ceased.

"Is this ok?" He murmured quietly. I nodded, biting my lip and opening my eyes. He was really close, his face inches from mine. He was biting his own lip, and his cheeks were rouge. I nodded again. He leaned down and his lips found my own again, as I felt his hand proceed to my chest. I moaned into his mouth and felt him smirking. I used his trick and ran my tongue across his lower lip. When his tongue met my own, his hand sort of squeezed my breast before flicking the nub very gently with his thumb; he then took to tracing around it in circles. His breathing was getting heavier and he kissed my collarbone before reaching my lips again.

Against my mouth, he managed to murmur: "_You_ might be denying it Rach, but I really, really love you."

...

**Author's Note: Heyyy kind of ironic wouldn't you say, that the story began with Finn trying to sexually seduce Rachel and Rachel trying to make him fall in love with her. It seems their missions have erm, altered a considerable amount since then :P This chapter was ridiculously long, I had to cut half of it in the end - it'll be in the next chapter instead.**

**I would LOVE to get to 120 with reviews this time :))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Lovely reviews everyone, thank you so much! And for everyone who wanted a longer chappy last time, I apologise! The cut part is featured in this one, so enjoy, and as requested, a very ridiculously long chapter - have fun, enjoy and please review at the end :D I think this story has come a really long way from when it first began, both plot-wise and also, writing-wise. I'm really proud of how it's progressed and how I (I hope!) have progressed as a writer and I hope you all know how much I appreciate reviews and all the comments/emails/subscriptions I've had. **

**WARNING: Get ready for an emotional rollarcoaster. **

**Chapter 18**

**Rachel POV**

"Rach..." I heard a soft voice whisper into my ear. "Rach... You awake?" Only moments earlier, he'd been laying with his head on my chest and my fingers had been in his hair.

"No." I replied in a croaky voice, keeping my eyes sealed shut. In truth, I hadn't really slept much all night, and I don't think Finn had either because I'd heard him whispering in my ear several times during the night, not to mention, felt him continuously play with my hair. I didn't want him to stop though, so I feigned sleep. He chuckled.

"I'm going to be in so much shit when I get back."

I groaned. "Stay then."

He chuckled again. "I need to go. I might not go in to school this morning though..."

My eyes shot open. "Huh?" He had definitely been awake for a while, because I'm pretty sure we'd ended the night with him not wearing a shirt, and now he was fully clothed, laying on top of the sheets next to me, whilst I was still under them.

He laughed and flicked my nose gently with his finger. "Stop pouting. I'll go in for lunch."

I wasn't pouting. "You'll be in more trouble if you skip class." I warned him.

"Yeah well... I'd prefer that than an hour's torture of Literature to be honest."

"I'll be lonely." I moaned playfully. His hair was all messy and sticking up on the top. It made me feel all melty when I looked at him. Not turned on just... melty.

"Absense makes the heart grow fonder." He quoted.

"What time is it?" I asked, ignoring him. He yawned, stretched and checked his watch.

"Half five."

I blinked. "What are you doing up so early?" I was shocked.

"I've been awake for ages." He murmured, his fingers crawling up my stomach like a spider.

"You don't need to go yet." I murmured as he tried to sit up. I kept my fingers in his hair so he couldn't. Eventually, I shifted a little so I was able to rest my head on his chest. He had his arm around me as he played with my hair. I let my arm reach across him, cuddling him.

"What and risk getting caught by your dad, I mean, dads later on? I don't think so." He laughed and I groaned.

"Urm... Finn... about last night..." I mumbled, feeling myself flushing red. I screwed up my face and covered my whole self with the sheets. I don't know how but he was suddenly under them with me.

"Fun, wasn't it?" He blew gently into my ear, a smile in his voice. I felt my stomach relax. Slightly.

"Mmmm..." I groaned again, feeling the first wave of mellow embarrassment.

Finn just rolled so he was on top of me. I could feel his breath on my neck. His mouth was suddenly there, just below my ear and I turned my head to give him better access. He laughed and I could feel the vibration on my skin as I closed my eyes. He sucked gently on one spot, running his tongue over it before gently nibbling it with his teeth.

"That's going to leave a mark, Finn..." I moaned quietly, not actually wishing for him to stop.

"I know." I felt his laughter vibrate on my skin again. "Last time you had one, it really turned me on."

He was quite literally resting right between my legs by this point. It's not fair for him to say things like that...

"Ugh... Get up." I managed eventually. He grinned and got off me.

"Rach, cover yourself up before you make me lose my mind." He growled cheekily into my ear before I realised what I was wearing. Which was a pair of panties and a light, strapped t-shirt. No bra. No wonder he was staring. I'd almost forgotten how intense things had become last night. He's too much of a gentleman to try and go too far with me. So he just said things instead... It's probably his age. Aren't all boys supposed to be dirty-minded at his age? I pulled the sheets over me again and his mouth sort of drooped. I smirked. Two can play at that game.

"Go stand outside the room for a minute." I ordered. He frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I need to change."

"I'm definitely staying here then." I think he was joking. I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.

"That's so unfair." He whined.

I pointed to the door.

"Fine, I'm going." And he did leave, but not before he pulled me to him and let his hand crawl sneakily over my chest, which felt extremely exposed without a bra on. He gently nuzzled my nose with his, his hand sort of playing with my breast. But he was being really gentle and it didn't feel all dirty and wrong like I thought it would. It felt... Nice. Once I had changed, I let him back in the room.

"I prefer what you were wearing before." He stated, winking at me.

"I'm afraid no touching also means no looking." I replied, grinning at him.

"You weren't saying that last night..."

"Mmmm." I mumbled again. He just laughed. "Finn... You know... That was a really big deal to me... I feel really..."

"Turned on by my sexy masculinity?" He suggested. Always the joker.

"Ahh, I'm teaching you well. Awesome use of the big word there Finn." I teased and he winked playfully.

"I've been taught by the best. So, is that what you wanted to tell me then? I think I'm a mind reader."

"Well yes it's true, but no." I teased back. He smiled and ran his thumb across my lips gently. "I feel really... happy." I finished lamely.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me something else." He continued to smile but I just closed my eyes. He'll be waiting a while yet.

"You know, we could just tell my dads you arrived early to walk me to school, so I invited you in for a while..." I suggested.

"Genius." He yawned throwing himself back down on the bed. I copied, my face in the pillows. It smelt like him... I closed my eyes. We were laying down on our sides, facing each other with our heads on the pillows. I lifted my leg and draped it sort of over him to push him closer to me. His lips pressed against mine a couple of times, so lightly I could have imagined it.

"So I hope that means you're not entirely opposed to smaller chested girls then..." I teased more easily now.

His fingers were playing with my hair. "Rach... that was like heaven for a guy." He laughed humourously at that. "Besides, it was useful in making my dream feel more real afterwards..."

I raised my brows and stared at him, my mouth opening. He smirked. "Finn, you didn't..."

I couldn't finish because his tongue was suddenly searching for mine.

"Murrrgh..." I managed. When he pulled away, I tried again. "What... did you dream about?" I asked as casually as I could manage, considering I was breathless. He just smirked again.

"Maybe I'll show you..." He watched me, watching him... My stomach flipped. "One day..." He finished, grinning smugly.

"Well, maybe I dreamed of you, too..." I began.

"Oh really... What did you dream about?" He asked, his eyes glittering. He can see right through me, I know he can.

"Stuff..." My breath hitched as he leaned in closer.

"I bet my dream was better than yours..." He stated confidently. I could practically feel his laughter bubbling up to the surface.

"You can't possibly know that..."

"Trust me... It was..."

We both continued to lay there, as the room got lighter. Eventually, I sighed.

"Are you really not coming in this morning?"

"Gotta change, baby." He pointed at what he was wearing, whilst putting on a dreadful accent. "I should go... I'll see you later though."

As he snuck out my room, I lay back, smiling, just listening. But that's when it all went terribly wrong.

"Oh my good Lord, GET THE GUN! GET THE GUN, THERE'S A BOY IN THE HOUSE!"

I shot up, hearing dad number two yelling for all of America. Even at the crack of dawn they can still make 'jokes'.

"Now, I'm ok with 'squidgy' time, but at least save it for when the parentals are out." Dad number one said. I stood by my bedroom door and opened it slightly, to reveal a very white-faced looking Finn at the top of the stairs. He caught my eye, before turning back to my insane fathers.

"Er, gotta be going. See ya." He practically zapped himself out the house as he jumped almost the whole staircase.

"Rachie? You have got some explaining to do." Oh Crappy Crap Crapsticks.

...

**Finn POV**

Definitely a good job I got out of Rachel's when I did, even if her dads did kind of catch me sneaking out. Gawd, they're crazy. But seriously, she has no idea what she does to me when she teases like that.

I actually managed to make it to school on time in the end, after showering quickly and changing. Thankfully, there were no awkward questions from mom. I hate to think of what distracted her since I saw Kurt's dad sneaking out the house just as I got back. Maybe it's time to do the whole 'male authority' thing or whatever and let mom know I don't want any strange dudes sneaking out the house first thing in the morning...

"Alright, boy?" Mike said, when I got to the lockers finally. He was already there, with Artie and Tina. They were holding hands.

"Yeah man."

"Great. Because there's a party at Santana's place tonight, you up for it?"

"Er... Not sure I'll be invited to that one." I replied. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Finn! You have to go!" Artie piped up.

"Dude, it's for Glee club members strictly. Even Jesse and Katie have been invited." Chang explained.

"Then I really don't think I will, man, sorry."

"What's up with you these days? You're such a bore! All you do is..."

"Make out with his girlfriend, I know." Another voice finished Chang's sentence for him.

"Whats up, Puck?" I asked a bit coldly. I feel really weird when he goes on about me and Rachel. I wish he'd get over his crush on her or whatever, it's making things really awkward.

"Finn! You made it!" Speak of the devil. I turned to face her, grinning like an idiot.

"Thought you'd miss me too much if I didn't brave it." I laughed as she kind of blushed a bit and leaned in to my side with her arms around me. I hugged her in to me.

"True." She replied into my shirt.

"How was this morning...?" I asked. It frightened the crap out of me, being caught by her dads. I probably should of acted like a proper man and stayed to make sure Rachel was ok but I kind of just legged it.

Rachel made a weird choking sound. "Totally humiliating. They decided to er... Well anyway. I've had better mornings..." I raised my eyebrows at her when she looked at me.

"Oh really?"

She grinned finally. "Half five in the morning still counts as midnight, Finn..."

"Can you guys not go five minutes without being all lovey-dovey with each other?" Another voice interrupted. I grinned and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"No." I replied and leaned down to kiss Rachel right on the mouth. I felt her trying not to laugh as she kissed me back.

"Alright, Santana?" Chang greeted.

"Yes, Chang. I'll be great tonight anyway - all you lot are coming round to mine tonight, aren't you? I've been needing an excuse to get wasted." Santana said as we all started wandering down the corridor. "Oh, did I forget to mention, my parties always include girls dressing up sexy." She stared at Rachel and Tina.

"So long as there's alcohol, count me in." Puck said as Chang hit his back.

"Same here." He copied. As if he would need any other excuse to go to a party other than seeing hot girls.

"Mike, getting drunk doesn't give you the excuse to go hitting on Mercedes again." I warned him. Puck and Artie both snorted as they tried to hide their laughter.

"Don't worry, man. I think she's slowly beginnning to come around to my Mike-Tastic charms. After a few drinks there's no way she'll be able to resist." He declared proudly. I looked at Artie.

"So you're saying the only way you can get a chick is by getting her drunk first?" I mocked as Artie grinned.

"Well..." Chang began.

"Pathetic." Artie shook his head. "Come on, Tina." He said as they headed off to their first lesson. "Catch you guys at lunch." He called after us.

"I'm off to go spy on the Cheerio's. Quinn and Brittany aren't even coming in this morning so I'm pretty much a loner." Santana sighed as she headed off a different direction too.

"So, what did you kids get up to last night then?" Mike asked as the rest of us headed to Literature. I turned to Rachel, who still had her arms around my waist as we walked. Puck was just stood to the side of us, kind of ignoring us.

"Oh, you know... Stuff..." I shrugged, grinning at Rachel who blushed a little. She's seriously cute when she's embarrassed.

"Making out then." Puck muttered quietly.

"Oh my God. You guys didn't...? Did you?" Chang yelled loudly, stopping in front of us and staring at us both, looking like his eyes were about to pop out.

"Shut the hell up, Chang." I groaned as Rachel squeezed me slightly.

"Just asking the questions, man." He defended, still stood in front of us. "Besides, it's gonna be total heaven tonight. Santana's parties are always the best with the girls parading around in practically nothing..." He paused, probably to perv on the images in his head. Rachel looked at me, looking seriously freaked out. "So, what are you dressing up in, Rachel?" Mike asked, stepping to the side as we all carried on. I spotted Puck turning to stare at Rachel when Chang said that. Rachel ignored him.

"Ugh. Stop thinking about my girlfriend naked, will you man?" I groaned at Mike, who did actually blush a bit then.

"I wasn't, I..."

"For your eyes only." Rachel breathed into my ear. Shit. She can be really naughty when she wants to be. Not that I'm complaining but it doesn't exactly help me keep to our little deal.

...

**Rachel POV**

On the way to the auditorium at lunch, I spotted Puck alone in the tire shed. I half hoped it would be Finn in there. When he caught me staring, he smiled tightly. I sighed.

"Hey..." I muttered quietly, having gone against my better judgement and joined him in there.

"Hey..." He copied awkwardly.

"You coming to Glee?" I asked, hoping the awkwardness would disappear. He shrugged.

"Not today." It was then that I noticed the notepad in his hand.

"What are you up to then?" I asked nosily. He grinned and I relaxed a little.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about stuff for Regionals." My whole face must have lit up then because he grinned wider. "Not that I'll need to knowing you." He added, more conversationally now.

"I've had so many ideas!" I replied eagerly, sitting down on one of the tires. I'll probably be late to Glee - what am I doing?

"I bet you have." He laughed.

"Tell me yours first then." I smiled. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I was thinking, we have exactly six minutes performance-wise, yeah? So we could probably do a medley of some sort in that time? Don't get me wrong, you have a fucking awesome voice, but everyone will go mad if they think you're stealing the spotlight."

"I'm the best one there!" I protested. In my own ideas, I had me beginning the performance with a stunning vocal, and towards the end, everyone else joining in as background singers harmonizing behind me, fireworks, steam, applause! It would be perfect.

"Yeah..." Puck sniggered. "I know. But the others will still go mad."

"What are you suggesting then?"

He looked a little embarrassed now. "Well... I sort of wrote something..."

"Want me to hear it?" I interrupted.

"Yeah... But not now."

"Ok... Another time then." No, Rachel, no! This is just an excuse for him to get me on his own!

"Sure. And as for the medley, I was thinking something like a Journey medley or something."

"Interesting. Actually, Finn played a really good cd, I'm not familiar with the artist but it was really..." I trailed off at seeing Puck's face go sour at the mention of Finn's name. "Er... Well we'll talk about it later, yeah? I'll be late for Glee." I mumbled hastily, getting up.

"Sure." I heard Puck mutter in a quiet voice as I was about to depart. That was when the rest of the Glee members began to make their way towards us. Finn looked as if he was frowning.

...

**Finn POV**

Mr Shue was off again today. The rest of us took it as an excuse to skip Glee club and discuss party plans for tonight.

"Now, does everyone know how you're getting to mine tonight?" Santana asked as we all sat in the tire shed at lunch. Rachel and Puck were already in there when we arrived. What were they doing together, alone?

"Yeah it's not like we can just fly there, you live fucking ages away." Mike complained.

"I'll fly." A small voice sounded. Everyone just looked at Brittany without bothering to reply.

"I'll drive." Katie offered. Rachel turned to glare at me but I shrugged.

"Ok, sure." Everyone agreed to it because Katie has an enormous truck that can fit us all in.

"Excellent. Now, girls, what are you wearing?" Santana practically demanded.

"Er..." Rachel muttered. She turned to Tina, who shrugged. Mercedes snorted.

"There is no way this baby is getting dressed up in some slutty outfit for some party." She pointed to herself.

"Mercedes, those are the rules. Girls dress sexy. Otherwise you have to dress as a guy." Santana replied firmly.

"Don't worry ladies, Uncle Kurt is here to save you." Kurt rubbed his hands together and Rachel sighed in relief.

"Right, Kurt, we'll all come round yours tonight before the party, yes?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." He agreed. "I don't think I'll have enough outfits for all of you though."

"That's ok. I've got tons." Quinn offered. Rachel turned to her and she smiled at her. What the hell? Since when where they buddies? I caught Rachel's eye and she just shrugged and turned away.

"Right, awesome. There should be enough of us there to pair up." Santana grinned suggestively. "Oh, except for you Kurt. I could ask my dad to ring around some gay strippers if you want..." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Er, no, thank you very much. I'll be perfectly fine. I seriously doubt everyone will be partnered up." He said. He's never been to one of Santana's parties though. He wasn't the only one who looked annoyed, because Puck just snorted and got up.

"Whatever. See you later."

Everyone eventually got up and left to go and do whatever they do, until it was just me and Rachel. We were sat together on one tire and she looked at me, frowning.

"Puck seems really..." She began.

"I know." I nodded. Her frown didn't go though, and she looked down at her hands.

"Whats up?" I asked quietly, my stomach dropping. I felt really weird.

"He seems really unhappy, don't you think?" She said quietly. I don't want to talk about Puck. Especially with my girlfriend. Especially when I know he's in to her.

"Yeah, a bit I guess..." She looked at me.

"Finn... You don't seem that concerned... He's your best friend, don't you think you should talk to him and see what's up?" She asked.

"I know what's up. He's in to my girlfriend. What exactly do you expect me to say to him? 'Don't worry man, I know you're in to her so let's make a pact - I'll have her weekdays and let you have her for the weekends'? That sound good?" I practically exploded. She sat back and stared at me, probably shocked or something.

"Don't be stupid, Finn, that's not what I meant." I was annoyed now though. Why does she have to go and bring up Puck of all people? Why does he always seem to find a way to ruin my relationships?

"What did you mean, then?" I asked sharply. She looked at her hands again.

"Look... Just forget it, ok?"

"No. I can't just forget it now. What's this all about, Rachel? I didn't even know you were friends with him after all the shit he's given you in the past. What the hell?"

"Finn, I just think you might need to talk to him! He might be going through a rough time and you're not exactly being there for him right now are you?"

"So he tells me he's in to my girlfriend and I'm supposed to sit back and let him get on with it? I've tried to be a friend to him Rachel, I've not brought up the topic since he told me! I've tried to act like normal, it's him whose making everything awkward." I defended myself. I don't get why she's suddenly on his side.

"Why are you being so difficult about this, Finn? All I'm saying is that maybe you should talk to him! You should put how he feels about me to one side - I'm with you!" I took a deep breath.

"Rachel, you've never liked Puck. I'm not being weird or anything but something's going on that you're not telling me about. Quinn's being weird around you both, he's being weird around us both, you're being weird about the whole thing... What's going on, Rachel?"

"Finn..." She sighed and took a deep breath. "There's something you should know..." My stomach did that horrible thing, you know, where you feel like you've been punched in the gut and winded. It literally used to happen in football all the time. But this emotional thing was far worse.

...

**Rachel POV**

He lifted his head up and looked at me.

"He kissed me, Finn."

He froze, his jaw clenching. But his arms found me and suddenly tightened. After about a lifetime, he nodded and unclenched his jaw.

"It's ok. I know what he's like. Just... It's alright." His voice sounded off and he continued to nod, looking dazed.

Oh Gawd. He was being so nice and I didn't deserve it.

"Finn... I..." I knew he could read the guilt on my face. His arms unwrapped themselves from around my waist then, and he stood up.

"Are you in to him Rachel?" No! No Finn, I'm not!

But my mouth wouldn't open. And Finn nodded, looking devastated.

"I get it. I just... I get it." He turned around as I stood up, and left the shed.

...

**Finn POV**

We all met up at Kurt's place before Katie drove us to Santana's. Her truck is huge but unfortunately, not huge enough because some of us had to pair up. When the girls came outside, my jaw dropped.

They had themed it so that they all wore identical leather leotard things in different colours. They all looked hot. Rachel was the last to come out the house, linking arms with Kurt. She caught my eye and sort of looked like she wanted to talk to me. She looked sad, but after earlier, there's no way I could pluck up the courage to talk to her about Puck. Not now anyway. I couldn't help but stare at her though. The leotard thing made her boobs look twice their size and her legs... and her butt... Shit. There's no way I'm going to be able to get through tonight...

"Right, whose in the back?" Katie asked. Her hair was all big, even bigger than usual. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't wearing anything on her legs, they were just bare. She noticed me staring at her and I kind of blushed and turned away. I'm a guy! I can't help these things. Rachel looked furious though because she turned away and instantly began talking to Kurt.

Kurt and Artie were in the back. It took a while to get Artie sorted, with his wheelchair and his legs, but eventually he was all strapped in. Mercedes chose to sit up front with Katie. Realising there still wouldn't be enough seats, Brittany opted to sit on Jesse's knee for the journey. Tina sat on Artie's, who looked stupidly happy about it. Me and Puck sat on the back seats with Jesse and Brittany. That left Quinn and Rachel. Quinn immediately sat on Puck's knee. Puck looked like he seriously would of chucked her off him if it meant he could of had Rachel. That left me with Rachel. She looked at me a long moment before Katie practically pushed her on to me.

I didn't talk to her almost the whole journey. Once or twice, she wriggled about on me and I had to grab her waist to stop her.

"Rach, could you stop moving about on my lap please? It kind of does something to guys that's pretty embarrassing when we're out in public." She stopped moving then and everyone cracked up when I said it. I couldn't see her face but I sort of knew I'd gone a bit far then. She'd be really embarrassed.

...

I downed drink after drink, the music blaring out some crap Santana had put on, as the girls linked up and sort of tried to do the hokey-kokey. We were in Santana's heated basement, where she always holds her parties. Her parents are loaded with money. The basement is practically built into another house. There's a living room area thing, with a stereo, TV, about three huge couches, and a bar. And then, nearer to the stairs leading back into the main house, there's a kitchen sort of area, with a fridge full of more drinks and food. The girls eventually collapsed onto the rug in the middle of the floor in the living room bit, laughing hysterically.

I joined Mike, Artie and Jesse and we all took it in turns to bellow out rude words to every other line in the song that was playing. Jesse's alright after he's had a bit to drink actually. At least he seems to have stopped being all in to Rachel.

"Who wants chocolate? I've melted it especially!" Santana yelled, waving a huge plastic bowl of melted chocolate in the air.

"Ooooh, Mercedes will love that." Chang sniggered and walked over to Santana for the chocolate in what I think he thought was a cool of a cucumber sort of way. Major fail. He was tripping and falling all over the place.

"He's gonna pay for that." Artie snorted as Chang launched the chocolate towards Mercedes. It ended up all over them both.

"Oooooh." Jesse laughed loudly, bashing his drink against mine. There were puddles of drink all over the hard floor where the rug ended, but no one really gave a shit. The whole thing was at least keeping my mind off dwelling on the Rachel thing.

"Oooh! She's not! SHE IS!" I roared. Mercedes was licking the chocolate off Mike's cheek. "He's scored! He's done it!" The girls joined in, everyone cheering drunkenly, before we practically collapsed one by one on to the floor.

Katie landed with her face on my chest and she giggled really loudly and high pitched.

"Ooops. Sorry baby." She slurred, slowly heaving her head off me and looking me in the eyes. Her eyes were all red and her cheeks were too. She giggled again.

"I'd say spin the bottle, I mean I'd spin the play but let's just... make out time." Santana groaned. She was laying on the floor, her eyes closed as she was talking. Her legs were wide open. Usually Puck would've come out with some stupid but funny remark. But he just lay down next to her, bringing his drink with him, and downing the whole thing. I should of spoken to him as soon as Rachel told me. I don't know why I didn't. I managed to shove Katie off me properly and she practically fell right into Jesse. They immediately began making out.

"I always thought I'd haaaaate being in Gleeee club..." Santana mumbled from on the floor. Everyone turned to look at her. "But I just love you guys." There was an enchore of "aww" at that. "Nooo. I mean, I seriously love you guuuuys." She continued to say whilst laying on the floor with her eyes closed. I've heard about chicks getting all soft and loved up when drunk. Didn't think it was actually true though.

"I think everyone should kiss and hug everyone because we love each other and we're a big love pie..." Brittany announced. Apparently it is.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Except for Chang and Mercedes who had somehow managed to make their way over to one of the couches. The heat in the room was ridiculous and I could feel myself getting really hot. There's no way we'd be going home tonight anyway. Usually at Santana's parties, everyone just crashes at hers, passing out on the floor from too much drink and waking up feeling like shit in the morning.

Brittany wolf-whistled and took Jesse's shirt that had somehow landed on the floor. Someone yelled at Katie and Jesse to get a room but I don't think they heard.

Brittany laughed loudly. She swung it around her head. Everything felt too loud. I could hear that Tina chick talking to someone.

"So it said on this blog that the end of the world will be coming in just two days! Can you believe it! There's no time to..."

Rachel was sat on the floor, her face in her knees with her arms wrapped around herself now. Kurt was leaning his back against her legs, throwing up grapes and trying to catch them in his mouth.

Brittany suddenly leaned right over and kissed me, open mouthed, right on the lips. I didn't even close my eyes.

"Woah." I spluttered when she leaned away.

"Making out with other girls. Nice one, Finn." Puck muttered drunkenly. Rachel looked up immediately. She caught my eye but I turned away and glared at Puck. "Some could even say you're a maaaaan whore." Puck continued as Rachel watched us.

"Shut up, Puck." I muttered, crawling closer to Rachel. She edged away from me. Santana had taken to singing, really loudly out of tune. Artie, Tina, Katie, Jesse, Kurt and Brittany joined in.

"Come on, Rach, let's get out of here nooooow." Puck declared as he somehow managed to stand up, trying to pull Rachel with him.

"N-no Puck, I'm-"

"Get the hell off her Puck." I stood up too and turned to face Puck. My head was feeling heavy from the drink but I wasn't out of it, not like most the others were.

"I wiiiill when she teeeells me toooo..." He continued to slur, turning to Rachel. "What the fuuuck is it with you anyway Finn? She waaaaants me, but she just can't say 'cos you, that's why she won't never let me kiss her and it's all your fault, why can't you just go to heeeell!" Puck continued in his drunken rage, waving his drink about in the air.

"No. I-" Rachel turned to me hopelessly.

"I really like heeeer." Puck's voice broke. He sounded like he was about to cry. I saw the hurt in Rachel's face as Puck suddenly stormed out the house. The rest of them were still singing and acting as if they hadn't noticed anything.

I collapsed on a free sofa. Rachel eventually did the same.

"I'm so sorry, Finn." Her voice was small and she sounded like she'd been crying. She hadn't been drinking like everyone else.

"I thought you liked him back..." I muttered, putting my face in my hands.

"I didn't want to kiss him Finn... I-"

"Get up. You're missing the par-tay" Katie interrupted, just as Rachel was about to say something.

"Go away for a minute, Katie, please." Rachel began. Katie laughed really high pitched. I hate it when chicks do that.

"Why? So you can make out with your Finn? When are you going to realise he doesn't want you Rachie? He doesn't even want to make out with you! He-"

I leaned right over and found Rachel's mouth. She kissed me back, but seemed kind of surprised. Her hands found their way under my shirt, pushing my shoulder so I'd lean closer to her. But as soon as Katie left, I pulled away. I was breathing really heavily now. I leaned forwards and rested my head in the bit where her neck and shoulder sort of meet.

"Please don't do this to me again, Finn..." Rachel moaned, her voice really weak. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. That was a mistake." I muttered, sitting back so that I wasn't touching her.

"We... We're a mistake?" She asked, her voice breaking. I spotted the love bite on her neck and bit my lip. I'd give anything to go back to this morning before today had ever happened. Is it ever going to be possible that my girlfriends like me, and just me, without Puck having to be there all the time to ruin it all?

"No... Just... This was."

She stood up and she was crying now. One of the best things about her is that she always seems so in control of herself. I hate seeing her cry. I've only ever seen it happen once and it was horrible.

...

**Rachel POV**

Oh Gawd, make the tears stop. I'm never drinking again. Alcohol really brings out the worst in me. I've barely had more than one cup. Finn just sighed.

"Oh Rach... Come here." He pulled me in to him and wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a huge, tight hug. "We don't want your nose to get all swollen and your face to go red." He laughed, but it was strained. I managed to laugh a little back. It felt nice being in his arms where I could smell his boy-ish smell. He should be angry at me. I'd be furious if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Finn, please, let's not do this, ok?" I tried, but my voice was wobbling. "Let's not let our first stupid little argument thing come between us." My face was buried into his shirt and my voiced sounded muffled. He just continued to stroke my hair. "Please don't be mad..." I finished lamely.

"I'm not mad at you, Rach. I could never be mad at you." His voice was resigned and it made that awful guilty feeling spread like tar inside. He didn't sound mad. He sounded sad. And disappointed.

"Look... I love you Rachel." Finn sighed, closing his eyes. It's what I'd been waiting to hear him say all day.

"I know." Why couldn't I just say it back?

"No, I mean, I really love you. I've never felt like this before. And all this shit with Puck's just making me realise that maybe this is too soon, you know? Maybe I'm feeling so crazy for you because I'm not totally over what happened with Puck and Quinn."

"So you're saying I am just a rebound, then?" I replied quietly.

"What? For Gawd's sake Rach, you're anything but a rebound, believe me. I was never in love with Quinn." He let his arms go, and stepped back a little.

"What, then?" I wanted him to hold me again, but he didn't.

"I just think that maybe after what happened, it's too soon for me to risk getting hurt over something like this again. You don't even know what the fuck you feel about me. I'm not about to put everything I have in a relationship where you don't even feel the same way! I think... Maybe I just got carried away with my feelings." He gulped. "I think we should just be friends."

"Friends?" Can I ever just 'be friends' with Finn? I don't want to just be friends with him! I want to be with him. Because... "Why did you kiss me then?" I asked, desperately. Yes, Rachel Berry is desperate. How can one boy make you feel so much at one time?

Finn smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "What? And make you look like an idiot in front of Katie? I'm not that sort of guy, Rach." He leaned really close and I felt all the anticipation of our first kiss coming back to me. And to think... This morning he'd woken up in my bed... I'm such an idiot.

"Just friends, Rach." He whispered into my ear. I felt like I was suddenly inside out.

He got up then, muttering something about finding Puck. Even after everything Puck's done and said about him, Finn still feels obligated to look out for him.

"Wait Finn, don't go, I-" Say it, Rachel. Say it! "I love... I love being with you." There had been a flash of hope in his eyes when I said 'love', but he smiled disappointedly when I finished.

"Well, thanks Rachel. But it's not really the same thing, is it?"

**...**

**Author's Note: First off: DON'T HATE ME! Please remember this is Rachel's FIRST EVER relationship so she's more immature than Finn in some aspects - she's got some quick growing up to do before she deserves such a lovely boy as Finn and don't worry - next chapter was such a pleasure to write - I don't want to give away too much of the plot, but come on, you don't seriously think Finn would let Rachel go like that without a fight right? And you're not forgetting another vital thing are you? She's Rachel Berry! She will make sure she gets exactly what she wants. Somehow... :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks to my lovely reviewers, it's great to know people are still enjoying the story! I have some sad news however... This is the beginning of the end! I feel it's come a really long way, and has developed exactly the way I had originally planned for it to. I'm so proud of how it's progressed and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! There are still a few chapters to go however, so keep reading, and keep enjoying!**

**This has been my favourite chapter to write so far, so I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope by the end of it, you all forgive me for the end of last chapter :P**

**Chapter 19**

**Rachel POV**

Gawd knows how I managed to sleep last night, but somehow I did. I doubt being awake the night before, with Finn, really helped...

As I stood in the kitchen area of Santana's basement, I stared at my reflection in the mircrowave window. I've looked worse. But that may be due to the fact that I didn't remove all the makeup Kurt had applied to my face last night. I know full well as soon as I get it off, I'll be covered in tiny bumps otherwise known as 'pimples' or 'spots'.

But apparently, impressing someone with appearance isn't an issue now...

I felt someone creep up behind me. The rest of them had been asleep when I'd awoken and snuck into the kitchen area. The whole place was a tip - empty beer bottles, cups, bowls and food wrappers were thrown across the room, abandoned. Not to mention items of clothing, cushions and shoes were scattered around all over the place. I can't believe I am saying this, but I actually feel sorry for Santana. After what she drank last night, her head is bound to hurt. And she'd have the pleasure of having to tidy up this mess as well...

"Er... Morning..." I froze. I could see his reflection through the microwave mirror but dreaded turning to face him.

"Hello." I replied formally. He cleared his throat.

"Look... I-I don't know what happened last night... I was out of it pretty much the whole time... I just remember Finn dragging me back here some time and then collapsing on the floor... And er... Here we are..."

I turned around completely, and stared at him.

"You seriously don't remember what happened? What you said?" I quizzed him suspiciously. Could this be his very pathetic attempt at getting out of the huge hole he'd dug last night? But he shook his head, looking confused, guilty and also very worried.

"I wish I did." He groaned, clutching his head and leaning over the kitchen counter. "I remember storming out the house..." He admitted, sounding extremely ashamed, and also a little sorry.

I sighed. "Puck, I don't know what that was last night. But... You were really horrible to Finn. You've got a lot of grovelling to do."

He lifted his face out of his hands to stare at me. "Shit... How bad was it?"

"I don't think you really want to know." I replied with as much sympathy as I could muster. Finn had slept the opposite side of the room the whole night.

"Please, just tell me." He sighed in a resigned voice.

"If you're sure..." He nodded once and I shook my head. "Well, in between declaring your almost-love of me in front of everyone, and storming out the house in a drunken rage, you might also of called Finn a 'man whore', told him about how I won't ever kiss you and it's all his fault, and told him to, erm, go to hell." I summed up for him. He stared at me in horror the whole time, still clutching his head.

I breathed out deeply. "Here." I looked in one of the cupboards and found painkillers, passing them over to him. Our fingers brushed against each other for a fraction of a second and he caught my eye.

"Puck..." I croaked, remembering how hurt Finn had been yesterday. "This has got to stop."

He shook his head, his eyes closed as he swallowed a couple of pills dry. "Let's not talk about this now."

"We have to." I persisted. "Because I don't know what's going on with you. We're friends now... I think. But I don't know you and you don't know me well enough to start thinking it's anything more than that. You seem like a nice guy. But I don't feel anything more for you than that." I saw the hurt on his face when I said that but had to bite the bullet. I need to stop being weak Rachel and start being Kurt-Inspired Rachel again.

"You don't know that we couldn't be more than that... I'm not giving up on you Rachel. I've liked you for longer than you'd believe." Yes. I find that incredibly hard to believe considering I have been the target of his slushies for years.

"You're wasting your time." I insisted coldly.

"You don't know that. I might prove you wrong."

"You won't." I snapped.

"We'll see. I'm not giving up. I really like you Rachel. Maybe even more than like you."

Before I could argue further, Kurt stumbled into the kitchen area, holding on to his head for dear life.

"Ughhhh. Never, ever again." He moaned groggily. Puck slunked up the steps and out the doors, probably going home. Good. I turned to Kurt more easily now, and laughed.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" I teased.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'll have to take the morning off school... There's no way-"

"Kurt please, I don't think anyone will be up for going in this morning."

"I'll second that." Mercedes mumbled, joining us. Her eyes looked bloodshot and she had chocolate all over her cheeks still. "Everything I can remember from last night was a dream, right?"

"Depends which bits you remember." I laughed again, feeling slightly elated that I'm the only one who appears to be feeling well this morning. "If you mean the parts where Mike Chang is practically eating your face, I'm afraid they are very, very real." Mercedes groaned and covered her face.

"Everyone's still coming in later though right? I've got my Glee performance all planned! I have to do it today!" She muttered, still holding on to her head. I passed the painkillers to her and she smiled in thanks.

"Of course. I'll go home, get cleaned up and be in for lunch, definitely." I nodded.

"Same." Kurt yawned.

Eventually, everyone managed to wake up, most looking and feeling dreadful. It was half seven by this time. Finn barely looked at me, but appeared to feel better than everyone else. Tina and Artie were the first to leave, without breakfast or showering. Mike Chang followed Jesse and Katie. Kurt pulled myself and Mercedes into a huge group hug before he and Mercedes left together. He asked me to join them but I declined, hoping to be able to speak to Finn before school started. Kurt promised to meet me at my house before we finally went to school however. Once Finn and I were the last ones remaining in the kitchen, I cleared my throat.

"So er... Are you in at lunch? Because-"

"I'll be there." He interrupted shortly. "I need to shower and everything first so..."

"It's fine, Finn. The parentals are already at work by now so just shower here." Santana yelled from on one of the couches.

"Ok, sure." He replied.

"So... What's going on with you and Finn?" Quinn asked casually as soon as Finn had left for a shower. I had joined Quinn, Brittany and Santana in the livingroom area now.

I stared at her a long moment, before explaining all to them, including what has happened between myself and Puck, and what he said to Finn last night. And of course, what Finn said about us just being friends. Quinn's mouth dropped open when I'd finished. Santana and Brittany had sat down on the same couch with us, so that we were all squeezed onto a two persons-chair.

"Do you love him?" Santana asked bluntly. I cringed a little when she said it.

"I don't know..."

"She does." Brittany piped up confidently. We all turned to stare at her.

"How would you know?" I snorted a little derisively. She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"It's obvious." She replied. Huh? "Everyone knows that when two people are in love their pupils dilate. It's the law of nature. It's how-"

"We get it, Britt." Santana intervened before Brittany could continue to 'wow' us with any more of her crazy scientific facts.

"You need to tell him, Rachel." Quinn declared.

"How?" I shifted a little, feeling claustrophobic with Quinn and Brittany squashed either side of me. "He's made it quite clear he just wants us to be friends... He said..." I gulped. "He said he maybe got carried away with his feelings for me... Maybe he doesn't love me after all." Get ready for cliche Rachel to rear her head. Because it literally feels like the words tasted bitter in my mouth when I said them.

Quinn just raised her brows at me. "Did he tell you this before or after he gave you that love bite?" I suddenly flushed red, having forgotten about that. My hand automatically covered my neck.

"Er... Well..." I stammered. "Maybe yesterday morning... He might of made it worse last night... I-I can't really remember."

Quinn looked at Santana, who raised her brows; "What?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, he never gave me a love bite. Especially after or during one of the many times we broke up... Looks like he's trying to stake his claim on you, mark his territory of something... You know, to keep the other guys away..."

"Why would he do that?"

"Don't be dumb, Rachel." Santana snorted.

"He's crazy about you, Rachel." Quinn answered lightly. I smiled involuntarily, remembering that cheesy little comment he'd made about how he was crazy... crazy in love with me.

"You guys aren't listening. He broke up with me! After one stupid little argument yesterday."

"Finn's not exactly had much luck relationship-wise, Rachel. And I'm sorry for that, I really am. So don't be harsh on him if he's finding it hard to let himself fall for someone. Guys are really strange beings, especially Finn." Quinn laughed fondly, reminding me of how I'm not the only one to know Finn in an intimate way. She seemed to realise my sudden discomfort because she smiled again. "Finn and I are totally incompatible as dating partners. I hope one day, we'll be able to go back to being friends, though."

"I hope that works out for you." I replied genuinely, feeling gratified in her confessions. "But back to the love-bite topic. What do you think it means?"

"I'd say it means he never meant to break up with you for good if he kissed you after he'd made his decision. Maybe he wants you to show him you care. It might be like a test, to make sure he's not falling into something he knows he'll get hurt in." Quinn replied thoughtfully. I'd never thought about it that way. Just then, the door opened and Finn headed down the steps, joining us in the basement. His hair was drenched and dripping so that his shirt clung to his back.

"That's really hot." Brittany murmured in a late reaction to Quinn's suggestion, as he reached the last step.

"I know I'm sexy but can you try and control yourselves." He chuckled, throwing himself down on the sofa, on top of us all.

"Finn! Get off you big oaf!" Santana groaned as we all shoved him off us. He landed on the floor with a thump. Quinn raised her brows at me pointedly. He's in a better mood... He seems almost oblivious to the drama that appears between us right now. What's all that about?

We headed up the stairs and out the basement as I explained about needing to get home.

"Come on. I'll walk you." Finn mumbled, smiling slightly with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh... Don't worry about it. You'd only have to walk back the opposite way to get to yours... I'll be fine." But I really wanted him to walk with me.

"Don't be stupid, there's a short cut across the park. If I walk your way and go through the park I can get back to mine even quicker than if I just took the straight route." He explained.

"Oh... Well ok..." He smiled again, before heading back down to the basement to grab his jacket. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were all staring at me pointedly.

"What?" I asked slightly defensively. It's not like I asked him to walk with me and he was merely agreeing to be nice...

"There isn't a short cut across the park to get to his house. Trust me. I've been to his place tons of times. The only 'short cut' he'll be taking will be waiting in the park until you're out of sight, and walking back the way he came until he gets to his street." Quinn replied knowingly. My jaw dropped.

"Why-?"

She rolled her eyes. "Rachel. He's clearly regretting what went on between you both yesterday. He might be dumb sometimes but he's nothing if not a gentleman. He's hardly going to let you walk all that way on your own is he? You're forgetting we got here in a car. It's a long walk... He'll want to make sure you get back safely."

I felt my stomach go all weird, like jelly again. It's a feeling I've come to associate with Finn and his sweetness.

"You've got him well and truly hooked." Santana whistled, looking impressed. "I went on a date with Puck once and he didn't even drive me back from the restaurant." At the mention of Puck's name, my sudden blast of euphoria at Finn's act of kindness seemed to dilute slightly.

Quinn seemed to notice because she stepped in front of us, smiling slightly.

"You're a pretty girl Rachel. And you're as stubborn as steel with way too much personality one might say, but that's why Finn loves you. Don't let Puck fool you, ok? He'll only mess you around. He can be really sweet when he wants to be, but even a blind person can see you and him would just be a disaster waiting to happen. You belong with Finn so just... Don't doubt it, ok?"

"Thanks." I eyes felt a little watery, but I breathed in deeply and composed myself. No more tears.

"I'll only accept your gratitude when you put that poor boy out of his misery and let him know how you feel." Quinn winked in a friendly way as Santana rolled her eyes, smiling. Who knew Rachel Berry would be on such friendly terms with ex-Cheerio's? I'd never have guessed it.

Just then, Finn appeared right next to me.

"Woah. If you'd come any faster I'd think you were on speed." Santana commented sarcastically. He grinned at her. Now I think about it, he had taken a while to get his coat. Hope he hadn't been listening...

"You're welcome."

Quinn burst out laughing. We all turned to stare at her, frowning. Well, except for Finn and Santana who just rolled their eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just being childish." Quinn spluttered, covering her mouth.

"I don't get it?" I muttered, confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Santana replied, grinning a bit too.

...

**Finn POV**

It felt weird walking with Rachel back to hers. I really wanted to reach out and hold her hand, or better than that, put my arm around her waist as we walked, but I knew I couldn't do that. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She needs to sort out how she feels properly before I can feel comfortable dating her. There's nothing wrong with being friends though, right?

"Erm so..." She began. I could kind of sense she felt awkward or whatever.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling awkward too.

"Have you got anything planned for your Glee performance?" She asked finally. Her arms were swinging by her side as my hands were stuffed in my pockets to prevent me touching her. Eventually I sighed and linked my arm through hers. That felt better. She turned to me and smiled slightly, clearly feeling more comfortable. Which of course, is the only reason why I'm linking arms with her...

"Er, yeah I thought of some stuff... Not sure it'll be any good though..." I replied, clearing my throat at the same time.

"Oh really? Like what?" I love how different her voice sounds when she's really like, interested in stuff.

"Well, you know, there's this one song called Cold Hard Bitch by Jet I really like." Rachel's arm tightened on mine as she looked up at me.

"And why on Earth would you pick that? The task is supposed to be to find a song to show why we love each other, or why we love Glee."

I just laughed. "Well, I love girls. And think about Quinn, Katie..." I cleared my throat. I was about to say Rachel then, but luckily managed to stop myself. "Girls are kind of bitches, aren't they?"

"No! That's like me saying guys are kind of all asses." She replied sounding pretty pissed off, which only made me laugh more.

"We are not all like that, Rach. Kurt's apparently not like that." I joked, waiting for her reaction.

"Kurt is also gay, therefore, that stereotype doesn't apply to him. He's practically one of the girls anyway. You should see his costume and make up section." She said, laughing herself now.

"Fair enough." I agreed easily.

"What else have you thought about?"

"Well, you know, I did think about that song Ever Fallen In Love, but I dunno..." Actually, that's the one I'd thought about most, because whenever I hear it, it always reminds me of me and Rachel. I didn't say that though. I'm supposed to be acting cool about us. "And then, you know, maybe Suspicious Minds..." Ooops. Shouldn't of added that one.

Rachel coughed when I said that. "Oh. Er... Really?" Her voice sounded wrong. She was probably thinking the same thing I thought of when I mentioned that song. "I don't think Suspicious Minds is really the song you want to go for..." She explained.

"How come?"

"Well, Elvis had a certain style, didn't he? You should be the one telling me this." She nudged me gently in the ribs as she teased. "You're style is really different compared to his." Fair enough.

"Well, I had thought of another..." I began. I'm not telling her that one though. Because it's pretty pointless now. When will she realise that I'm the guy for her, finally? Or am I just kidding myself? Girls always have to make things so hard!

I don't know when it happened, but I suddenly realised we were holding hands. She sounded happier now though, so I didn't want to ruin it by letting her go. We spent the rest of the walk just talking, about pretty much anything and everything. I don't know how we got on to the subject of space and the universe, but by the time we reached her street, she was talking about aliens. Quinn and the other girls wouldn't be seen dead talking like that.

"I remember my dads used to make up little stories before I went to sleep at night. A reoccuring one would always be about this community of aliens. They'd tell me about how there was this alien population up there somewhere, just watching us, what we do and how we live our lives... Dad number one used to always tell me they were biding their time, you know... Learning about us so that one day, if we evolved mentally to such an extent that we could form life and habitat on other planets, they would attack." I was laughing like a lunatic by this point.

"Don't tell me you actually believed that crap, right?" I sniggered. She just laughed and nodded.

"Of course I did. There was no way I'd think my dads were lying to me! I used to get really scared by it as well. It's where my obsession with locking the windows and closing the curtains came from every night. I still do that, even now, even though I know it's all just stupid superstitions or whatever." She admitted, her cheeks kind of red by now. I almost reached up to stroke them but then remembered. That's not what friends do. Is it?

"You're mad." I shook my head and laughed.

"Hey!" She jabbed my side again.

"Seriously, you can't deny it now." I chuckled, jabbing her back but not as hard.

"You're the mad one." This sounds weirdly familiar...

"Rach, you've just admitted to believing in a weird alien family thing spying on us, and you're trying to tell me I'm the mad one?"

She laughed. "Whatever." We had got to her door now.

"I'll see you at lunch." I smiled. She let go of my hand and nodded, just watching me. In the last moment, I sighed and kissed her cheek. "See ya." I muttered before sprinting down the road.

...

**Rachel POV**

Thankfully, both dads were at work when I got back. I had a really quick shower, breakfast, and changed, before doing my hair. Before I knew it, Kurt and Mercedes were on the doorstep.

"Greetings, Earthling." Kurt bowed when I answered the door.

"How the-?" I asked, amazed.

"Finn." Mercedes replied, shaking her head as she took off her shoes.

"Great." Hopefully, he's not going around telling everyone that embarrassing little confession I'd just made. That was supposed to go to the grave with me!

"So... We hear he walked you home this morning..." Kurt began, his eyes widening.

"He did." I replied quietly.

"And?" He pestered.

"And nothing. He..." My throat felt tight again. I thought I was over this silliness! "He wants us to be... friends. Just friends." I concluded in a strained voice. Kurt looked at Mercedes who shrugged.

"Bullshit." She muttered at last. I just glared at them both. How in any way, shape or form, are they making me feel any better? They aren't.

"Stop pouting Princess. What's going on with you two then?" Kurt asked nosily. I lead them into the livingroom and we all collapsed onto a couch.

"And that's that." I sighed, having just recalled everything about what happened between Finn and I to Kurt and Mercedes. I can practically memorise the whole speech now, having given practically the same one twice already this morning. It's not even lunch time. This time however, when I recalled the story, I told them about what Puck said to me at Santana's. And how, despite my reaction to him, I felt a thrill when he said he wasn't giving up. It's not that I don't care about Finn, it's just... I don't even know!

Kurt stared with his eyes wide open. Mercedes was sat next to him, just gawking.

"Wow." Kurt choked eventually.

"You realise how crazy you're being don't you, Rachel?" Mercedes stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look don't get me wrong, sister, I'm not you so I don't know what goes in that mind of yours. But from where the rest of us are standing, you and Finn really have something. And you're gonna blow it all on some stupid thing with Puckerman? Do me a favour."

"For the last time, there's something going on with Puck! I don't even know what it is between us, or even it it's anything. All I know is that I did tell him off for kissing me. But I didn't try and stop him when he tried. I didn't even think about it until he'd done it. And Quinn warned me about him, but I still went back and continued talking to him... Leading him on..." I felt dreadful then. The guilt felt horrible.

"You need to talk to him." Kurt declared, picking up my phone.

"And say what? He's... He's fragile, Kurt." Both of them just stared at me like I had officially lost my marbles.

"That boy wouldn't know fragile if he trod on a fish tank and fell right through." Mercedes snorted.

"I don't understand a word you just said but believe me, there's a deeper more vulnerable side to him, there really is. I... I don't actually want to hurt him."

"Despite the fact that he's pretty much ruining everything you have with that pretty boy Finn." Mercedes summed up.

"You don't care about Puckerman." Kurt declared. I looked at him. "You don't. Trust me. You care about Finn, we can all see it. You're just flattered by Puck, because he's giving you attention. You are an attention seeker Princess. You like people to worship you and you like to think you're popular and adored. But that's all it is with Puckerman. You barely know the guy, so get real. I think you should talk to him, as soon as possible, and sort out this mess before you really do end up losing Finn, when, despite my initial concerns, I really think you should be with him."

Quite an incredible speech from the one and only Mr Hummel there.

I sighed and took the phone off Kurt. As soon as I had it, I knew what I had to do.

"Put it on loud speaker, please Princess." Kurt ordered.

As soon as he answered, I thought better and turned it off loud speaker. I couldn't speak.

"Rach? You there? It's your number so..."

"Finn... I miss you."

**...**

**Finn POV**

When we finally got to Glee at lunch, everyone looked completely out of it again. Hang overs still hadn't gone then.

"You all look exhausted today, what's up with you all?" Mr Shue asked loudly. There were a few groans as people slumped back on their chairs, waiting for someone to start singing or whatever. I spotted Rachel sitting next to Kurt. I'd stupidly hung up on her when she rang me earlier...

"Whose going to start us off then?" Mr Shue tried again.

Puck stuck his hand up this time. He got on stage and grabbed a guitar from the side area. He sat on a stool in the middle of the stage and cleared his throat.

"You know why I've picked this song..." He muttered and began strumming.

_"You don't know how you met me,_

_You don't know why,_

_You can't turn around_

_And say goodbye..."_

I saw Rachel out the corner of my eye. Her jaw was all clenched and she was glaring at Puck, who was deliberately staring right back at her. What a fucking dick.

"_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_And swim through your veins_

_Like a fish in the sea."_

She had leaned over to whisper something in Kurt's ear now. I was banging my foot on the chair to stop me getting up and wanting to smack him. Me and Rachel might of sort of broken up but that doesn't give him reason to start hitting on her the next day. Especially after last night.

_"I'm singing, follow me and everything is alright,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you wanna leave I can guarentee_

_You won't find nobody else like me..."_

That's it. I'm so out of here. I got up and stormed out, not even bothering to look back when someone yelled my name. He didn't stop playing, just sang louder.

...

Sat in Classics with Artie, learning about Penelope or something. He hadn't mentioned what happened in Glee which is a good thing. I feel really stupid now. I thought if I told Rachel we couldn't go out anymore she'd come to her senses and realise that she does actually care...

"I think I've decided on my song for Glee." He muttered as we both sat at the back hoping for the lesson to hurry up and finish.

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked, letting the chair balance on the back legs, rocking it back and forth.

"It's called 'Flower' by Amos Lee. You know... For Tina."

"Cool choice." I nodded, still having no idea what I want to do mine on after speaking with Rachel earlier. Nothing seems right.

Just then, the intercom sounded. Louder than usual. There was a deafening, high pitched squeaky sound and everyone cringed and covered their ears.

"I'm trying, Quinn! I don't know how to switch it on!" I froze. I know that voice.

"What have you pressed?" An annoyed voice sounded. The whole class was laughing, looking at each other. The teacher just stood there frowning.

"Does Miss Sylvester know about this?" I think the teacher muttered from at the front of the room. I looked at Artie who shrugged.

"You're just turning it up now! Stop messing around with it!" Another voice sounded, getting louder with every word she spoke. It was Santana!

"Er..."

"Oh look. There's a red light thing like one of those bike torches, just really small." Gawd. That was Brittany.

"Britt! Why didn't you say!" Quinn!

"Oh my Gawd, it's on!" That was Rachel. My stomach felt really weird. I looked Artie who was just looking back, his mouth open. The whole class was cracking up with laughter now.

"Er... Hello school. I thought I'd do something a little different today. We were set an assignment for Glee, to pick a song to show someone why we love them. I'm most likely committing social suicide right now, but it's not like it can get much lower than it already is anyway so here goes." Rachel's voice sounded in the intercom. Artie just looked at me in shock or something. I shrugged, feeling my jaw drop.

There was another muffled sound, and all of a sudden, people were harmonising in the background. I think it must have been Santana, Brittany and Quinn. And then Rachel started!

_"I'll be working my way back to you babe_

_With a burning love inside._

_You were so in love with me..._

_I played around like I was free._

_Thought I could have my cake and eat it too..."_

I couldn't help but smile like a total fool. I can't believe she is doing this. She's gonna get murdered for it...

_"Oh how I've cried over you..."_

I heard Artie whisper "aww" to my side. It just made me smile wider.

_"I used to love to make you cry_

_It made me feel like a woman inside._

_If I had been a woman in reality,_

_You would be here, baby, loving me."_

People were dancing around in their seats now, laughing loudly, some singing along.

_"I'll be working my way back to you babe_

_With a burning love inside_

_Yeah, I'm working my way back to you babe,_

_And the happiness that died..."_

That's it. I'm doing the creepy grin. I feel weird. Like, stupidly happy. Even the teacher is kind of bobbing about in a way I think is supposed to be dancing.

_"Woaaaah, I'm really sorry_

_For acting that way._

_I'm really s-"_

"What the hell is this?" The singing stopped suddenly. Well, would of done, but one of the ones singing the background stuff hadn't shut up yet. I think that was Brittany. Everyone sat down and stopped dancing, even the teacher. Another voice had sounded on the intercom now. A really angry voice.

"Er, Miss Sylvester, I-"

"How dare you break into my office and switch on MY intercom, and start, start, SINGING!" Miss Sylvester yelled. We could hear a weird scrambling sound.

"Miss, we-"

"The hole in your face, when not being used for some dirty, disgusting act of so-called 'intimacy' with the male species needs to remember to seal itself when being rightly reprimanded by a figure of great authority!" Miss Sylvester yelled again. Everyone was cringing into their desks now.

Rachel is going to be in so much shit.

"Miss, we're sorry, we-"

"Erm, the red light is still flashing." Brittany's voice sounded, interrupting Quinn's.

"Wait! Miss, I didn't get to finish what I wanted so say!" Rachel's voice sounded desperate. I looked at Artie. Mr Shue is going to give us all such a lecture during the next Glee rehearsal.

"How dare you-"

"Finn! I love you! That's all I wanted to say. Oh, and I'm s-" There was a high pitched screeching sound again and I think Miss Sylvester's voice was heard in the background saying "Give it here now you little-"

The screeching stopped and Rachel was talking again. "I'm so sorry. Oh and-"

But we didn't get to hear what else she was going to say, because the intercom stopped and the class was sat in silence. No one said a word. I don't know how long passed but when the bell went, everyone flinched, before getting up.

"Woah." Artie let out a really awe-struck sort of sound.

"I know." I had to find her. Now.

...

**Rachel POV**

"Invading my office! All four of them! Not even asking permission!"

I looked at Quinn who smiled at me comfortingly. "It's fine." She mouthed. I nodded, feeling an onslaught of dread coming on.

"Now, Sue. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this..." The Principle began.

"Reasonable! That's invasion of privacy! It's practically stealing! It's-" She didn't get to finish what she was going to say however, because the door suddenly burst open.

"Rachel!" Mr Shue appeared. He looked shocked.

"Mr Shue, I-"

"It's not Rachel's fault. We persuaded her to do it. We are the ones with the copy of the key from when we were with the Cheerio's." Santana interrupted calmly. I stared at her, my mouth open like a goldfish. She just shrugged casually.

"Right. Sue, I think I'll take over punishment from here on. They're my kids, I'll make sure they deal with the consequences." Mr Shue stated firmly. Miss Sylvester was red in the face. She gave Mr Shue an evil look before storming out of the office.

I gulped.

"Follow me please, ladies."

...

Finn was waiting outside the auditorium at the end of the day, whilst Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I all got lectured by Mr Shue who said he'd reveal our 'punishment' tomorrow. We had been kept so much later than everyone else, the school felt really quiet due to the deserted corridors. When we came out, all feeling extremely hard done to, Finn pulled me right in to him. My back was suddenly up against a wall and his hands were clutching my waist.

The girls were whistling and making "awww" sounds but Finn ignored them.

"Did you mean it...?" He asked breathlessly as he pressed his forehead against mine.

Thank goodness the corridor was deserted. Well, almost.

"Gawd. Get a room, would you? This is almost painful to watch." Santana snorted. Again, we ignored her.

My forehead still against Finn's, I nodded.

"Tell me again what you said." Finn asked, his voice sounding odd. One of my hands was on his shoulder, near his neck. The other was inside his open jacket as I clung on to the back of his shirt, sharing his warmth.

"You know what I said..." I began, feeling my cheeks flush scarlet. It felt so good to have him holding me like this again. Even though it'd only really been a day. A whole, horrible, agonising day.

"No, I can't quite remember... What was it...?"

He was doing it on purpose, because I could hear the faint humour in his voice.

"That I... You know..."

"Go on..." He urged. His lips were so close to mine now. But I knew he wasn't going to give in until I said it again.

"Just tell him already, Rachel." Santana yelled. They had gone down the corridor now, thankfully leaving us alone.

"That I... Love you." He let out a deep breath. "I love you." I repeated in a stronger voice. His hands tightened on my waist now. He leaned back slightly to look me in the eyes. Something changed in his expression now. He looked deadly serious.

"It's about time, Rach." He groaned, leaning in to close the space between us now. He's never kissed me like this before. He was being really slow, like all he was thinking about was us, forgetting about where we were or what had happened previously. The pressure was varying, softer and harder as he alternated between sucking gently on my lower lip, and then leaving small butterfly kisses on the corner of my mouth. He had his fingers in my hair, his thumb stroking my cheek absent mindedly. I can't understand what I was thinking before when I ever doubted how I feel about Finn, thinking there could ever be anything between Puck and I. There never could. Because... I do love Finn.

"I love you." I repeated again, against his mouth, it feeling easier to say, the more I said it. "I lo-" But before I could finish, he had my lip between his own again. He guided me away from the wall without parting from my mouth and wrapped his arms fully around me now, so that I was pressed right into his body. I didn't even bother opening my eyes as I snaked my arms around his back, under his jacket. I face was buried in the part where his shoulder and neck meet and once or twice, I pressed my lips against his skin, kissing him really lightly there. He closed his jacket around me so that we were both encompassed in it, as much as was possible, and he tightened his arms around my body.

I don't know how long we stood there, before he cleared his throat lazily.

"What were you going to say... You know, earlier before Miss Sylvester turned the intercom off?" He asked casually. I smiled into his shoulder and tightened my own arms around his back.

"I was actually going to ask if you'd be my date... The Hunt Ball is something my dads always go to with Patricia and I wanted to know if you would go with me...? I've never gone with a date before." I blushed slightly, but didn't feel nervous asking him, because I already knew he'd say yes.

"What's a Hunt Ball?" He asked, a little sceptically.

"I'm not entirely sure... All we do is dress up and dance. So what do you say?"

"Totally. But er, do we have to dance? Because I'm not really much of a dancer, as you know..." He chuckled a little.

"We can slow dance." I suggested. I'm doing the creepy smile, I know I am. I bet if Finn could see my face, he'd say something about how I look like my face is broken in half... But I don't care enough to control it right now.

"We should get out of here." He reminded me, letting his arms go loose around me. I refused to let go though and he just laughed into my hair.

"Well if that's the way you're going to be... It's a good job you're so short." Before I could stop him, he reached down and lifted me bridal style, one arm under my thighs, the other around my waist.

"Finn!" I shrieked, trying not to laugh too much for fear he'd drop me. "Finn, don't drop me!"

When we got outside, he put me down, smirking. "Seriously, Rach?" He raised a brow at me. "You seriously think I'd drop you?" He snorted as if it was an impossibility. I would of feigned annoyance but I was feeling too elated to do anything but wrap my arms around him again as we headed off out the parking lot.

When we got to my house, he turned around to face me, leaning really close.

"I'll see you on Monday." He whispered, his cheek against mine.

"Huh?" I replied, confused. It's not even the end of the week yet. We still have the weekend as well!

"I'm going away for a 'long weekend' with mom and the Hummel's for some kind of bonding thing." He explained. How come Kurt hadn't told me this?

"Oh." Finn kissed the very tip of my nose lightly.

"I'll miss you." He grinned. "And I might of forgotten to mention before... I love you too..."

**Author's Note: Soooo... Am I forgiven for last chapter? Fluff is always so much sweeter when it's all about luuurve and not just attraction :D I believe there may be three more chapters after this one. Now, I've given you two VERY LONG chapters in just TWO days soooo... I would love extra reviews please :))**


	20. FLUFF

**Author's Note: I don't know how often most author's on here update, but I promised I would update once a week - I'm so sorry but due to A Levels, I'm not going to have time to update for about 2 weeks (gahhh don't eat me!). Don't worry though, the last 3 chapters of this story are already written, they just need editing and polishing up, which I'm not going to have time to do until exams are over. **

**LUCKILY FOR YOU: I finish school completely on the 16th June, which means that I can probably have the next chapter up on that day, hopefully even sooner if I manage to get a spare few minutes!**

**IN THE MEANTIME, I didn't want you to feel like I will forget about you, so I wrote you this little one-shot of fluff. It IS about Rachel and Finn in this story. It is NOT a chapter. It's like... a short inbetweeny to keep your Finchel cravings at bay until I get back and update with the real chapter! It begins when Finn has gone away for his 'long weekend'. PLEASE REMEMBER! This is by no means a chapter and you do not need to read it to understand NEXT chapter (the real one) it's just an inter-section of fluff :)**

**...**

**Rachel POV**

You would think, surely, I can survive one weekend without Finn. It's not like we need to be attached twenty-four seven is it?

So how come, after arriving home from school, running a long, hot bath whilst reading up on new vocal tips, getting all of my homework up to date and even dusting the cupboards in the living room, do I find myself now pacing my room at six in the evening, bored out of my skull?

Not even Kurt is here to save me from boredom! And Rachel Berry is never bored, nor does she ever run out of things to do!

Something very strange is happening to me these days.

In the end, I gave up. Grabbing my phone, I bolted my bedroom door to ward off any unwanted visiters, ie, my dads and Patricia, and threw myself stomach-down onto the bed.

It took several minutes before anyone answered.

"I'm afraid this weekend is obnoxiously-self-absorbed-wannabe-Broadway-star-so-called-best-friend-of-a-rising-star-and-girlfriend-of-ex-jock-slash-dreadful-quarterback-player free. Please call again on Monday. Ciao."

Kurt.

I cleared my throat.

"Kurt, it's Rachel."

"As I said, please call again on-"

"Pass the phone Kurt!" I heard Finn's frustrated voice on the receiving end.

"As you insist, lover boy." I rolled my eyes at Kurt's deliberate taunting and grinned stupidly at Finn's impatience. It sounded like he'd shoved Kurt out the way, or at least, done something to unbalance him because a now very-irritated Kurt sounded:

"Woah, mind the hair, Mister. It took forty three minutes, twenty six seconds to get it like this."

Oh, how I miss them.

I am officially doomed if I can't wait even a weekend before speaking to them. Finn will pay for melting me one day.

"Rach?" Finn's eager voice broke my momentary distraction.

"Having fun I take it." I replied easily, rolling so that I was laying on my back now.

"Seriously? With Hummel around it's fucking torture. He even tried to gel my hair this morning!" He sounded almost demented. I probably should of warned him about Kurt before they left...

"Poor Finn..." I giggled, now twirling a length of hair with my fingers. Definitely gone soft.

"So, what's up? Missing me already?" He teased, sounding more easy now. I could suddenly hear the sound of football in the background. I frowned.

"Finn. Are you watching sport on TV?" I demanded.

"Er..." He began cautiously.

"Whilst talking on the phone to your girlfriend?" I continued aggressively.

"Erm..."

"A girlfriend you are away from for four days!"

"Er... Possibly." He sounded scared. It almost made me laugh.

"Turn it off immediately!" I ordered.

"Oh but Rach-"

"Finn!" I warned him. I heard him sigh and had to hold the phone away from my face as I steadied my breathing from the laughter that was bubbling to the surface.

"Ooooh." He whined. "Fine." I heard him grumble, before there was silence in the background.

"Thankyou." I grinned sweetly into the receiver before realising he couldn't actually see me.

"So you didn't answer my question - can't stay away for even a weekend, huh?" He said it cheekily. I can so live without him for a weekend...

"Of course I can." I retorted lightly.

"Uh-huh. Sure you can." He replied sarcastically, humouring me.

"I was merely phoning to let you know we need to start thinking of songs for Regionals."

"Seriously Rach? Do you never take time out?" He sounded disbelieving. I smirked internally.

"And what will that gain us? Forth place? I don't think so." I heard him grumbling again.

"Is that all? Because this is a really important game and-" Grrrr. Finn and his football!

"Not quite. I also thought it would be wise to remind you of our date on Monday. You will be back by then, won't you?" I thought I could hear him clicking a pen.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

I sighed. I bet he was still watching the game, just on mute.

"So... Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking..." He replied absent mindedly. I bet he had that look on his face... The almost-dopey one...

"What about?" I pulled the sheets over me now so that I was completely hidden beneathe them. If I closed my eyes, it was like I was actually talking to him face to face, just... With my eyes closed...

But that doesn't mean I'm like, yearning after him or... Missing him. It's not like he's gone for long.

"Mainly you..." He replied. It felt like someone was pouring warm soda into my stomach, making me feel a strange need to go running, or else, blast loud music in my room. How strange.

"Awww." I managed to tease, even though secretly, I felt elated. He chuckled.

"So... Is that all, then?" He asked.

"Er... I think so..." I replied. Surely he wasn't going to just... hang up already? We've not seen each other in ages! Well, a day. But still. Oh Gawd. He's going to think I'm a crazy, stalker-type, clingy girlfriend.

"No other reason then?" I could practically see him raising his eyebrows in that way where he knows exactly what I'm really thinking, but is waiting for me to back down and admit it.

"Er... Pretty much..."

"Well, I'll be seeing you then. See ya." Just as I could sense him about to hang up, I almost yelled:

"Wait!"

He would definitely be smirking like an idiot now. Damn.

"Did you forget something? Was I supposed to water the plants at home or something?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes again.

"No, I just..." I took a deep breath. "I miss you."

There was a long silence, before I heard something like a door being closed on the other end, before a bed creaked.

"Finally." He laughed. I felt my stomach feel easier now. Maybe he doesn't think I'm some sort of crazy girlfriend then. "I'm going mental here already. I miss you like crazy." He groaned.

I shifted, pulling a cushion out from beneathe me and hugging it into myself, just smiling.

"It's only been a day..." I laughed easily. We're doomed if we can't even make it a day...

"A day in the time I'm crazier about you than ever feels like a fucking year." He whined. I squeezed the cushion. It still feels strange, in a good way, to hear someone say that about me.

"You could always pretend to be ill and just... Come home..." I suggested, knowing it was extremely unrealistic.

Finn chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah... Well I would, you know, but Kurt's got me practically held captive. He barely lets me out his sight! I've spent the whole day listening to him drone on about Blaine-this and Blaine-that. You'd think they're getting married. Sheesh."

I just laughed fondly, listening to him rant.

"Aww. Young love." I joked. I actually find it beyond sweet that Kurt seems to have found someone. He's the leading star of one of our competitors for Regionals - the Warblers. But Kurt seems besotted with him. "Let him enjoy it."

"Why? He spends the whole time on the phone to him when I could be talking to you." Finn sounded very upset about that. I could almost see him frowning.

"Well... You're talking to me now..." I said it in a suggestive way and I have no idea why it came out like that. Finn cracked up on the other end.

"As much as I love you Rach, I'm not that kind of guy..."

I laughed off the minor embarrassment at his innuendo. I actually hadn't been thinking that at all. I was still blushing though. Even just talking to Finn about stuff like that made me feel strange... Why isn't he here?

"Stop being naughty, Finn." I scolded lightly.

I heard him groan a little, before hearing the bed creak again. "I can't. You... What's that word? Oh yeah. You entice me into it."

We both laughed, but it still made me feel funny...

Just as I was about to reply, I heard a banging sound, before Finn cursed.

"Go away Kurt." He ordered, but apparently, Kurt wasn't having a bean of it.

"We're only allowed one phone on this little holiday and you have hogged it for ages!" I heard Kurt declare crossly.

"If you don't fuck off I'm gonna bash the thing around your head."

I had to control the laughter there - there's no way Finn would succeed with that. Kurt's reflexes are faster than a tigers. His dad used to send him to karate to try and buff up his masculinity when he was a kid.

"Finn, don't worry. I'll talk to you later." I giggled. I didn't get to hear his reply however, because it sounded like the phone had suddenly dropped on the floor, before someone yelped, and cried,

"I'd run if I were you."

Ahhh. The bromance.

**...**

**Author's Note: So, just a short little passage that is NOT A CHAPTER guys! Hope it resulted in at least a smile and don't worry, the next chapter will not be uploaded any later than the 16th, it's 16 days people! You can wait that long :D Hopefully I'll update before then, but this is just in case I don't manage it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Sooo, finally I manage to update :D The first part of this chapter is what happened during the day, before Finn and Rachel's phone call in the one-shot-fluffy last upload. The second part is when Finn is back. I did have special helping writing it, so thank you very much ;)) The witty conversations in Finn's POV are down to you, Annie :)**

**We barely had any Finchel in season 2, so hopefully this chapter makes up for it a little bit :D**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: For anyone who might actually like my writing, please check out the new story I've just uploaded. I got half the inspiration from what I wish I'd done with this story but the plot would work better in my new one :D CHECK IT OUT! **

**Chapter 20**

**Rachel POV**

Friday.

Puck didn't turn up for Glee at lunch. No one seemed that bothered about where he was, either. Most, were far too concerned with the drama that was unfolding between Mike Chang and Mercedes, who had unwittingly chosen to sit near him due to Kurt's absense.

"Are you going to go on a date with me, or what?" He was asking her impatiently. His hair was damp, and a strange blue colour. All hail whoever slushied him!

"Whatever did or did not happen between us the other night, was caused by the drink. So hell no." She replied.

"Mercedes... After the other night the least you can do is go on a date with him." Katie piped up. Big mistake. She will now be on the receiving end of a very stubborn, strong-willed and angry Mercedes. Good luck to her. Not. Mike Chang was nodding, like some gullable puppy.

"Excuse me, but that might be how it's done in Malibu-Barbie land, but-"

"Not again, guys, break it up, would you? All we ever seem to do here is argue! Glee is supposed to be about having fun!" Mr Shue interrupted before things got too heavy.

"One date." Mike whined again.

Mercedes sighed and turned to face him. "And where exactly would you be taking me?" She challenged. He looked stumped as he thought.

"The Hunt Ball." I suggested. Everyone turned to look at me. "What do you say, Mercedes? It's on Monday night. I'm going with Finn. Kurt will be going too. Apparently, he has a date." I added as everyone made little 'aww' sounds. Mercedes looked at me, considering.

"Jesse, why don't we go? I've always wanted to go to a Ball!" Katie declared excitedly. I gave her my most practised evils but she ignored me. Jesse shrugged.

"I've never heard of it, but why not? Sure."

"Gawd. I have got to get myself a date." I heard Santana moan to herself in her chair, seated between Quinn and Brittany.

"We could always go together." Brittany suggested.

"Like a threesome?" Mike Chang sounded. Everyone just groaned at him and his typical perviness.

I looked at Mercedes.

"Ugh. Well, fine. But-" She turned back to Mike. "Any funny business and I'm out of there, got it?" Mike looked ridiculously happy as he nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Right guys, your assignment this week is boybands." At the look of horror on Jesse, Artie and Mike's faces, he quickly added, "Feel free to put your own twist on the song."

Just as everyone was about to leave, Mr Shue called me back.

"Yes?" I asked, still on my little high after the rehearsal.

"You are expected at Clyro's by six tonight, is that ok?" He reminded me.

"I'll be there." I agreed, slightly sulkily. Whilst Quinn, Santana and Brittany were all issued with the same punishment of washing the towels for the Cheerio's until Monday, Mr Shue had insisted that I volunteer to give the kids at the performing arts centre Clyro's tips for singing tonight. I was already feeling down due to Finn being away, and had been hoping to fit in some much-needed extra homework revision considering the amount of time I've spent with Finn recently has resulted in my work ethic going down the pan.

"Great. I look forward to hearing how you get on."

...

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm here to volunteer. Apparently my teacher confirmed everything?" I stood in awe a moment, before smiling politely at she who looked to be the teacher. She smiled back. I had arrived with five minutes to spare. Five minutes thirty two seconds to be precise.

"Of course. I'm Suzie and I'm the leading mentor here."

I sat on one of the benches. It was a ballet hall, I believe, with high mirrors and beautifully welded tapestry on the ceiling. It's the type of place I'd love to perform in to a small crowd one day. By the time the session ended, I found that I'd actually really enjoyed myself. Suzie turns out to have the most amazing voice I have ever heard anyone non-famous have. She was dressed head to toe in designer, something Kurt would have loved. By the end, she told everyone to give me a round of applause. I waited with her whilst the kids left, one by one, until it was just us.

"You're a talented young girl, Rachel." She complimented me sweetly.

"Thankyou." I replied, suddenly feeling slightly shy. She has an awe that is almost... Overwhelming.

"I hope you don't mind, but I must dash. My son will be waiting to pick me up. It was nice to meet you and hopefully you'll join us again one time." She pecked both my cheeks before turning. I followed her out and almost jumped out of skin to find Puck waiting by the doors, his arms folded. It was dark now, and the street lamps were shining dully, creating shadows.

"Puck?" I squeaked. He looked back, shocked.

"Rachel?" He replied, just as shocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as Suzie watched us both, looking puzzled.

"Serving a punishment. And you?"

"Rachel, this is Noah, my son. But I take it you both know each other already? A small world." Suzie intervened. My jaw dropped. Puck's mom? Puck's face tinged a light scarlet and he turned away, a grim expression now on his face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." I replied awkwardly. I'm willing to put money on the fact that Mr Shue knew about this. After the little incident in Glee the other day, maybe this is Mr Shue's way of trying to 'help'.

"Well, how would you?" Suzie let out a little tinkering laugh. "Would you like a lift home?" She asked.

"Er, I was going to walk actually, it's fine."

"Nonsense. Noah can drive us both."

And so he did. The journey was awkward, as Suzie spent the whole time telling me about different shows she had performed. I was surprised when Puck arrived at his house first. His mom got out and he didn't even bother saying goodbye.

"You can get in the front if you want." He muttered. I obliged, happy to be seated where my legs wouldn't feel crammed in. When he started the car again, he cleared his throat.

"Er... Sorry about her."

"Don't worry about it. She seems nice." I caught his gaze in the mirror. He had raised his brows. "I take it you don't get on." I added quietly.

"Not really."

"How come?" I asked, more for keeping the awkward silence at bay than for genuine interest.

"I don't know, we just don't. She's always off with work, trying to do big shows or whatever. It's not exactly great for mother-kid bonding, is it?" He said it coldly. I hadn't even thought of the matter in detail before, but I knew Puck lived on his own a lot. I'd always assumed he liked it that way, considering all the parties he throws. Finn never spoke about it much. It might just be my interpretation, but I'm sure he'd made out Puck's mom was some sort of travelling business woman.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly. "Urm. You weren't there earlier, but Mr Shue set another assignment for Glee. It's boybands." He gave me an incredulous look at this, which wasn't surprising. None of the other boys had been impressed with the assignment either. The rest of the journey, we were sat in silence. When we reached the park, he stopped the car.

"You can walk from here, right?" He asked. I nodded. But I didn't get out. This was my one chance to finally talk to him.

"Look, Puck... I've been meaning to talk to you." A hopeful look passed through his eyes, as he turned to look at me properly. "I know things have been... Difficult recently. But there's this thing, the Hunt Ball... We, I mean, all of us from Glee are going. You should join us, it might be fun."

"I think I'll pass, thanks." His face set in a blank expression now. Distant and detached.

I sighed. "Come on, Puck. I'm sorry about everything that's happened, but it might do you good to get out..."

He glared at me now. "What, so I can watch as you and Finn make out in front of me? I'm sure that'll do me the world of good."

"Puck..." I replied in a cracked voice. I was missing Finn, and feeling suddenly guilty for doing so.

"Save it, eh Rach? I think I heard it loud and clear the other day. You're with Finn."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, my face feeling hot and my stomach clenching in an unpleasant sort of way.

"When are you gonna get it, Rachel? Look at yourself. You're different to anyone I've ever met." At my doubtful look, he added hastily, "Who said it's a bad thing? It's not like we need any more fucking cheerleaders, Rachel." He scoffed coldly. "But Finn's a homeboy and nothing more. He's gonna stay in this town, get a semi-decent job and waste the rest of his life pretending he's happy with his lot." I suddenly remembered Finn telling me about his mom not expecting anything from him. I'd told him I believe in him, but is that really enough to counteract years of him expecting nothing more?

"You don't know that, Puck, I-" I tried, but words were failing me by this point.

"Come on, Rachel. High school relationships don't last. Mr Shue's living proof. If you stay with Finn, you'll end up just like my mom. Broadway's a tough business, Rachel. If you put 'love'-" He made mocking finger gestures when he said the word 'love'. "Before what you really want, you're gonna end up a wannabe failure, just like my mom. Think about that." He finished his little speech with the air of someone whose given their last breath, and slumped back in his seat, closing his eyes.

"Maybe what I really want is to be with Finn." I replied finally, my voice thick with defence, denial, want and... a hint of regret. I couldn't honestly say that Puckerman's words don't effect me. He had very bluntly just confirmed my worst fears - that maybe Finn and I are too different to be together.

He didn't bother replying, so I sighed and opened the car door. Before I could get out, I felt his hand on my wrist. His skin is rough and callused, probably due to the guitar playing. It felt different to Finn's soft hands.

"You're going with Finn to this ball thing, aren't you?" He asked, looking sad. I nodded, feeling something similar to guilt inside. I can't be feeling guilty. I'm meant to be with Finn.

...

**Finn POV**

Finally, it's Monday.

I have to say, I was pretty surprised to see Mike Chang and Artie at the door around four in the afternoon. Mom had allowed me to stay at home and apparently Kurt was missing school too.

"Sup?" I said, opening the door and letting them in. We headed to the kitchen. Mom had decided to get ready at the Hummel's.

"We don't know what to wear!" Mike replied, searching through the cupboards before he found food. Ripping open a bag of chips, he plonked himself up on the kitchen counter and started scoffing them.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"The Hunt Ball or whatever! Everyone from Glee is going!"

"Oh. Er... Well I'm just wearing a tux I think, you know... Formal dress." I shrugged, snatching the chips off Mike before he ate them all.

"Oh, Ja." Mike replied with his mouth full. I looked at Artie who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Mike, you're crap at languages." I snorted.

"I'll have you know I got fifteen in the last assessment. Fifteen and a half actually." He argued. I just looked at Artie who seemed to be struggling to control his laughter.

"And what was it out of again?" I continued to taunt him or whatever.

"Well, you know... Like... Two hundred..." Me and Artie just stared at him. "What? It's a personal best." He defended himself.

"You should totally drop Deutsch if I were you. Fifteen is not even worth taking the test for." Artie sniggered, wheeling himself in half circles around the kitchen.

Mike looked offended. "Fifteen and a half, Artie. Let's not forget the half."

"Because that makes all the difference." I added sarcastically.

"So, you heard what Mr Shue set as the assignment for this week?" Artie asked, leaning back in his chair and yawning.

"Boybands!" Mike declared.

"You're kidding right? The last one he set was to show someone we love them and now boybands? There's no wonder there are gay rumours!" Artie just laughed at my shock. "You realise I didn't even do the last one?" I laughed, remembering.

"Well, why don't you do both together? They're both cheesy, you might as well make a thing of it." Artie suggested. That's an interesting idea.

"Does anyone know what time we're getting back tonight? Or even how?" Artie asked suddenly. We'd made our way into the living room now and I had to tackle Mike for the control for the TV. Of course, I won. I was sitting on him at this point, to stop him getting up and trying to fight for the control again. He's not exactly comfortable.

"Rachel said something about me going back to hers after. Her dads are apparently staying at some hotel with this party planner woman or something." I explained. Mike looked like his eyes were about to pop out his head.

"What, like all together? In a hotel? All night?" He spluttered, kneeing my ass hard so that I toppled off him onto the floor.

"Ugh, man. It's totally not like that." I replied in a muffled voice, staggering back up and heading to the other couch. Rachel would be so disgusted by what he said. I'll set him up on a date with the trash tomorrow.

Suddenly, Chang grinned. "And what will you and Berry be up to tonight, I wonder?" He did that whole wink-wink-nudge-nudge thing.

"Stuff." I replied finally, my face feeling weirdly hot. If only they knew half the stuff I'd let myself think about in order to survive the weekend... On second thoughts, knowing Mike's dirty mind, it's probably not a bad thing they're clueless.

The guys hadn't left by the time Rachel arrived. I still hadn't changed. I watched her out the window as the car parked outside the drive, and she got out.

Wow.

She looked. Wow. Her hair was all tied up in a weird and smooth sort of knot thing and she had this dress thing that came down to her knees. It was all shiny. She could of been dressed for prom or something. It was pretty dark by now and she must of been cold but she wasn't wearing a coat or anything.

I headed straight to the door and let her in. When I saw her up close, finally, I grinned the stupid grin again.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled before almost losing her balance in the pointy shoe things she was wearing. I reached out and let her fall straight in to me, automatically wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Hey." I laughed as she clung on to me. Her arms were so tight, I was gonna make some stupid joke about her trying to strangle me, but before before I could, she was on her toes.

"Thank Gawd you are back." She panted, leaning back a little with her arms still around me.

"Easy there, tiger. Missed me then?" I laughed, feeling suddenly stupidly happy.

"Oh, shut up Finn." I just grinned and tightened my arms around her.

"Why don't you make me?" I challenged. She just snorted, before blushing a bit at the sound. I couldn't help but grin. She's just so...

"Finn, that was lame." She mocked lightly. Fiesty.

"Save the flirting until later, you two. Welcome back, Finn." Santana stated from behind Rachel. I hadn't even realised they had arrived together!

"Nice to see you too, Santana, but back off a bit. I'm taken."

"With an ego that big there's no room to get close anyway." She joked back, before sighing and shoving passed us in the doorway and walking inside. "You do realise it's like sub-freezing out here, don't you?" She muttered. "And both of you, get a room would you? I actually enjoyed my dinner, I don't think it'll look so apetizing regurgitated." I leaned down so my forehead was touching Rachel's. I really wanted to kiss her but somehow managed to stop myself. I've been without her all weekend. She can feel the torture for once. She's seriously got no idea how bad she effects me. I'm going crazy.

"Finn! Why aren't you changed?" Rachel said suddenly. Apparently I'm the only one suffering.

"Er..."

"Go and get changed now. We need to leave in half an hour! You'll never be ready in time!" She demanded, trying to push me towards the stairs with her arms still around my back.

"Seriously, it'll take me two minutes to change!" I groaned, still holding on to her. She let her arms drop now.

"You need to sort your hair out, you might want to shower too..."

"Are you implying that I smell?" I replied in fake shock. She just groaned, annoyed.

"Finn!" She warned. She's scary when she's like that.

"Five minutes then." I corrected myself. She was getting really irritated now because she was trying to prise my arms off from around her waist, with no luck.

"Finn!" She warned.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

It's a good job she hadn't noticed Mike and Artie yet.

...

**Rachel POV**

Whilst Finn was showering, Mike and Artie left to go and get ready themselves. Santana soon followed, until it was just me and Finn left in the house. I had to smile as I looked at the baby photo's scattered across the walls in his room. He was a cute kid. Finally seeing him also numbed any half-doubts that had been toying around in my mind since I'd last spoken to Puck. Finn and I have a laugh together. Besides, there's plenty of time for things to get really serious later, right? Surely at this stage we should just be having fun?

Finn has seriously warped my brain.

"Adorable even then, wasn't I?" I heard a voice murmur in my ear, before a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist. With my back against his chest, and his hands on my stomach, I turned my face slightly to the side and closed my eyes. He was still warm after his shower.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. I smiled. I've turned into a ball of mush. What has Finn done to me? Eventually, I lifted my head a little and pressed my lips against his collarbone, that was partially exposed by the three undone buttons on his shirt. I felt him shiver a little and I realised I was still slightly cold from being outside without a coat. He didn't let go of me though. Eventually, I opened my eyes and turned around in his locked arms, so that I was facing him. Whatever Puck had said seemed even less than irrelevant now that I had Finn with me, his arms around me. His hands had sneakily made their way to my butt now. I usually would have scolded him for being inappropriate but I couldn't seem to find the resistance to shove him off.

"You haven't dried your hair..." I breathed, feeling slightly short of breath as he leaned his forehead against mine. I nuzzled his nose slightly, hoping he'd lean in further, but he didn't seem to get the message.

"Sure I have." He chuckled, nuzzling my nose back gently with his. I was just about to tip-toe when once more, he seemed oblivious to my attempts, and added, "Come on. I thought you didn't want to be late." I let out an irritated sigh and let my face bury itself in his chest again as I counted to ten.

As he tried to untangle our arms, I held on to him more tightly. Truthfully, the event doesn't officially begin until eight. Every year, we arrive an hour early because Patricia's husband is the one who organises it. Most people don't even arrive until at least nine.

"We don't have to leave just yet..." I breathed, before putting a hand at the back of his neck and guiding his face towards mine. He just smirked and kissed my cheek instead. What is WRONG with him?

"Finn!" I cursed, extremely frustrated now. He's surely doing it on purpose?

"Later." He promised, grinning slightly at what I'm assuming was a very unimpressed expression across my face. He hadn't let go of me though, and I could feel his breath on my neck. I suddenly felt my whole body shudder slightly and I have no idea why. His hands were on my waist, his fingers crawling like a spider up and down and once or twice I felt his lips brush across the sensitive part below my ear. I felt the world go hazy when he did that, and let my chin fall onto his shoulder, my eyes closed, giving him easier access.

"You are unbelievably irritating sometimes, you know." I managed, as he sucked harder at the same spot, causing me to tighten my fingers on the hem of his shirt. It would probably be creased now.

"Really..." He sounded amused and I felt his tongue there now.

"Mmmhmm." I finally managed, once more. His lips were suddenly absent from my neck as he stood back a few inches, his arms folded, staring at me. I felt a minor pang at the loss of contact and had to steady my breathing, my face feeling flushed.

"Well in that case..." He grinned mischeivously again, and stepped closer, leaning in agonisingly slowly. I felt my eyes close automatically and my breathing speed up. His breath was on my face now. I leaned forwards, hoping to close the unwelcome space between our mouths, my hands feeling clammy now, when suddenly the door burst open. We jumped apart, guiltily as if we'd done something wrong. Kurt was standing there, a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh. There you are."

I glared at him. Finn was glaring at him too. Gawd damn him for interrupting.

...

When we finally arrived, the rest of the gang were already there. They bounded up to us, all looking lovely in their formal dress. Well, save for Katie of course. She always looks like a tramp. The hall was decorated in silver and bronze colours, with crystal statues at the doors to welcome you. It was exquisitly furnished this year, and I'd take it that had something to do with Patricia's salary sky-rocketing the passed few months due to her expansion from mere party-planning, to lingerie-parties and drag nights. The people my dads befriend...

"Where were you guys? We were starting to think Rachel might of accidently killed you in her eagerness to see you finally." Santana declared, holding hands with both Quinn and Brittany. I felt momentarily flustered, hating Finn to think I'm over-eager, before hearing him chuckle.

"Sorry, Rachel couldn't keep her hands off me."

I glared at him. "I'm repulsed."

Finn stepped back, a look of mock hurt etched across his face.

"Aww Berry, I think you hurt his feelings." Chang piped up from somewhere behind Mercedes. Mercedes just rolled her eyes and I smiled at her in sympathy.

"Yeah, kiss and make up you two. We've got some dancing to be getting on with." Quinn announced, dragging Santana and Brittany into the centre of the floor, amongst the dozens of other couples or pairings. The rest of them eventually joined, leaving Finn and I standing to the side, several feet away from each other. He looked at me, holding back a smirk. I was torn between wanting to torture the smirk right out of him, and wanting to give in and welcome him back properly...

"So, how about that kiss? You don't want my feelings sore all night, right?" Finn challenged, amused. I coughed, hiding a laugh, before rolling my eyes at him. Just being next to him was making my body feel overheated. My lips seemed to be fixed in a puckering position since we were at his house. I grinned, and grabbed his shoulders, supporting my weight as I stretched up. He grinned and leaned down, nuzzling my nose slightly with mine. Just as he was finally about to put me out of my misery, we were interrupted once more.

"Kurt!" Finn and I both yelled frustratedly.

"Rachel, Finn, how keen you are to see me!"

Finn grumbled under his breath a moment.

"This is Blaine!" Kurt introduced the tall, sleeked-back, dark-haired boy beside him. Blaine smiled politely and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled back formally, considering Finn was still annoyed at the second interruption.

"The pleasure is all mine." Blaine replied, reaching out a hand and shaking mine. I resisted the urge to giggle. He, like Kurt, is just so... Proper. Finn rolled his eyes before pulling me into the throng of couples dancing. With my cheek against his chest, we swayed gently in time with the music. I spotted Kurt and Blaine several times. They were grinning at each other, taking it in turns to put on a display of exaggerated etiquette as they strolled passed the various couples. It was highly amusing the watch.

"What are you laughing at, gorgeous?" Finn mumbled quietly into my hair. I tightened my arms when he said that, grinning like an idiot. I love how he smells so... boyish. Not gross and dirty, but not with really strong cologne either... I nuzzled my face into his chest a little, feeling how warm he is, and breathing in his Finn-ish scent...

"Kurt and Blaine... They look like they're having a good time..." I murmured back, my mind still lingering on Finn's almost absent-minded compliment.

"Wait... I have a surprise for you!" Finn muttered suddenly. He let go of me, and headed straight over to the DJ.

"Ooh, he's doing it here?" Artie's voice broke my confusion. He and Tina had appeared right behind me and I turned, frowning.

"What's going on?" I questioned, nervously. Artie just laughed.

"Finn only remembered earlier that he didn't do his Glee assignment last week, and because this week's one is just as cheesy he's putting both together."

"Wait, he's doing it here? Now?" I demanded, shocked. Finn's always been nervous singing on front of crowds...

"I'm kind of surprised he thought of something so soon myself..." Artie suddenly whipped his phone out of no where. "This is something I have got to tape." He snorted. Clearly this wasn't good...

Once on stage, there was silence. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Kill me now." He began, resulting in a ripple of polite laughter from the rest of the couples. "Here goes nothing."

I was unfamiliar with the song, but he kept his eyes on mine the entire time. I bit my lip to prevent me laughing as he sang. He's truly the most lovable clown.

_"First day that I saw you, thought you were beautiful,_

_But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away_

_And it feels like I spent all of the second day_

_Trying to figure out what it is that I should have said..." _

He winked at that part and I grinned back. He was clearly parodying the little stunt I'd played at school the other day.

_"I don't know what you did, but all I could think about was you..."_

He even did a little spin then.

_"Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before,_

_But everyday I love you a little bit more._

_Found myself asking, what are you waiting for?_

_Because everyday I love you a little bit more"_

He looked at me seriously then, and I felt my stomach clench pleasantly. He was playing with one of my deepest loves: cheese.

_"These days turn into weeks, that's all that this has been..._

_But you catch me by surprise, when I look in your eyes_

_When you turn and say that you love me"_

He was really playing up to the crowd now and I almost regretted not having a partner of my own to enjoy the moment with.

When he finally finished, he greeted me with a huge but almost shy smile.

"Finn!" I almost ran straight in to him. "That was amazing!" I congratulated. "Where did you get the idea? The song?" I demanded. How had he found out about the assignment so soon as well?

He just rolled his eyes, still grinning. "It's a British thing." He replied vaguely.

I lifted my head up and he leaned down a little. I would have leaned in further but we were suddenly interrupted by an eager female voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." Finn groaned weakily under his breath once more. I wanted to laugh now. It just seemed like such ill fate.

"Rachel! Finn!" Miss Hudson declared, breaking the moment. Finn and I both looked at her, but Finn didn't let me go. I still felt mildly embarrassed being caught in such close proximity to her son, but Finn didn't seem bothered at all. Miss Hudson's gaze rested on mine for a second too long, before Finn replied:

"Sup?"

"That was lovely Finn! I just wanted to make sure you can get home ok? I'll be staying out tonight so-"

"Yeah, alright mom, I really don't need graphic details on what you and Mr Hummel will be up to tonight thanks." Finn interrupted, sounding disgusted. I laughed silently.

"Right. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a nice night, both of you. Remember you do still have school tomorrow." She was about to depart, when she turned suddenly and sent a pointed look to Finn. "And no funny business." With that, she disappeared into the crowd of couples, I'm assuming, to join back up with Kurt's dad.

I lifted my head a little, and found Finn gazing back at me. He had his lips pressed tightly together. I've never really thought about it that much before but he's not only tall, he's really well built too... I let my hands drift across his upper arms. He's never mentioned working out before...

"Stop feeling me up, Rach." He whispered, leaning down. I withdrew my hands instantly. His cheeks and neck are almost smooth, though you can see where he shaves and...

Finn sighed and I could feel his eyes on my lips. He was slowly leaning in then, and I could feel the ol' bats trying to escape from my stomach as I felt his breath on my face and...

"Er... Hey..." Finn froze. I couldn't help but do the same, as I was immediately jolted out of our little bubble, suddenly feeling the need to scream at whoever had just interrupted, again. It was Puck. I had forgotten to tell Finn I'd invited him. "Look, I've not come to cause trouble. Rachel invited me." Puck continued. He was talking to Finn, and I could sense Finn's growing irritation as his arms tightened around me. Puck's presence wasn't quite enough to pull my mind out of the bubble completely, and the closer Finn held me, the weaker my resolve was becoming... I could feel his heart under my ear now.

"Oh. Did she?" Finn replied, his voice deeper than usual. It was the same voice he'd used when he demanded I tell him I love him. For a crazy moment, all I could think about was feeling his body against my own, and his strong arms, and why is he so Gawd-damn gorgeous? I felt my face flood with heat and I suddenly needed space.

"I think I'll go and get some drinks." I muttered hoarsely, unwrapping my arms from around Finn's back. My fingers brushed ever so slightly against his own and I felt my stomach jolt with a pleasant sensation momentarily. How can he seem so cool right now? He's driving me crazy!

"Wait. Want to dance first?" Puck asked, side stepping so that he was in front of me now.

"I think I'd rather dance with Rach, if it's all the same." Finn replied instantly, as if Puck had been talking to him instead. His arms were immediately back around me and he was wearing an expression of extreme annoyance. My brain seemed to stall a moment as I noted the way his jaw clenched when he was angry. Puck reached out an arm, as if to grab my hand when Finn pulled me back roughly, his mouth suddenly claiming my lower lip. I was caught off-guard and gasped into his mouth, my arms circling his neck with my fingers in his hair. Apparently it didn't matter to him that we were in a crowd full of people, because his large hands were suddenly all over me, as if exploring my body for anywhere he may have somehow neglected. The obnoxious display was clearly caused by the pent up emotion and need that had been brewing through each tedious interruption. I don't know when Puck disappeared, and it didn't even register how hurt he probably was.

Thankfully, it was dark, and most couples were too preoccupied with themselves. Finn led us to the far side of the hall, and pushed me roughly against one of the back walls, a little way off from the crowd. The music was quieter here. With his strong hands cupping my butt, pushing me in to him, and his tongue parting my lips, I moaned breathlessly into his mouth.

"You-You were jealous." I managed, feeling his hands creep further down my back. I'd always taken him as a chest-lover, but apparently he seems to have found a fascination with my ass. I hadn't realised how hot it was in the room until then. My hands were feeling clammy and the back of my neck and face uncomfortably warm. He captured my bottom lip with his teeth and I accidently moaned quietly again, slumping forwards into him.

"God, Rach..." He all but growled into my ear, before gently nibbling the lobe with his teeth. His arms were on the wall, encompassing me between them as he pressed himself completely against me now. Once or twice, I thought I could feel him almost grind against me. He supported my entire body weight as I struggled to think through the sudden heated haze. He's usually the one to gently tell me off for getting carried away!

"Finn! Put Rachel down immediately! I've grown quite fond of her, and I will not appreciate it if you end up swallowing her." The sound of Santana's amused voice finally broke through, allowing us the moment's cool-down we both needed. I was burning. Damn her for pulling us back down into reality.

We heard Santana snort. "I take it you're only just having dinner now. You realise she almost decapitated me earlier when I told her we were going to be late getting to yours earlier?" I pulled away and glared at her. How dare she tell Finn that! I was most likely glowing red as the heat flooded my face. I buried my face into Finn's chest but he chuckled, I could feel his body shaking within my grip. I leaned back, slightly embarrassed and stared at him.

"I missed you." I mumbled quietly. Finn's expression changed then. It became more serious. His eyes were burning and it sent a slight thrill through my veins.

"Come on." Mike announced. Together, we filed out of the building, into the cool streets. It was far chillier now that it was late. Kurt and Blaine apparently opted to stay put and enjoy the dance a little while longer.

"Did anyone notice Puckerman hanging about tonight? He looked a bit of a loner, didn't he? I offered for him to join but he practically bit my head off." Santana declared. Quinn shot me a furtive glance but I just shrugged.

Everyone looked confused when Mike lead us towards a familiar street. We were all merry on alcohol, but thankfully, no one was wasted. Finn and I tried to speed walk with the rest, but with him behind me, his arms folded around my stomach, we had trouble keeping balance. It made for a very comical walk, until we reached the park. I really wanted to just go back to mine, finally. Thank goodness for Patricia keeping the dads out the house for the night. It was getting cold and I wanted it to just be 'us'.

"Finn." I whined. "Can't we just..."

"Leave and you are dead." Mike Chang replied before I could finish. His tone was serious. I glanced nervously at Finn who shrugged, before his face turned into a look of horror.

"Wait man, no way." He stopped, shaking his head.

"Finn! Come on, it'll be a laugh!" Mike whined. All the girls just looked at each other, confused. The guys were standing back, hesitating, looking horrified. Except for Mike of course.

"I'm intrigued now. I think we should follow Mike." Santana encouraged us.

"You really don't want to do that."

...

**Author's Note: Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but it was really going on too long :D Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. There WILL be one more update for this story, which I hope ties up all the remaining loose ends, and will be hopefully, the chapter everyone's been waiting for :D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. The End

**Author's Note: Last ever chapter, guys! I'll miss writing this story but it's definitely come a long way and I'm definitely ready to end it now :)) **

**Once again, I can't thank reviewers enough - especially the ones who reviewed from the very start - you know who you are and you're little bursts of encouragement have really inspired me :P**

**Again, please check out my other story, I have big plans for it :D**

**Chapter 21**

_Recap: _

_Everyone looked confused when Mike lead us towards a familiar street. We were all merry on alcohol, but thankfully, no one was wasted. Finn and I tried to speed walk with the rest, but with him behind me, his arms folded around my stomach, we had trouble keeping balance. It made for a very comical walk, until we reached the park. I really wanted to just go back to mine, finally. Thank goodness for Patricia keeping the dads out the house for the night. It was getting cold and I wanted it to just be 'us'._

_"Finn." I whined. "Can't we just..."_

_"Leave and you are dead." Mike Chang replied before I could finish. His tone was serious. I glanced nervously at Finn who shrugged, before his face turned into a look of horror._

_"Wait man, no way." He stopped, shaking his head._

_"Finn! Come on, it'll be a laugh!" Mike whined. All the girls just looked at each other, confused. The guys were standing back, hesitating, looking horrified. Except for Mike of course. _

_"I'm intrigued now. I think we should follow Mike." Santana encouraged us._

_"You really don't want to do that."_

**Rachel POV**

Artie shook his head, looking horrified. He glanced at Finn warily. Mike practically ran the rest of the way, guiding us towards a turn off somewhat near the park opposite my house. It was one of the deserted streets, the one that all the street kids occupy, generally scaring everyone else away with their scowls and thug-like behaviour. Mike stopped at a wall. I could spot my house a little way off from here, and the street lights were dim. Not dim enough that we couldn't all see the graffiti across the wall that had been spray-painted on. There were several rude drawings, including some foul gangster phrases. But that's not what we were staring at.

Because suddenly, Mike pointed towards a weird smiley-face drawing. And underneath it, were a list of names.

Mercedes' voice broke the silence. "Er... _'Mercedes is hot stuff'_? Chang... You wrote that...?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah, baby." He replied confidently. The rest of the guys scowled to themselves, looking embarrassed.

Quinn was the next to speak up. Her voice was strange. "Wow. _'Quinn, you know you want me - love Puck'_?" She turned to Finn, before letting out a deep breath. "Excuse me." She muttered, before turning and heading down the street. I bet she was going to find Puck.

They had all written one. Even Artie and Jesse. Kurt had even written one for Blaine!

"I really need to find myself a guy." Santana muttered from somewhere nearby.

I stared at Finn's a long time.

_Mind games make the heart grow stronger, Rach_.

His arms were wrapped completely around my waist and I felt his lips press on my neck, just under my jaw. I closed my eyes just savouring the moment.

"When did you guys write these?" Katie asked, voicing the question I was burning to hear the answer to.

"Well, Finn and Puck wrote the first two." Mike replied from inside the humungous hug Mercedes had engulfed him in. It was sweet, really. I guess.

"It was just after Puck told me about... you know..." Finn paused deliberately and I realised. He'd written it after Puck had told him about my stupid plan to make Finn fall in love with me. It feels like a lifetime ago now.

"That long ago...?" I whispered slightly breathlessly. I'd thought he was mad, hurt even, about that. What could have possessed him to...

"'Course." Finn replied, his mouth right by my ear. I shivered a little and his arms tightened. He was pressed flush against me now. What wouldn't I have given for us to be alone. And indoors.

"And Puck...?" I didn't want to ask, because every mention of Puck brings something no less than disaster for Finn and I. Finn sighed.

"The same night. He told me about you and I was pretty pissed about it... But then we kind of, you know... Talked about Quinn and everything..."

"You mean, you had a heart to heart?" I interrupted. He practically snorted at that.

"Seriously Rach, dudes don't do 'heart to hearts'."

"Oh yes, how could I forget? You're far too macho for that." I humoured him. I don't know whether it's all just talk, or whether Finn's just a unique sort of guy, but he hasn't had much of a problem having 'heart to hearts' with me...

"Well anyway, I told Puck that if he wanted to be with Quinn then he should. You were right, you know... I never loved Quinn and I was more hurt because of the ego thing than because I loved her." I turned around in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck.

"Quinn would be good for him, I think." I definitely believed what I was saying. How many times had Quinn told me?

_"Don't let Puck fool you, ok? He'll only mess you around. He can be really sweet when he wants to be, but even a blind person can see you and him would just be a disaster waiting to happen."_

But Quinn and Puck? Quinn, the beautiful, blonde cheerleader who can get any guy she wants; Quinn, the one who got pregnant in highschool and aborted her baby. She would be a better partner for Puck, because both of them have... issues. And she understands him. In a way I never would be able to. I don't have time for 'issues', only ambitions. And Finn might not have the same inner brooding that Puck has, but that's good for me. Because there's only so much a person can handle.

_"He's had it tough at times, you know. He practically fends for himself. He doesn't have his parents around and he's not had anyone keeping an eye on him. He's lonely, Rachel. But he's also experienced and far more rebellious than you realise. If you let him mess you around you might think you're helping him but you're not. What he needs is stability. If you get in between him and Finn, you'll only be hurting them both."_

Outside my thought hemesphere, I heard Mike mutter, "I'm starving, wanna head off somewhere?"

We were suddenly all on our way down my street, clearly heading to my house.

"What's on your mind, Rach?" Finn whispered. We were lagging behind everyone, my mind still consumed with my little epiphany. Finn squeezed my hand gently.

"I just... I'm really glad I met you." I replied slowly, turning and smiling at him. He grinned back.

"Still struggling with the 'L' word, eh?" He winked though, so I knew he wasn't upset. I squeezed his hand back.

...

**Finn POV**

As soon as we got into Rachel's, Mike sprinted into the kitchen area and raided the cupboards. Seriously. Does he ever stop eating?

Everyone had thrown themselves onto a couch in the living room by this time.

"So, has anyone come up with any ideas for Regionals yet?" Rachel asked. Typical Rach, never taking a minute off to just relax. Everyone groaned seeming to think the same thing. It's kind of adorable most the time. At the moment her stubborn keenness for work and stuff was just damn right frustrating, especially as she was sat on my lap at that moment.

"I have actually." I replied, considering none of the others looked like they really gave a shit considering the time and everything. Knowing Rachel, if she thought people didn't care, it would only make her more determined to start working on it, like, immediately.

"Ooh, let's hear it then!" She sounded happy and stupidly eager. I grinned to myself and rested my chin on her shoulder, her hair all in my face. It smells really Rachel-y.

"Well, Puck was on about doing a medley for a band but he kind of wanted to do Journey which is a major mistake-" Rachel turned her head to te side to face me. I took the opportunity to press my lips to the corner of her mouth a moment, before continuing. "Because the Warblers did that last year. So I was thinking the Hooters instead. They're fucking awesome and would be great to do. Sleep on it and give them a try during the week, yeah?" Everyone nodded and muttered in approval. Awesome. I'm not half bad at this leading crap.

"Impressive..." Rachel said in a quiet smug voice in my ear.

Eventually, Mike wandered back in the room. He didn't come out with food though. He came out with a weird, multi-coloured ball thing, frowning, confused.

"Hey, Berry - what's this?" He asked. Rachel, who was on my lap at the time groaned.

"It's a waterbomb, Mike."

Not the right thing to say. Mike's eyes widened.

"Really? What do you do with it?"

"Soak it and throw it at someone."

No, Rach. Don't tell him shit like that. I nudged Rachel off me and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs.

"You really shouldn't of told Chang that, Rach." I snorted as we got to the landing. Her jaw dropped.

"If he does anything to destroy my house, I'm going to kill him." She warned. I love it when she goes all fiesty on me. Sure enough, a few seconds after we heard a high pitched squeal. It seems the waterbomb fight had begun!

"Come on, quick." Rachel muttered, realising there's no way she'd be able to do anything about it now. She pulled me into her room and bolted the door. Why the hell aren't we alone already?

"So... How exactly do you plan on getting him back?" I asked, walking towards her slowly. Her dress is pretty but it doesn't exactly look comfortable. She stepped back, as I stepped closer to her, and raised an eyebrow. She looks... so hot when she looks like that.

"I have many tricks up my sleeve, Mr Hudson." She replied, grinning mischievously. She was backed up against the wall now and her breathing was heavier - I could see her chest rising and falling as I placed both hands on the wall behind her.

I let my hands drop to her hips eventually and Rachel closed her eyes. I could feel her breath on my neck and had to grip her hips more tightly to stop me literally pouncing on her.

...

**Rachel POV**

Finn pulled me away from the wall and stumbled backwards to the bed, pulling me down on top of him. I felt him laughing silently as I let out a little gasp and somehow, his hands found their way to my butt. He'd squeeze it slightly, causing me to gasp, and press further in to him. He didn't stop me though, and as soon as my lips were parted, he started playing with my lower lip with his teeth. I felt my cheeks flare with heat and his skin was almost burning on mine. Maybe he should join in with the waterfight downstairs... Cool him down a bit...

They'd be wondering where we were and what we were doing up here, alone... I couldn't find the resistance to pull away though. When it got to the stage where I really needed to breathe, I pulled away but only slightly, and nuzzled my face into his neck, sucking lightly in between trying to control my harsh breathing. I felt his fingers tracing up and down the zip to my dress and I sighed, helping him out of his blazer. He didn't try and stop me do this either, and it fell from the bed to the floor. Neither of us bothered picking it up. Against his shoulder, I managed to whisper,

"We should go back down there... We-" His mouth caught me mid sentence, as his tongue tried to find my own. I moaned slightly feeling my temperature head up a few notches. I wished he hadn't teased all night because I was paying for it now. At least he seemed as eager as me. He pushed me slightly, and I let him roll us over, him leaning over me. My chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his cheeks were burning, his pupils slightly dilated.

"I really missed you this weekend, you know..." He murmured, letting his elbows relax. I had to close my eyes when I felt him sinking in to me, his warm fingers holding on to my now-exposed thigh. I nodded, my mouth feeling dry and my body feeling like fire. I wished I was wearing trousers. I feel too exposed in a dress. A dress that was now riding up my waist, with nothing saving my modesty. I had a hard time thinking of anything but his fingers touching the sensitive skin of my thigh. Thankfully, Finn seemed more preoccupied with my face at the moment.

"Mmmhmm..." Was all I could manage. He laughed silently.

"Something wrong, Rach?" He teased lightly at my momentary speechless condition. Maybe this is how he felt, whenever I accidently went a bit far and he knew he didn't want to go the whole way just yet... Except, I wasn't the one who ever wanted to wait...

"Murghh.. N-No..." I replied, breathing heavily. He just chuckled quietly.

"You should take the dress off..."

...

**Finn POV**

"Finn!" She yelped as I leaned in, grinning.

"And change into something less revealing or you're seriously gonna kill me." I finished. She'd done a very good job at doing nearly that all night, damn it.

"You're just looking for an excuse to watch me change, Mr Hudson. Nice try." She smirked slyly, before shoving me off her and getting up, unbolting the door. She led me, by hand, onto the landing, before letting go and all but sprinting back into her room.

I was about to bang the door down, when something cold and wet him me square in the back. Not exactly the 'cold shower' I was looking for, to be honest.

"Artie you little-" I ran down the stairs three at a time - man does he have a good aim!

I grabbed one of the many waterbombs Mike had found under the sink in the kitchen, and shot it straight at Artie's head. It missed, and hit Katie in the stomach. She sent me a warning look, before her, Jesse and Artie all threw ones back at me.

Brittany aimed one at Santana but it flew straight passed her into the window, splattering some of the ornaments. Rachel would have a fit if she saw.

I was literally drenched by this point, but not enough to take my mind of Rachel completely. In fact, it was starting to make me uncomfortable really.

As Jesse shot one into Katie's face, I gave in. Sneaking back up the stairs, I banged on the door to Rachel's room.

"Come on, Rach, how long does it take you to change?" I complained, hoping to at least change my top. And possibly see her in something less sexy to help me take my mind off how crazy she was driving me. "Come on, I'm soaking here! I need to grab a shirt!" I called through the door again. Just as I was about to bust through the door (well, not literally - I doubt I'd actually be strong enough to do that to be honest), the door swung open.

"Are you kidding me, Rach? You're not even changed yet!" She was kind of red in the face as she bolted the door closed behind me and just stared. There was a high pitched yell from someone downstairs.

"I knew you wanted to see me topless." I grinned, which made her even more red as she turned away from openly staring at me.

"Just, help me out the dress, please Finn. I've been trying for the past ten minutes to undo the zip and it just won't budge!" She whined, kind of flustered, sweeping her hair to the side and grabbing it, turning around.

"Totally." I grinned. She would be bright red now, I knew. She cleared her throat.

"As soon as you've undone the zip, you can get out again!" She warned. I just laughed and yanked the zipper down on her dress. It was really stiff actually, no wonder she couldn't do it herself. Finally, I got it to ease further down her back and couldn't help but feel the heat rush down my stomach as I saw her almost-bare back. Damn it. She wasn't wearing a bra either...

She cleared her throat again and it was my turn to go red now.

"Er... Right well..." She was about to turn around when I grabbed her shoulders instantly. She sighed and I couldn't help but lean down and suck gently on the side of her neck. She has a really distinct scent, it literally drives me mad.

She was still holding on to her dress to stop it falling down completely, when I turned her back around and pulled her as close as I could in to me. Her back's really smooth. I felt her kind of shiver a bit when I drew little circles on it and I could tell she was really struggling to keep her dress up now.

"Finn..." She gasped into my mouth as I cupped her ass in my hands. We could still hear the others downstairs. They weren't being any quieter so it looks like the waterbomb fight was still going strong. Damnit.

...

**Rachel POV**

Why the hell had I allowed him to come in? He was soaking wet, I could see little water droplets dripping antagonisingly slowly down his chest. I felt a crazy urge to follow them with my mouth. Feeling reckless, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his chest. I felt his breathing hitch a little and his fingers press onto my back a little more firmly. It wasn't just my cheeks burning now, but my whole body. He'd have to leave the room for a few minutes or who knows what he'll provoke me into doing...

But wait a second...

He is my boyfriend... Surely we're entitled to do what we want with each other without feeling guilty or guarded...?

Crap. Gawd, I was not composed at all.

"Finn..." I tried again, as he'd ignored my last attempt. "Finn... You-you should go, I-" He pressed his slightly sweat-slicked forehead against mine and groaned.

"I don't want to..." It made my heart jump a little at how... Almost innocently desperate he sounded then. I giggled a little as he caught my lower lip between his teeth and slightly pulled it a little before sucking it gently. Once again, we ended back on the bed. He did that on purpose. My breath hitched as he began leaning in. I leaned back, provoking him almost. If he decided enough was enough this time, I might have to kill him.

I subconsciously lifted a hand and ran it backwards through his hair, making it stick up due the dampness. It sort of gives me a thrill to see his hair messy like that. He had his hand at the back of my head, and gently lifted it up from the pillows to meet his face. I managed to pull the dress up my thigh a little further and wrapped a leg almost hesitantly around Finn, pushing him as close as I could to me. He groaned! He was feeling uncomfortable, I could tell... He slowed down and rested his forehead back on mine, his breathing as erratic as mine.

"You guys? What are you doing in there? We're ready to party!" Someone that sounded an awful lot like Santana called through the door. I groaned loudly and irritably. How many parties do these people need?

"Piss off!" Finn and I yelled at the same time. How many times can we be interrupted in one night? We heard her laugh loudly before a huge thump on the stairs resounded. Who knows what she was telling the others right about now... And who cares?

"Thank God you bolted the door." He chuckled thickly in my ear. I wriggled around a little underneath him, and he did actually let out of long, deep moan then.

"Murghh." I managed, my voice equally as thick as his own. The little sneak had managed to creep his hands onto my chest. Albeit the dress was still covering me, but still... It felt good feeling his bare back with my hands, caressing the contours of his muscles without the usual barrior of a shirt. I closed my eyes just savouring it. I barely even noticed when he began playing with the top of the dress, exposing more and more of my bare chest to him. He shifted a little on top of me and groaned helplessly.

"It's ok... It's-" I breathed several times as he pulled the dress away from my chest altogether. It wasn't like last time, because I wasn't nearly as shy this time. If his current state was anything to go by, he didn't see a problem with me at all right now... His mouth was travelling down over my collarbone, towards my chest and I had to grip him firmly, feeling a slight sheen of perspiration break out across the back of my neck and forehead. He grinded a little against my lower stomach and I felt my whole body shudder in response. This wasn't just teasing and playing now. I knew he wasn't going to voluntarily back out this time... And I didn't want him to.

...

I was laying with my head in the grass, my eyes closed, my face catching the last few rays of sunshine. Santana was humming something beside me, Tina telling Mercedes about some guy who apparently came back from the future, only to be killed in our time, his past, completely destroying his own present, our future. I didn't even attempt to get my head around that one.

We'd only had a half day at school, and had headed straight to the park for the afternoon, all still exhausted from last night. We should really keep the parties and celebrations to the weekends. The boys had rebelliously decided to bunk the whole day, apparently finding 'football' far more important than studies.

"So, Berry, are you going to spill the goss on what went down with you and Finn last night or are we going to have to force it out of you?" Santana's humming stopped as she fired the first of what I knew would be many intrigued questions. I hadn't even gotten around to telling Kurt yet! I opened my eyes and couldn't help the grin across my face, remembering how gentle Finn had been during my most vulnerable moments...

"First and foremost, did you and my soon-to-be brother really do it last night, or is that Miss Betty-Boop here's overactive imagination?" Kurt joined in, nodding his head at Santana. There were several shouts from the centre of the field as the rest of the guys celebrated a score or whatever it is they do in football. I caught Finn's eye and could have sworn he winked... I felt my cheeks tinge red and bit my lip, turning away.

"Er..." I began, not really knowing how to phrase it, considering Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Katie and Tina were all staring at me expectantly.

"You did! I knew it!" Santana yelled, throwing her hands up into the air. Katie looked almost disgusted and rolled her eyes.

"How was it?" Kurt asked instantly. I felt my cheeks literally burning now. This is so not the type of conversation to have with such a huge group of people!

"It was... Amazing." I replied, lamely. They all looked disappointed, as if they expected a full-on account of every minor detail That, they would not be getting.

"Maybe for you." Katie snorted, mockingly. We all turned to look at her and I felt the sudden urge to smack her. Hard.

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" I raised a brow at her, almost begging for a reason to punch her. I spotted Finn sprinting across the field fast and couldn't rid the redness now.

"Well, you were clearly a virgin. Doesn't make for a guy's most pleasurable night, when the girl doesn't even know what she's doing." Katie explained snarkily. Santana snorted but I couldn't tell whether it was a good thing for me, or whether she was genuinely mocking me with Katie.

"Finn clearly didn't have a problem with it." Kurt piped up before I had the chance. I glanced at him in gratitude, not wishing to ever have to actually speak the words aloud to him, and he nodded, winking.

"I wouldn't expect you to know." Katie snorted, resulting in Kurt's cheeks to rise in colour just a tiny bit.

"Well Katie, being so experienced at your age is not actually a good thing, when did you come of age again...?" I retorted. How dare she pick on Kurt! That's my job, and my job only!

"Yeah? Well at least I've had some." She hissed, her eyes narrowing now. She shifted so she was kneeling before us all now, her chest stuck out defensively. Kurt muttered "slut" under his breath and I snorted.

"You know what? At least people are in to me! I don't know what Finn sees in you, Berry, you've got a huge ass and no boobs, your hair looks like shit and your personality's about as dry as a parched desert." Ignore her, ignore her...

"Now you listen here you slutty little plastic barbie doll, Rachel might be an annoying, obnoxious little brat sometimes, but at least she's got decorum! If anyone's allowed to insult her, it's me!" Kurt stood up now, seething. I felt something pleasant in the pit of my stomach as I watched him glare at Katie, who merely looked amused.

"Us, you mean." Santana interrupted, pointing at the rest of them, bar Katie. They all nodded.

"Rachel's one of us. You got a problem with that?" Mercedes added. "If anyone's allowed to insult her, it's us. Because she knows we're still gonna love her." I caught Mercedes' eye, my jaw hanging open by this time as the rest of them nodded in agreement. My mouth suddenly felt dry and I felt a stupid urge to just... hug them all!

"Now if I were you, I'd apologise, or get out of here." Quinn finished. They were all glaring at Katie, who had stood up and was glaring back at Kurt, her hair sticking up as perfectly wild as always. I might hate her, but she has got quite amazing hair.

She huffed a little, before storming off. As she marched the field, Jesse swung his arm about, trying to catch her attention but she ignored him and disappeared.

"Woah. And I was beginning to think she was alright." Quinn murmured, breaking the sudden awkward silence.

"Excuse me..." I muttered, getting up. The boys were still playing football, laughing loudly, even Puck, who seemed to have cheered up a little since last night. He was still keeping his distance from Finn but he seemed to be getting along fine with the other guys.

"Oooh, watch out Finn, it's your saucy little girlfriend come to see you!" Mike yelled, so that everyone on the field turned to look at me. I hesitated, feeling stupid now. I know - Rachel Berry does not feel stupid. For anyone. What is the world coming to?

He turned around and grinned, sprinting to meet me, and I felt the rest of the girls join us, having sprinted into the middle of the field too.

Finn didn't even wait for me to say 'hi', before grabbing my arm and pulling it around his back, which was indeed drenched in his sweat by now, and lifting my chin up with his fingertips to kiss me. I would have complained about him being all sweaty, or at least, that everyone was watching us, Mike even yelling "Get in there boy!" - but my mind seemed to go completely blank as he squeezed my hip gently, sucking on my lower lip with an urgency that wasn't that much more controlled than last night...

"Finn and Rachel porn. I think I'd rather just make my own." Santana's voice sounded somewhere out of the haze that was just me and Finn. He grinned against my mouth but didn't pull away. "Looks like he enjoyed himself last night after all." She added, as everyone seemed to snigger. It vaguely occured to me that we were right in the middle of the park, all of Glee, bar one watching us like we were a movie or something. Eventually I pulled apart, much to Finn's apparent displeasure, and hid my face in the dip connecting his shoulder to his neck, wishing the rest of them would disappear. He was holding me firmly against his body.

Thankfully, most of the others seemed preoccupied with their own partners - Puck and Quinn standing off to the side somewhat, just looking at each other, smiling slightly. That's more than can be said for Mercedes and Mike... It made my stomach feel weak just hearing them - seriously, what are they? Exhibitionists?

"Let's get out of here." Finn whispered in my ear before capturing the lobe between his teeth.

"Lets." I grabbed his hand but he squeezed it and let go, preferring to wrap his arm around my lower back, his hand once or twice drifting to my butt as we walked. Cheeky goof. Once or twice he stopped us in the street, a playful look across his face as he tried it on, but I shoved him away every time. Almost every time. Well, once anyway.

"Finn! I'm not making out with you. You need to shower. Seriously, it's just gross." At seeing him raise a brow, I added, "Ew." For good measure.

"Well, that's not a bad idea. Maybe you should join me." He replied, grinning. I ignored the jelly feeling that he provoked in me and rolled my eyes. At least last night hadn't made anything awkward between us. In fact, it kind of made the jelly feeling... Greater.

"Nice try. You go have a shower, I'm going to change. It's way too hot to be wearing this-" I pointed at the long sleeved shirt I wore with my skirt, before pulling him by the arm up the steps leading to my house.

"Don't be silly. I'll help you."

"Finn!" I couldn't help laughing now. He just groaned before closing the door behind him.

"You're just mean, Rach." He whined. I just smirked and stepped close to him.

"The quicker you shower, the sooner we'll be able to-"

I didn't get to finish, because he flew straight passed me, up the stairs. leaving me to roll my eyes - typical boy.

Whilst he was showering, I took to cleaning my room. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I rooted beneath the bed, and pulled out the old photo album. Sitting on the bed with my legs crossed, I sighed. I don't know how long I was gazing at the pictures, but Finn suddenly knocked gently on the door. He didn't wait for a reply, but came in regardless. Wearing only a towel. I pretended not to notice and silently closed the book, dropping it to the floor.

"You took your time." I teased lightly.

"Maybe it just seemed like longer because you couldn't stop thinking about me." He replied, heaving himself down on the bed. I was in two minds to tell him to get dressed, but he was just gazing at me, a blank expression on his face.

"You alright?" He asked eventually. I nodded, but suddenly didn't know if that was right.

"Finn... I've had the best time with you recently... And I do... really care about you." I began awkwardly.

"But...?" He sat up, staring at me. It wasn't hard to notice the way his muscles tauted on his stomach when he sat upright.

"No 'buts' really just... I always swore to myself that my career would be my sole focus in life... And this is the last year of school. We'll all be leaving, going off to do our own thing and... Moving or..." Finn leaned close to me and brushed a few stray hairs out of my face before kissing my cheek slowly.

"I don't really see that as a problem." He began. I closed my eyes. He didn't understand and for the first time, I, Rachel Berry, can actually admit, I felt a huge, bitter disappointment. Because I can't deny that my last conversation with Puck didn't effect me. More than I'd wished.

"Finn, it's not just that. It's... I never thought I would be here, you know, like this, with you or even anyone right now... I've spent my whole life thinking only of what I want to achieve in my career, not thinking of... this..." I shrugged defeatedly and he sighed now.

"Are you regretting last night...?" He asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. My eyes shot to his face, my jaw dropping.

"No! Not at all, that's not what this is about!" I protested, throwing my arms around him and pulling him closer, my hands in his hair. As if I could regret what had been the most amazing night of my life... Regret the way he'd made every part of my boody feeling alive and special and wanted... Who would have thought Finn would be able to make me feel like that? But he had, and he'd been... Amazing. Every possible definition of the word. "Please don't think that, Finn..." My voice felt thick. "I can't even begin to explain how I feel about you right now, you crazy idiot." I chuckled, feeling his wet hair on my neck.

"What's up then?" He would probably be pouting if he wasn't too busy trying to nibble at my neck every few seconds. I resisted the urge to make a sound at that, and continued, feeling an insane need to just get it off my chest.

"I met Puck's mom last week..." Finn froze but didn't let go of me, which I was more than grateful for. "She seems amazing, doesn't she?" I explained softly.

"She's not that nice a person, actually Rach." I felt him sigh against my earlobe now.

"I know... I don't want to end up like her, Finn... Choosing love over my career and ending up regretting it for the rest of my life." I felt horrible when I said that, but Puck was right - high school relationships can't be considered alongside the rest of your life. It just isn't logical, or realistic.

"Your drive for success is something I find really sexy about you Rach, but sometimes you take it to the point of absolute craziness." Finn suddenly snorted and I frowned, feeling my mood lighten for reasons I have no idea of. "Seriously, you wanna know how I feel right now?" I nodded, excouraging him to continue. "I feel like, I'm eighteen and just started going out with this really great girl, who drives me insane sometimes-" I elbowed him and he just grinned. "But that's why I love her. I'm having the best time of my life, just enjoying the fact that this year is pretty much a doss for me, knowing that I have years and years left to worry about things getting too serious or heavy. Right now, I'm just happy to live in the moment, and fall more and more in love with you."

His eyes were serious, but still slightly amused, and he brushed his cheek against mine gently. "I'm not stupid, Rach and I'm not gonna insult you by making out you are either - this is high school. Sure, most relationships don't last. Some people make themselves really unhappy, and other people go against the odds and stay together forever." He shrugged and my mouth felt dry. "If we decide we're not working one day, then we'll call it a day, and I'll remember you as the most frustrating, gorgeous, sweet, crazy girl I've ever met." He chuckled.

"Finn, I-"

"You don't need to say anything... Just... Being with you makes me happy right now and I'm kinda hoping it does with you too... That's all that matters at the moment, right?" It's weird how his simple logic suddenly made my infuriatingly complex questions and issues rest. We are after all, only in high school... The big things can wait, right?

"Quite the romantic you are, aren't you?" I teased in a quiet voice after a couple of moments digesting what he said.

"Only for you, beautiful."

I giggled like a typical girl. "Sure..."

"I think you'll make it big one day, you know." Finn murmured, playing with a few strands of hair absentmindedly, and I rhythmically brushed my own fingers across his forehead.

"I know you'd be great... At what you do one day, you know..." I replied as Finn merely laughed.

"Sure..." He mimicked me.

After a moment contemplating, I cleared my throat.

"So... How will we know if we're not happy with each other anymore...? He laughed again at this, and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, trust you to want to plan that far ahead." He scoffed fondly. Tapping my nose with a finger, he grinned. "I'm sure you'll come up with some crazy plan to let me know."

With that, he lifted his head completely, pushing me back so that I was resting with my head in the pillows.

"You're grinning like a creepy person." I whispered, his face hovering inches from mine.

"That's funny... So are you." He smirked, leaning closer.

"Finn... You need to get dressed." I breathed, feeling my face flare with heat as I subconciously fingered the top of the towel, which was knotted at his hip.

"Why...?" He challenged, amusement thick in his voice.

"Because... You have no idea what you do to me..." I provoked, voicing words I'd heard him use so many times over.

"Well then..." His mouth was by my ear and I felt my body heat head up a couple of notches, my whole body burning as I felt his breath tingle on my neck. He'd probably given me another hickey by this time. He seems to have a fascination with the ugly marks...

"Why don't you show me..." He suggested in a deep, husky voice.

...

**Author's Note: And that, my beauties, is the end of The End. I'm ecstatic at the number of reviews I've had for this story, I can't thank you all enough! I never expected people to read and actually enjoy my drabble and you've really encouraged me to continue trying to improve! **

**Thank you so much, and Goodbye!**

**P.S, reviews are warmly welcomed :D**


End file.
